Years Later (A Zutara Story)
by Empresslove
Summary: *COMPLETE* Everything played out exactly like the show, but what happens 5 years later when zuko needs help and katara comes? Will they live happily ever after or end up in a fire ice grave? *Smut contained not focused.*
1. Chapter 1

Katara welcomes the feeling of the fire nation as she sailed in on the Fire Lord ship passing the Great Gates of Azulon. Standing on the deck of the ship she felt at great ease, no Hakoda hanging over her pestering her choice for not continuing to be with the avatar. Even more she enjoyed definitely not being forced into this new marriage arrangement her father came up with that made her sick to her stomach. Everything was different now.

Iroh walk up to katara as her mind wondered. "I can't thank you enough for being able to come so quickly" he said sharing the same view as katara.

They both watched as the Fire Nation land became closer and closer.

"I know the Fire Lord will be beyond grateful, you was able to come so quickly. I wasn't sure if our messenger hawk would have made it to you in time" he said smiling "and you was even ready to leave right as we came into the South Pole shipping port" Iroh said bowing deeply. Katara smiling so sweetly pulling Iroh up. She knew it was a sign of great respect but it still made her feel uneasy since Iroh was almost like a lovable Unlce to her.

"Think noting of it -" katara started to say before noticing the massive destruction. The mountain have caved, badly, there was huge boulders everywhere. All throughout the village thousands of boulders lay on top of houses,cars and businesses left and right.

Katara lifted her hand to her mouth in shock "I can't believe this happened"

Iroh closed his eye "yes the destruction is terrible" Iroh opened his eyes meeting katara's. "This is why we requested you to come" he pointed to the nation. "our hospital are full, orphanages are full, the death toll of this wasn't fully counted before I left."

Iroh said taking a deep breath "The Fire Lord... Zuko and I can't express our gratitude enough... The nobles are watching ...carefully, how he handles the situation, even though he's 21 he still came on to the throne very early and he hasn't married yet. Before the destruction there was whispers happening..."

"Think noting of it I would have offer to help the moment I found out" katara said reassuring him.

"We have also send invitations to Toph and Aang in the Republic City." Katara instinctively rolled her eyes when she heard.

"Well it would be great to see Toph again" she said trying not to sound sarcastic.

Iroh started rubbing his grey beard "I'm not sure what happened between you and Aang but we wouldn't have called you if it wasn't necessary"

"Of course" katara answered "I'm glad to help regardless who's here, and it's very clear I'll be needed in the hospital as soon as possible"

She said smiling as Iroh returned a smile. "Please" he said opening his hand pointing to the direction inside the ship that lead to rooms on board "gather anything you'll need for the moment, the crew will bring the rest of your luggage inside" katara began to walk inside when Iroh said "katara if you ever need to talk while your here please feel free to find me we'll have a cup of tea and chat" katara nodded in appreciation and continued to her room to gather what she needed.

Moments later...

The ship pulled up to the Fire Nation dock where the Fire Lord stood waiting for his honored guest and Unlce.

POV ZUKO..

I watched as the sun started to blind me while I looked up to watch the ship unload. Unlce started walking to towards me.

"How was your trip Unlce? I was surprised at the speed you was able traveled"

"We was surprised to! When we arrive at the South Pole Katara was packed and ready to leave. We left the next morning early" Unlce said smiling as he looked behind him watching katara coming towards them.

I turned my head from Unlce to the direction of his eye site, I was amazed... was it because I haven't seen her in 5 years? She looked so womanly now. Her face was more mature easy to tell since her luscious hair was pulled into a bun. Her eyes was still beautifully ocean blue against her dark skin, her smilie was still as innocently beautiful that can capture any mans heart, but accompanied by lips that was more plump then before... her figure left me with my mouth slightly open.. her hips was wider with thighs to match, it can bring any man to his knees... her waist was so small ..her breast was... WAIT! What am I doing? This is katara I'm thinking about and while I may have had a crush on her when we was younger this was real life happening. But still... it'll be nice to dream...

"Close your mouth and behavior FIRE LORD" Unlce said softly so only I can hear. He seen my eyes and mouth open then he walked off. Of course Unlce probably picked up on my crush all those years ago,I quickly turned around discombobulated.

"Unlce where are you going?"

"I will be walking to the Palace" Iroh said continuing on his short walk to the palace.

I turn my head again only to have katara standing but 10 feet from me.

"Zuko" she said with a loving smile, she ran the rest of the way and gave me a hug.

At first I was shocked no one just runs up to me and gives me a hug. I could see the shocked look on the servants faces to. But at the end of the day Katara was a old friend and will always be.

I tightly hugged her back happily, she felt so amazing her body felt graceful but toned. I couldn't help but feel her breast against my chest even with my royal robes and hers between us it was clear she had grown greatly in this area. She was the perfect height her forehead reaching just under my lips, I couldn't help myself her hair smelled like winter lilies. I always loved these flowers but was to stubborn to stop in the South Pole and look at them when I was hunting the avatar. My hand fell a little and I realized how tiny her waist was, I can feel her great hourglass curves. Just the thought started to awake my member downstairs.

" how was your trip?" I asked as I quickly pulled her off of me trying to make it look as normal as possible. She didn't seem to notice I needed to get her off of me. I directed her way with my hand to go into the royal carriage that was to the right of me.

"It was wonderful I'm so glad to be back" she said as she step up into the carriage in front of me to sit down. I caught a glimpse of her round plump ass that filled out wonderfully.

 _This is going to be a long trip_ I thought biting my lip.

"How was you able to come so quickly" I asked her as I sat down across from her. Waving my head to let the servants know it's time to go

" actually I was planning on taking a trip and was kind of pack already..." she looked to the side of her seeming down, trying not to look me in the eyes.

"...where was you going to go" I asked softly trying to not sound like I'm prying.

" wow..." her widening as she looked onto the long line of patients waiting to be let into the palace where tents was peppered in the front garden to help heal patients.

"It's bad " I said sitting up in the carriage with my hands together in front of me "just when everything starts to go well again something else has to happen."

"Don't worry Zuko I'm here to help" she said sitting up taking my hand in hers. Her hands was so soft compared to mines. "When do you need me to start" she said as that sweet smile appeared on her face.

" if you don't mind I'll like to go over the plan with you" I said trying not to get lost in those ocean blue eyes.

" of course, should I meet you in the war room Zuko?"

"Yes that would be fine" I said as the carriage came to a stop. The door open and I open my hand to Katara to help her down the carriage step.

Mai stood watching from the inside doorway unnoticed, a uneasy feeling started with in her.

 _I'm his Girlfriend for the better part of 5years, yet he never does that for me_

Mai thought to her self as she turn around and walked into the palace not caring to greet anyone.

"Please Katara follow me to your room"

katara placed her hand on my forearm and I automatically lift my arm into a 90 degree angle.

" I love the new decorations you made to the palace... it's like you made it your own"

"Thank you... Mai actually help me picked out some of the items since she's been living here"

Katara moves her hand from my forearm "ooh you two are still together" she looked at me delighted. "I'm so glad for the two of you"

"Yes well... yes" was all I could say.

A moment later we arrived at Katara suite.

"I hope this will do its my old quarters,... this is actually in my wing ...or the royal family wing...when I heard that you and the avatar was no longer together I thought it might be awkward if I made you stay in the guest wing where he'll be staying" I said as I stretch my arm to my back

Katara turn her head quickly in my direction "is he here?" She ask trying not to sound hateful.

"No he'll be arriving tomorrow with Toph, he also said your brother and the warriors will be coming they said they could help with the orphanages"

"Oh that wonderful" her eyes glanced over. Looking at her bag.

"Katara i don't know what happened with you two, but if you want to talk I'll be happy to. I might not be the most emotional and level headed person but I'll try to understand"

"Thank you Zuko" she said smiling towards me "really I do appreciate it, maybe I'll take you up on it later"

I smiled towards her from across the room a few moments goes by and I realize I'm just looking at her across the room

"Welllllll...I'll meet you in 10 in the war room?" I ask

"No problem" she said as she was looking through her bags.

I close the door behind me... _this is going to be a long trip._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for everyone who started reading last night! I honestly wasn't expecting to see so many people reading from all around the world. I will try to do daily to 2-3 day updates**

 **Please remember to review!**

 **POV Katara**

 _Still together..._ I thought looking through my bag

 _What am I even looking for? ..._

I walked over to the massive mirror looking at myself.

My eyes glanced up to my forehead and I remember Zuko lips barely touching it as I close my eyes and started to think...

 _He looked even taller, was that possible? ...of course it is! he was only 16 and I was 14 back then._

 _His body structure started to imitate Ozai. He was definitely his son in looks... shoulders just as broad, that commanding presence, jet black hair, I couldn't help but feel how rock solid his abs was or how strong his arms seem with minimal effort ... but his eyes showed a different side that golden brown spark he had. Even back then you can tell there's always been a soft gentle side of him he tried hard to hide._

I look back at myself

 _Get a grip Katara! He's still with Mai ! Any school girl crush you had is over and it's time to drop it. Your here as a good friend to help with the destruction. That's all..._

I nodded my head to myself, then walked to my bathroom, freshen up and made my way to the Fire Lords war room.

I walked into the war room and noticed Zuko was not sitting on his throne above.

"Katara your here" he said while indicating for me to sit across the table from him.

"How come your not sitting up there? "

He chuckled "It's not necessary, this isn't a official meeting and besides we are old friends and I value you as a equal"

I couldn't help but blush a little. I looked in front of me to the mountains of paper work.

"I was thinking I would heal the civilians who have life threatening injuries first. Then I can move on to the bakers and cooks, by that time the Kyoshi Warriors should be here then we can move on to the children after that the parents-" I said looking up from the paper work to Zuko.

"Why not start with the children first"

"Well my line of thinking was that we would need the bakers and cooks while the nation is in a state of emergency to be able to make food for the population." "Plus we'll need the Kyoshi Warriors help with all these children since the orphanages are out of control"

Zuko nodded in acceptance and we continue the discussion of the plan.

Some time later...

"Ok so this is what we are all going to do. The first pile of paperwork will be mines with the order I will be healing everybody. I've sent for some new benders from the South Water Tribe who would like to practice their healing." "Second pile will be for the Kyoshi Warriors they will mainly be working in the orphanages." "Toph will be working on the third pile, her team will be working on clearing the boulders from the city and making sure the earth is structurally sound." "The fourth pile will be for your army since we are at a time of peace they can help with keeping things in order on the streets and helping in the hospital making sure everything is running smoothly with the patients"

I look blankly onto the paperwork to decide how Aang and Sokka can help "I guess Aang will need to help between Earth bending and healing, and Sokka will help between keeping order and helping Suki with the orphanages" I looked up to Zuko and was surprised to see him looking at me in admiration.

" I knew I made the right decision when I asked you to come Katara "

I could feel myself blushing again.

Just then the war room doors opened " forgive my interruption Fire Lord" A servants said while bowing "the Avatar has just arrived with the others"

Zuko stood up and walked around to my side of the table and extended his hand to help me up. "It's show time" he said to me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I took his hand and stood up. "Are you ready for this" he ask while still holding my hand.

I took my hand back and started walking to the door. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess"

Zuko and I arrived at the front door of the palace. I could see Sokka stretching and I ran to him "Sokka! I'm glad to see you" Sokka toke me in for a strong embrace, we haven't seen each other in two years. He had found his love within Suki and understood she was a warrior who needed to travel, traveling all the time didn't seem like that big of a deal if it meant he got be with her.

As soon as Sokka put me down I felt another hug from behind over my shoulders. "Suki!" I turned around and returned the hug, Suki had became a sister to me and honestly it was a welcome change from Sokka sometimes.

"Sparky!" a voice said

Turing around I realized it was Toph who had also grown into quite the young lady. Even though she couldn't see it in herself Toph had a very sweet innocent look to her.

"Hello Toph" Zuko answer back amused

I greeted Toph then heard

"Hey... Katara ...how have you been" I looked behind and seen Aang.

He had grown up since 5 years ago when he was 12. He was much more taller just about Sokka height actually, very lean I guess from being a vegetarian. His hair still shaven his face was more masculine.

"Hello Aang" I said trying to keep it short.

Zuko picked up on my coldness and decided to break the ice. "And hello to the Kyoshi Warriors"

The Kyoshi Warriors all bowed and stood up.

"Please everyone follow me to your rooms and after we'll all join in the dinning hall for dinner"

Aang walked up to Zuko

"How have you been you're Fire Lord-ness" Aang said smiling

"I have been well Aang, how did you reach here so fast? I thought you'll be arriving tomorrow" zuko said continuing to walk to the guest wing

" originally that was the plan however we heard from some fire nation ships how bad the destruction was and decided to come in early" the avatar answered directly

"Well I'm glad your here" zuko said Bowing his head slightly.

The Kyoshi Warrior was shown to their rooms, next Toph was and her team was shown there rooms. Sokka and Suki decide to share a room which left Aang, Katara and Zuko walking to the last room in the guest wing that was for Aang. We all stop in front of Aang room.

" Uhm... Where is your room Katara.." Aang said while stretching his arms his back.

" I'm staying in a different wing" I answered directly

"Where is that" Aang said trying not to sound like he's prying

" what does it matter"

I decided to walk away from this

 _It was two years ago but yet I still feel rage_

 **POV Zuko**

" you just need to give her time"

Aang looked at me shocked

" I don't know what happened between the two of you" I reassured him and his expression relaxed

Aang nodded his head and walked into his room.

 _I need some fresh air_

I walked to the garden lake that was on the side of the royal family wing. To my surprise Katara was sitting in front the lake bending some shape out of water.

I sat down next to her on the grass

" are you ready to tell me what happened"

She looked over to me and took a deep breath

" it's a long story" she said turning her head

" we have some time until dinner is finish"

There was silence for a few moments then

" he just didn't grow up to be the person I thought"

 _What does that mean ?_ I thought quietly.

" it's just...ok... so in the water tribe Women are supposed to remain pure until marriage"

My eyes opened wide and I quickly regained my composure

" we are supposed to get married at 16 but of course when I was 16 he was 14 so that wasn't going to happen and my father agreed the earliest we can get married will be when he turned 16. Even though his looks makes him look older and wiser it's clear he's just like every other 16-year-old boy"

"Katara I'm not really following..." I answer confused

" two years ago my father the newly claimed chief decided to go to a main island near Kyoshi Island for trading. Aang send a letter earlier that week that he finally had time to go back and finish helping with the rebuild from the Fire"

I looked to the side "sorry about that "

"It's fine Zuko, anyways I thought it would be a great idea to go with my father and catch a ride the rest of the way to see Aang... when I arrived every one seemed happy and pointing me to the direction of Aang guest house...I walked in and their he was laying down ...with some girl..."

"WHAT!" I said as I shot up off the ground. Servants and guards all look my direction as if they was about to come over, Katara looked terrified for a moment dropping her bending water.

"Sit...please" she asked

"Maybe I over reacted" "maybe-" I started to say before I was cut off

"Maybe noting! I walk in screamed Aang got up out of his sleep surprised I was standing in front of him. He only had a loincloth on Zuko, a LOINCLOTH...the girl sat up the sheets fell down... I could see her breast fully exposed, I knew she had noting coving her self down stairs. And all he could say was he was sorry".

I sat back and soaked in Katara words

"Zuko I basically waited for this boy and this is what I got in returned, now that I think about it I don't know if I was ever truly in love with him... I think I was only there because it was what everyone expected me to do"

" what did your father say"I asked softly

"He doesn't know the full details, no one does... I guess expect you now. " she said looking me deep in my eyes. I could see some hurt behind them. She continued

" I just told my father I'm not marrying the Avatar and he was disappointed, now he have his own agenda about what he wants life to be like. He wants me to marry someone I can't, I would rather run away from my home, my tribe, all my friends and family "

Suddenly it clicked _that's why Katara was ready to leave so quickly she was planning on leaving the Southern Water Tribe it just so happened my letter got to her in time_. I just sat back thinking.

"Since the South Water Tribe reestablish their royal claim my father is acting like a different person"

"I understand what you mean Katara, believe me I do"

"I just don't understand how he was never there and think he can come back and try and tell me what I have to do because I'm all of a sudden the chief daughter"..."I can never do what he wants"

"Who does he want you to marry" I ask not knowing if the answer will hurt

" he wants me to marry-"

"Fire Lord Zuko dinner is ready and the others have been informed"

Katara gotten up and I followed.


	3. Chapter 3

3

 **POV Katara**

I walked into the large Royal dinning Hall, there was a table 20 feet long in dark cherry wood with a red tablecloth accompanied by golden trim. All the candle holders, utensils, serving plates and cups must have been at least 10k. I looked up to the chandelier that hang above me it was massive the beautiful red and gold design left me speechless. Seeing all this really made you realize the wealth Zuko has.

Zuko walked behind me and pulled opened my chair. I sat down as Zuko pushed my chair close.

As I sat down and noticed next to me was Sokka, Suki,Iroh and the Kyoshi Warriors. Right across from me sat Mai, Aang, Toph and her team of earth benders. Zuko toke his seat at the head of the table.

Mai seemed as if she was burning a whole in my face. When I finally looked her way I could see someone standing behind her.

"Jet?"

Sokka shot his head up and looked in my confused direction

"Katara" he reply smiling but then realized his mistake "excuse me ...Miss Katara" Jet answered bowing

Jet was still the same height, he looked as if he was working out, a larger version of his younger self, with his hair in a Warrior bun.

"Please Jet no need to be so formal" I said shaking my hands in front of me.

"Jet it's great to see you" Aang said looking towards him.

"How have you been" asked Sokka

"I've been great after I work though my feelings I had about the Fire Nation, a opportunity end up coming up for me to work here"

"I'm glad your alright, how did you end up coming to the Fire Nation" I ask curiously

"I'm not sure I just ended up coming here to be honest, while I was here I saw the Fire Lord, he noticed me out of a crowd and we got to talking"

"Jet came to me looking for a new place in the world, I believed he was a change man. When I first came onto the throne I felt I needed someone to look after Mai. The nobles can't be trusted fully, they know I am unmarried and I could never know their true intentions was" Zuko started to say

"So why am I still just your girlfriend 5 years later" Mai said under her breath

"I know Mai appreciates a non bending warrior that can hold their own against any bender. I know Jet is more then capable just from our time together on the ship heading to the Earth Kingdom." Zuko finishes his statement

"Well Jet I'm glad you have found something you love"

"Thank you Katara" Jett answered back

The servants brought out the Fire Lord and guests meals

.

Everyone is having such a wonderful time as Zuko look around he sees everyone laughing and talking

 **POV Zuko**

 _This is what I am missing_ I thought to myself.

This ... having a family and great friends aspect. I looked to Mai who's not really participate in the conversation and eating in silence.

 _But can I see it with her?_

I heard the most sweetest infectious laugh and I turn my head the other direction Katara was laughing with Suki

Katara so warm and loving the way she have that infectious smile. I was impressed by what she said in the war room. I knew why we needed to have the cooks healed first but to have her share the same thought process was wonderful.

 _Behind every great King is a greater Queen..._

I remember my mother's words in that moment. She always used to tell me that and of course at the time I thought it was some strange girls rule motto but I truly know now

 _Who ever her father wanted her to marry will be a lucky man if she accepts..._

 **POV Mai**

I felt zuko eyes leave me, I look up for a quick glance trying not to make eye contact with anyone, I would rather not speak to anyone here.

That look he has when he looks at Katara it makes me want to throw a knife in her neck. I noticed the way he would sometimes looked at her all those years ago... I thought it was just some little crush from being near her all day.. after all he was still with me... right?

But why is he still glazing at her.

"Zuko I'm not feeling well I'll take my leave" I said standing up not waiting for a answer.

"Are you alright?" He ask trying to sound concerned I guess

"Yes I am fine just need to lay down" I said walking off

Jet pushes my chair closed and walked me to my room... _.my room not a room I shared with zuko... in the beginning we was together all the time, having sex all over this palace,_ I thought as I looked around while walking to my room _then it went to occasionally and now we haven't been together for the last 3 years..._

In front my door Jet stop and looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked with my eyebrow raised

"I'll be taking my leave from the palace soon.." He stared " the Fire Lord paid me well and while I appreciate it, it's time for me to move on"

"Oh..." _why did I sound disappointed_

"Would you... come with me?" Jet placed his large hand on the side of my cheek gently looking into my eyes

 _Go with him?_

"Where will you go?" _Wait was I entertaining the idea of running with this man? But on the other hand... do Zuko really care if I leave?_

" I was thinking the Republic City" he answered "I have enough saved to buy a decent house, and you wouldn't even have to work"

He continued while pulling me closer resting his arm around my waist, his lips just inches from my face. "I might not be able to give you all the Fire Lord can but I promise I will make you happy and you will feel loved everyday I can still breathe "

I was speechless... _yes I realized there was a underlying tension between us for the last 4 years and when I'm with him I feel at easy._

"Think about it" he looked deep and intensely into my eyes before giving a small kiss on my forehead and walking away.

It felt as if my legs went numb. I quickly closed my door after he walked down the hall

 _Thank god no one saw ..I hope..._

 _but could I be with him? He literally watch me be with a different man for basically a year before our relationship went cold._

 _But still I haven't felt like this in a long time._

I looked around my room at the high-end regal design and fabrics. Then to the mirror

 _Could I be happy living simple? I've been close to royalty my whole life and while I'm just a nobleman daughter that life still extended to me even while I was younger and was friends with Azula._

" _I need to take a shower " I pulled off my robes and went to the my wash room. ._


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Zuko**

 _Did she see me looking at Katara for to long?..._

I look up at Unlce and can see judgment eyes looking back.

 _After dinner I'll check in on her_

"Tomorrow I'll share the game plan with all of you that Katara and I came up with today" I announced

"Great" Sokka reply. Aang nodded in agreement.

Toph stood up "sounds like a plan and I think it's time for me to go to my room for the night " Toph bowed to Zuko and Iroh "Thank you for dinner"

"No problem Toph, have a good evening" I replied.

As Toph left the dinning hall her team of earth benders stood up bowed and left behind her.

"We should probably be going to bed as well" Sokka said as he came back from his train of thoughts

Suki turned to Katara "we have more to catch up on"

"Definitely " katara said smiling

Sokka, Suki and Kyoshi Warriors left out.

Iroh stood up

"Katara would you like me to escort you to your room"?

"I would be happy to " Aang answered immediately

Katara looked directly to Iroh ignoring Aang comments "thank you Iroh that would be great" Katara stood up and started walking out with Unlce.

"Zuko... I don't know what to do" Aang said looking for a answer from me.

"Aang I don't know what you can do... Katara ended up telling me what happened before dinner" Aang closed his eyes and hung his head "You betrayed her trust! When she told me I couldn't believe you would do that"

"Zuko I know I was wrong, I could never go backwards...but... have you never had a moment of weakness?"

 _Sure ..._ I thought .. _every time I'm around Katara and I see those beautiful eyes_

"Yes but that's a different type of weakness how is she supposed to trust you? How would you feel if you was waiting for her and she did that to you? Since the war ended and her father became the new chief, I'm sure she's been getting a lot of marriage requests... and she waited for you"

I looked Aang in the eyes and for the first time

 _I realized Aang doesn't look like his old self... that goofy kid who was supposed to save the world. I see a ... dare I say ..a man sitting across from me. He looked as if he was around Sokka and my age yet clearly I know he's at least 4 years younger._

"Man to man" I began "Infidelity isn't something easy to get over, you've left a scar on her now... if it's important to you, you'll find a way to make her understand your sorry... ... however if she accepted it or not will be a different story"

"Thank you Zuko" Aang stood up and bowed. We both left the dinning hall and headed in different directions.

I walk to Mai door and knock but not answer

 _Maybe she's sleeping?_

I knock once again just to make sure...

Noting..

As I turn around I see a servant girl bowing,

"Is there a issue ?" I asked not sure what's going on

She paused for a moment then

"No Fire Lord Zuko I'm sorry for standing in your way"

 _Strange_ "... your apology is excepted you're free to go" not sure what that was about

I head to my room

 **POV Sokka**

As we wave the lady off to there room I couldn't help but noticed how radiance Suki looked. She open the door and I couldn't control myself.

I push her against the wall shut the door with my foot started kissing her neck softly, my hands securely on her waist not wanting her to escape.

"Sokka... wait..."

"Why?" I said while still holding her against the wall.

"We need to go freshen up"

I lift my head up, "I'll give you a bath... or at least a reason for one" I said with a devilish smilie.

I lifted Suki up wrapped her legs around my torso and carried her to the bed, laid her down forcedly but gentle. I remain kissing her on her neck while I undid her robes

"mmm...Sokka"

Finally I got it open

I start to trail my wet tongue in the middle of her breast, making sure to circle around both breast not wanting to miss her nipples. I started moving my hands down south then lifted my head to look up to her

" your bindings... didn't I tell you I don't want you wearing them " I looked at her eyes with a determined stare

Suki face started to turned A rosie pink "what am I supposed to wear"

I pulled her face close to mine "noting, if I could have it my way"

I lowered my head to her thigh and took her bindings in my teeth and rip them apart.

Suki sit up quickly "Sokka!"

I lifted her thighs up forcing her upper body to lay back down regardless if she wanted to. She was all exposed her beautiful lips dripping wet I wasted no time dripping my tongue into her sweetness.

I started moving my tongue up and down slowly then quickly. I circled around her lips till I met her clit and intensely suck it till I felt her legs shacking in my hands.

"Ahhhhhh... sok..." I came up working on her breast twirling my tongue around her hard nipple, as I toke out my member and slide it in.

"So wet" I spoke as Suki started blushing more. I placed my hand under her head to bring her up for a kiss why I pumped her harder and faster.

"Ahhhhhhh ..." was all Suki could manage to say.

I couldn't take it no more. I placed my arms under Suki legs allowing me to lift her up while standing and was able to go as deep as I needed.

Suki wrapped her arms around my neck as I kept going. Her mouth on my shoulder biting me, trying her best not to scream as I released all inside her.

I looked to Suki face, her face was flushed red

"Ready to go have a bath" I ask sarcastically while still holding up in my arms and my member still deep inside her feeling my cum starting to slide out onto the floor

"Only if you follow me" she answered bravely.

 **POV Katara**

The next morning..

I am brushing my hair trying to put it back up into a bun when I heard a knock

"Come in" as I turned towards the door

"Miss Katara, the Fire Lord and the others will be joining in the War Room soon." The servant said bowing

"Ok thanks for letting me know" as I turned to continue working on my hair

"Will you be needing anything else"?

"No no I'm fine thank you"

The young girl back away while bowing and left.

I quickly finished my hair

 _success!_

My hair is finally in a neat compact bun with no fly aways. I gave myself a finial look over with my water tribe robes. Grabbed my new water pouch that fits right around my hips and made my way to the war room.

When I arrived everyone was already there sitting

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't realize everyone had been waiting"

"Don't worry about it, we all just got here" Suki replied

Zuko was sitting on his throne on the top. _He looked so handsome,with his hair up. His lips looked tempting... urghhhhh katara stop it_

I sat in the empty seat to his right with Suki, Sokka and Iroh. Across from me sat Aang and Toph.

"Uhm... where are the Kyoshi Warriors? And the Earth Bending team?" I asked looking around

"The Kyoshi Warriors are awaiting orders in their rooms" Suki said

"Same thing with the my team sweet cheeks" Toph answered

"Katara had made each of you a pile of paper work and to put it simple Toph you'll be in charge of removing the boulders with your team. Suki your Warriors will be helping in the orphanages. My army will be in charge of keeping order in the streets and hospitals." Zuko finish his statement and looked to Sokka

"Sokka, you'll be helping between the Warriors and my army" Sokka nodded in agreement to Zuko

"And Aang you'll be helping between the earth benders and Healing with Katara "

"I don't think I should help with the healing" Aang answered slightly looking at Katara

"Katara is the one who made these plans" Zuko answered

"Really!?" Aang answered trying to keep his excitement down

"Yes I'll need help before the Southern Water benders arrived then you can focus on the earth bending" I answered with a straight face

"Oh" Aang replied with disappointment

"Am I still the only one who doesn't know what happened" Sokka said looking up

"Yep" confirmed Toph

" how do you know?" I asked Toph

"Aang was asking me what he should do" she replied

"Are any of you going to tell me" Sokka asked putting one of his arms on the table "do you know?" looking to Suki for a answer

"No one told me but... I'm a woman and it's pretty obvious what happened"

"Well I must me a badgermole!" Replied Sokka

"If you was, you'll be able to tell" Toph said and a small chuckle came from zuko

Suki leaned over to Sokka and in a hushed tone "it is best to ask Katara or Aang what happened" Sokka nodded

Zuko continued "Today will be slightly different Suki your warriors will help in the orphanages as planned, however Katara will need help organizing the patients, I don't want there to be a long line stretch in front the palace.

Let's come up with a number of people you'll be able to heal everyday, we can hand out a appointment card of some sort take names of who'll come in when. That way the civilians know what day to come back and they will be seen."

He continued "Aang you'll need to help Katara today, and Toph you task will remain the same"

Everyone agree and the meeting was over. Toph left to get her team and started clearing the roads.

Suki toke her team to the orphanages. When they where settled she left to join katara, Sokka, Aang and the Fire Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Mai**

Mai watched as the others left the palace from her balcony.

 _Maybe I should help with something... I am the Fire lords girlfriend... I suppose_

 _She said to her self as she rubbed a lock of hair that was out_

*Knock* *Knock*

I turn to the direction of the front door but didn't move.

 _I heard a knock last night to ...but how do I face him again..._

I let the door go unanswered again

 **POV Zuko**

I look over the large tent where Suki just arrived and join Sokka at the table. Sokka was handing out appointment cards for the coming weeks while Suki began walking certain patients to the next massive tents where Katara and Aang was.

I walked to the next tent Katara was on the left side of the tent and Aang was on right. After Suki gotten the new patients a beds she head over to Katara.

As I was walking out to go to my meeting when I noticed something on the floor.

 _Katara necklace?_

I laugh a little to myself after I began thinking of the time I found her with the scent of her mother necklace and tied her to a tree.

 _How impulsive was I? Honestly I think that's the night I fell for her. When I first seen her in the South Pole I thought she was gorgeous... but that night I caught her is when I knew I felled for her, she was so strong willed ...no she is strong will..._

 _I didn't generally try to give people a easy choice... but I tried for her._

I walked over to Katara who was at a table getting clean water

 _she looked so tempting from the back, the curve of her ass made me want to bite it._

"How's it going.."

 _How's it going? The most stupidest line ever_

 _*laughing* "_ it's going good Zuko... excuse me Fire Lord... since we are out in public" she said winking

"..uh...er... Zuko is still fine for you"

 _Did Katara just blush a little before turning her head._

"Are you here to help out" katara asked

"No... not that I wouldn't if I could!... I just have a meeting with some nobles actually" katara listened as she bend the water onto her hand.

"I came to find you... I found this"

She looked to me "Oh thank you! Where did you find it?"

"Oh the floor" I answer while trying to hand it to her

Katara looked at it in my hand "Uhm would you mind dropping it to my room? I don't have any pockets on these robes and I rather not lose it again"

"Sure, I'll do that before going to my meeting."

"Thank you" she replied smiling

I returned the smile and turn around while Suki passed me.

As I was walking off

" Whoa!"

I turned around to see what happened

Suki had almost fell but katara caught her

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking"Suki answered

 _Well I was asking Katara but ... whatever_

I continue to walk out when some nobles caught me, I slip the necklace into my pocket

"Fire Lord how are you"

And we continue with mindless conversation as we head to the war room.

 **POV Katara**

Suddenly I caught from the corner of my eye Suki falling I instantly put my hand with the water out to catch her but the water fell to the floor after my concentration broke. My hand end up meeting her stomach as my other hand caught her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I heard from Zuko

Suki answered then Zuko walked off

"Suki... are you... ok"

"Of course why?" Suki asked

I grabbed clean water as I toke Suki hand and lead her outside where we seen Sokka at work with the citizens that were hurt.

Behind the tent I find a shaded spot, I start bending the water to Suki stomach

"What are you doing?" She asked

And then I felt it *...thump... thump...*

"Suki... your pregnant!"

"Yea right" she said laughing

"Suki I'm serious, I'm not a hundred percent sure how long but I'll say your almost 5 weeks if I had to guess from the sound of the heart beat"

Suki had a look of shock

"I can't be"

"Why not?" I ask

"Because Katara if I'm pregnant I can't continue to be a Kyoshi Warrior... I'm pregnant out of wedlock... and ... I'll have to give up my leadership position..."

"You can't tell Sokka"

Suki put her hand to her forehead and fell to the floor on her knees and sat down, tears began to roll down her face

"What are you going to do" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer while kneeling down to her level

"I don't know ... I mean I love Sokka with all my heart... but being a Kyoshi Warrior is all I know... am I ready to be a mom?"

"I can't answer that for you Suki" I said while rubbing her back "but I know if you decide to you'll be great at it" ... "and I'll get to be a Aunty" I said breaking the ice in the conversation that had formed. Suki let out a small smile

"That would explain why I felt sick on the way here... I just thought I ate something bad" she said removing her hand from her face

"Suki ! Katara!" Sokka yelled as he came around the tent "what are you two doing here? There are people waiting, we have a time schedule ?" Sokka ask as he pointed to his wrist, but then stopped in his tracks

"Suki what's wrong?" Sokka said looking at her noticing the tears

"She just upset after my situation " I blurted out quickly trying to change his attention from her

"Oh... well ...are you finally going to tell me what happened with you and Aang" he asked while looking at me

 _Fuck_

I looked up blankly not sure what to say,

Sokka sat next to Suki and I

"Katara ...I know I haven't been around as much anymore, and I understand why you haven't wrote to me ...with everything dad been trying to make you do... but you'll always be my little sister and you should be able to come to me"

"Sokka..." _my brother really does have a heart of gold sometimes_ "I just don't know how you'll react ..."

"Only one way to find out"

I look to Suki and looked back at Sokka

"Aan... Aang ...cheated on me when he went to Kyoshi Island to help with the rebuilding. "

Sokka face froze

"I went with father to the main island near Kyoshi Island... got a ride there... and walked in on Aang sleeping with some girl naked."

Sokka stood right up, his face became unemotional, Suki tears had dried she seemed to be in slight disbelief but already had a idea of what happened. Sokka turn around about to walk away

I grabbed his arm "Sokka! Wait! where are you going?!"

"To cut his throat"

"Don't Sokka" "I'll admit I was really hurt when it happened but after I thought about it I'm not sure if I really loved him to begin with"

Sokka sat back down

"Sokka please don't say anything, that was years ago-"

"He disrespected you Katara! And what's worst he did it on Kyoshi Island! That's like a second home to me!" Sokka said in a harsh tone "how can you ask me not to do anything?!"

"Because Sokka we came here to help Zuko this isn't the time to fight with each other"

"She's right Sokka" Suki said in agreement "we are here to help the Fire Nation people any personal issues need to be put to the side"

Suki finished and stood up

Sokka regain his composure

"I'll leave it alone for now, but keep in mind we might be here for a while... this isn't exactly a day fix issue we are dealing with". "We'll need to deal with it at some point" Sokka said standing up finishing his words

Suki eyes widen as she realized Sokka was right. "We'll be here for a while...but at some point" Suki said to herself

We left behind the tent to finish what we started earlier

 **POV Zuko**

My meeting was all day I couldn't even met the others for dinner.

I start to rub my neck while walking down the hall till I was standing in front my door.

 _I can't wait to take a shower_ I thought as I opened my door.

I went inside about to undress.

"Fire Lord would you like some dinner brought to your room, your Uncle ask me to check" the old servant asked

"Yes thank you" "I'll be in the bathroom just leave it here"

"Very well your highness" she answered as leaving.

 _ **Sometime later**_

I came out of my bathroom in a loose pants with no shirt on, my hair down still dripping wet from the water. I see the servant already brought my dinner to my room.

I began eating after I was half way through when I suddenly remembered

 _katara necklace_

I got up and walk to my robes I had on early that day putting my hand into the pocket

 _Damn , I forgot_

Without even thinking I left out my room and headed down the hall to her room

*knock* *knock*

"Katara ? "

No answer

I slowly open the door

"Katara?"

The room was empty

 _I'll just leave this on her dresser_ I thought as I was about to place her necklace down and leave when I heard

* _CRASH*_

I ran to the bathroom door and open it.

Katara was in the bathroom standing with one leg on a stood, applying lotion. She had her back towards me with a bath robe on that was loosely falling off her shoulders, it was open so deeply to the back I could see the curve of her beautiful tanned back. Her hair was in a thick messy low bun with strands of hair coming down, elegantly framing her neck and face. Her beautiful dark skin was glistening under the room lighting.

I could see a plant pot had fell and crashed

Katara turn to my direction when she heard the door opened

"Zzzuko..." her eyes became wide and she pulled her bath robe close trying to tie it closed, but lost her stance on the stood and started falling backwards

I ran to her trying to catch her before she fell.

I caught her near the floor and picked her up with my arm around her waist and my next hand on her back not letting her stand on her full body weight.

"Wh...what uhm... what are you doing here" she ask softly while looking up to me only inches away

"I forgot to bring your necklace earlier" I said while looking deep into her eyes

She looked flustered unsure what to say. But her beauty had captured me in that moment, I couldn't bring myself to look away or even let her go

"Oh" she replied while looking at me not trying to break the intense eye contact

After staring into her eyes for a few moments I asked

"Katara,... will you be mad if I... do something"

"Do ...what?" she asked softly continuing to look into my eyes

 _Should I? Wouldn't that damage everything..._

 _but in this moment I don't think I could help myself... I don't want to help myself..._

I left my arm around her waist and toke my other hand behind her head.

I moved my lips slowly toward hers, with barely any space between us

"...Zuko... we shouldn't.."

I paused for a moment realizing she right "...your right we shouldn't"

katara looked down, away from my eyes breathing deeply "but I don't care" her eyes shot back up to mines

Katara slowly removed one of her hands that she was using to close her loosely tied robe and placed it behind my neck, she placed the other hand on my chest.

slowly moved her soft lips on mines, and gently started kissing my lips

I stood there in disbelief for a moment _Katara ...Katara had kiss me first_ I thought before I started to return the gentle kisses.

I toke the lead and opened my mouth then slightly open hers using my tongue to explore her mouth.

Katara let out a soft moan "...MmMmmm..."

I moved her body backwards till I felt the bed post behind Katara

I felt katara eyes looking at me. I looked at her as she was starring back

"Zuko... I'm so sorry..." she said turning her head looking down and removed her hand from my neck realizing what had just taken place

"don't be" I said as I caught her chin gently bring her lips back to mines "I've been crazy about you since I first seen you"

Her eyes sparkled to my words and my lips met hers.

I started to grab her waist even tighter when I realized her robe was slightly open, I toke my hand and slowly moved it inside her robe placing my hand on her back between her waist and hip. The left side of her robe fell a little off her shoulder and was open enough between her legs to see her womenhood but still covering her full breast.

 _Her skin is so soft and smooth... flawless_

I moved my lips down the side of her neck

Katara lifted her hand to my hair grabbing a fist full and sweet moans left her lips.

I started kissing her neck while moving slowly down till I reached the top of her collarbone where I met her robe

I started to pull her robe backwards off her shoulder. As I was moving it back her breast was starting to be revealed, her nipples becoming more sensitive as the fabric was slowly rubbing it, coming off her silky body.

Her breast was fully exposed, they was so full she had to be at least a size D

"Beautiful " I said as I used my tongue to run from her collarbone to her nipple on the left side of her body.

*SLAM*

Katara and I both looked to the door realizing it was left open


	6. Chapter 6

_***SLAM***_

 _ **Katara and I both looked to the door realizing it was left open**_

 **POV Katara**

Zuko and I was looking at the open door

"Oh my spirits.." I said moving away from Zuko

"I... I... I don't know what to say" I said while closing my robe tighter and trying calm my hair.

"You don't have to say anything" zuko said as he walked towards me about to hold me when I moved away

"Zuko I can't ... you have Mai... I know how it feels to be cheated on.. I can't do that"

"Mai and I haven't been together in years ...honestly I don't think she even wants to be here"

I raised my eyebrow "so what are you saying?" I answered not covering how upset I was "your here kissing me because you haven't gotten anything in a while"

"No, katara " zuko said coming closer again "I'm here because I loved you... since I seen you in the South Pole... when I ... Uhm came to your village..hunting the avatar.."

I met his eyes

"Do you remember when Azula attack us at the Western Air Temples ?"

"...yes"

"When I seen the ceiling falling on you I was afraid to death I wouldn't be able to get to you in time"

I stood there letting him put his arms on me as I remember the worry look in his eyes that day

"When Azula shot lighting at you during my Agni Kai... I prayed for it to hit me ...regardless if that mean I was about to lose my life."

Zuko embrace me fully taking a hand to my chin looking me fiercely and determined in my eyes

"I never cared if I made it ... I just ask long as you was unharmed... that's was all I wished for... I'm not going to ask you to choose tonight... but I will want a answer eventually"

"Zuko..." was all I could manage to let escape my lips

Zuko kisses my lips once more. This time intensely like he couldn't let go. He broke away and open his eyes revealing he still had a intense look in his eyes.

I walk him to the door not sure if my legs would give out

"Goodnight" he said

"Goodnight " I answered then close my door

 _Oh my god! Did I just do that? Did that just happened?!_

I look myself in my mirror changing out my bath robe to something to sleep in. I pause as I look at my breast still slightly wet

 _I can't believe his tongue was on me.. and I didn't want it to stop..._

I realized my womanhood was wet.

Yes I was a virgin and while I never let any man down there I knew how to please myself

... _but did I want to... actually the first time i touched myself was to zuko... after Aang saved me from the underground earth kingdom... I was so angry with myself back then for wanting him after he betrayed us... betrayed ME... but I just couldn't help myself_

I moved my hand to my neck then collarbone remembering his slow gentle kisses and tongue movements.

 _You can't katara_ I thought to myself _he's the Fire Lord regardless of you can call him Zuko! You can't be with him. Do you really think he'll make you Fire Lady ? Do you really think he wouldn't hurt you again? Betrayed you again? Get real Katara ... although he did make a convincing case... and that is supposed to be in the past right? So many years ago and he's been a true friend since then... but nobody will support it... he has a whole nation to look after..._

I put my night clothes on and laid down

 _What am I going to do tomorrow_

 **POV Mai**

The next morning...

 _that slimy son of a Bitch_ I woke up the next morning pissed off. _How can he do that? Does he think just because he's Fire Lord he's allowed to treat me so badly! I knew he still wanted Katara! I should have never come back!_

I decided to shower and get dress as quick as I can _._

 _He's going to get a piece of my mind_

I stormed out my room and made it to Zuko room

*Bang* *Bang* no answer

I pushed his door open... he's not here... must be somewhere in the city

"Miss Mai" a servants said bowing to me as I was leaving his room" if you're looking for the fire lord I'm afraid he left out already with the others to continue fixing the city after the destruction."

"Thank you" I walk off back to my room and in front stood Jet

"...Jet."

"Mai, I've been trying to check on you since yesterday " he answered back looking at me for a answer

"I'm ...sorry... I've...been uhmmm...er.." I couldn't seem to find words

"It's ok I know I suddenly ask you to leave with me" he said as he enter my room following behind me

"I just don't want to leave the Fire Nation without you"

 _Was he really telling me this? When did this happen... I mean I know when.. he always was there for me when Zuko left me for his nobles... when I felt lonely or sick ...Jet was always there for me_

"Mai i'm tired of seeing you being hurt, why are you afraid?"

"Because Jet I'm the Fire Lord girlfriend.. I can't just leave" tears began to fall from my eyes "I know Zuko isn't his father ...but still I don't know what he'll do"

"So you're scared " he confirmed

"Of course I'm scared!" I snapped "what will he do when he finds out his Girlfriend left with her bodyguard. He's not a normal EX! He in charge of a military! Of a Nation! ...We can never return..."

Jet held my arms while looking into my eyes "I know what I want, I don't care if he has me executed as long as I get a day with you, I will fight to my last breath if I could be with you"

My unemotional face couldn't hide how touched I was.

 _Just like that the spirits had a man who would do anything to love me and he was right under my nose this whole time._

Jet leaned in and kiss my frozen lips

 _Should I let this happen_

He laid me onto my bed as he kissed me softly, gently starting to remove my clothes I rushed to put on less then 10 minutes ago.

We sat up together with the same goal, I helped him remove his shirt.. I couldn't help but admire his well toned chest. After his shirt came off he reach down tenderly touching my face. _We wasn't about to just have sex, we was about to make love._

I realized that was a love I forgot existed in this world.

 _ **Hours later...**_

We stayed laying in my bed. My head on his chest and fingers twirling in his hair, his large hands wrapped around me

"Mai"

"Yes"

"How do you feel about me? ...You never said you loved me?"

I sat up pulling the sheet with me trying to cover my breasts.

"I like you a lot..."

"You only like me?"

"It's just the last time I told someone I loved him... I mean look where it gotten me"

"Are you going to make me pay for his mistakes forever?"

"No of course not... I'm just scared, what if you decide one day you don't want me anymore"

"That'll never happen" he answered confidently

"How do you know?"

"Because " he started off "before I met you I didn't know who I was, noting brought me joy expect the thought of Fire Benders dying. I didn't learn to workout my problem I had against the fire nation like Zuko thought I just learned to conceal it. But he was right I did change and I couldn't figure out how to live in this new world.

After I met you that hatred fell away. You showed me there was something more in life."

He sat up next to me

"Funny how life works, I spent my whole life hating the Fire Nation just to fall hopelessly in love with one of their daughters"

I smiled and gave Jet a soft kiss

"When are we leaving" I asked

Jet started to smile happily and lended me back down on the bed kissing my lips

 _*knock* then my door opened_

" _Mai are you going to stay in all da-"_

 _The young maid shocked closed the door and I heard footsteps running away_

" _Oh my Spirits!"_

Jet flew off me realizing how long we've been in my room all day. "No wonder the are looking for you we've been in here for hours" he said

I got up and put some clothes on

"Leave my room we'll talk later I need to find her"

Jet pulled me in

"Be nice"

I gave a devilish smile and ran out my room to the kitchen where the servants should be.

Sure enough there she was looking down mixing something

"You" I said pointing at her "we need to talk now"

The old servant woman came to me "Miss Mai if she's did anything wrong please tell me and I'll deal with it"

"No" I answered firmly "I will speak to her only, no one will ask her what I spoke to her about and no one will tell the Fire Lord about this, now let's go"

The young servant girl followed me to the hallway.

"I didn't see anything" she said while falling to the floor bowing

"No you didn't, what's your name "

"Sue "

"Sue a easy name to remember. Stand up"

Sue stood up watching the floor

"I trust what happened today will remain our secret, clearly your the only one who seen what happened, if I hear this from anyone I'll hold you responsible as well as your family life"

"Yyyes Miss Mai"

"Now go back and keep quiet"

Sue left in front of me quickly

 _ **Three weeks later...**_

 **POV Katara**

Last couple of weeks I've been trying to avoid Zuko. Every time our eyes meet I can't help but see a devilish smile on his face and it makes my heart want to melt

 _I can't figure out if he really wants me or not, the more I keep thinking it over ... the more doubt is there._

 _I began walking back to the palace at the end of a next brutal healing day. I have all the responsibility of healing on my shoulders. I haven't heard back from the southern water tribe and I can't take Aang trying to win me back anymore. He keep showing up with candy and flowers. Is that supposed to make everything better?_

 _I finally just told him I need to be alone and to go help Toph from now on ... that was three days ago.._

 _at least it wasn't a total lie ...right?_

"Hey Katara"

I look to my side and see Zuko walking with me

"...Hi Zuko"

"There a letter that just came in today addressed to you."

"Great maybe it'll say when the benders will be here."

"Maybe" zuko answered "but I'm still waiting for your answer"

I stop in my tracks "Zuko... I don't know what to say"

"Say you'll stay with me"

"Zuko you have Mai ho-"

"You want me to leave Mai I will" he snapped

"I don't want you to leave Mai for me" I looked down "I just want to know you love me for me, how do I know I'm not just a phase?"

Zuko face became unemotional "maybe you are Katara, is that what you want to hear?since it's so difficult for you to realize *sigh*

...maybe you just are a phase, it'll pass"

 _Why did those words felt like a ton of bricks that hit me_

"Your letter is waiting in your room"Zuko said leaving me shocked standing less then a foot from the palace doors.

 **POV Zuko**

"Maybe you are Katara"

I walked away from Katara, slightly turning my head to the side thinking she was still walking with me. I realized she stopped behind me, I turned my head back to her while still walking away

"Your letter is in your room"

I seen a tear coming down her face

 _Maybe I shouldn't have said that_ I thought after I walked into the palace doors

 _My heart ached seeing the hurt on her faced._

I went to my room thinking if I should apologize to Katara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! Apparently Something went wrong with the first chapter 7 I uploaded!**

 **POV Zuko**

 _Urghhhh how do I even say sorry after that._

 _Why do you need to make everything so difficult?_

I opened my door heading to katara room.

*knock* *knock*

"Katara"

 **Silence**

*knock* *knock*

"Katara, please open the door"

 **No answer**

I lean my head against the door

 _I shouldn't have spoke to her like that_

I decided to head out to the lake I need some fresh air

 **POV Sokka**

I headed to the palace after finishing a patrol with the Fire Nation military.

 _I'm so tired I'm not even interested in food at this point. At least we are seeing a light at the end of the tunnel_ I thought to myself as I walked inside the palace.

"Hey Sokka, haven't really seen you around"

I turn my head and seen Aang and Toph walking in the hallway.

"...hey guys" turning to their direction trying to be friendly but I'm not a fan of Aang right now to be honest I've been trying to avoid him.

"Uhmmm have you seen Katara? I haven't-"

"Don't ask me about katara" I said cutting Aang off

"Wow " I heard coming from Toph

"Listen Katara needs time by herself from you, if she wants to talk to you she will"

I said as I walked away from Aang and Toph

I walked into my room

"Suki" she was getting ready to lay in bed

"Can I join you" I ask her holding her from behind

"Not to night Sokka" as she moved my hands over her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked "I've barely seen you for almost a month? Every time I come in here your sleeping and you leave so early in the morning... what's going on" I turned her to face me

"Noting is wrong Sokka, I'm just tired from the orphanage"

"Then how about we take a mini vacation? Somewhere close for a day-"

"No" Suki snapped "Sokka we have a lot of work to do and we can't just take a vacation"

"But we accomplished so much, like 99% of Fire Nation Citizens are able to live in their homes now, half of the business that was destroyed are up and running, Zuko even declare the state of emergency over a week ago!"

"And what about everyone else lives that are not fixed?! Are we supposed to just ignore that?" Suki turned back around and went to

bed

 **POV Suki**

 _I'm sorry Sokka, I just don't know how to talk to you right now_ Suki thought as she turned to the opposite side of Sokka on the bed

She could hear Sokka leaving the room and tears started to flow

 _ **5:00 am**_

Suki could hear the door opening, Sokka left out after the fight and didn't come back until just now.

Sokka laid down next to Suki and fell asleep right way

Suki had never felt more alone then in that moment. She looked up to the moon and decided to walk out to the balcony.

 _Yes I started a argument but did that give him the right to come back near dawn?_ Suki thought as she looked up to the moon holding her stomach with a small bump starting to show but could still pass as not pregnant with slightly baggy clothes. Tears began coming again she didn't know how to do this.

 _Two months already and I still have no clue what to do._

 **The next night**

 **POV Katara**

I sat outside at the lake in the palace, with the letter by myself. I sat with my head between my legs.

 _Why is he coming! Why can he just leave me alone?! Why do he want to make my life hell._ I looked to the moon wondering _if I was a strong enough bender to keep Hakoda boat in the South Pole._ "Ha what a dream" I spoke to myself

I looked up as I heard footsteps I looked up

"Katara "

It was Suki

"Hey is everything alright" I asked Suki

"Yes I suppose I was just wondering if you can do a next pregnancy session?"

I've been checking in on Suki every few days doing pregnancy sessions.

"Sure" I bend some water out of the lake on to my hand as Suki sat next to me

I ran my hand onto Suki stomach and the water started to glow.

"How is she?"

"She?" I replied smiling

"It's only a guess right now" Suki said with a small chuckle

"Well she or he feels just fine, but how are you feeling"

"Confused... I think I want to keep it ...but i don't know how Sokka will feel.. isn't he supposed to move back to the South Pole and take over? He never said anything about marriage... will he just leave me..."

I could see Suki eyes starting to fill with water.

"Yes my father has his own plans for Sokka and I now that he's chief, but I know Sokka he would never leave you behind"

"But would he expect me to be his ... concubine?... this would just be his love child.. am I supposed to just live in the cold alone and isolated? I'm not a water bender and will never be"

"I... I... I don't know...I know Sokka always wanted to be a great Warrior in fathers eyes.."

"...Hakoda is coming" I finish speaking looking to Suki

"...when?"

"In a few days he'll be here I already told Iroh... and he's bring him"

"For what?!"

"I think he's going to make me marry him, when I left I didn't talk to him and when I sent the letter back to the South Pole I was hoping they would just send some benders but ...he decided to come"

I started feeling goosebumps on my arms

"I don't know what's going to happen"I finish

"Are you going to leave?" Suki asked

"I ...don't know ...I should " I said as I bend the water back into the lake "it's not like I have anything here"

"I wouldn't say that... what about Zuko"

"Zuko? How do you know" I asked shocked

"Katara I can clearly see how he looks at you, honestly how he's always looked at you...

Do you remember when we all was Celebrating after the war ended?"

"Yes" I confirmed

"Zuko seen you kiss Aang"

I couldn't let out a responses, I just looked more intensely at Suki

"He looked so broken inside, he even went outside the front door and I swear I seen a tear coming out Zuko eyes..."

" but how can we be together? He's with Mai? He's in charge of a whole nation... before the war technically I was just a peasant from the South Pole?

"You don't choose who you fall for Katara, Zuko picked you why isn't that enough?... and honestly I wouldn't worry about Mai... I've heard some things...

"Like what-"

"Ladies " we turn around and seen Iroh had came into the garden

"Hello Iroh" we greeted as I toke the letter into my hand

"Ladies I would love to have a moment of your time in the throne room" he said showing us the way into the palace

Walking into the throne room I could see Sokka, Aang, Toph and Zuko in front of me as Suki and I followed Iroh.

Zuko and I made contact but I quickly looked away.

Iroh began talking " I would personally like to thank all of you for your efforts and I know my nephew feels the same way."

"Yes I am deeply touched you all came and helped the way you did" zuko confirmed

"Excellent I think we should all take a trip to the palace on the beach! It's only a hour away from the Fire Nation heart and we'll be close enough in case we are needed here. After all your hard work it's deserved" Iroh said

 _Near the ocean... perhaps I can get a boat near there and leave without anyone realizing..._

"I think that's a great idea" Sokka said

"Well a small vacation does sound great" Aang agreed

"Well then everyone pack we'll leave in the morning" Iroh instructed

"Unlce that's so soon" zuko said

"Don't worry nephew it'll be fine" Iroh answered as he left the room.

Everyone was starting to go their own way out of the throne room

"Katara wait up" Aang said coming close

"I'll leave you two alone" Suki said as she left my side walking straight ahead I could see zuko looking at me but Suki turned Zuko around as she was walking out. He looked as if he wanted to say something but just let Suki pull him out the room.

"Yes Aang" I said as I seen him closing the gap between us

"Katara I know you said you need to think by yourself... but I want you to know I haven't given up on us"

 _Us what the hell is he talking about?_

"What do you mean us? We are broken up Aang"

"I know but I intent to win you back no matter how long it takes... I still want to marry you"

 _Marriage..._ a thought came on my head... _if I marry Aang I know my father will stop with his ridiculousness... but I can't trust Aang and I don't think I want to, it wouldn't be a real marriage... it wouldn't it be with who he wants me to marry either..._

"Aang..."

"Just stop Katara, I know you feel hurt and betrayed by me. But I will make it up to you if it's the last thing I do" with those word Aang came in and left a small kiss on my cheek

My face turned red by the surprise act Aang did

"I still love you" Aang said " And I'll never stop"

"...Aang I need to go pack" I said with my hand over my cheek

"We all do... just please think about what I said"

I nodded my head and left

As I walked to my room I could see someone standing by my door

.


	8. Chapter 8

Because of the issue with chapter 7 I'm going to drop chapter 8 early!

* * *

POV **Zuko**

I waited for Katara by her room door.

"So you let him kiss you" I could feel the steam coming off me

"I didn't let him kiss it. He just kissed me" she said opening her room door.

"What are you going to do about it" I ask trying to keep my voice calm.

"What is there to do Zuko? It was a kiss on the cheek and it caught me off guard"

"I don't care!" My voice echo and I could see katara became startled

I walked over to katara and kissed her soft lips pure pleasure takes over

 _Damn my ego_

 _Her sent is intoxicating for me_

*sigh*

I lower my eyes "until you give me a answer don't let him do that again " I said walking to the door

"I thought I was just a phase?" Katara asked face heated red

"Your a phase I'll never get over" I answered as I closed the door.

Walking down to my room "Fire Lord!"

A nobleman called out as he walk towards me with uncle.

"Nobleman Chet what are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard?" Nobleman Chet said

"Heard what?" I asked

"It seems Mai and Jet have been friendly..." Unlce answered "A servant caught them"

"Send her to me" I ordered

In the throne room I waited for the servant girl with the uncle, nobleman Chet and a few more nobleman who got wind of the situation.

The guards open the door walking towards me behind them entered a young servant girl. The guards stop at the end of the walk way in front all of us, the servant girl bow. " your highness" she said

"What is your name" i asked

"Sue your highness"

"Stand, now Sue I want you to tell me everything you seen"

"I seen Mai and Jet together in her room kissing on her bed naked" Sue answered with her head bowed

"Are you certain"

"Yes. I also seem Jet kiss Mai before"

"When was this!?"

"The day I was standing in your way... I wanted to tell you but was nervous"

I stopped and thought for a moment... _yes that was her_

"Thank you for telling me" she bowed and left

"Your grace" one of the nobleman started off "what do you intent to do?"

"I'll break up with her and find someone else" I answered simple

"It's not as simple as that" uncle jump in saying

"What am I supposed do" I said asking uncle

"According to Fire Nation law such acts are punishable by death... "

"Death!?"

"Yes Fire lord Zuko... she was basically in line to be Fire Lady, the penalty for her is high" uncle confirmed.

We all started walking to Mai room and she wasn't there.

I decided to go to Jet room and sure enough Mai was there asleep on him.

 _My hands are now tied_

I was surprised at what I seen "Guards take them to the holding cell" my voiced echoed waking the pair up.

Mai woke up in shocked to see so many of us standing in the doorway and all she had was her bindings on. Jet up to her defense

"I take full responsibility for this" he said as the guards dragged both of them away.

"When will the sentence be carried out" nobleman Chet asked

"We'll be taking our guest to the beach palace tomorrow for relaxation for all their hard work" Unlce quickly answered "some time after that"

I nodded in agreement

 _I felt horrible I wasn't even true to Mai in the end and she's the one who's going to die... I knew my being Fire Lord I can do almost anything I wanted but ... it just wasn't fair the hand she was dealt_

I went to the dungeon alone. As I opened the door I could see Mai and Jet in a cell side by side.

"You couldn't have just told me Mai"

"I didn't know what you'll do" she said with her head lowered

"I'll take responsibility" Jet said pleading

"I'm afraid it's more then that now... Jet this falls on her shoulder as it do yours... the penalty it ...death"

"Why not only sentence me!?"

"Because you wasn't in line to become Fire Lady she was, and the nobles now know... it's larger then just the two of you" I said rubbing my eyes " I'll be leaving the palace tomorrow and will be back in two days to carry out the sentence...I'm sorry" I left and shut the door behind me

I looked in front of me and there was Ozai door... I opened it and there sat the former Fire Lord

"Come for fatherly advice for your slut girlfriend? Or do you want to know how to take your water bender into your bed?"

He caught me off guard with his words my eyes narrow in on his face

"Walls talk" he said smiling to himself "you know I had your mother watched for months before I married her and even after that's how unfortunately I know you are my son." "You should have had Mai watched closely". "But It's ok I'll take over my kingdom again one day"

"Good luck with that" I said as I shut the door

 **Next morning**

 **POV Katara**

Toph, Suki, Sokka ,Aang, Zuko and I was all in a carriage going to the palace on the beach. Iroh has already left to meet us there.

The carriage gad a awkward silence I sat between zuko and Aang while Toph sat between Suki and Sokka.

"Uhmmm Suki it sucks the Kyoshi Warriors want to stay behind." I said trying the break the silence

"Yes But the girls didn't want to leave to kids yet, they really bonded with them. It doesn't even feel like work to them" Suki replied

"That's great, I must remember to returned the favor " zuko said looking out the window

"Soo ...Toph why did the benders want to go camping in the mountains instead of coming here" I asked

"Well sugarqueen they can feel the dynamic of the group and think this weekend will be to _interesting_ "

 _I shouldn't even had asked Toph_

We rode the rest of the way in silence

When we arrived to the palace on the beach my breath was taken away. It wasn't as large as the palace in the heart of the Fire Nation, but it seem almost magical. The palace was pearl white with gold trim and red and gold designs.

"It's amazing" I said to myself

"This way" Zuko said as he stood tall walking inside the palace

"It seems to light and airy" I said to Suki

We was all show our rooms in the west hall.

Zuko And Iroh room was in the east side.

Everyone changed and headed to the beach. Toph was making her sand bending city's, Sokka and Aang seem to be getting along for the moment in the water. Suki and I was walking along in the water. Suki had on a baggy shirt

"You know you can't hide it forever" I said to her

"I know... I'm starting to show"

I seen Sokka walking towards us

"Looks like I should leave you two alone for a moment" I said as I walked out the water to the palace sun deck area

There sat Zuko in the shade

"Don't like the sun?" I asked jokingly

"Yes, I just don't like the way Aang keeps looking at you, I rather stay out the sun before I start a war" he answered

I sat down unable to say anything

"My fathers coming" I said

"Yes Uncle told me". "Are you going to be around.."

"I don't know..."

"Katara... who do your father want you to marry?"

The question caught me off guard

"I figure that's what your running from, you don't want your father to be able to hold you down" zuko finished

"It's more then that, it's not about freedom... it's about doing something he wants I just can't" I said rolling my eyes

"So who is it" he asked

"...Bato"

"What!" "Bato Bato?"

"Yes... father feels that now he's chief I needed to be married to a strong water bender. Even though he's not a water bender he still comes from a long line of strong ones... and even though he's older... I'm still young enough to have his kids..."

"That's why you don't want to be with me? You father wouldn't let you?"

"No he wouldn't, yes the war is over but there is still prejudice against the fire nation especially in my village... Aang was my only option to not marry Bato"

"Katara I had no idea! Why didn't you say anything"

"I know you didn't ... I just couldn't understand how my father would want me to marry someone like that" I said standing up "he was basically my Unlce has he always looked at me that way" tears began to fall

Suddenly I was grabbed and embraced. Zuko was holding me and I didn't want him to let go.

"Katara your not leaving"

" you can't go into a war again"

" I don't want that but if that's what I have to do so be it"

"But-"

"Stop with all the but's your worth it to me, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, when a fire bender finds his soulmate theirs not he wouldn't do"

Zuko placed a small kiss onto my lips

"Don't worry" he said

 **Later that night**

Toph had build a campfire on the sand then Zuko lite it and everyone was sitting around the campfire drinking laughing like old times.

"I'm glad we did this" zuko said to uncle

"Me to" Toph said "it's rear when we get the old gang back together"

"Old times" Sokka said "like when we had to be alert in cases zuko found us"

Everyone laughed

"I kept you in your toes" zuko said seeming to actually be having a great time

"One thing I'll never forget is when Katara decided to put our mission at risk to be the painted Lady, I was so upset with her at the time but I'm glad you did it" Sokka said

"The Painted Lady?!" Zuko and Iroh said "was it from a village on the river?" Iroh said

"Yes it was" katara said dragging her toes in the sand "actually I never told you guys this part but after the Fire nation left and we helped cleanup I was by the river doing something and she appeared and thanked me"

"You are lucky and blessed to have a spirit show themselves to you" Iroh said in delight

"Thank you Iroh" katara said

"I also remembered when Aang said Zuko saved him from the Fire Nation dressed as the blue spirit"

"Very noble of you nephew"

"Yea very noble" Aang said under his breath

"What's that Aang" Suki asked

"Noting" Aang replied standing up about to walking away

"What's his problem" Sokka asked

"Why don't you just tell them Aang" Toph said slipping on her drink


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Aang**

" _ **Why don't you just tell them Aang" Toph said slipping on her drink**_

I stood up waiting a moment as everyone watched me

"Katara I thought you said you needed time to think!?"

"I did say that Aang.." katara answered

"Then why was you kissing Zuko earlier?!" I said in a loud demanding voice

Zuko sat up straight and was looking intensely at me

"And you.. you even gave me advice about katara" I said to Zuko

"I'm sorry you feel hurt by this Aang but I love Katara and I intent to be with her" zuko answer without blinking

"What!" Sokka yelled "when did this happen?"

"Well Suki maybe this will be a great time to tell Sokka your secret" Toph said

Suki eyes opened big

"Tell me what?" Sokka asked turning his head to Suki

"I ...Uhm... I -" Suki said trying to find her words

"She's pregnant Sokka" Toph said answering for Suki

"What! How long have you known?!" Sokka said yelling at Suki "why didn't you tell me?"

"How could you fall in love with Zuko?!" I said to Katara

At this point Katara felt the need to stand up and hold her ground

"Why does it matter?" Katara said questioning Aang "it's not like I was with you and CHEATED on you with zuko"

"You slept with him!?" I could feel rage all inside me wanting to come out

"No... not really.. look that doesn't matter, the point is I don't have to tell you anything" katara said

"Oh it matters! you wouldn't sleep with me but jumped in bed with him? How cheap are you!"

"How is she cheap Aang because she didn't sleep with you? That doesn't sound like she's cheap it sound like she doesn't want to fuck you like some horny fan girl and your precious feels got hurt" Zuko said now standing in front of Katara

Aang words caught the attention of Sokka.

"Iroh will you please keep a eye on Suki" Sokka asked. Iroh nodded moving back with Suki. Iroh understood Sokka didn't want anything to happen to Suki especially now that she pregnant but at the same time katara was his little sister and he didn't appreciate the way Aang was speaking to her.

Iroh wanted to interject into the confusion and calm everyone down, but sometimes it best to let people work out there own problems.

"I think you need to back up Aang" Sokka said standing his ground near katara hand on his weapon

Toph sat right in the middle of everything unphased drinking her drink listening to everything unfold.

"When did this happen Katara" I asked looking right at her hoping she could see the hurt in my soul

"I don't know, it just happened Aang" she said turning her head to the side

"Why didn't it just happened for us?"

"I don't know Aang it just didn't! Why did you cheat on me?" Katara snapped trying to turn the tables on Aang while looking him dead in his face

 _I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest, katara why?_

"Aang it's who she choose you need to just accept that" Toph said

"We need to talk" Aang said pushing zuko to the side grabbing Katara hand. He pulled katara just a inch away from Zuko finger tips as zuko tried to grab katara hand before Aang jumped on a air bubble trying to put some distance between them and everyone else.

Aang stop a few hundred yards away he could see Zuko and Sokka running to them but he had a few minutes.

Aang looked at katara as her once neat bun became messy and her clothes seemed to be rough up.

"Why katara?" Aang said with his hands on katara arms

"I don't know Aang-" katara started to say before Aang unwanted lips was on katara.

Katara eyes widen with fear as Aang tried to deepen the kiss when he force katara to the sand pushing his body weight on top of her, she tried pushing him off but Aang had physical grown more stronger then is 12 year old self and the smell of alcohol was presented.

"AaaSTOP.." katara tried to say as tears rolled down her face.

Suddenly Aang felt his shirt being pulled backwards off katara. Zuko has grabbed Aang shirt and threw him backwards off katara.

Zuko looked down seeing Katara eyes full of water, looking confused and in disbelief Aang would actually do that

I stood up looking at zuko helping katara stand. I can't control my anger right now, before I knew it I started throwing fire balls at zuko

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as her eyes widen with the reflection of red

"Back away Katara " zuko said as he skillfully threw those fireballs off there course "I knew this was bond to happen"

 _Katara didn't move a muscle and that pissed me off more she wanted to stay by his side_

Zuko returned fire slashes to Aang, Aang used the ocean as a wall of water to put it out.

Aang threw sand toward zuko, Zuko simply jumped out the way.

Aang tried to hit Zuko with air but he just end up following zuko as he ran a full circle.

Zuko stop when Aang made steam from the ocean covering Zuko vision, suddenly Aang threw a horizontal line of Fire to zuko and while zuko dodge the fire with his skills it caught Katara on her shoulder who was off guard.

"AHHHHH" katara let out a scream as she cradled her shoulder

Zuko eyes widen as he seen katara go down. Aang toke out the fog to see what had happened when he heard the sound of katara voice.

Zuko ran to katara bending over to her "water water" zuko screamed "she needs water!"

Zuko lifted katara in his arms gently carrying her to the ocean forgetting he was just in a battle with Aang. He stood waist high in the ocean as he held katara in his hands bride style.

The tears on katara face started to go away as the water on her shoulder glowed

 _That's it_ Aang could see the love between them now. Just like the monk said _I have to detach myself from the world_... _I was willing to fight Zuko for something that's clearly already his... if he killed me that would have started a next war if I killed him it would have started a even bigger war..._

"Your lucky it was something small that she could heal herself... If you had hurt my sister again I would have went to the ends of the earth to kill you" Sokka said behind Aang as Aang watched zuko holding katara in the ocean

Aang turned around and seen Sokka walking off, back to Suki. And Toph was coming to him

"It's best you accept it now, I know it painful... but their meant to be together" Toph said

"Yes.. I'm starting to see that" I replied

Katara and zuko was walking out of the ocean.

Katara clothes was scorched at her shoulders but skinned was healed.

"Katara I'm so sorry... I..."

"It's ok Aang I should have told you last night, ...and I forgive you... you know before everything we was great friends... and I'll like if we could remain that... but this is where I want to be..." katara said holding zuko hand

"I'll like that" I said as I bowed and walked down the beach, needing to take a long walk alone

Katara was about to call his name

"Let him go " Toph told katara and zuko he needs time

 **POV Suki**

"Suki we need to talk" Sokka said walking to her

I looked to Iroh who nodded in agreement

"Ok..." I said to Sokka

I got up and we went to a private part of the beach far from the others.

"Why didn't you just tell me"? Sokka asked

"Because I was afraid.."

"Of what?"

"Well your father is Chief now.. I'm sure he wants you to marry some water bender and take over... I was scared all I would be is your...concubine ...no one will respect my child.. I'll also have to give up my leadership to the Kyoshi Warriors, I'm scared to settle down in one place... I've always been on the move.. what if I don't know how to do that?"

Sokka laughed "is that all" he said embracing me "this whole time i was scared you found someone else in the fire nation... I thought I lost you"

"you'll be a great mom and I'll be a awesome dad" Sokka said smiling

"She's two months" I said smiling back

"How do you-... katara... behind the tent..." Sokka said snickering to himself

"Don't be mad with her I told her not to say anything"

"Wait how do you know it's a she?"

*he-he*

"Just a guess..." I said as I placed Sokka hand on my stomach

Sokka eyes became determined and looked at me "Suki I'll never leave you behind like your parents.. and we'll never abandon our daughter"

I couldn't help but cry _he knew my real fear without me having to saying it_

 **POV Zuko**

Katara and I sat down with uncle and Toph.

Katara clothes was dry since she bended the water off but I could see she was slightly cold

"Here" I said as I placed my cape I had outside on her

"thank you" katara said leaning her head onto my shoulder

"Finally" Unlce said smiling I'm glad you two found each other

"Yeah it'll be a nice break to not have to constantly feel both of your racing hearts whenever you come around each other" Toph added

"Thanks" I said sarcastically

"Just telling you like it is sparky" Toph answered

I could see katara cheeks becoming red.

I heard a noise coming from behind uncle and looked up it was Sokka and Suki. I decided I needed to talk to him.

"I'll be right back" I whispered to katara and got up.

I walked to Sokka and Suki

"Congratulations"

"Thank you" Suki said

"Yeah thanks" Sokka added

"Do you mind if I talk to you" I said asking sokka

"Sure" sokka said pointing to the area he just came from with Suki

We walked there in silence

"So what you want to talk about?" Sokka asked

"I'll cut to the chase I want your blessing, I intent to do what I told Aang ...I want to marry Katara"

"That's a hard one ...since our mother died it's really just been Katara and me... and father has someone else he wants her to marry"

"Do you agree with it" I asked harshly

"With who he picked?"

I nodded

"No I don't. I think it's sick who he wants her to be with"

"Then why wouldn't you give me your blessing"

"It's a lot to asked, I know you had noting to do with it but your family is directly responsible for the destruction of the South Pole in the last 100yrs, the reason Katara is even in this messed up situation now" sokka said putting his hand to his chin

"I see..." I said looking towards the moon

"Listen Zuko I don't think your a bad person and I seen the way you defend Katara in front of Aang ...all I want is for her to be happy ...I just need time to think about it"

"Right"

 _I didn't feel anger but ...hurt_

Sokka and I returned to the others. We all laughed and talked for a little while longer. After a while we decided to call it a night.

In my room I toke a bath getting ready for bed trying to figure out Mai sentence. When I heard a knock

I opened the door and to my surprise

"Katara? Are you ok?" Katara stood in from my room with a night silk dress and a robe covering it that touched the floor. Her skin freshly washed and hair re-fixed into a neat tight bun.

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you for the way you defended me"

"Your welcome"

I noticed her shoes are on

"Are you going back to bed?"

"No I thought I would walk the palace, I really admire this one. I just wanted to tell you that"

"I'll come with you" I said as I closed my bedroom door

We walked the halls with the large painting of my family.

"You know this was my mother's favorite palace as well" I said to katara

"I can see why, it feels very liberating here" she answered

We made our way outside to the gardens

"Wow how do all these plants stay alive" katara asked looking at the variety of plants along the palace walls

"Many of these plants don't require much water, my mother planted this garden, she wanted plants that will last and always be here ... especially since we barely came here"

"She did a lovely job, do she ever wants to come back and visit" katara said smiling

"Maybe one day"

I heard a soft music playing in the distance

"May I have this dance my lady" I asked bowing to katara

*giggle* "Of course good sir" katara replied with a small laugh

I pulled katara closer to me, my right hand held hers and my left hand around her waist as her other hand rested on my shoulder.

She looked so beautiful as we danced, her gorgeous skin illuminating under the moonlight. The twinkle in her eyes, the way her hair was full in a bun but I now noticed had smaller hairs framing her face perfectly. How can someone look so perfect without trying hard?

 _I felt myself wanting to take her but... I remember what Sokka said ...maybe she needs time..._

"Come I think it's time we get you to bed" I said to katara as I stop dancing

We made it to Katara room and I left her with a small kiss on her cheek.

"Good night" I said

"Good night" she replied and closed her door


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Zuko**

*knock*

 _Again? Someone is here_

I opened my door and their stood Katara

She looked at me for a second and then jumped onto me, kissing me passionately as she entered my room. Somehow my door shut closed

I tried to get a few words out

"Katara... I want to control myself around you-"

Katara didn't let up, she tugged at my shirt trying to pull it off.

 _That's it_

I moved katara back onto the wall pulling her robe down off her shoulders. My lips met her neck sending shockwaves of pleasure down katara spine and I could feel katara nails clawing my back trying not to lose herself yet as she moan softly. I pulled her off the wall to the direction of my bed pulling her silk night dress over her head. She had no binding on, and if my member wasn't hard before it definitely was now

"This bun" I said pulling one pin out and her hair, I watched as it fell down like a waterfall "I don't want to see it again" I said growling in her ear.

Katara was now standing in front of me naked Her once cheerful face looked a little flustered, her wavy hair out touching her lushes hips. Skin was so smooth and soft. Her eyes was like the ocean. Her dark skin glistening once more under the lighten, the curve of her ass and breast can make any man go crazy when she had clothes on and now she was standing in front of me...waiting for me... she was mine and there was no turning back

"Mine" i said continue admiring her lovely shape like it was the first time I seen it

"Don't be shy" I said as I turned her around so her back was on my chest.

I ran my hands on the front of her breast this position was so easy for me to get anything I wanted to touch. My lips running on her neck as I caress her breast in my left hand. I took my right hand to my tongue then down to her womanhood moving my fingers up and down her clit trying to go slow.

"Ahhmm " katara tongue had twisted she couldn't speak correctly.

I gently pushed one finger inside her and she let out a deep breath. She turned her head to the side and face me, my waiting tongue found hers.

My finger started moving faster and deeper I soon added a next one and I could really feel how tight she was.

It was a little uncomfortable for katara but nothing she couldn't handle as long as zuko lips was on hers.

I could feel Katara legs about to give out. I toke my fingers out and taste it

"You taste so good" katara bite her bottom lip to my words.

I turned her around and laid her down on my bed. Spreading her legs wide open like a delicate flower.

I could see her woman hood was so wet and waiting just for me as sweet taste of katara lingered on my lips.

I hovered over her giving her gently kisses on to her lips I directly at her

"Your not getting away from me this time" I told her intensely

"I wasn't planning to" she said trying to be confidence, but it was so fucking sexy

My tongue trailed around her breast sucking on her nipple. Katara hand found their way to my hair, fingers moving freely with in it.

I continued licking her soft skin from her nipple trailing over her ribs to her navel on my way to her woman hood.

I lifted her legs up and my tongue started to rolling on the outside of her inner thighs this just made katara more wet and impatient

"Ahhh Zuko-"

My lips cutting katara words off as I started sucking on her clit. I drove my tongue inside her, setting off another shattering moan that was music to my ears

 **POV Katara**

I don't know what made me come here. I don't know what made the change in my heart.

But looking down at his face between my legs... like a wild animal...I felt myself get wetter.

I felt it coming from inside how he uncontrollably sucked my clit he made the arch in my back raise off the bed and I could feel the muscles flowing, giving out that liquid...Zuko smiled up at me, so I guess he could feel it coming to. He didn't let up, zuko pushed two fingers inside me moving viciously back and forth while sucking my clit, not hearing my moans for him to stop

 _But I guess he knew I was lying_

"Ohhhhhhh"

I could feel it coming down again, I put my hands on his head and zuko grab both of my hands and held it down next to my ass as he savagely sucked my clit, his eyes was so focused, determine and intense.

Suddenly my breath became short and quick and I didn't want to move

"Auhhhhh" I was out of breath

"I want to feel you. All of you." Zuko said into my ear

He sucks on my lower lip as he ran his fingers through my hair. Then his hand is on my breast, thumb on my nipple.

Zuko started licking my nipples as he slide his member in, as he pushed in I took in a deep breath and forgot to exhale, he stopped halfway inside

"Katara I need you to breathe" zuko reminded me softly in my ear

I exhaled and could feel the thickness of his member it was painful .. but a pain I strangely didn't want to go away. After I exhaled zuko continued pushing inside. Zuko could feel the tightness of Katara.

Zuko could see the pain on katara face and gave her a slow kiss onto her lips

He knew there was no rush, he decided to go slower

He moves slowly at first taking his cue from katara face. Katara starts to bite her lips and it was like a trigger for zuko. Zuko pushed his member all the way until he felt the back of her walls. Zuko began moving in and out finding a rhythm. He started to pound into her stronger and harder. Katara opens her mouth but noting came out.

Zuko started sucking on katara neck trying to make her get more wet as he slide his member in and out.

"AHHHhhhh" "mmMMMmmm" katara started moaning louder her.

Zuko held Katara hands down on the bed as he savagely moved up and down inside her, pushing his thick long member through her tightness, her breast out moving as quickly up and down as he was moving inside of her.

Zuko could feel his member throbbing with desire to release as his movements continued to increase in speed, until finally he released.

 _ **Short while later**_

Zuko sat behind me inside the marble tub in his bathroom. Every so often I could feel his body heating up as he reheated the tub water. Katara and Zuko was wet head to toe.

Zuko kisses my shoulder that Aang accidentally attacked earlier

"I'm glad you was able to heal yourself..."

"Me to." I said as I turned my head kissing zuko lips behind me

"I promise you noting will happen to you ever again" he said rubbing my shoulders

"That's a long time for a promise" I said with a next seductive kiss

"I have a lifetime to prove it as long as you stay with me" zuko said smiling to me

I looked out the window in the bathroom

"It almost dawn.." zuko said looking at the window with me

"Guess it is" I said wanting our first night not to be over

Zuko got up from under me and wrapped his towel around his waist covering his man hood.

He extended his hand out to me, to help me out of the tub. As I stood up I was glad I had his hand help me, I didn't realize how weak my legs still was.

"Let's get you covered up before we don't ever leave this palace" zuko said wrapping a towel around me

I dried myself off and put my clothes back on while zuko did the same

"I think I should go back to my room" I said to zuko

"Already" he questioning

"Yes, I don't want there to be more problems with Aang, Sokka or ..you" I said as I wrapped my hands around zuko torso

 **POV Aang**

 _I burnt Katara again..._

I decided to walk to Zuko room and talk, as I was walking to his room I seen him coming back to his room.

It's pretty early for him to be up on vacation but I decided not to ask... I don't really want to know since the direction would be from the guest hall...

"Hey Zuko"

"Hi Aang"

"Listen I think I need to leave before anyone else wakes up... I need time to think alone"

"Aang we all make mistakes" zuko said trying to reassure me

"Yeah but I'm the Avatar and lately that's all I've been doing... mistakes...I even burned Katara again what if she wasn't a water bender?" I said sitting down on the floor against the wall

"What if's..." zuko said shaking his head smiling

"Yes you are the Avatar" zuko said sitting down next to me "but your also a 17 year old boy who's living... the same 17 year old boy who was 12 once that figured out how to stop the Fire lord without killing him... when I was 16 I wanted to hunt you"

I looked at Zuko

"The point I'm making is everyone makes mistakes, it's natural you just need to figure out how to grow from it"

It actually made sense to me., sense I haven't had for a while "Thanks Zuko" I said standing up bowing to my former Fire bending master

"I'm still going to leave but I really appreciate your wisdom"

"Just make sure you visit again soon"

"Until next time"

Zuko stood up and walked Aang outside as he climbed on Appa. They waved to each other as Aang toke off.

 _ **Later that morning**_

 **POV Sokka**

We all sat in the carriage on the way back to the palace in the Fire nation. Zuko has told us all Aang decided he needed to leave and honestly I feel that's for the best.

In the carriage Iroh sat next to Suki and I on the other side katara sat between Zuko and Toph. But something was different...

Zuko and Katara keep laughing and talking very hushed tone so no one else could hear, my eyes was every firmed on them. When did this happen? Or have I just been blind?

 _I know katara is 19 now well pass the marring age, but she was... is my baby sister. Could I just give my blessing to him? Yes he was the Fire Lord and I have no doubt that he could protect her, but would he just throw her away like he did Mai? I'm sure he thinks I don't know but the servant in the Fire Nation love to talk. When you find your one in within the Water Tribe... that's it you'll move spirit realms before you let them go. Would Zuko do that?_

As we arrived back to the capital there is a wave of people waiting for Zuko. Everyone trying to get zuko attention for one task or a next. Zuko raised his hand to everyone in a act of silencing them without much action from him. He then got out of the carriage and extended his hand to Katara and helped her walk out of the carriage.

All the nobles, servants was shocked.

When did the Fire Lord fall in love with a water tribe peasants they all wondered.

All the servants was in disbelief as they watched how Zuko charmingly treated Katara.

Before Zuko toke the throne Ozai would choice which servants with in the palace he wanted in his harem, sure they suffered a bit of abuse every so often but for the most part there life was easy no work, they had people to serve them, they got to wear fine clothes..

The younger servant girls was always hoping Zuko would choice them for his Harem especially after his relationship with Mai started falling apart 3 years ago... but Zuko unlike his father never bothered to create a harem and now he's in deep with a water bender.

Sue came behind the other servants

"Don't worry I have a plan" she said in a hushed tone for only the girls to hear.

 _ **In the throne room**_

 **POV zuko**

Katara walked in next to me. The nobles walked in after as well as my uncle.

I stop on the short staircase that lead to my throne

"Katara" I said looking at her keeping my voice low so the nobles can't hear me. "Do you truly plan on being here with me"?

"Yyyes" she said nervously "why"

"Then you need to see all that I must do"

I walked up to my throne seat and next to it was a seat for my future Fire Lady. I walk katara over to it and let her sit down, then toke my seat next to hers.

* _GASPS*_

"Your highness" nobleman Chet started "you cant just place her there, she's not even in line to become Fire Lady"

"Yes she is," I said strongly "I intent to make her my wife"


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Zuko**

"Your highness I must disagree with this, she is not a Fire a Nation Citizen! You can't just-" nobleman Chet was cut off

"I can't what" I said challenging

"You haven't even met any other Fire Nation women before you picked her"

"I don't need to met any other women, my decision is finally" I said standing up "now guards bring in Mai and Jet I have finished business to get to". "Oh and escort the noblemans out.

"Fire lord" a next nobleman said "we must be present to make sure the sentence was carried out"

"That is what Iroh is here for, he is my right hand after all and this is a personal matter I don't need a audience, and she doesn't need to be embarrassed further"

The noblemans bowed and left very unsatisfied.

"Zuko why didn't you tell me you was going to do this and now your bring Mai... I don't think I should be here for this" katara said

"I think you should but if you want to leave that's fine"

"I think I do, I can't watch.."

I nodded agreeing with katara and watched her leaving out behind the large curtain that was in the back with the side door.

The Front throne room doors open and Mai and Jet was brought inside the room.

"Leave" I told the guards, as they was leaving I could see the nobles heads poking in the hallway where the door was open

"And make sure no one else comes in" I said to the guards as the door closed

"You are accused of adultery how do you plead" I asked

"I'm sorry" Mai said

" I take full responsibility for this mistake. It is completely my fault, I will suffer the lasting punishment if you must! I don't care hard labor! Fire balls thrown at me! Whatever it takes, do it but please, be don't make her suffer" Jet responded

"You ask that Mai has a quick death? And you will take the responsibility of a suffering a death for two?" I clarify

Jet nodded

"Are you sure? Your face will be burnt daily until all feeling is gone. Your fingers and toes will be broken one by one everyday. You will be beaten on your manhood till you beg for it to be cut off, You will receive 300 cuts to the body and if you live through that your skin will get ripped off your body ...every inch. Do you still agree?"

Jet turn his head to Mai, there eyes locked "as long as she doesn't suffer ...I'll take it all"

"Mai...I'm sorry it had to end like this" I said to Mai

Jet fell to his knees "please Zuko make it quick don't let her suffer"

"Stand" I said to Jet as I started walking towards him

"Unlce" I said. my body language saying for him to come

uncle walked behind Jet

"unbidden them" I said

Jet started looking around the room unsure what's happening

I handed Jet two passport from my pocket

"Any man who will willing suffer through that must truly be in love."

" it's the Earth Kingdom seal" I said "today Mai and Jet was executed for their disobedience... Kanan and Ela will leave the Fire nation today"

"Zuko... thank you" Mai said as she ran up to me hugging me

"I can't do anything about your appearance ..I suggest changing your hair style, you was still a nobleman daughter at one point, people will recognize you" I said to Mai

Mai nodded when she let go of me

I handed a bag of gold coins to Mai

"This should help you buy some new clothes, get somewhere safe,buy a house, start a family, I hope you do live well Mai" I said to Mai

"Jet, you was willing to die a horrible death I hope you carry that with you for the rest of your days"

"Thank you zuko" Mai said tears coming out

"Truly Thank you" Jet said bowing

"You to need to leave out the side door" uncle said to Jet and Mai

Jet and Mai started walking to the curtain and waved before they disappeared.

"you are truly a wise and fair ruler I am so proud of you" Unlce said behind me as he patted my back

"Thank you uncle"

"We should get out of here Hakoda will be here soon"

I nodded and we left out the front door.

"Fire Lord is it over?" Nobleman Chet ask

"Yes"

"We didn't hear... anything " nobleman Chet continued

"They had a simple execution, a audience is not required for that, like I said it was a personal matter" I said brushing him off walking away

I reached my room and I was glad for the peace and quiet I thought as I looked out the balcony.

Suddenly I felt a warm embrace from behind. I turned my head after katara had left a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm so proud of you to" she said sweetly into my ear "I couldn't leave.. I end up just standing behind the curtain"

"So you lied to me" I said teasing

*He-he* "not really, i didn't want to watch at first... but decided to stay... I'm so proud of the man you become from the boy who use to chase us " she said kissing me

"Come here" I said pulling katara around from behind me to sit on my lap.

Katara sat down on top of me, I held her around her waist as she held me around my shoulders.

I felt so content... at peace just us sitting here looking at the great mountains of the fire nation and ocean from this balcony.. my mind wondered _to my mother and father who once shared this room. How my mother use to sit here alone and never had this..._

*knock* *knock*

Katara flew up off of me and our heaven was cut short.

"Yes" I answered

Sue walked in my room then onto my balcony, she paused for a moment after she seen Katara on my balcony and my room door was close.

"Your highness lunch is served"

"Thank you"

Sue stood there for a moment looking at katara like she had something else to say but decided bow and leave.

 **POV Katara**

Zuko and I walked to the dinning hall for Lunch. When we arrived Iroh and Toph was already sitting down. We sat down and Sokka entered with Suki at his side.

The servant began to bring out the food.

 _I don't know when I truly gave my heart to Zuko.._ my mind started wondering _how did I get to this point. I'm usually more logical then this... but I feel as tho I've been on auto-pilot and just been letting my heart lead .._

"Katara!"

I snap back to reality from the sound of Sokka voice

"Uh ..uhm yes?" I said to Sokka

"What? Was you day dreaming" he asked across the table

"I'm sorry what did you say" I answered trying to figure out what's going on

"They just said Hakoda has just entered fire nation water boarder" sokka said

"Oh..." _my heart suddenly felt heavy.. It felt like my heart that was at easy for a little while starting to get overwhelmed_

"Don't worry you still have time to eat" Iroh began "they wouldn't be at the palace for about 3 hours"

 _My appetite has disappeared_

Into the meal... while everyone was enjoying each other company

"Katara" zuko whisper "are you alright? You haven't touched your food"

"Uhm yes" I said faking a smile

Zuko could tell she was lying but decided against pushing katara at the moment.

"Sokka will you two be going back South Pole?" Iroh asked sokka

"...I'm not sure.." sokka said "I'm sure my father will want me to now..."

Suki looked disappointed, she didn't want to go to the South Pole. She knew how strict the North Pole laws were and she knew the South Pole wanted to reestablish their civilization, the possibilities of what she wouldn't be allowed to do scared her.

"Katara, I noticed you haven't trained in a while" Iroh said changing the topic after seeing Suki face "when the other water benders come I'm sure they'll be happy to spar with you"

Katara face became discomfort

"Women aren't allowed to train anymore, the old laws are back in place.." sokka said

"What do you mean?" Zuko said

"before the war women was not allowed to practice fight bending pass knowing the basics... it's not as strict as the North Pole but ..freedom is limited.." Sokka clarified

"But Your a master" zuko said sounding pissed

"Father and the elders still allow me to carry the title Master ...but it was very clear I should only practice my healing ...as much as I like... and unless time of war comes again my ...other skills should be discarded..." I said

" _ **Allow**_ _ **?**_ " Zuko said trying to relax his voice "they do realize you helped me defeat Azula? That you was the avatar water bending master?"

"Which is why she was allowed to keep her title Master" sokka said

I nodded my head

"Katara I know we haven't discuss this yet... but do you intend to go back" zuko asked

"I... i don't want to but it's home... I can't abandon my tribe and family... I don't know" _I couldn't find the right word do I want to go back? Should I?_

"Im sorry" I said as I jumped up and left the dinning hall

 _I just can't be around anyone right now_

I decided to go to my room I needed to be somewhere confined.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Katara**

I was in my room alone for a while

*knock* *knock*

"Go away" I said through the door

*opens*

It wasn't who I was expecting

"Miss Katara" Iroh said

"Ooh I'm sorry Iroh, I didn't know it was you"

"It's fine, please wouldn't you join me in the garden"

"Sure" I accept, I also felt a little bad for unknowingly told him to leave

In the garden Iroh had tea set up with a few snacks on the outside table. The table had 4 chairs around, a circle table under a open shaded tent.

"Please Katara sit" Iroh said

I sat down and Iroh poured a cup of cold cup of Mugicha tea.

"I love mugicha tea! Unfortunately I usually only get it when I'm traveling out the South Pole since it's a cold drink" I said slipping my tea

"I've noticed" Iroh said smiling

"Katara I've asked you out here to talk" Iroh said "I don't want to overwhelm you but what are your plans" Iroh asked

"I don't know.. when I first got the letter I intended to leave when we went to the beach palace... just destiny had a different plan"

*ha-haha* "Yes destiny always has a plan for you" Iroh said laughing thinking of his own life "do you have plans to stay here"

My face started to blush "well I'm not sure zuko and I haven't really had a direct conversation about it...Iroh can I be honest?"

Iroh nodded

"I don't think I belong here... or in the South Pole as a matter of fact... my tribe wants me not to be who I am... the men here look at me like I'm some piece of meat. I could see in their eyes they think I'm some play thing"

"I would be foolish to say I haven't noticed and I'm sure Zuko has to..-"

"But it's not just them, the servants even look at me differently now"

"Katara majority of the servants are young girls who want to be in Zuko Harem"

My expression widen to the word

" rest a sure the harem has been dismissed after Ozai, Zuko doesn't care for it. However some girls hope he will still choose them.

It's also a easy way for Noble man to give a gift of flesh to the Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord Harem was royalty within the palace walls and within the city, they had everything proved for them, anything they wanted...

It wasn't all wondering however Ozai would punish some girls who didn't please him correctly.. but for some who came from literally dirt it was a blessing"

I listen to Iroh words

"Katara, Zuko is truly in love with you and have been for years, I understand the responsibility you feel towards your tribe and the fact you would be with the person from the family who directly is responsible for the down fall of the South Pole... it will not be a easy pill to swallow for them... but think of your heart and what makes you happy"

"You know my father expects me to marry Bato..." I said in my train of thought

"Yes... Zuko has told me..."

"What is happiness"

 **POV Sokka**

I wait at the sore line for my father boat to finish pulling up

"Sokka!" Hakoda said with his arms opened wide walking towards me

"Father" I said as I hugged him

"Where is katara" Hakoda asked

"She's having tea with general Iroh"

"I see"

"This way Zuko has sent his guards to bring your items into the palace"

"That was kind of him" Hakoda said with a raise brow

"Sokka! How are you"

Sokka knew that voice it was Bato

"Hey ...Bato.."

Sokka knew things was about to get hairy

 _ **In the palace**_

Hakoda , Bato and the rest of the tribe that came was shown there rooms before dinner. Sokka enjoyed most of there company expect having to talk with Bato.

"Sokka where is Suki?" Bato asked

"Suki is probably helping in the orphanage for a little while"

"That's nice" Hakoda said cutting that conversation short "but we'll need to discuss something's soon"

Sokka has a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

Not to long after a servant came to inform the water tribe guest that dinner was ready

As the water tribe walked into the dining hall that had been clean top to bottom Iroh was there.

"Dad you remember general Iroh, Fire lord zuko uncle" sokka said reintroducing them

"Ah Yes General Iroh how great to see you" Hakoda said invitingly

"Where is the Fire lord" Hakoda asked

"Probably getting kata-..." sokka started saying before realizing what he said

"Why would he worry about katara?" Hakoda said looking at sokka

"Hakoda please sit and the rest of you tribe, please sit" Iroh said trying to divert Hakoda attention, which seemed to work.

Suki walked in and sokka opened her chair for her as she sat down.

"Hello sir, how have you been, it's great to see you" Suki said to Hakoda

"Hello Suki it's wonderful to see you to, where are the other warriors?" Hakoda asked

"They actually wanted to stay, it's movie night for the children"

"That's wonderful, the Kyoshi Warriors take there task seriously! They'll have no adapting to new places when they leave the Fire nation" Hakoda said proudly to this tribe who cheered

Katara and zuko entered the dinning hall as drinks was being poured

"Hello" katara said to Hakoda

"Katara!" Hakoda said standing up opening his arms to his daughter

Katara was unsure if she should hug him, she didn't leave on the best terms. But decided she might as well.

Zuko waited while holding out her chair

For her to return and sit. After katara sat on zuko left hand side, he toke his seat at the head of the table and stood up to make a toast.

"Today we honor the Southern Water tribe with there present in the Fire Nation. The peace between our lands have been peaceful and I intent for that to continue"

Everyone cheered and toke a slip of the wine.

"Where's Toph?" Sokka asked

"She's...busy" katara answered smiling


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Sokka**

A elaborate dinner was set out between everyone.

Everyone was drinking and eating till there hearts content

Zuko and Katara kept on talking to each other softly, katara smile look like kya when they first started dating Hakoda thought ...which didn't sit right with him

"What's this" Hakoda said a tad drunk pointing at the two Katara fell silence

"You know, your _highness_ katara is already promise to someone." Hakoda said not breaking eye contact

"I've heard" zuko said steering right back

The room fell quite

"Great" Hakoda said sarcastically "then whatever this is I expect it to stop,... Wang! Change seats with katara so she can sit next to Bato her _future husband_ " Hakoda ordered

Wang stood up and walked to katara chair

"I'm not getting up" katara said

"Katara don't start this again" Hakoda

Katara stood up but walked right out of the dinning hall

"Katara! Katara!" Hakoda yelled behind her as she walked out.

I decided to go after her.

"Katara" I said catching up to her grabbing her arm

"I'm not doing this Sokka. I'm not going to be with Bato! I'm not going back to the South Pole" katara said almost screaming at me

"Then where are you going" I ask trying not to upset her

"Anywhere but here right now"

She said running away from me. I went back to the dinning hall.

"Where is Katara" father asked me

"I'm not sure... she left" I said taking my seat next to Suki

"I think we all need to sit down and talk the Fire lord included"

Zuko looked up and agreed.

"Great" Hakoda stood up "Thank you for a wonderful dinner however I think it's time for our group to leave, we'll meet you in our throne room to discuss _somethings_ shortly "

Hakoda left along with the rest of his tribe leaving Suki, sokka, zuko and Iroh behind

"Zuko I'm not sure where Katara went" I said

"I'll go look for her" zuko said

 **POV Zuko**

I search top to bottom and couldn't find Katara. The guards at the gate said she didn't leave the palace, she's not in the garden and she's not in any common rooms or hers.

I pass the throne room and Hakoda and his tribe are starting to gather, they are all sitting on the floor with pillows underneath them. I was about to go in when a guard pulled me aside.

"Fire Lord" a guard said bowing with his one arm across his chest "katara is in your room. She asked me to let her in"

I nodded and went upstairs

I opened my door and there she was just sitting on the balcony in her blue water tribe clothes and signature hair bun

"What are you doing here" I asked

"Hiding... at first I thought the guards wouldn't let me come in here" she said

"Why not go to your room" I asked

"They would be able to fine me there" katara finish saying while looking to the ocean

"...katara, What do you plan to do... are you leaving or ...will you staying here.."

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know!?" I snapped

"I don't know zuko!"

"How can you not know, why did we do what we did for you not to know?"

"Zuko this is my family! in any situation I'm either keeping my family or losing them! I don't want to be with Bato but my place is with in the South Pole... maybe I should think of others then myself..."

Katara body language was very guarded. She was sitting on the chair with her knees to her chest.

I kneel down so I was eye level with her. My royal robes touching the floor under me.

"Katara, ...I love you" I said with my hand on her face "please don't leave"

"You.. love me" katara replied

 _ **In the throne room...**_

 **POV Sokka**

Zuko And Iroh walked in, zuko sat on his throne, Iroh stood at the bottom of the short staircase. I sat on the floor with my tribe and Suki.

"Where is Katara" Hakoda asked

"She'll be coming shortly"

Hakoda stood up, "I understand the Fire Nation has had some natural disasters"

"That is correct, and we are grateful for everyone's who was able to come and help" Iroh answered quickly

"Yes well, when Sokka and Katara are no longer needed I will expect them to come back"

"I'm not sure why we needed a meeting for this" zuko interjected

"I called for it because there are rumors spreading of you and my daughter! All the shipping docks, fish ports and borders" Hakoda snapped at zuko "are you interested in embarrassing my daughter? what has been going on with Katara and you"

"Why don't you ask her yourself" zuko replied with his eyes on the front door entrance.

Everyone turned their heads to look

There stood katara in full fire nation clothes. She had on a lace crop top with no sleeves that came up to her neck with Fire lily design's, similar to the top style she wore when she was was helping the avatar all those years ago. Her skirt started above her navel and fell to the length of her feet. The thick fabric makes her skirt look full. Her arms had gold arm cuffs with red sheer fabric flowing around to the length of her arm to hands. Her hair was in high ponytail with a fire nation symbol, Katara eyes and her mother necklace was the only cool tone that stood out among a sea of red.

"Katara! What are you wearing?! Where are your tribal clothes" Hakoda said looking trying to figure out what happened to his daughter.

"I am wearing my fiancé nation clothes" katara said calmly standing at the door. She walked to the throne and sat down in her chair right next to zuko.

"This is unacceptable!" Hakoda roared "get down now! You will come back to the South Pole and marry Bato" Hakoda said point to Bato. He then turned to sokka "and you will take your place on the Council, you will come back to the South Pole as well it's time you start learning how to be in control of the South Pole"

"I will not return, how can I live in a place where I am not allowed to be myself, I can't practice bending freely, I must marry Bato? What about what I want? How can you want to restore the South Pole but make my life a living hell" katara answered "Im sorry but this is where I want to be" katara said looking at zuko

"You are not marrying him, this is our Heritage! The way things once were"

"We are not 100 years into the past,I'm sorry " katara replied unchanging

"You asked me for water benders for healing, that's not happening unless you come back to the South Pole and marry Bato"

Katara looked at Zuko, she didn't want to ruin people lives because she didn't want to be with Bato

"Katara and Aang helped so much that the Doctors here are not overwhelmed anymore... we are a nation of strength and discipline, desire and will! We will come back from this with or without your help" zuko answered

"Katara are you really going to marry this fire bender and turn your back on your people? Think of how hard it was growing up, we only now 106 years later are putting our civilization back together after _those_ people destroyed it! Have you forgotten your mother? Would she be happy to know you been in bed with _THIS_?"

Katara paused for a moment, she had thought about all this but the way her father said everything hurt her to her soul.

"You've gone to far now" I decided to say standing up "katara has been the one who was the backbone in our village, you was never there and left soon after mother was killed, katara was the only one who keeps her memory alive!"

Hakoda stood there unable to say anything to sokka

"Also" Sokka continued "I'm not going back either, I should have said something before when you propose this sick notion however it doesn't matter now I have my own reasons... Suki is pregnant, we're not going "


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Sokka**

"Suki pregnant and I don't intend for her to be treated as a bed warmer"

"What are you trying to say" Hakoda said interrogating

"I intend to make her my wife" I said with a unbreakable face

"I've already pick a wife for you and you want to stay here now, you want to marry this girl?! Your sister want to marry a man who's responsible for killing our people-" Hakoda responded until he was cut off by zuko

"Careful chief" zuko said with fire in his eyes "I am the Fire Lord and you are in the Fire Nation, you know I am not directly responsible for any part of the past war. I am trying to be respectable enlightening you are my future wife's father however you are stepping on dangerous grounds"

"I don't know what I did for you to feel the need to punish me this way" katara said with a single tear falling "but this is where I want to be"

"Then there's nothing else for us to do but return home, we'll leave at dawn.

You two are no longer welcome in the South Pole" Hakoda said as he walked out and his people followed me.

Katara walked down the short staircase to me.

"I guess we're on our own from here" katara said seeming down

"I got you, you got me that's all we need" I told Katara "plus we now have zuko and Suki"

Zuko came behind Katara holding her

"You'll always have me and a niece soon from what I keep hearing" zuko said lighting katara mood

"Zuko can I see you" zuko nodded and walked with Sokka leaving katara and Suki to talk as they entered into the hallway until they reached the garden where no one was.

"I have something for you"

"What is it" zuko asked me

"Here" I handed Zuko a small hand knife, a dark blade about 7 inches long and 4inches wide, it had a light blue handle with moonstone and the words carved saying "capable of adapting"

"What's this for" zuko asked

"In my tribe... or former tribe I guess... when you asked for blessing for a marriage the man in the family will give a hunting knife with words of wisdom, both of you and katara have been capable of adapting to situations I didn't think you would be able to." I bowed to Zuko "please accept this as my blessing for marrying my sister"

"Sokka... thank you" zuko said bowing to his soon to be brother-in-law

 **POV katara**

Suki and I head upstairs to my room when something caught my eyes. We was standing near the balcony of the second floor that faced the palace gates.

"OH MY SPIRITS" I said showing Suki

*gasps*

There in front of the palace gates stood Toph and a boy who just given her a kiss on her cheek

"So this is why she's always disappearing" Suki said "It makes you realize even though Toph master earth bending in a unique way and even created metal bending she is just a girl like us"

"It's so sweet" I said "let's go ask her"

"You think she'll really tell us" Suki said

*giggle* " definitely not"

We wait by the stairs on the second floor for Toph to arrive.

"Hey Toph, went anywhere interesting" Suki ask

"What's your problem? Why are you so jumpy?" Toph asked

"Because your in love!" I said

"...what."

"We seen Someone kiss you, ohh it was so cute!" Suki said

"Fine ok I have a ...friend"

"Just a friend?" I asked sarcastically

"...yes a friend, I intent to go back to Republic city and continue with my life... Its been voted I'll be chief of police... I can't stay and he cant come..." Toph finished

"aw Toph I'm so sorry..." Suki said

"It's ok, for the first time I actually had someone who liked me for ...me, it's nice while it last.." Toph said

"I have a feeling you to will continue to fine each other" I said

"I doubt" Toph said walking to her room, she paused her moment "I never really did this Girl talk like this... it's nice... thanks" she continued to walk away

 **The next morning**

Sokka, Suki, zuko And I woke up at dawn. Zuko held me in his arms as we stood on the dock watching the water tribe ships sail off.

"I'm glad you stayed" zuko whispered into my ear.

"Me to, ...but it's still hard saying goodbye" I said holding him tighter

"Want to go to the mountains today?" Zuko asked

I look up to him "the mountains?"

"Yeah there's a beautiful natural waterfall up there with a cabin, great place to go and get away ..forget all your problems. It's a popular place amongst the upperclass"

We all started walking away from the dock

 _I just realized this maybe the last time I see my tribe and father..._

As I turn my head looking back one last time

 **Later that day**

Zuko and I rode the carriage to the cabin in the mountains. Our ride was mostly quiet, as I laid my head on his shoulder a tear falling every so often.

Zuko knew katara was crying but thought the best thing he could do was just be there for her to cry on. Sometimes a person presents makes the difference.

When they arrived Katara stepped out the carriage eyes a little puffy.

I looked at the cabin and right behind it was a beautiful 40ft waterfall and on the bottom of the pool had a nice natural pool.

"Wooh... Zuko this is so beautiful and the cabin is so simple... I love it" katara said as her face lit up

"I figured you'll enjoy somewhere quiet without so many people constantly in your face" zuko said

Zuko turned to the servant in the carriage "we'll be ready tomorrow afternoon, you can go after unloading"

The servant drop off our bags, food and left.

We walked into the cabin it had one bedroom with a living room, kitchen and huge bathroom.

I stood looking through the door at the bed, and felt Zuko walk up behind me holding me around my waist.

The bed had white fabric flowing all around it.

"So is this the only cabin up here" I ask as zuko kisses my neck

"No, there's a few others all around" zuko answered

"So we're not alone" I said questioning

"Yes we are "

"How?"

" I am a ...convincing man... come let's go hiking" zuko said continue kissing my neck

"You'll have to get off me first" I said sarcastically

Zuko flashed a devilish smile to katara.

He moved back starting to take his Royal robes off _._ I could see his perfect chest, his abs looking so hard and arms so big and strong

"What... Uhm ... what are you doing?" I asked trying to not drool

"Changing you perv"

I couldn't help but laugh.

We started hiking up the 40ft mountain to the top of the waterfall. Zuko changed out of his royal robes to a simple fire nation shirt and pants. I wore a red tank top with a long skirt and my hair in a bun.

"I didn't think you did stuff like this" I told zuko as we walked up

"Oh you thought I was a delicate prince my whole life"

*he-he* "no, but I didn't... I just didn't think you enjoyed things like this"

"You'll be surprise what you find out about me" zuko said extending his hand out to katara helping her up the last few rock until they stood on top the waterfall

"Wow" katara was amazed at the view

"You could see everything! The city and palace!Even the ocean! It's amazing here"

"Azula and I use to love it here, actually it was one of the few things we shared we loved"

"How is Azula.." I said

"When she came out the forest.. I don't know it like she changed.. she's still being watched, but she's doesn't seem like the same person"

Zuko sat down on the edge of the cliff, katara decided to take a seat next to him

"Zuko thank you for bringing me here, my heart feels so at peace right now" I said kissing his cheek

Zuko face turned red

*he-he* "Are you blushing _**mighty**_ Fire lord" I said teasing

"Maybe, but it's ok I have the rest of my life to make you turn red" zuko replied with his devil smile

I couldn't help but turn slightly red

Zuko stood up and held his hand for me to stand "Come"

We stood at the top of the waterfall

"are you ready to jump?" He asked

"Jump?!"


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Katara**

"What do you mean jump?" I said

"Do you trust me?" Zuko said smiling

"Yyyes"

"Then take the jump and don't use your water bending "

I close my eyes hold my breath, toke zuko left hand in my right and we jumped together.

 _My heart is racing as I jumped, being a adult now you realize how dangerous these things are and how badly you could hurt yourself._

Then I felt my surroundings feeling cold and wet, I start kicking my feet till I get to the surface my hair must have fell lose because I could feel it on my back as I reached the surface. Somewhere along the jump zuko and I let go of each other hands

"OH MY SPIRITS! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT SINCE I WAS A KID"I said looking around

I noticed my surroundings was very still and quiet

"ZUKO?" "ZUKO!"

My eyes start looking all around me but I couldn't find him, my heart sank. I swimed to the sore line in the pool of water, I stood up on the ground looking in the body of water I couldn't see anything but water. I tried using my bending to feel if I could find a body

 _What if he hurt himself? What if he drowned?_

I felt hands touch me and I jumped turning around

"AAUGHHHH"

There he was standing behind me the whole time covered head to toe in water

"YOU ASSHOLE! I thought something happened to you!"

"I'm not easy to get rid of" zuko said trying to come closer

I bended a bucket water that lifted in the air and dropped on his head

*he-he* "sorry not sorry" I said smiling

Zuko made stem come off his body from where the water landed.

"I'm going to get you for that" zuko said grinning

Zuko began playfully chasing me along the edge, I started bending water to splash him with till he grabbed me and we both fell back into the water.

The mood had change from a playfulness to two people holding each other staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey" he said holding me around my waist facing each other as we sat with the water up to my breast

"Hey back" I said resting my arms above his shoulders

"Are you nervous to stay with me"

"...no"

"How do you know your not now" he asked still watching my eyes

"...You did all of this on short notice for me...you even once toke a strike of lightning to the chest for me, how could I be nervous to be with that man ? "

Zuko lend in and kissed my lips, the taste of zuko and fresh water rested on my lips. My hands twirled into his jet black hair. My legs wrapped around zuko under the water as he lifted us above water on top the soft grass. Fresh water dangling off my hair all in front my face, my clothes soaked. Zuko sat on the grass as I sat on top facing him

"Look at what your wearing you can't expect me to resist" zuko said smiling

I looked to what he was talking about. My breast was showing threw my red tank top and my nipples were poking since I had no bindings on. I didn't realize this shirt would be see through when wet

"I could just take it off" I said with a daring attitude

"Well since you don't want it" zuko lifted his hand to my shirt and burned it off

"Oh my-" "zuko!" I said in shock and with my face a bit red hands covering my exposed breast

"Don't challenge me " he said with a devil smile

I pushed zuko back and untied his pants

"What are you doing" he ask knowing full well what I was doing

 _Before I left Suki told me some stuff_

Katara finally got zuko pants open and seen his manhood she wonder _how did it fit inside me?_

Katara stick her tongue out moving it up and down his member adding her hand to it.

She could barely touched her thumb and middle finger together with the thickness in between.

Katara put her whole mouth around his member moving her mouth with the rhythm of her hand.

Katara removed her hand so send this member deep into her throat,

zuko was trying to control himself but his view of katara bend over lips on his member and luscious breast exposed made that task extremely hard

"Ahhhh" katara moaned as she sat up taking her lips off his member. She sat up looking at zuko face of defeat.

Zuko sat up with fire in his eyes he stood up on his knees bending katara over on all fours trying to flip her skirt up but the fabric was all wet making it cling to her body teasing him more as the outline of her womanhood was clear.

"Fuck it" zuko said as he burnt the skirt in half

She was playing with a breast now. Katara was bent over with her ass in the air and womanhood pushed out. Zuko started licking her womanhood lips and the arch in her back raised up for a moment. Zuko had to push her back down as he pulled her womanhood closer to his face. Her clit was getting all his attention, he wanted katara to cum so hard for him.

"Ahhhh ...mmMmMM... slo...down..." katara tried to say

Zuko swirl on my clit in circles and sucking it with his tongue.

He kept building katara organism more and more, he flicked her clit with his tongue making her quiver and body react to every action.

Zuko pulled his face back and was more then please to see juices flowing out of katara tiny whole.

Katara shoulder was touching the grass and her ass was in the air.

Zuko pushed his two fingers inside her womanhood as his thumb rubbed her clit

"AHHHHHHH" katara tried to raise up again but Zuko wasn't having it, he push his hand on her back keeping her down.

"...zuko ...ahhh"

Zuko toke his fingers out and started pushing his throbbing member inside katara womanhood

"Ahhhhh ..slowly.." katara managed to say

Zuko tried to slow down his excitement, he slowly entered katara tight walls till he could feel the back of her wall. Zuko pulled back out half way curved it up and tap a spot. Katara felt it in her lower back and gasped.

 _Is that my G-Spot?_

Katara threw her head up and moaned. Zuko could feel Katara quivering under him and I felt great

Zuko grab katara shoulder with one hand and grab her hip with the next and pulled her back with every thrust.

"Ahhhhh oh fuck zuko"

Zuko pulled katara up on to her knees while his member was still inside her, leaning her against him has he started thrusting her deeper and harder. His pace quickened and Katara could feel his member pulsing against her insides

"AUHHHH" "ZUKO"

Zuko right hand went on katara neck slightly choking her. He took his left hand rubbing her clit while he trusted inside her.

His right hand on her neck and his tongue fought each other for katara neck.

Katara could feel zuko coming to a finish a animal groan came from deep inside him and I felt his member begin to release.

 **POV Zuko**

We laid on the grass for a while. Katara in my arms

"I'm never going to get enough of this" katara said

"We have our whole life to indulge" I said smirking

"I hope we stay this way, never growing tired of each other"

"Katara I wanted you for 6 years, I doubt I'm going to grow tired of you" I said as I laid a kiss on her

Katara felt the slightly damp tore up fabric under her "your going to need to stop destroying my clothes" she said giggling

"Stop wear clothes around me" I said biting her lip "wait here" I said as put on my pants and I got up walking to the cabin.

I walked back out bring a robe for katara to put on. I helped katara to her feet and then he led her put on my robe that was obviously to large for her.

"Katara I have something for you"


	16. Chapter 16

**POV Zuko**

"I have something for you" I said to katara as we stood in front of the waterfall

 _Suddenly I felt like time was slowing down, I could feel everything, the grass under my feet, the sun setting in the east, the oranges, yellows, purples and reds in the atmosphere... what if she didn't really accept us..._

"What is it" katara asked and I realized I've just been standing there

"I...uhm..." I toke a deep breath

"Katara, I know it's just been .uhm...assumed... but I wanted to show you I really care ..about you.. and your heritage *deep breath* will you marry me?"

I pulled out a necklace, it was a garnet circle stone hollowed out, the front had been carefully cut in into fire flames so you can see through it. It was attached to a black fabric necklace.

"I design it especially so your mother stone can sit inside it..You'll still be able to see her stone threw the flames carved out"

"..zuko... this is so perfect" katara eyes was filled of tears. "I can't believe you did this... for me "

"I know you had a lot of changes recently, I just don't want you to think I'm trying to make you forget who you are"

We walked to the cabin, katara went looking for her mother necklace and slipped the stone into her betrothed necklace. I toke her necklace and put it on for her as she looked into the mirror. Tears came down her face

"What's wrong" I asked

"Noting, I'm just so happy" katara said kissing me.

I kissed her back and somehow we end up near the bed.

I tenderly kissed her neck, collarbone and shoulders as I slowly removed the oversize robe. I sat down with her on top of me. I stop to look at her as she looked at me, i tucked her hair behind her ear. Her face was so gorgeous I didn't want anything in my view.

She leaned in once more kissing me, I held her hand as the scent of her drove me to madness as I kissed her soft plump lips I couldn't help but bite her bottom lip gently.

I slowly stood up with katara thighs held high in my arms. I turned around gently laying her down on her back.

My thumb slowly message her nipples, as I slowly entered myself into her throbbing wet waiting womanhood.

I opened my eyes as my hand went under her neck helping her to keep eye contact with me.

I watched her deep into her ocean blue eyes as with every thrust she lost her self more and more.

 **POV Katara**

 _It was different than before_ I thought as I laid down in bed waiting for zuko to come back

 _The intense way his eyes looked at mine, we didn't just have sex and it was more then making love ...it was like we became one._

Zuko came in from the kitchen with a tray of tea and fruits

"Here" he said handing me a cold washcloth

"I don't want you to get swollen"

Now that he mention it I do feel a little discomfort downstairs. I laid the cold rage on my womanhood and felt a bit of relief.

We sat on the bed talking and drinking tea

 _Talk about living in bliss_

"Are you hungry?" He asked

"Yes, but I think I'll go take a bath first"

I said

"You want me to heat the water up?"

"No it's ok, it's a little hot" I said as I got up and toke my night clothes to the bathroom

The bathroom was simple, everything was primarily made from wood and metal.

I sat down inside the tub filled with water, it was cold but felt great on my womanhood. I bent the water all around me washing my back and hair.

As I finished I wrapped my hair in a towel and bend my skin dry.

I put my night gown on, it was a silk red dress that stopped half way on my thigh and a bit fitted around my hips and breast you could clearly see the outline of my breast and nipples.

 _I didn't realize it would look like this when I bought it_

I unwrapped my hair and it fell to my hips. I was about to bend the water out of my hair and put it into a bun but I looked at myself in the mirror. I decided to just leave my damp hair the way it is

 _Zuko was mine and I was his_

I stepped out the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. Zuko had laid out four dishes on the table.

"Wow did you make this?" I said

"Ha no, the servant did, I just reheat it" zuko said looking up to me

He paused and was just staring at me leaning against the wall.

"You just love making things hard for me" zuko said smirking as he seen the tightness of the dress along her hips, the way the fabric made her breast look even more voluptuous.

"It's not my fault" I began "I bought these clothes in the city and never wore them yet, how was I supposed to know it'll fit me this way" I said as I sat at the table

"Why is your hair out" He said walking over to me speaking into my ear.

I turn my face so we was less then a inch from each other "didn't you say you didn't want to see it in a bun again"

Zuko smirked devilish "Your challenging me again" with his eyes reading focus

I bite my lip "Are you going to do anything about it? Then I suggest you take a seat"

*ha-ha" zuko was taken of guard by katara word "I'll get you back, your lucky I'm worried that you haven't ate all day" zuko said sitting down "But the night still young"

 _ **The next day**_

I woke up feeling sore, as the warm summer heat began to full the room as my eyes opened up.

"Morning sleepyhead" zuko said kissing my cheek "it's already the afternoon"

I turn around pushing my face into the pillow, my naked back facing zuko

"I wonder what's got you so sleepy" zuko said teasing

"I wonder myself" I said lifting my head up

Zuko kisses my back admiring his love marks he left last night "the guards and servants will be here soon to get us"

"Already" I said sitting up holding the sheet over my exposed breast

Zuko smiling at me as his eyes fell on my necklace

"Unfortunately so" he answered me

 _ **Back at the palace**_

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Iroh said as he, sokka, Suki, zuko and I sat in the garden. "No life within these walls for years and all of a sudden two weddings ! Oh I have so much to plan!"

"Two weddings?" Zuko I asked confused

"Oh yes! I believe your brother has great news" Iroh said looking to sokka

"I asked Suki to marry yesterday" sokka said proudly

"Oh my- congratulations!" I yelled

Zuko shake sokka hand congratulating

I gave Suki a hug

"He was so romantic with it" Suki began "we went to a meadow with so many Fire lilies around us, I thought we was just going to have a picnic and all of a sudden he proposed" as Suki shown us her necklace, it was a traditional water tribe moonstone carved with mountains like Kyoshi Island

"Awww sokka That so sweet!" I exclaimed

"So how did Zuko propose" Suki asked

Our faces started to get a bit red, as I tried to control my composure, I thought about what happen ...before and ...after..

"Uhmmm... we... well we went to the mountains with the waterfall and zuko asked me to marry him in front of it at sunset, it was very ... magical"

"Awe that's so cute" Suki said

"And this is the necklace" I said taken it off passing it around

"Oh my spirits! This is so thoughtful and amazing" Suki said hugging me "I want details!" Suki whispered into my ear

"Good job" Iroh said

"Looks like we are all going to be family from now on" sokka said

"Well Suki said she wants her wedding as soon as possible so she can be painted in her wedding portraits before she shows" Iroh said

"That's fine our wedding will probably take more time I'm sure a lot of nobles and higher officials need to be invited" I said

"Yes, a whole lot of people we don't know" zuko said

"She's right Zuko it will be the Fire Lords wedding to the newly placed Southern Water Tribe Chief daughter who also help end the war, Sokka is the southern water tribe chief son but there is more of a time issue... well get started immediately, we should have everything ready in a month!" Iroh said

"Unfortunately I need to leave you guys now, I can see the nobles gathering in the hallway from here... time for a next meeting" zuko said

Zuko stood up and laid a gentle kiss onto my lips and left us. I could see Suki was basically bouncing in her seat dying to know.

"I should probably go with Zuko I'm sure the noble have ...interesting questions and I rather he didn't do something he'll regret" Iroh said leaving after saying goodbye

"Katara and I are going to leave to we have a lot to talk about" Suki said to Sokka

"Ok" sokka said "katara I know your engaged but ...can you two not be so lovely dovey in front of me ...I will always see you as my baby sister and it's just to much!"

"Ha ok sokka" I said as Suki and I ran off


	17. Chapter 17

**POV Suki**

Suki and Katara opened the door to Toph room

"Uhm what are you two doing" Toph said as she was practicing bending metal into a shape

"Come it's Girl talk" Suki said as katara and her sat on the bed "so tell me, I've never seen zuko so intimate with you"

Toph came onto the bed as well

"Ok so did I tell you what happened in my room a few weeks ago?" I asked

"Yes" Suki answered

"No" Toph replied

"Short version is basically zuko walked in on me putting lotion on my skin after I toke a bath, I was in the bathroom in only my bath robe then I slipped after this plant fell and he caught me... after he asked if he could kiss me and things just went from there but we didn't have sex"

"And I'm now finding out" Toph said

"Well your always doing your own thing" Suki answered

"Ok ok what else happened" Toph said

"After that when we went to the beach palace, I had went to his room that night after Aang lost his mind and it didn't go as planned"

"What you mean" Toph asked

"I wasn't planning on going to his room but I was touched the way he stood up for me so I went to his room to thank him then we basically end up talking while walking around the palace. We made our way to the garden and started dancing when we heard music.. I don't even know where it was coming from " I said

*giggle* "Ooh sorry about that " Suki laughing

"Ewe *laughing* I didn't need to know that" Katara said "Well anyways he dropped me back to my room and left so I kind of acted impulsively and went to his room again and just started kissing him... and we end up having sex"

"Oooh that's why you asked me that after we left " Suki said

"Ask what" Toph said

"How to please him" Suki replied

"He was just so amazing I wanted to know how to even the playing Field" Katara confess

"Ok so what happened while you was on the mountains" Suki and Toph asked

"Ok ok *laughing* so yesterday we got there and we went hiking up the waterfall and let me say it was gorgeous! It was like 40ft tall! And do you know he made me jump off it to the bottom" I said

"What!" Suki exclaimed

" yes... but I'm glad he did it, it was a very liberating feeling... but anyways" I said as I moved up to sit on my knees "after we jumped he basically got out the water and hide from me I almost had a heart attack I thought he had drowned... but after he came out we was play fighting with the water and accidentally fell in, we then started making out and I did my moves on him after he basically burnt my clothes off... he was paralyze for a brief moment, but kind of got back at me with rough but sweet sex."

At this point suki and Toph mouth is dropped open listening eagerly

"After we laid down for a moment he got up and went and got me a robe helped me up and proposed his words was simple but I could feel it around me and I just cant get over the fact he made me a betrothal necklace and made it around my mothers as well"

"AWWEEEEE" Toph and Suki said in harmony

"I can't believe he burnt your clothes!" Toph said

"I can't believe he was so sweet from the grumpy zuko I remember" Suki said

"Later that night we just had sex a whole lot like I can't even remember... but it was sweet, the cabin showed me how sweet our life could be if it was just the two of us"

"Wait there was nobody else around" Toph asked

"No, I had asked to ...apparently zuko made sure we'll be alone"

"Wow, talk about perks" Suki said " I'm so happy for you! It sound like Zuko is so deeply in love with you. Will you move into his room now?"

"I'm not sure... i'm still worried about how we'll look, like there always be so many eyes on me now, a lot of pressure for me to be more fire nation-ish if that's even a word" katara said

Suki thought for a moment and realized what katara meant she will always be in the public eyes now, it wasn't like if she stayed in her village. Her village was so small everyone knew everyone, now she's in the eyes of thousands and she has no clue who's who's.

"Don't worry katara you'll make it through this, I could tell you and zuko have a bond, a bond I've only ever felt with certain people" Toph said

 **POV Zuko**

"MARRIAGE!" nobleman Chet said

"How are you marrying a waterbender?" Nobleman Song asked

"There needs to be a fire bender heir not a water bender!" General lee commented

"Your highness I must say, you can't do this, she is not fit to sit on a fire nation throne!

Sire you must realize she's a peasants! Regardless if they are putting there civilization back together and forming a royal line.. she has no real status! Her exotic look is fitted for a concubine not a queen!" Nobleman Chet stated

"the fuck you said?" zuko said in a low powerful voice turning his head to Chet

"Listen carefully" zuko said as he got up from his throne walking down to nobleman Chet "she will be your Fire Lady! If you so much as look at her like she's anything but I will personally take care of you" Zuko said as he stop in front of his face, eyes intense with fire "is that anyway unclear"

Iroh walked close to Zuko watching his movement carefully. Zuko was ready, ready to strike him down, he could boil him alive right now with all the rage coming from inside him

Chet seen the rage in his eye "I understand your highness" Chet said and it felt like knifes was coming out his mouth

Zuko toke a step back breathing deeply. Zuko realized he needed to relax his self before he did something stupid.

"You are all dismissed" zuko said through his teeth

Everyone left with out a word

"Zuko I-" Iroh started to say

"Unlce I don't need your wisdom right now, I understand it's your concern but I just need to be alone" zuko said harshly walking out to his training quarters outside

Iroh left the throne room, walking to katara room.

 **POV Katara**

I walked outside to Zuko training quarters, he was alone blowing huge fire in every direction.

I started walking towards him and he noticed me coming

"Did my uncle get you?"

I nodded

"Katara I just want to be alone"

I stop in front of him wiping his face gently with a rag soaked in cool water.

"What's wrong" I asked

"I... I just want to be alone right now" zuko said turning his head to the side trying not to look katara in the face

"Zuko.." I said turning his head back to me" don't shut me out, talk to me"

Zuko held my hand but couldn't look into my eyes

"I'm not blind... I've seen how they look at me zuko... I'm proud of you for not reacting rashly" I said leaving a kiss on zuko cheek

"You heard?" Zuko said looking at me with wide eyes

"No but I've seen it in there eyes and your uncle was very ...,persistent for me to come here"

Zuko looked me deep into my eyes his arms wrapped in my lower back, as he started to kiss my lips. I could feel his frustration energy as he lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. He moved us back until my back was against the palace wall under a closed window. He started kissing my neck and I looked in front of me it was all tall plants making that a semi private spot. Zuko pop my breast out of my shirt as he roughly ravish me. His tongue sucking my nipples so harshly, he pull my binding with great force that I felt it break against my thighs and some how he had taken his member out.

He savagely thrust it inside me, it was rougher than usual but he needed this release. And I was more then happy to be his outlet.

Tears came out my eyes slowly as zuko kissed me

Zuko stop in fear "am I hurting you"

"No no ..I'm just happy" I said in a small voice

Zuko lend in a kissed me deeply.

 **POV Zuko**

*Window opens*

I put my hand over katara mouth, pushing our body's closer to the wall.

I could hear talking from the window above.

"Seems like katara calmed him down" Iroh said as he looked out the window straight ahead

I waited till there was no more noise above me

"Looks like it's time to go" I whispered into katara ears

I slip my member pack into my pants, gently lowered katara to the floor helping to fluff out her skirt as katara fixed her breast in her shirt then hair.

* * *

 **Thank you all who've been following. I am going to continue** **the story however I need to take a short trip and I'll be continuing in about 2 weeks!**

 **Please follow and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**POV Katara**

 _ **Two months later**_

"How are you feeling" I asked Suki as I help her put the final touches in her hair

"Nervous" she said looking at me through the mirror while he sat down "I can't believe this is about to happen, ...what if we don't last"

"Suki of course you will" I gave her a reassuring hug and then we prepared to walk out.

Suki stood in front of the door waiting for them to be opened. Suki had on a light green dress in the cut of a ball gown that covered her baby bump with dark green and gold trimming designs with a 10foot train behind her.

Katara was wearing a simple light green robe with a long skirt that you can on the bottom with soft pink flower on the back of her hair.

The door open

Katara grabbed the end of Suki train as Toph handed her a Bouquet of pink flowers.

"You'll do fine" katara told Suki

* _gasp*_

Everyone was amazed and delighted at Suki beauty as she walked down the aisle, pink flower petals fell from above.

Suki looked straight ahead her groom was standing right there with Zuko on the left from her point of view

Sokka wore his traditional water tribe clothes down to the white fur covering his shoulder. Zuko wore his official Fire Nation red and gold robes.

"Wow.. have you ever seen such perfection" sokka said to himself but loud enough for zuko to heard standing at the end of the aisle

"No I haven't " zuko said looking at katara as she flawlessly walked down the aisle.

Zuko couldn't remove his eyes off her, and katara felt his them on her.

Suki stop at the right of Sokka as katara laid Suki train on the floor and toke her place next to her.

As Suki and Sokka said their vows everyone only had joy on their faces , a few people had a tear here and there. Katara and Zuko couldn't take their eyes off each other, in that moment katara wondered how her wedding would be.

 _ **After the ceremony**_

Sokka and suki sat under a open tent where people came up congratulating the new couple.

The Kanan family was next to congratulate the couple

"So will you two stay here in Republic city?" The wife asked

"Yes we plan to live here, I've already bought a house and the baby will be due in about 4 months" Sokka said proudly

"So much to be thankful for! May you both have a bless life" she finished as she and her husband walked away

Zuko and Iroh walk up to Sokka and Suki

"Congratulations my dear" Iroh said as he gave them a hug

"Congratulations " zuko said extending a hand "suki do you mind if I borrow Sokka for a minute?"

"Sure" suki said as Iroh and her continued talking

Sokka and Zuko walked away from the party through the natural garden.

"So what you wanted to talk about" sokka asked

"Sokka I know you just got married and will want your time with your bride... settle down... continue building your family..-"

"What's wrong zuko" sokka asked curiously

"Something it happing in the Fire Nation.. I can't trust anyone there right now, I definitely can't ask Aang for assistants, I know there is some kind of conspiracy going on and until I figure it out.. katara isn't safe... I need people there that I could trust" zuko told sokka

"What are you two doing here? Your missing the party" katara said walking to them

"Just having some manly talk" sokka said nervously

"Well your bride is waiting for you, and you promise me a dance" katara said grabbing zuko arm running back to the celebration

Standing in the middle of the floor Zuko toke katara into his arms. It felt so good to forget the problem of the Fire nation as they moved back and forth to the melody playing.

"I have to leave soon" zuko spoke into katara ear

"Already?"

"Yes, I'm sorry" zuko told katara as he moved her hair out her face "a lot is going on in the Fire nation... a Fire lord who's not present can't rule"

Katara closed her eyes looking down, she knew he was the Fire lord but he also was her fiancé, they haven't had a lot of contact for 2 weeks. Katara thought they would at least have that day.

"I know I've been ..distractive lately, when I fix whatever going on how about we do something just the two of us" zuko said tilting her face up

Katara moves in to zuko soft kiss and passionately not wanting it to stop.

Zuko pulled away, kissed on her forehead

"You should stay here for a few days I'm sure suki could use some help" zuko said looking to katara

"What's really going on zuko, we haven't really had time together in almost 2 weeks"

"Noting" zuko said holding katara tightly in his arms pulling her closer to his chest, kissing her forehead again

"I know something going on and I'll find out" katara pulled away from zuko on the dance floor and left

After thanking Suki and Sokka for having him Zuko had to leave Republic City.

Zuko and Katara sat inside the carriage on the way to the boat dock. Zuko admire the way Republic City has been build, and he admire Aang for his dedication to making this place.

Zuko thought about Aang stop by the wedding to give his blessing but didn't stay long.

Zuko started to become frustrated with the silence in the carriage.

"Katara can you please talk to me" zuko demanded

"For what you don't even want to tell me what's wrong" katara said pissed off

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what?! Am I your child or fiancé? Your supposed to do things with me! "

Zuko decided to take a step back figuratively

"Katara... I'm just worried about the nobles, that's all"

"Ok" katara said sitting back folding her arms not fully buying the half truth

Katara looked out the window.. her mad demeanor changed

"Well isn't that nice" she said smiling to herself

Zuko turn his head to katara view. There was Jet selling vegetables at a store while Mai stood up showing him a pink baby outfit

Zuko made a small smirk then realized how close he was to katara. Zuko turned his head to the left and planted a small kiss on katara cheek

"I'm still mad at you" katara said smiling to herself

"I know" zuko said holding katara around her waist pulling her closer to him "when you come back we'll talk, I promise"

"...Fine" katara said with her face turned the opposite way

"Give me a kiss" zuko said turning katara head to him" please"

Katara moved her lips to zuko as he moved in passionately kissing her as he felt the curve of her waist and breast. Katara closed the curtain to her window as zuko did the same to his there lips never parting.

They had a small amount of privacy in the middle of the busy Republic city, they could hear all the people outside walking, laughing, arguing as well as other carriage moving.

Katara sat on top of zuko face to face as their tongues fought to win. Zuko hands grabbed katara back caressing her lower back as he kept moving down grabbing a hand full of her ass. Zuko began sucking on katara neck

"Mmm" katara moaned

*knock*

Zuko and katara both looked at each other as they heard the knock on the carriage door

"Looks like our time is up" katara said while fixing zuko hair and biting her lower lip

"It's just on paused" zuko said griming

Katara and zuko put themselves together and stepped out. Iroh was waiting at the entrance of the ship.

"Katara, I hope you have a great time here and hurry home" Iroh said while hugging her goodbye and walked into the ship

"I'll miss you, don't have to much fun without me" zuko said sweetly to katara while holding onto her

"I'll miss you" katara said trying not to break a tear

"It's only two weeks" zuko said kissing katara on her forehead "And I'm going to leave two guards with you"

"Just two" I said rolling my eyes

"You want more?"

*giggle* "I was being sarcastic zuko I don't even need one"

"I know I just want to have a piece of mind"

Katara kisses zuko on his lips one last time before he walked into the ship. Zuko stood at the top of the ship deck looking at katara as he sailed off.

Suddenly katara felt very alone. As she waited for the ship to not be in view any longer to leave.

Katara returned to Suki and Sokka house with her guards. It was large house with a big yard with a privacy fence.

"Ok time to check on my niece" katara said delighted to suki "oh and you two can turn in for the night" katara said to the guards

Katara helped suki lay down as she bend water onto her hands slowly moving in a circle motion.

"A strong heartbeat" katara said happily

"That's great I can't wait to meet her" suki said smiling

"What if it's a boy"sokka ask

"Then I'll still be happy but we'll have to try again" suki said winking to sokka

"Have you guys opened you gifts yet" katara asked

"We opened a few, Kanan family gifted us with a gold dish set along with the utensils, and the mayor sent us the carriage, I really love the baby bassinet you and zuko gave us! It's so cute! However everyone else mostly gave us money" suki said

"After Toph ceremony you and suki should go furniture shopping for the rest of the house,

After buy the house everything just went so fast with the Council I haven't had time to go with suki" sokka said

"Sure sounds like fun, but what ceremony is Toph having? Did I miss something?" Katara asked

*knock* *knock*

Sokka went to open the door

"Aang?" Sokka said

We all turned our heads to the door.

 _What do he want_

"Come in" sokka said inviting Aang in

"I'm sorry that I left so quickly" Aang said looking at me

 _Is that really why..._

"Katara can I talk to you?"

"...sure" I answered

Aang and I walked to the back door and stood outside in the backyard with the night sky above.

"So what's up Aang " I said after a awkward silence

"How have you been? Aang asked nervously his right hand rubbing the back of his neck

"I'm been great"

"Great...how come zuko isn't here?" Aang said

"He has something to do with in the Fire nation"

"Ooh... katara are you happy?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Katara asked with a eyebrow raise

"Because I seen you walk away from zuko on the dance floor" Aang said walking to me

"Yes... we had a small disagreement but we are fine now"

"Ooh... well you know I'll always be around for you..." Aang said

"Thanks..."

"Listen while your in the city maybe we can hang out"

"I'll think about it Aang... but honestly I haven't gotten over what you did at the beach palace"

"I know, I don't know what came over me.. that's why I've kept my distance... my feelings for you would never change.. but I do miss being your friend"

I just nodded and gave a faint smile to Aang words

"Tomorrow is Toph ceremony for her becoming chief of police, I would really like it if you join me on stage... all of you" Aang said

 _Well if sokka and suki is going..plus it's for Toph_

"Sure Aang" I said agreeing


	19. Chapter 19

**POV Katara**

I thought about Aang words when I returned to my room.

" _I miss being your friend"_

 _Honestly I missed being his friend to but, his actions on the beach... how could I look pass it? And now I'm with zuko I doubt he'll be so understanding._

I walked pass my sleeping baby Lion Vulture named Kei in his small bed next to mines.

I decided to go to bed I'm sure Tomorrow will be interesting..

 **POV Sokka**

"How are you feeling" I ask suki as I rubbed her feet in bed

Now that's she was out her wedding dress, laying down in bed you can truly see her baby bump

"Just a little tired... but not to tired" suki said sitting up touching my arm

"I think you should lay down and relax, you was on your feet most of the day"

"...why don't you help me relax.." suki said with a grin

"I'll get you some tea" I ran downstairs breathing deeply

 _I knew what suki wanted but I did something horrible today... I can't it wouldn't be fair to Suki_

I returned with tea

"Here you go sweetie" I said cheerful

"...thanks" suki said taking the cup angrily

"I'm going to go take a bath" a kiss on her forehead and I left the room.

 _ **The next day**_

 **POV Katara**

"I am please to introduce our first police of chief Toph Beifong!"

*cheering* *clapping* *cheering*

Toph stood proud on the stage as we all clapped and cheered for her.

 _ **Moment later...**_

"Congratulations Toph!" Suki, sokka, Aang and I said

"Thank you so much " Toph said seeming so happy

Aang pulled me to the side while sokka and suki spoke to Toph

"Katara do you want to go to dinner next week" Aang said

"Sure! Hey guys we're all going to get dinner next week" I exclaimed

"Well actually...never mind let's all go" Aang said touching his head

 _For the last week I've been trying to spend time with Katara alone but we was always being accompanied by someone... yes I said I miss being her friend and it wasn't a lie but I can't help but want more..._

 _ **Next week**_

 **POV Aang**

 _I just wanted it to be us..._ I thought as I looked around the table at every one eating. _It is nice to have everyone here but ...still_

"Did you and Katara had a chance to go shopping" Sokka asked Suki

"Oh yes it was so nice we got everything we need for our house" suki said happily eating

"Yea I didn't know pregnant women could move so quickly" katara said laughing

"Have you and zuko picked a wedding date?" Suki asked

"Wedding!?" I said nearly spitting my food out

"Yes zuko and katara is engaged, you didn't know?" Sokka said

"I didn't think it was true" I said low.

"Well our wedding will take place in about 3 months" katara added

"So soon" I asked

"It's may seem so but we've know each other for a long time we've been together for 3 months and our wedding is still 3 months away... plus I love the season it will take place. It will be the cold ..or I guess the cooler season since it never really gets cold in the Fire nation" *giggle* katara said laughing

"What's the theme going to be?" Suki asked

"Well zuko has had my head piece custom made, the Fire nation insignia will have a moonstone in it, right on the center. I'll be getting white hill flowers, my dress is a secret and Iroh knows I would like some white and silver in there but that's all I know. Iroh has become general party planner" katara said

*laughing from the whole table expect Aang*

"I know what you mean he toke control of my whole wedding! But I'm glad he did" suki said looking happy

"Hey katara can I talk to you outside" i decided to ask her

"Sure Aang" katara said as she got up, she did a stay gesture so her two guards so they wouldn't follow and went out the side door to a porch

" so what's up?"

"Katara are you sure you want to marry ..Zuko"

"Of course Aang Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because katara you just met him basically!"

"Urgh not this again, why can't you just accept it Aang?"

"That night on the beach I felt I needed to just accept it but the more I thought about it the more it didn't make sense! You was with me! He couldn't have developed feelings that quickly and neither could you! I think your scared you'll change you mind and want someone else " Aang reaches for her Betrothal necklace pulling it off her neck

Suddenly katara was very aware of her surroundings, Aang had pressed himself very close to katara backing her into a wall. His strong torso inches away from her chest. Aang moved his head down and pressed his lips onto katara. Throwing the necklace onto the porch floor.

Katara froze in the moment letting it happen until she came to realization

"What are you doing" her faint voice asked as she slowly pulled her lips back

*slap*

Katara hand slapped Aang face. Aang fell back not realizing what he did or so he wanted to believe.

"Im in love Zuko! How can you do that!? ...I was stupid for thinking we could be friends " katara picked up her necklace trying to stop her tears as she left the porch

 **POV Katara**

"I'm sorry guys I need to leave tonight" i said tears running down my face

"What happened" sokka said standing up at the table

"Noting just forget it I'm going back to the fire nation"

Aang came through the doors and trying to reach for katara until the guards stop him

"Do you know who I am " Aang challenge the guards

"It doesn't matter we know who see is" one guard replied

"Toph arrests him" sokka screamed

"I can't unless katara gives a full statement and ask to press charges" Toph replied

"Thank you but I rather forget it and leave"

I left and went back to Sokka and Suki house to gather my things, and my Lion Vulture then headed for the dock and ask to be shipped out immediately.

 _What happened to just being friends_

As we was about to pull the walkway to the ship up a carriage arrived Sokka and Suki stepped out.

"Wait!" I ordered

I ran down to them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"First off" *suki punches my arm* " how dare you just leave like that?"

"Oww And I'm sorry I know I acted impulsive but I just need to leave right now"

"Well we're coming to" sokka said

"Wait, What? Why?" I asked

"To many questions let's get on"sokka said

"I am happy your coming but aren't you on the Council? What will Toph and ..Aang say"

"Noting" sokka said grabbing their luggage

We all walked on to the ship and I was returning home

 _I am glad they are coming but... what about there lives_

 _ **4 days later**_

We arrived at the fire nation capital pulling up to the dock. It's pitched black barely any life on the dock

"No one is here?" Suki asked confused

"Sorry I didn't tell anyone, the guards will carry our bags. Don't worry the walk isn't far but I could call for a carriage if your tired suki"

"No no I'm fine plus I heard it's good to get exercise while your pregnant" suki said

We all walked the short distance to the palace. _Honestly I wanted this time to think, we've been on the ship for 4 days but I just wanted time to walk and think_

As I came to the gate the guards looked surprised but let me in straight away. We came to the front doors and I had the servants shown Suki and Sokka their rooms.

"Would you like for me to alert the Fire Lord" the old servant asked

"No I'll find him myself"

I walk along the familiar hallway to zuko room.

*knock* *knock*

No answer

I decided to open his door anyways and there he was asleep. I smiled to myself as I walked closer rubbing my hand gently on his face brushing his hair out his face.

"Zuko.." I said low

"Mmm.. katara?" Zuko said trying to adjust his vision "what are you doing here?" as he sat up in bed

"I just missed you" I answered as my arms wrapped him as I sat next to him

Zuko wrapped his arms around me and laid down next to him, we drifted to sleep as his arms wrapped tightly around me.


	20. Chapter 20

**POV Katara**

I woke up to the familiar warmth of the Fire Nation around me, laying chest to chest with zuko. I look up to see his soft golden eyes looking back at me

"Why didn't you say anything I would have been waiting" zuko said looking sweetly at me

"It was kind of a rush decision, also Suki and Sokka came with me.. I'm not really sure why but I hope that's fine"

" _Sokka_... of course it's fine"

We laid in bed wishing it could last longer, but soon the servant came in to help zuko get ready for the morning of meetings.

I left zuko room to my own as I got dress to start my own day.

I decided to take kei out for some air.

I sat down in the garden while Kei flew around above me.

"Your not worried he'll leave?"

I turned around to see Suki standing behind me.

"No"

"How did you even get him?" Suki asked sitting next to me

"I was actually visiting the schools seeing what needed to be improved trying to step into my roll of Fire Lady. When I visit one of the schools that was on the west side, I seen this small little thing on the floor bruised and scared. I pick him up, toke him to a pond on the grounds and healed him. After that he never left my side again"

Kei landed next to Suki and rested his head on her lap.

"Awe he's so sweet" suki said petting him

"Hey where is Sokka?" I asked

"I think he went to talk to Zuko"

"Mm I wonder why, I know something is going on I just can't figure out what... hey suki do you want to do something with me? I don't know how you'll react"

"uHMm What is it?" Suki asked questioning

"I want to bring some one a cake"

Suki looked at me confused

"Come let's go"

We toke Kei back to my room, then went to the kitchen and toke the cake I had ask them to bake this morning. We began walking to the dungeon.

"Katara where are we going?" Suki asked

"To see Azula"

"WHAT!? How do you even know she's here?" Suki said stopping

"Zuko has mentioned it a while ago" I said as i gestured for Suki to keep walking

"Do you think we should even be going there she's Azula!"

"Azula came out the forest a different person... I've seen it for myself "

"And what if she's lying"

"I'll take a chance" I said

We walked the rest of the way not being stop by any guards until we reached Azula door.

"I'll wait out here incase she try something" suki said getting into position in front the door

I nodded and walked in, the cell room was quite not a movement taking place. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and there in the corner sat Azula looking up at the narrow window.

I slide the tray with the cake into her cell. "I couldn't bring a real candle so I had them make a fake one out of sugar candy"

Azula move her head slightly in my direction.

I sat down in front her cell

"I know there's not much you can do today but it's still a blessing" I continue

"Is that what they tell you" Azula said

 _I had almost forgotten her voice_

"Tell me something" Azula began her eyes looking at me "did my brother really sentence Mai or is she happy living her life outside the Fire nation"

"...Mai got the faith she deserve" I simply said

"I knew it,

zuko wouldn't do it ...it seems everyone is living happily.." Azula turned her up to the narrow window to look at the sunlight again

"I hope you find peace one day"

"ha! ..Peace" Azula said with a cold laugh "What is peace? Mai is happily living outside, your about to become Fire Lady... and this is where life has lead me, I'm the laughing disgrace of the Fire Nation... isn't it funny? That what father use to say about Zuko... now look how destiny worked out"

"You can always change your stars Azula.. but it only happens if you want it" I said as I walked to the door "happy birthday Azula" I said as I shut the door behind me

 **POV Zuko**

"Why did katara come back so soon?" I asked Sokka as we sat in my private quarters.

I poured Sokka and myself some Amazake in two cups and handed him one.

"I don't know all the details but something happened with Aang and she just decided to come back" sokka answered

 _Mm.. Aang again_

Sokka continued "however I am not here because of that. I came because of what you said at my wedding, what do you mean exactly?"

I looked around making sure we was alone even though I knew we was. I moved back and fourth with the drink in my hand.

"I don't know what.. the nobles have been rallied up since I told them I will be marrying katara.

One in particular... I know something will take place in three days in the lower side of the Fire nation ..having extra eyes in here will make me feel a lot better. Especially when I trust the person"

"Do you think there will be a attack?"

I stopped walking looking out the window to my nation "They will try soon, I'm sure they are trying to figure out what will be the best way and I assume it will involve Katara"

"Which is why you wanted her to stay with us in Republic city"

"Exactly" I confirmed "I wasn't planning on her being here until at least next week I was hoping she'll stay even longer... but since she came back Unlce feels it's best to do the announcements tomorrow...

Now tomorrow is my engagement party and it will be officially announce, I need you to carefully watch every reaction, be my eyes and ears"

"Don't worry zuko I got your back" Sokka said patting my shoulder

 _After my talk with Sokka I needed to take a walk ...clear my mind I suppose._

I was turning in the hall and there was katara walking towards me alone and unaware. I decided I hide behind a long draping curtain to the side of me.

As she approached me still unaware I was hiding.

As she walked closer I grabbed her pulling her into the curtain, they seemed to make a small cave. I made sure one hand was on her mouth to buff out the scream.

"You demon" katara laughed in relief as she looked into my eyes

"I think we was on pause" I said as I laid my lips onto katara. Her body pressed on mines tongues fighting for dominance

*giggling* "Not here" katara said low trying to pull from me

" next we need to clean the fixtures on the walls, the party is tomorrow!" We heard some voice say follow by a lot of footsteps.

I covered her body in to the small space hoping no one would see us

I could feel katara holding her breath as I held mines, footsteps drawing closer then growing further away.

*giggle* *laughing*

We started laughing the mood lighten between us.

My gaze fell on Katara ocean eyes "I don't think I have ever loved somebody so much in my life"

"Aw Zuko.." katara said looking up to me

My lips met Katara once again her back against the wall. We began moving along the wall out from the cover of our curtain cave until my hands found a door. I opened it our lips still joined as one, I lifted Katara up with one hand and closed the door with the other and turned the lock.

It was a small closet holding cleaning supplies barely enough room to turn around.

Katara skillfully toke my robe off and it fell to my feet my manhood standing proud under my pants.

Katara looked onto my chest placing her hand on my scar I received from Azula all those years ago.

I toke her hand in mines and kisses it delicately, leading my lips down her arm to her shoulder resting her back to my chest.

I could feel her heartbeat racing as I slide my hand under her top, her full breast sitting freely under her small shirt. My mouth leaving small marks on the back of her shoulders coming down to her hip.

I pulled her long skirt up

"Hold this" I said growling

I bent to my knees and now I was looking at katara panties inches from my face

I slide them down looking at such perfection in front of me dripping with juices

"Are you ready to feed me" I said looking up into katara blushing face. I wasn't truly expecting a answer but I did enjoy watching her being taken by surprise. I pulled her panties down

"Zuko maybe we should go to a ro-" *AHHH*

My 2 fingers entered her womanhood and with every push I can see how much more juices are flowing down my arm, I added a third finger and guided my tongue forward to her clit, moving it to the rhythm of my fingers.

*AUHHHH*

"Shhhh" I said coming up face to face with katara "you don't want them to find us, do you"

"no" Katara answered faintly her eyes rolling over biting her lip

My pants fell down, I lifted katara up, her arms wrapped around my neck my hands cupping her ass. I slid her womanhood onto my manhood after the first thrust I had to hold still, knowing that if I kept moving, if I gave in to the exquisite tightness, the heat, I would explode.

"What's wrong" katara asked looking innocent but I knew she was acting

"You been gone for so long" I said smiling

"So?" She said teasing

Katara wrapped he legs around me tighter and started moving her body up and down slowly.

"AHH SPIRITS " I said grabbing onto her hips moving her faster and stronger. Pushing myself as deep as I could go.

My view was filled with katara bouncing breast in my face I grabbed one of her breast with my mouth not letting go sucking her nipple intensely. I pushed my index finger into her ass

"AAHHHHAAAAHHHHHH" katara screamed out

At this point it was no point trying to kept katara quiet. I let go of her luscious breast in my mouth running my tongue on her skin from her breast to neck. Twirling my tongue sucking on her sweet neck.

"Aha zuko.. I don't know.. how much ..ah ..longer-"

She was right I don't know how to keep going.. then katara did a deadly move

Suddenly there was a huge burst of water coming out of her and I lost control of my member. I push her against the door slamming my member deep into her, the door moving uncontrollably. katara eyes rolled back, I suck on her neck, katara sweet screaming moans in the air as I explode my load inside her.


	21. Chapter 21

**POV Zuko**

 **The next evening**

I stood at katara door waiting for her to come out. All the nobles, high ranking military officials and fire sages are already gathering in the ball room.

The door finally opens

 _There stood... katara?_

 _Her hair was...straight.. and black almost?_

 _Skin looked... fairer... her dress was beautiful treads of red and gold with no traces of blue or white ... who the hell is this_?

 _I couldn't figure out what was going on._

 _ **Earlier that day**_

 _ **POV Katara**_

I waited in my room with suki for the servant to come and start dressing me. I haven't seen zuko since yesterday when our little scene took place.

"Suki, I'm so nervous to stand in front of everyone tonight"

"Why"

"Because I know the Fire nation have... reserves about me.. That Chet looks at me like... I don't want to talk about it...

I use to be much more head strong and confident but lately I've been feeling like I'm not really present I suppose..."

"Are you saying you don't want to get married?" Suki asked

"No I do ...I just don't know how I'll be at being Fire Lady"

"In my opinion.. yes the Fire nation is a long reigning monarchy and it maybe scary to have your decision impact many lives, however if you stayed in the South Pole I don't see your life would have been any better"

I looked to Suki

Suki continued "what I mean is you would have been forced to marry Bato and even if sokka returned you would have still been a royal princess who's actions would have been monitor closely especially since the South Pole is a new royal line ... at least here Zuko loves you and you love him and your free to have our own way of thinking...

Plus I think you would make a great Fire Lady"

Suki finished smiling at me

"...maybe ...but still.. I should look more of the part... instead of them looking at me like a exotic concubine" I said while looking in the mirror

"It's not your fault your not shaped like a rectangle " suki said under her breath

My servant walked in

"Faia " I said "is there any way you can make me look more... er Fire nation"

"Of course Lady Katara, we have a technic where we heat our hands with Fire not enough to make a flame but enough so our hands become extremely hot and run our fingers through the hair it makes it dry quickly for us but for you I'm sure it'll help your hair become more calmer-"

"Great just do it" I said interrupting her

Faia got to work, she ran her hot fingers through my hair and it laid flat and straight.

She then broke charcoal in to fine dust and brush my hair with it making my hair almost black from my dark brown. She then used a lighter makeup on my face, hands and feet.

Suki looked on with uncertainty

I put my dress on it was long and flowing regal in appearance with gold beads defining my waist line. My sleeves matched zuko as the arm hole was large but still came down to my hands. You could see my necklace as the gold straps made and x that crossed over my chest. My shoes was a open toe red three inch heel and had a elaborate design.

I stood in front the mirror once more

"I...I barely recognize myself" I said standing there in disbelief

"Are you sure you want to go like this.. I mean you look beautiful... but your extremely gorgeous as you are... you don't need to look like every other Fire nation girl "

I listen to Suki watching myself in the mirror, judging if I should change

"This shows I'm willing to change.. for the Fire nation...right? ...I'm sure zuko would appreciate my trying to fit in" I said with a faint smile

 **POV Zuko**

 **Back to reality**

Suki came out the room after my shock of katara settled.

"I'm going to find sokka in the ball room" suki said then she left as she rubbed her stomach

I walked beside katara still in a bit of shock.

We stopped in front the closed grand doors, I looked to katara unsure what to say, I don't know how to react... where was katara? My katara? Not this fire nation clone.

The door open to the ball room.

*AHhhhhhhh* from every direction of the room.

Katara and I walked in as one. Every eye was on her. We walked to the middle of the room where the Fire Sages stood.

"We stand here today to honor Fire Lord Zuko engagement to Master Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe" the Fire Sage stated

Katara and I toke a knee as the Fire Sages blessed our engagement.

"May the Mighty Spirits bless this marriage"

As we stood up applause began, people started walking towards us

Katara received compliments from every direction

"Lady Katara, you look so lovely!"

"Yes your hair is so long and calm"

"It looks beautiful and better dark!"

"Your skin is absolutely flawless"

"You look amazing in Fire nation clothes!"

 **POV Katara**

 _Everyone has something so positive to say._

I look to the right of me to Zuko who has a.. cold demeanor

"What's wrong" I ask whispering

Zuko doesn't reply... _did he not hear me?_

General Lee walked up to us

Bowing to Zuko

"Lady Katara" General Lee said as he toke my hand bowing and leaving a peck on my hand

"I must say you look divine, you truly look like a Fire Lady" he then leaned to zuko trying speak low "Fire Lord Zuko when you have time we need to speak"

Zuko nodded and we carried on.

As I looked around the room in between the wave of people coming to us I seen the nobleman eyes still on me in that disgusting manner. Every time Zuko noticed me looking there head magically turn.

The rest of the night we had loads of people stoping to talk to us as well as a show from the Fire Nation Circus. Zuko remained a bit cold towards me the whole night

 **POV Nobleman Chet**

"She cleaned up nicely. No?" Nobleman Fire Tapan said leaning closer to me

"She May look like a decent Fire Lady at the moment but she's still a tribal woman" I said as I looked on katara

My mind couldn't help but wonder how her plump lips would feel on my member

 _I wonder if Zuko has taken her yet? Of course he has_

"Ha" I laughed lowly to myself

Katara dresses fitted so well on her waist it made it clear how curvy she was.

I mind continued to dream what her face must look like in her state of ecstasy

The roundness of her breast moving the arch in her back my hand around her pretty little neck.

 _ **After the engagement party**_

 **POV Katara**

Zuko brought me to his room

"Do you care to tell me what this is about?" Zuko said looking at me, closing the door so no one may hear

"What do you mean?" I said taking a step back by his tone

"I mean this hair! Your skin!" He said pointing to me "I looked at you coming out your room and I didn't even know who you was!"

I just stood there in shock

"I did this trying to fit in with your nation, your people..." I said in disbelief

"How? By looking like every other Fire Nation Slut outside? Let me know! Should I have just let Bato fuck you?! Should I have just let you go back?!-"

*smack*

Before my brain processed what had toke place my hand met Zuko face.

Zuko look back at me his face in shock and cheek slightly red

I stood in front of Him frozen for a moment with the both of us just looking at each other, putting the pieces together of what just happened

I stared back into Zuko eyes as his soften with regret. My eye grew with hurt,

I started walking pass him trying to make it out the door. Withholding my tears but I could feel them slipping away

"Katara wait"

Was all I heard from Zuko as I shut his door behind me.


	22. Chapter 22

**POV Katara**

I shut my door behind me and sat on my bed looking at the mirror in front of me.

 _I tried to change for this ...this asshole!... I tried to look like a true ""Fire Lady""..._

Tears began to roll down my cheek, Kei climb onto my bed and laid his head on my lap

*Bang* *Bang*

My head turn to the door seeing it was still locked

"Katara please open the door" I heard Zuko said from the other side

I got up to walk to the door about to open it but I froze... my hand froze a inch from touching the handle.

*knock* *knock*

"Katara please"

I couldn't open the door, all I could do was sit with my back to the door on the floor.

So enough Silence filled the air as my eyes felt heavy closing slowly.

 _ **Hours later ..**_

My eyes woke to the darkness that had form around me. Kei asleep in his bed next to mines, silence all around me.

"Oh right" I said to myself as I remembered why I was on the floor. I walked to my dresser to light a lantern with a match..

My mind started think about my time with Zuko.. little moment like this where he would have just lighten the candles within the room... is what I would treasure the most...

I carried the lantern into my bathroom looking in the mirror as I toke a rag and ran the water over it to wipe yesterday away from my face. With one wipe on my cheek I could see... me... my tan skin showing through the make-up.

"urgh"

I threw the rag in the sink and went to take a bath. The cold water felt just right against my skin, my face and my puffy eyes. The water turned slightly grey as I laid my hair back into the bath, letting the water soak into it, washing the charcoal out.

 _Should I just leave? I've only ever tried to fit into this place... tried to ease his burden... I gave him my womanhood..._

Tears started flowing again as I thought how I have thrown away my beliefs... _I gave him my womenhood before marriage and now this is what became of it_

My mind sifted to the memories of zuko making love to me his touch on my neck, his lips on my lower back... My womenhood blood on his sheets...

 _Had I not went to his room that night I would still be untouched... able to marry in my tribe_

Tears continued to flow

Snapping back to reality I wiped my tears way with my wet hands

I started to bend the water out of my hair and off my skin, and get out this bath. I slipped my body into my nightgown

 _Rest is what I need right now._

 **POV Zuko**

I felt the sun heat crawling up on my open eyes. I couldn't sleep for a moment last night, the Sun is shining down on the Fire Nation, in my room, in my bed ...yet my bed feels cold without her here. I look over my side to the empty spot, even though katara has her own room for public reasons we always sleep in the same bed.

*knock* *knock*

 _Katara?_ I wondered as I jumped up

"Come in" I said

"Zuko" Iroh said walking in and my heart sank "what have you done!?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Katara is packing her things! She wants to leave"

I don't know if uncle said anything after that, I was out my door before he could finished. I ran my way to katara room. Still undress only in my pants and shirtless.

I made my way to katara room her door slightly open. There she was standing in front the mirror in her traveling water tribe clothes.

Fitted pants with low cut robe like shirt a waist band all a smilier shade of blue with white trim. Her long dark brown hair in a bun. Her eyes a little puffy

A deep-rooted hurt toke over me seeing her ready to leave.

It was clear I had hurt her with my selfish words. But she can't leave

"K-katara where are you going" I said in a disbelief tone

Katara didn't even turn her head, she continue looking at herself adjusting her clothes. I noticed on her bed was a duffel bag that looked packed

"Miss katara! Miss katara!" A servant from behind me said

I looked behind me and saw a servant rushing to the room, as she noticed me standing there.

"Please excuse the interruption Fire Lord, but Lady Katara Miss Suki needs you she has fallen ill"

Katara turned her head to follow the servant trying to walked pass me with out acknowledging me.

I reached out grabbing Katara arm stopping her in her own tracks.

"Very well" I said looking deep into katara eyes

"If you fled this palace... I will never rest ... I will never tire.. I will never give up.." I moved my face closer to katara barley touching her lips "I will pursue you till the end of the earth it I have to"

Katara felt as if her breath was taken out of her. She had seen a look of determination and focus within his Amber eyes.

Katara remember to breath in as she pulled her arm away from zuko, she

continued to Suki room, where Suki was laying down with a wet cool rag on her forehead.

"Suki are you feeling alright" katara asked bending down to her on her bed

I finally breathe a sigh of relief katara still had her necklace on.

"I'm ok I think it's just something I ate"

Katara looked around to me

"I'll get you some tea and I'll do a session" katara said walking out the room the door closing behind her

"Zuko!" Suki said with surprising force sitting up "I don't know what you did but fix it! I can't pretend to be sick forever!"

*crack*

The door open and I turned my head to the door, Katara walked in with a tray, by the time I turned my head back around suki had laid down in bed pretending to be sick again.

"The servants was already preparing it for you, ..while the tea sit I'll do a session" katara said

I decided to leave and give katara some space, Suki was on my side anyways and wasn't going to let Katara leave.

 _ **A little while later**_

I came out from my meeting with General Lee.

Fuming pissed off I need to find Sokka. In my search for Sokka one of my guards stop me.

"Fire Lord Zuko I need to speak to you" the guard said

I looked at his uniform.. he's not a palace guard

"What is it? Shouldn't you be securing the grounds?"

"Sire I think this manner would best be discussed about in private"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded, I lead him to my throne room to speak.

"You Guards leave us" I said to the other guards securing the door.

"What is your name private" I asked

"Rokurou sir"

"Private Rokurou what do you need to tell me"

"I was one of the soldiers you order to stay behind with Lady Katara in Republic City"

"Ah yes" I said listening carefully

"Well Fire Lord I don't know how to say this..."

"Just say it" I commanded

"Very well, I seen Lady Katara kissing the Avatar on a porch of a restaurant they went to... she didn't pull away until she seen me and the other guard looking"

I paused for a moment

"Private Rokurou you do realize how serious what your saying is?" I asked carefully. I could feel my veins fulling with rage

"Of course" Rokurou said bowing

"...Thank you..." I said about to leave, but then a thought came "actually get ready to travel with me"

Rokurou bowed and left

 _So that's why she came back she had a damn fight with Aang! To top it off... she kissed him... maybe she still do have feelings for him... NO no she can't ..she wouldn't... would she? How could katara do this to me?!_

As my breath got deeper smoke started to blow out my nose

 _She didn't get off him till she seen Rokurou and the other guard_


	23. Chapter 23

**POV Suki**

"Suki I'm not finding anything wrong with you" katara said to me looking confused standing over me

Katara has been working on me for most of the day

"Ok ok" I decided to just tell her "I'm not really sick" I said slightly hiding my face

"Oh my Spirits-..SUKI!" Katara said

"I'm sorry for acting sick but you and zuko need to talk it out first! And you was so quick to leave.." I said sitting up taking the rag off my forehead

"Listen...I don't know what happened but you two are perfect for each other you really just need to talk to each other"

Katara let the water fall from her hands to the bowl and then sat on the bed next to me

"...the thing is...Suki I thought he would appreciate my effort... I was trying to look like a true Fire Lady and not a concubine... but he just exploded and said some hurtful things.. plus to top it all off ...I think I might be expecting..."

"Oh my- katara!"

"I'm really not sure yet so please don't say anything... I can't imagine what Gran Gran would say ... but with this fight... I'm really feeling like I don't belong here..."

"Bottom line, Do you love him?"

"Yes" katara answered

"Do you want to be with him?"

"..yes" katara answered again

"Then you two need to talk it out! Regardless what you think power in a relationship doesn't lie with the on who care less"

Katara looked to me "you know suki your right"

"You should just explain to him why you did it"

"Thanks Suki" katara said smiling to me

My face turned a little sour

"What's wrong ?" Katara asked

"I wish I could take my own advice sometimes..." I confessed

"What do you mean"

"at my wedding... I seen something"

"...what did you see?" Katara asked confused

"after you bought Zuko back to the dance with.. I went looking for my husband and... I saw him kissing Toph." A tear fell from my eyes

"WHAT!" Katara said screaming

"He haven't taken me since we moved to Republic city... I don't understand do he feel like he's suck with me? Does he not love me? Am I not enough... I don't know if he feels like he was supposed to marry me"

At this point I can't hold back my tears any longer

"I am going to kill Sokka!"

"No! Don't! I just I ...don't know how to confront him"

"Oh Suki.. you need to tell him! How dare he?! And with Toph! ...you know I was wondering why you wanted to come back to the fire nation with me"

*open*

The door opens to suki room and in walks Sokka. Unknowing that we was just talking about him. He walked in with his face looking over a letter and looked up to see katara and I talking.

"Katara your here" sokka said "zuko and I will be leaving tonight for a mission"

I could see the glaring look katara gave sokka.

Sokka looked at me confused

Katara turn to me "I'm going to find zuko right now"

I nod to her and she left

Now it was only sokka and me...

 **POV Zuko**

I walk back and forth into my room

All of sudden so many things on my plate... after my talk with the General then Sokka it's clear we need to leave soon ...but now this with the guard.. what he said about katara

*knock* *knock*

I opened my door not sure if Sokka forgot something.

"Katara?" I said in disbelief "what are you doing here.." i said moving back so she can walk in

"I thought we should talk before you leave" katara answered, I looked at her outfit and she was still in her traveling clothes. She walked in looking at me with those big blue eyes

"What about" I said rather harshly trying to let my temper cool down

"What do you mean about what? Obviously about what happened?" she said walking closer to me sounding slightly taken back

I couldn't figure out if she was just pretending not to know, so use to this double life she grew numb from it. However those words set off a unpleasant emotion.

"What exactly do you want to talk about your make over? Or make-out session with Aang?!"

"Make-out session? What the Flying Hogmonkeys are you talking about zuko?!" She said crossing her arms

"You know what I don't have time to talk about this" I said looking her in the eyes as walking pass her

"Don't you dare turn your back on me"

"...I might say something I may regret.." I simply said as I stood facing the balcony with my back to the door and katara.

Silence fulled the air between us as katara toke in my words

Katara toke a deep breath trying to take a different approach "I understand you might be upset with my actions earlier... but I came here to talk to you"

I heard katara but my body remained unmoved , unchanged by her understanding words

"...If that what you want ...fine... " katara walked pass me as she threw something on my bed.

*flop*

katara stormed pass me my legs unable to move as I seen a tear fall from her cheek.

I turned around and seen her betrothal necklace without her mother stone sitting on my bed

My heart sank "Damn" I said sitting down for fear my legs wouldn't hold me up any longer, holding the necklace in my hand...was this pride or hurt?

 _My world was gone_ I thought as I sat on my bed

*door close*

I heard my door close and turned my head

"Sue? What are you doing here" I said looking at her confused from my bed

Sue stood there in a loosely tied red silk robe designed with large flowers all over, her hair out, skin looking fresh

"My FireLord " Sue said smiling opening her robe revealing she had noting on

"I offer myself to you" she said as her robe fell to her feet, she started walking closer to me until she was right in front of my face

Her right hand touching my face

"I offer you, your Nation flesh " Sue said sitting down on me facing my face her womanhood exposed between my legs . Her lips moving closer

"Get. off. Of. me" I said with her face barely any space between our lips

Sue sat up straight looking shock as she still sat on me using my legs for balance

"Did you not hear me" I clarified

"You don't want what's yours? I'm sure you must be tense after that" Sue asked still sitting on me, lifting her arms up to rub my shoulders

"You are not what I want" I said pushing her off me as I stood up

"Let me please you my lord" Sue said trying to put her hands on my clothes

"If I have to repeat myself it wouldn't be good for you"

"What is it about that peasant of a water bender! You are the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation! We are your women! I am here to serve you! She doesn't even want or appreciate you! She can never satisfy you like I can!"

"No you are a servant of the Royal Palace to serve the royal family, and if you ever disrespect Katara again you'll have me to deal with! Never voice your opinions on my relationship with her again. Now get out"

"She gave you back the stupid tribal necklace! It's over!" Sue said still standing naked

"My annoyance grows thin" I said in rage.

I grabbed her arm and picked up her robe of the floor dragging her out of my door.

I threw her robe to her "you have disgraced yourself, you are banish from this palace.

Leave at once"

I closed my door leaving Sue standing in the hall naked.

 **POV Sokka**

"Sokka where are you going?" Katara asked standing behind me leaning on the column as I waited at the front door packing supplies into a duffel bag

"Look katara something is about to happen, zuko and I are going to the lower side of the Fire Nation, I know you want to leave but can you stay here and watch over Suki ...at least until I get back"

"Suki..."katara began as her eyes rolled "I hope you know suki is a great person ..I would hope you don't do anything to hurt her"

"What do you mean" I asked looking at her

"I'm not going to get in the middle, but I will say she knows" katara said with piercing eyes at me.

I was about to ask her to clarify when zuko and a guard came outside.

Katara must have felt his presence because she turned right around walking back into the palace.

"Katara Wait" zuko said with sorrow in his eyes but that didn't stop her

Zuko looked back to katara with regret as he and his guard walked forward to me

"What going on with you and katara" I asked zuko looking up to him as I picked up the bag

"What's going on with you and suki" he asked me with a eyebrow raised

" fair enough, but just to let you know katara is and will always be my sister " I replied

"Where is Iroh?" I asked trying to lighten the mood

"It's the anniversary of his sons death... he always goes off somewhere to heal..." zuko replied

"Oh...

so how do you want to get there" I asked changing the subject

"There's a secret exit around the garden.. no one should see us leaving"

I was dress in a simple black and red clothing,

Zuko was in all black. His guard undercover as well.

We began walking from the front of the palace around the side to the garden, Zuko pushed back the bushes revealing a forest path.

"Stick together, keep quiet, I have the other guards and General Lee taking the empty carriage throughout the city" zuko announced

 **POV Katara**

I just sat alone on my balcony over looking my beautiful view drinking a shot of soju

 _How can I be with a man I can't even speak to? ..say something he'll regret? How dare he!?_

A tear came down my face as I held the cup up to my face

 _As soon as Sokka get back I'm leaving even if he and suki decides to stay here! It might be a quick decision but oh well... we obvious don't have what I thought we did.._

I toke a next sip

.. _I could travel, help people, maybe assist a physician_

*door open*

"Katara!" Suki said shutting my door

"There are people attacking !"

I dropped my glass rushing into my room from the balcony hearing the glass breaking outside trying not to fall

"She went in here" I heard a voice scream outside my door

"Katara I can't fight in my current state! What are we going to do" suki said holding onto her stomach

"Your going to leave while I hold them off" I said walking to the wall near my bed

"Zuko had this made for me when we got engaged. Your going to get out of here "

Near my bed was a end table with a jar of water, on the wall under a light fixture there was a hole where only a water-bender was able to bend water in and open the secret passage.

"Katara I can't leave you !"

"You have no choice, sokka asked me to look out for you and that's what I'm doing" I said bending the water and opening the door way "Kei your going with Suki! "

I put Kei in Suki hands and began pushing her into the opening of the wall

"Wait what are you going to do? " suki asked worried about me

"Don't worry about me, you'll be lead out to a forest path, and I'll meet you at the beach palace before day break " I said then closed the door

*KAPOW*

My body turned around ready to fight

My door burst into the room breaking in a million pieces. There was three Dai Li agents.

All I had was enough water to make a water whip. I attack hitting one person down, then the other jumped over me holding my hands behind my back then everything went black...


	24. Chapter 24

**POV Zuko**

"Stop" I said quietly as I held my hand out to Rokurou and Sokka behind me, there was two guards walk past us.

We had just reached the end of the forest about to cross the dirt road sunset had just passed not to long ago. Thankfully we had the cover of night now, i was just about to signal for us to cross when I heard the next set of unaware guards walking and talking

"Are you crazy the avatar isn't going to come! I shouldn't even say this, but I saw him kiss Lady Katara before she slapped him with the force of all past lives" guard one joyfully laughed and said as he reacted what happened to his 3 other co-guards.

"I knew that was the avatar girl at one point but is he still not over it" guard 2 asked

"Listen I don't know but I know what I saw, she didn't even see me or Rokurou looking" guard one said

I turned to Rokurou standing behind Sokka my eyes full of furry his full of shock.

Rokurou looked at me with open eyes before he suddenly takes off into the forest as Sokka and I chase him down. I shot one fire knocking him off his feet. Sokka and I caught up to him before he had a chance to regroup my hands picking him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you planning" I said watching him deep in his eyes for any signs of him lying

"For the true Fire Lord" Rokurou said then spit in my face

Uncontrollable rage toke over me as my fist came in contact with his face. The Conner of his eye and mouth started to bleed more and more.

"Zuko stop" Sokka screamed as he pulled me off him. Causing Rokurou to fall on his face

"Ha-Ha" Rokurou laughed proudly coughing blood up "he's already out sitting on his throne !" He finished as he fell unconscious

*Awk* *awk*

I turned my head to the side where the noise came from "Kei!" I said to myself

We hide behind a tree as a dark shadow approached us sokka pulling Rokurou, hiding him ...I couldn't make out the person... but it definitely wasn't katara

"Suki!" Sokka said coming out.

Suki came closer "sokka" she said embracing him

"Where ..is katara" I asked scared to want to know the answer

"She made me leave out the passage... while she stayed behind to slow the Dai Li down" suki said looking regretful

"Spirits! The DAI LI! .. I have to get back" I said almost taken off on foot.

"Wait we need a plan" sokka said,

I knew he was right, which made it hard for me to leave but my heart felt uneasy

"She told me to meet her at the beach palace" suki answered.

"How do we know she even got there" I answered coldly

"I heard they're plan Zuko" suki said with a scared voice

I turned to her listening

"Please don't reacted until I finished" suki said

"Ok"

"No promise me!" Suki demanded

I sat down with Rokurou next to me unconscious as I began tying his hands and feet together "I promise" I replied

Suki and Sokka sat down on the forest floor with me under the darkness of the trees as I light a fire ball in my right hand controlling it so it doesn't grow.

"It's Ozai... he got some kind of bark from a lion turtle and reverse what Aang did" suki said

"This is a distraction... isn't it" I said realizing I've left my throne open. _How I foolishly left Katara alone_ I thought tilting my head back

"Yes, someone named Sue was supposed to distract you today... Nobleman Chet is in on it he funded some guard to go and find the lion turtle bark ...and you appointing him to watch katara in Republic city... was just icing on the cake.

"Let's move " I said trying to stand

"Wait zuko there's more..." suki grabbed my arm for me to sit back down "he wants to take Katara water bending..."

"How?!"

"From what I gather he didn't believe the bark was real but when it worked... basically he started looking into more legends...

There's a stone.. a stone that can hold all elements taken from your enemy...

he wants to become a avatar"

"What!" Sokka replied to suki words

"And he wants to use Katara after... for his satisfaction..."

"Hell no! " I said loudly

"Also ... I shouldn't tell you I'm sure katara would want to say it herself but... she might be pregnant.."

The world stop for a moment the air was taken out of me

"Katara...could be carrying ...my child"

 **POV Katara**

My eyes began to open, my head feeling like it was on fire from the hit. My vision blurry and slowly coming into focus. The room was dark with the night and one dim candle there was no guards no Dai Li agents at least that I could make out.

"Ah ahhh mmm"

I can hear a noise in front of me. I tried to pick my body up that was laying on the floor... but "urgh" my hands are bond to the floor fully covered with metal gloves. I take in my surroundings

"I'm... I'm in the throne room?" I say looking behind me

"AH"

I look forward to the noise

"Sue?" All I could see is the back of her head as she was bouncing on someone sitting on the throne... _wait?! Is that Zuko!?_

My eyes still adjusting as I try to focus... I can't see the person face. I got up to my knees as far as the chains will allow

"Ahhhh mmmm " Sue kept moving on top of whoever's she was having sex with

"Get down and lick it clean"

Chills running out my spine, my eyes opened wide... I know that voice..

Sue came down to her knees starting to lick his member of all her juices and seed off, then I saw him

"Ozai" I said in shock

"Ah your awake peasant and just in time " Ozai answered licking his lips

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Ha don't worry, that's not going to happen... yet" he pulled Sue up by her hair "fix yourself then go call for Azula"

He stood up as Sue bowed and left, she walked pass me smiling, my eyes went back to Ozai as he began walking to me. I turned my face away his manhood still out and hard.

"Are you uncomfortable? Don't worry you'll be begging me soon for it" Ozai said proudly as he covered himself

"Don't flatter yourself! I could never want someone like you"

*SMACK*

My face went flying as far as the chains holding me down would allow. I could feel my cheek starting to swell.

"My weak son allows you to much freedom" Ozai said kneeing down next to me "but don't worry I'll fix it"

A fire ball met my ribs, I felt as though all the air was pushed out of me.

"AUGHHHH"

He made a fire whip and struck me on my arm and legs, when my body flipped over my back was met by a next fire ball.

I could hear his footsteps by my head Ozai reaches down and held me up by the back of my neck his hands getting more and more hot.

"AAAHHH"

I could smell my own flesh burning

 **POV ZUKO**

"Start talking" I said to Rokurou now that he was finally awake

Sokka helped me tie Rokurou arm backwards around a tree

" I rather die" Rokurou answered with a smirk

"You sure about that" I said making a fist of Fire inches from his face

"It doesn't matter the true Fire Lord is back! the avatar couldn't stop his power from coming back! and I'm sure your water bender is feeling it now"

 **POV Katara**

My whole body aches, I could feel one of my eyes swollen

Ozai face inches from mine as he happily looked at his work.

Katara face and body marked with burns, bruises and blood.

I can feel my own blood flowing out, my own bones wanting to break from the pressure of his attacks

"Father"

I turn my head to the side as my body laid on my back

"Azula" I said softly. She stood there looking at Ozai in her regular fire nation uniform with her hair loosely tied in a ponytail

"Azula, we'll be leaving for the beach palace soon. Your in charge of the peasants" Ozai instructed

Azula looked down at me and was taken back at the site of my appearance as I laid on the floor in pain

"Father ...w-what happened" Azula asked her eyes didn't believe what she was seeing

"A lesson" Ozai replied "don't worry you'll only need to watch her until her bending is gone then I'll turn her into my new concubine "

Azula eyes still on me widen with disbelief "but father she's only a few months older then me"

" example must be made" Ozai said looking at Azula "I'll be back keep a eye on her," Ozai states walking then stop

"your the only one I could trust don't disappoint me"

My body relaxed to the sound of Ozai leaving.

My eyes met Azula's, my mind not sure what she'll do.

Azula turn around looking around the dark room, she realized that she was in a room she once walked freely in.

She noticed something by the throne, All I seen from the corner of my eyes was she moving towards the throne... But she's turned around coming back with something in her hands.

"I'm sorry about this" Azula said sitting on the floor next to me pressing a rag with water against my eye

"Ouch" I said turning my head from the pain "I thought his bending was taken away" I faintly asked

"There's a old legend that states the bark of a lion turtle can right a wrong under a full moon... I guess it's true"

"What did he mean about my bending"

Azula looked at me " he's planning on taking it away... but need your element near"

"Azula I need to get out please"

"I.. can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because then I'll be a failure in my fathers eyes ...all I ever had was my fathers love!...

Zuko was everyone favorite, my father was the only one who loved me"

"All you had ...was your father controlling your mind... zuko has always loved you, you mother... even though I don't truly know you I even love you Azula...

But Please I have to go... He can't get there before me-"

"Katara i can't!

I'm not blind.. I am starting to see the person he is... but he's still the only person I have... zuko will never forgive me... I knew of his plan and did noting " Azula said standing up

"Azula... please zuko will understand, ...I once told you, you was able to change your stars... and you can! Help me" I said coughing blood up

"I ...I'm sorry"

Suddenly Ozai walked in "there she is" Ozai said point to me

"Nobleman Chet ..." I said looking confused

"Excellent... " nobleman Chet expressed licking his disgusting lips at me "I would very much like it for her to see me in the concubine quarters"

Ozai rubbed his beard in a thinking motion

"You may, I still have some things to prepare"

Ozai said leaving, but then a thought appeared and he stop and turned to Nobleman Chet "don't damage her features further I still want to try her"

My heart sank

The Dai Li agent dragged me into the old concubine quarters as I kicked and screamed unable to bend anything with the medal glove handcuffs.

*thump*

The Dai Li agents threw me into a room and I heard the door lock as soon as the door closed.

I bent down looking under the door and I seen both the agents boots standing on both side of the door.

I stood up looking around behind me

"One of the only rooms with no balcony" I said to myself

"That's because the past concubines needed to stay away from the public eye "

My heart jumped as I turned to the door to see who had spoken

There stood nobleman Chet closing the door behind him smiling. His disgusting scent filling the room, his big ears looking like bat wings and lips that looked oily with lust.

My legs instantly began walking back

"Stay away from me" I said trying to sound threatening

A disgusting smirk came from Chet

"Do you know how much I waited for this moment? A concubine now..." Chet spoke still smiling to himself

"Has Zuko had you yet? ...I'm sure he has" Chet said as his eye looked up and down my clothes That's was burn with holes all over

"Zuko will kill you"

"Ha! I guess you don't know"

"Know what..."

"Your Zuko had Sue naked in his quarters right after you left" Nobleman Chet said beaming with joy at the hurt and sorrow in katara eyes

"But don't worry that brat will die! Ozai would have had you first if he didn't owe me the financially preparing of his plan! You should be happy I'll have you first!

Ozai isn't known for be a... gentle lover"

My legs still moving back slowly as he walked closer

"I'll make you feel pleasure you never thought before"

Suddenly my back hit the wall and in that split second Chet jumped on me holding me in his arm roughly trying to control my movement

"AUHHHHHGHHH" my screams echoed in the walls. I could feel my sound vibrations coming off the wall.

Chet trying to put his crusty old lips on mine as he pushed me harder against the wall. I kept turning my face hoping he wouldn't be able the touch them.

Chet threw us on the bed his head getting dangerously close to my lips my hand covered and pinned under him. His body weight crushing me down.

Chet realized I wasn't going to just let him put his lips on mines. He raised up his head still using his body weight to keep my hands pinned down while his hands was free.

Chet pushed my face to the side exposing my neck, he shoved his mouth on my neck sucking it harder

My screams getting louder, not from pleasure but from disgust

 _This is not how zuko touch me. Where was he?_

I feel so dirty with this man on me.

Chet started pulling at my clothes neck line stretching the fabric wider. My breast binding showing

"Oh my" Chet smiling to himself at the slight of my breast

His tongue trailing down the middle of my chest stopping where my binding met.

He began sucking on my cleavage.

Tears began raining down the side of my face

as I felt Chet member becoming harder

"Zuko" I whisper to myself

"I might need to pay Ozai for you" he said with his lips inches from mines, my crying eyes flowing, his hands going under my back squeezing my ass

*BLAST*

Suddenly I felt and seen fire behind the door.

"Zuko?" I hopefully wished

The door swung opened. And a fire blast hit Chet off from on top of me, causing him to fly to the floor.

To my surprise it was "Azula!"

"Let's go" she said as she freed my hands with the key to the metal gloves

"you need to leave the fire nation" Azula said pulling me running out the room

"Wait" I said stoping in the hall "I'm going to the beach palace first!"

"You can't katara! That's where he needs you to go"

"Suki is probably there and she's pregnant I'm not going to let anything happen to my future niece"


	25. Chapter 25

**POV Zuko**

Sokka, Suki and I made our way to the beach palace making sure to remain unseen in the night.

"Where did she say Suki?" I asked

"She didn't give a answer she just said here at the palace before dawn"

*Rustling*

I look a head at side of the outside wall there was someone creeping. I toke a stance to attack and jump in front ready to fire.

"K-katara!" My arms pulled her close realizing its truly her.. but when my brain caught up to me I had to take a step back. My heart broke into two at the site of all the cuts wounds and blood

"W-what... who did this to you"

My eyes still scanning her up and down.

Then I saw it...red dark spot on her chest under the stretched out neckline of her clothes

"Who did this to you" my voice more Stern looking at the red spot

Katara couldn't answer me, her eye grew with sorrow tears began to come out

I could see the devastation on Sokka face

My hands gently holding her face. Her eye bruised along with her lip, her face had smaller cuts all over. Her water tribe clothes burned and stretched, her perfect skin badly damaged in the openings of her clothes.

The back of her neck badly burned. My face couldn't hold back my anger when I seen her.

I grabbed her close softly scared if I move to rough she could break like glass "I am so sorry for everything" my kiss landed on her forehead with her hair in the way. Unfortunately she didn't spell like the soft honey flowers instead she smelled of burning skin.

 _I had fail her.. and I swear if she wasn't in my arms right now I would burn this whole place to the grown until I find them_

 _Hold on.. is that Azula_

I moved katara behind me, sokka and suki stood behind me as well

"What are you doing here?" I asked Azula watching her movements carefully

"No zuko" katara said weakly putting her wounded hand on my shoulders

"she helped me escape"

"Did she now!" We all turned to the voice it was Ozai standing on the beach a few yards away with Suki in his left arm and a fire ball in his right "give me the water bender"

"When did the- Suki!" Sokka screamed about to run at Ozai

"I wouldn't if I was you!" Ozai said with the Fire ball itching to move closer to Suki neck

Sokka planted his feet watching Ozai carefully breathing deep with rage

"Give me the water bender! Now!" Ozai demanded

"For what" I screamed not letting katara pass me trying to buy time

"Not that it matters to you but

I will become the new avatar, after I take her bending I can move on to the other nations with her in my bed chamber of course.

*smirk*

I thought my daughter would stay back and rule the fire nation but now I see she's weak just like her honor-less brother and wench of a mother. And weakness has no place in my world" "give her to me now" Ozai said leaving noting but a inch from her neck

"Over my dead body"

"Stop" katara said. She began walking to him

"Katara no!" I said grabbing her arm

"I won't let someone die for me zuko" katara answered me looking into my eyes pulling away

Katara walked to the beach her legs look as if they could have given out. I noticed on the back of her leg had a long cut, her back marked with Fire whips.. Katara had taken a real beating from Ozai and now she stood less then 3 feet from him

"Let her go" katara demanded

"After you bend water into the stone by your feet." Ozai said

Katara looked confused by Ozai request as she looked at the stone by her feet.

"It is a ancient stone peasant, that will suck the benders ability out of them...

now go ahead" Ozai said with a disgusting smile

Katara look at me and sokka,

"I'm sorry" she said and closed her eyes, pulling water from the ocean bending it into a straight line in the stone.

Light blue energy came up out of katara fingers and eyes, I could see her energy being taken as she fell to the floor.

Ozai smirked as he smelled Suki hair that was right in front of him "go!" He said pushing Suki "I have no need for a pregnant slut, but you may come back after you drop the child"

Suki stumble running back to us, katara still on the floor on her hands trying to overcome the weak feeling.

"You two! Take her to my chambers and lock her to my bed"

 _He was talking about katara ...my katara!_

I toke two steps forward pushing out a huge fire wall towards the Dai Li. The blast threw them off balance, they regained their Composer and face me ready to attack.

"I got them zuko, you go" Azula said running towards me

 _I have to act on instincts_

I don't trust Azula to cover my back against these two Dai Li agents... but I'll be damned if Ozai put his hands on katara

Sokka and Azula began to attack the Dai Li Agents as I turned my head to Ozai

He stood over katara body "ha-ha come at me boy!"

I sent a Fire bolt at Ozai making him jump out the way and moving from katara

 **POV Sokka**

I was backed into a corner with suki between me and the wall, my sword out of my hand as the Dai Li came closer for the kill when

*blast*

A lighten bolt went right through him he fell to the floor lifeless

I looked up there was Azula as she flipped back to her own fight

"wow she really did have my back" I said to myself as a wave of shock washed over me

I grabbed Suki hand and lead her into the palace making sure she was in a safe spot up stairs

"I have to go back and help" I said to Suki about to leave as she nodded

I stopped by the door and turned to her walking back

"Suki Incase something happen.."

"Sokka don't talk like that-"

"Listen.. I realized now what katara meant... you saw me and I'm forever sorry that I ever did something so shameful.. my words can't change it only my actions. I promise I will make this up to you"

My lips passionately kiss Suki, I pulled myself away remembering I have a mission to do. I left one more kiss on Suki forehead, turned and left

 **POV Suki**

 _Urghhhh I just froze when Ozai had me.._ I thought as I went to sit on the bed in the room.

*thump* I miss the bed and fell on my ass on the floor

"Ouch!" I said as my hand felt something on the floor under the bed

"A boe and arrow!"

I grabbed it leaving the room stepping into a room down the hall with a balcony and stairs that lead to the side of the palace where the opening is to the beach.

"I could be their eyes" I said to myself as I watched sokka and Azula attack the Remaining Dai Li agent.

 **POV Zuko**

" you know I'm going to enjoy this peasant and when I grow tired of the whore I'll pass her to Chet he'll love it!

Actually he was loving it until your sister intervened " Ozai bellowed shooting flames back. When Ozai realized he could hit me his eyes sifted to katara and shot a line of Fire into her thigh

"ARGHHHHHH"

katara screams was the most torturous sound I've heard. Katara fell down laying face down in the sand.

I was in uncontrollable rage shooting fire everywhere but at him

 _No_ I told myself _this is exactly what he wants for me to be so distracted by him I'll lose_

I focus my anger and shoot a bolt at Ozai landing on his right shoulder sending him flying backwards

 **POV Sokka**

The last Dai Li agent had knock Azula down with a knife made out of rock in Azula leg.

He aimed his next rock knife at me about to send it when

*bam*

 _A arrow?_

The Dai Li agent fell down unmoving I look up

"Suki.."

there she stood with a bow and arrow.

She came down standing next to me as I help Azula stand

"You always have my back don't you" I said looking at her

"Always" she said

We helped Azula to the stairs of the beach looking at Zuko watching to Ozai on the sand

 **POV Zuko**

*cough* *cough*

As I walked closer to Ozai he began coughing

"I would have let you live in the tower, but you threaten me , my nation and katara actually no I don't care you threaten me or my Nation! You threaten Katara you son of a bit-" I said as I drew closer

"Ahhh Mmm ..z-zuko" I heard faintly

I turned around to see katara trying to stand on her weak legs till she found the strength

"No I didn't just threaten her.. I killed her" Ozai said as he sent a lighting bolt into katara heart

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

was the scream coming out of katara, her screams so painful I'm sure the spirits could hear as she fell onto the sand emotionless, voiceless and breathless

"KATARA!" I heard Sokka screamed as he ran on to the beach

"You son of a bitch " I screamed pulling a lighten bolt no man had seen before flowing with every color straight into Ozai face.

His face and neck left burned to a crisp

I turned around unable to hold my tears back,

Katara laid lifeless on the sand with a clear black hole where her heart should be

Sokka reaching there a moment before me, breaking down in Suki arms. She trying to be strong for Sokka but pain was present in her eyes as well.

Azula standing next to them her eyes even watering from the site

I couldn't stand any longer I fell down on my knees, leaning over holding katara lifeless body in my arms as I sat up.

*sob*

"Please come back to me" was all I could say as the warmth of her skin left

"Please,

Please,

Please Katara !"

My screams was useless. Her eyes unchanged.

I brushed her hair off her face looking on to her face. I could feel her warm blood starting to grow cool as the moon stood above us.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm actually in a hurricane area so I might upload more later. Everyone stay safe and enjoy!**

* * *

 **POV Zuko**

Sokka stood with Suki in his arms and Azula standing there listening to zuko pleading for katara to wake up

"Please...please...please

I'm so sorry I failed you katara..." I begged as I cradled katara upper body in my arms

I trailed my fingers on the warmth leaving her skin

Her plump brown pink lips turning blue.

It was like I was watching the spirit of death take her right in front my eyes ...and I was helpless

 _My family has put her through so much and now she can't hang on any longer I will never be able to ..._

"zuko" Azula said kneeing down placing her hand on my shoulder trying to be strong for me.

The feeling of Azula leg in pain went numb as she felt real sorrow for her brother.

"we should start to go" suki said trying to help zuko move away from katara lifeless body hoping he'll be able to cope better once she was out of sight.

"..I-I can't." I said unmoved "I feel as though I'm having a... panic attack right now.." tears falling harder as I rocked katara it my arms "she needed me all night and I wasn't there!" I screamed letting my pain out

"please katara..take me with you...please.. take the pain away"

Moments of silence along with sobs in the air made the night feel cold alone under the bright moon, even though everyone was with in feet of each other

A light shined on katara lifeless body

"Place her in the water with the stone"

Our eyes looked up to see a glowing women slowly floating above water coming to us.

"Yue.." sokka said to himself

Yue moved to where the sand and water mets. I recognize this women..

"The North Pole..." I said in disbelief

Yue stood there looking at us

"Quickly Zuko" She said with her hand pointing to the deeper part of the ocean

Common sense toke over me as I frantically started looking around and there laid on the stone on the sand not far from katara.

"The stone"

My arms lifted katara body bridal style standing in the sand edge of the ocean. Her head and arm dangling with the wind.

Tears flowing slowly from my eyes as I looked onto all her cut, marks and red spots on her body

"Trust me Zuko it's ok" sokka said with his eyes in disbelief

I walked hesitantly into the ocean until the water was up to my waist, I opened my arms slightly to help katara lifeless body float

The water under us started shifting into a waves, katara body moving with the ocean.

Her bending energy release from the stone, light blue energy gently entering her unmoving finger tips and soles of her feet

I looked around Katara body, something white was coming closer to us and it toke over katara body.

Her lifeless body glowed a bright white

Revealing how badly puffy my eyes was and where my tears dried

I looked at her through the light shining

Katara hair turning blue from top to root, her eyes shot open.

Her lips returning to her beautiful shade of color as she gasps for air trying to bring life into her body once more.

Katara stood up quickly her hair flowing with water dripping off her face and lips.

Katara lost her balance almost falling face first in the water before my arm bend down to catch her.

We stop in time looking into each other eyes, unable to say anything we wished, but some how it was still said by our spirits

Katara arm went around my neck and hand on my chest as I held her up. Our face inches from each other, she breathing heavily. Her beauty over whelming, her hair matching the shade of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry katara "

Katara body felt heavy her eyes closing shut, but in my heart I knew she was fine

 **POV Sokka**

I stood there relieved katara had stand up and now was in zuko arms as he walked back to the beach.

"Thank you" I said to Yue

She smiled looking at me, she looked as beautiful as I remember but I guess you don't age as a Spirit

Yue flouted closer to Suki and I

"Suki this is Yue"

"Hello" suki answered

Yue nodded moving closer to Suki smiling at her betrothal necklace, her hand nearing Suki stomach.

Suki held her breath realizing she could practically see through Yue body.

"You are carrying a Mighty Warrior" Yue said

I looked to suki our faces over joyed at the news.

 _A boy_

"Congratulations" Yue said smiling at Suki as she was moving backwards to the moon

 **POV Zuko**

Two weeks later I sat at Katara bed side as she was still sleeping unconscious her blue hair sticking to the side of her face.

Relieved that I could see her breathing, knowing she was alive.

"Zuko" Azula said opening the door "why are you torturing yourself go eat something, she's fine... she will be ok you know..."

"I know" I said faintly

"Then what's wrong..." Azula said certainly

"..my family has caused her so much pain... past and present...i don't know if she'll stay... I just want to treasure these moments... where I'm still able to feel her warmth" I reached out my hand gliding it gently on her face

"even though she's asleep..." I said taking a deep breath

"if she wants to leave me I wouldn't stop her... I just want to know she's fine" I finished standing up walking to the door

 _Wow this is what love looks like_ Azula thought

" I'll look over her" Azula said walking closer

 _Now that two weeks had pass and I've reverse the damage these traders did, I need to sentence them. I wanted to wait till Uncle came back from checking the perimeter of the Fire Nation..but every time I look at katara bruises and closed eyes I want to use them for target practice_

I decided to get up and leave before a thought came in my head "Why did you help her...help me" I said stopping at the door

"...katara use to visit me in the tower"

Zuko turned his head back to Azula not sure if he heard her correctly

Azula sat down in the chair next to katara that zuko had just moments ago

"I realized I was so confused by father because of her...

father- Ozai told me he was going to make her his concubine... I asked him you know she's only a few months older then me?

His face... was like ...he didn't care... how could that be my father? And people say I'm like him... is that how I am? ..." Azula sat in the chair looking at katara

"I heard her screams zuko.. when Chet toke her to the concubine quarters... I couldn't help but wonder if that was me... would anyone care? "

I walked back to Azula standing over her.

"Zuko I try to push mother memories out of my mind... but do you remember hearing screams from her room? ... she sounded just like mother... I finally understood that scream..."

I had to take a deep breath, a memory I tried to forget after I realized what he was doing to my mother...and now katara almost met the same faith.

"Your not like him... we both was raised in the image he wanted, it's not your fault. And Im glad you turned over a new leaf" I said smiling to Azula

This feeling was foreign to us, we never truly had a heart to heart before.

"I have some lose ends to fix... please take care of your leg" I said breaking the silence in katara room.

 **POV Sokka**

"I'm going to check on katara" I said to my wife as she finished her tea in the garden

"I'll come with you" suki answered about to stand up

"Wait" I said as I pulled her back to sit down

"I wanted to ..talk to you first... about everything"

"Sokka I don't know if you felt you needed to marry me because I became pregnant. I understand in your culture it's not something that's done-"

"Suki stop. I didn't marry you because I felt I had to! I married you because I love you. I don't care what the south pole thinks. Your my wife because your the only person who can make me happy" I said as I stood up and bowed deeply to Suki who was sitting next to me

"I'm sorry that you saw Toph and me like that." I said raising back up "I not going to put the blame on her but I was drunk and I knew she had she liked me for a long time.. she came to talk to me and ..it just happened"

I sat down next to her and toke her hand in mines

"I know no amount of words can fix your trust in me easily but please give me a chance"

"Sokka I know your sorry but my trust in you is badly damaged... you kept denying me and I'm your wife... I can't just forgive you... I'm sorry"

Suki replied

Look of hope wilted from Sokka eyes

"But I'm willing to let you try"

As smile creep on my face from my overjoyed feeling, my lips met Suki and I can taste the tea on her pale pink lips.

We pulled away happy with one another then we have been for a while

I stood back up extending my hand to Suki. She toke my hand and stand up we began walk to katara room.

"You don't have to continue to hold my hand" suki said

"I know. I want to" I said looking to her as I pulled her hand up to my lips for a gentle kiss

I could see Suki cheeks began to turn red as we approached katara room.

I opened the door to see a surprise

"Katara! Your up!"

Katara was sitting up on the bed as Azula sat on the chair next to her chatting.

"Sokka.. Suki your alright" katara said in a low voice

"Of course we're alright! How are you? You been out for days, hours!" I said starting to scold her

"Sokka relax she's all right " suki said as she held sokka hand

"Alright! She almost died! Her hair is blue! I'm i the only one having difficulty with this!"

"Yes " Azula confirmed

Laugher fulled the room

"Did you say.. blue hair?" Katara asked unsure if she heard right

"Yes"

Katara stood up on her wobbly legs as Azula helping her walk to her mirror.

Katara eyes widen with shock as she saw her self, with the bandages all around her neck, arm and body. Her blue hair sticking out.

"So it wasn't a dream.."

"What wasn't " suki asked

"I remember everything kind of... but then I dreamt..or guess was given a vision from the spirit La..." katara said resting her hand on her lower stomach her eyes filled with sore and tears

"Am I bleeding..."

".you was, but it stopped a few days ago..." suki answered "I didn't tell Zuko and I don't believe the physician has either

Katara began to cry heavy, I let go of Suki hand as I walk up to katara and wrapped my arms around her.

"Where is Zuko" katara asked as her head was crying on my shoulder

"I think he's going to be sentencing them now" Azula replied

"Help me to Him please "


	27. Chapter 27

**SURPRISE! Lol I'm actually in a hurricane area for those following the news in the US... so lots of time on my hands at the moment!**

 **everyone enjoy**

 **and to those who are also in the hurricane areas please be safe.**

* * *

 **POV Zuko**

"Bring them in" I ordered the guards "and let no one else enter until I'm done"

The palace guard brought in four former Dai Li agents, Rokurou, Sue and nobleman Chet.

The traders kneel down looking up at me with there hands restrained behind them.

"you all are accused of treason, what's worst then that is Rokurou you was supposed to be in my military, Sue you tried to seduce me and your worst of all Chet you dare touch katara! I sentence you all to-"

"Sire!" The guard at the door interrupted

"What!" I said giving him a death glare

"Somebody wants to speak to you now

My Lord"

"And who is that" I sat back in my chair annoyed as my eyes continued to look at the doors

There I saw my water bender walking slowly with her arm around Sokka for support

"Katara your awake!" I said trying to contain my excitement

All the traders heads turn backwards.

Nobleman Chet eyes looked at katara and her surprising change. The color of her hair suited her skin and features so well, he could help but want her even more looking on her with even more lust.

"My lord" she said as she and sokka came closer "it would be best to wait until a trial can be performed"

I toke a deep breath "my lady these traders deserve to be sentenced now"

"I couldn't agree more" katara said looking Chet in his face "however your a man of moral and honor, unfortunately sentences should be made within the law no matter how low the criminal is" katara said turning to me

 _Urgh katara... why do you have to be right_ I thought as I smiled to myself

"Guards lock them in the tower... nobleman Chet you are stripped of your title, your land and funds frozen! You will be treated as any other prisoner"

The guards came in closer to take the accuse away.

I couldn't stop smiling as I looked back to Katara

"Zuko you can't!" Sue said screaming from the door as she was being pulled away.

"Fire Lord" I corrected

I walked closer to katara.

"Can I talk to you ..alone" I said hopefully to katara

Sokka and Katara exchanged looks as he made sure katara was ok with it. Katara nodded in approval

"I'll go find Suki and Azula.." sokka said excusing himself as he let zuko help katara said.

Sokka continued to the door looking back once more to make sure his little sister was ok.

"Let's go to the garden katara, I'm sure you would like some fresh air"

Katara looked up to Zuko unsure if she should go but decided she might as well, feeling the fresh air on her face may help her feel less drowsy

I held katara close walking down the hall to the garden. I'll admit I was holding katara closer and tighter then needed but I couldn't help it. I've spent three days knowing she was alive but now that she was awake and I truly knew she was ok I couldn't bring myself to let go.

Zuko and katara walked into the garden and zuko helped katara sit on a chair as he stood next to her.

"I feel like I was gone for a long time" katara said looking around the garden seeing how the flowers and grass had grown

Katara looked up at me next to her

"Zuko you could sit you know"

"Right" I said with a nervous laugh sitting in the chair next to her

"Katara how are you feeling"

"I feel a little drowsy but restless at the same time.. my head feels as though it's spinning with memories ..I think"

" I'm so happy your awake now"

"Azula told me you was at my bed earlier"

"Yes! ...Uhm I hope That's was ok"

"It's fine zuko" katara said looking away unsure

"Katara" "zuko" they both said interrupting each other.

Katara smile with a small laugh to him "you can go first"

"Katara, I am so sorry what happened to you.."

Zuko said reaching out to her "I want Chet to suffer a horrible death for touch you.."

Katara gave a faint smile looking down

"Katara.. it seems as though your always being hurt by the Fire nation... my family... me...

I know I said I would hunt you down to the ends of the earth to find you... but if you want to leave then .. I wouldn't stop you-"

"But I want you to zuko" katara said with her beautiful ocean eyes looking up at zuko

Zuko reached out holding katara jaw line gently guiding his lips to hers. He felt as though he had rested his lips on a rose petal, controlling his emotions to take katara further.

Katara pulled away looking to zuko

"Zuko I have something to tell you-" katara began its sorrow in her eyes and her hand resting on her stomach

"I already know katara, Suki told me you might be when we found each other in the woods... and I seen the physician Dinkar leaving your room frequently... I already figured it out"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wasn't sure and all I was trying to do was fit-"

"Katara it's ok I know. I should have seen things from your side and understood why you did what you did.

But at this point it doesn't matter any longer... when you fell to the floor I swear my soul left me, everything was almost slow motion but yet I didn't have time to react.. I couldn't breath any longer without you in this world, please don't ever leave me again"

Katara lean in brushing her delicate lips onto zuko. Zuko smiles as his heart fluttering as his hands reached out gently holding katara arm.

"I think I'm going to need my necklace back" katara said pulling away

Zuko reaches in his pocket pulling out his betrothal necklace he had made for katara.

"I toke the liberty of putting your mother stone back in it"

Zuko lend to katara helping to secure around her neck,as katara moved her hair to the side. Zuko sat back up looking into katara eyes as he adjusted her hair , running his fingers through it.

"Did it hurt" I said finish running my fingers through out her hair

"Honestly it was like a fuzzy blur... all I remember was Ozai striking me and all the pain went away.. then I was in front of Yue and the ocean going somewhere... but I heard this voice pleading with me to come back..."

"I'm glad my pleads was heard"

Katara and zuko exchanged sweet looks before being interrupted

"Forgive the interruption Sire, but you and Lady Katara you have a guest" Faia said standing near.

"Who is it" Zuko said looking to her

"Hakoda my Lord... would you like me to help you change Lady Katara"

"No Faia thank you" katara expressed

"Thank you" zuko said to Faia "you may go"

Faia bowed to zuko and katara before leaving.

"Looks like our moments alone have been cut short" zuko said standing to help katara up.

"Did you sent for him?"

"no but unfortunately your with the Fire lord whom people love to gossip about" zuko said giving a devil smile as he pulled katara in closer to his chest

"Unfortunately" katara said smiling looking up to zuko, waiting for zuko to lend down placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

He kissed her and the world fell away from the two. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested softly on her bandage neck, his thumb caressing her under her ear, as their lips didn't want to leave. Katara ran her fingers down his chest, zuko pulled her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Slightly pain came onto her back as zuko hands held her around her waist, but the pain was not great and she could feel the delicate way he tried to hold her.

Zuko pulled away his mouth near katara ear

"We should get going"

"Mm right"

 **POV Sokka**

I sat with Suki as we watched Azula train in the Arena fire bending. I Could see her skill level and dedication as well as precision... but there was something different about her. She looked almost calm not fierce and deadly as she once was.

"Mr. Sokka, Lady Suki there are guests here to see you... we already informed the Fire Lord and Lady Katara." A servant came in saying

"Who is it"

"Y-you're father"

Azula heard the servants telling Suki and Sokka what has happened and decided to stop training. She walked over to them and follow the couple to the gates.

Standing at the gates Sokka Suki and Azula could see the few members of the water tribe walking towards them, the guards unsure how to respond. Azula stood behind Sokka and Suki looking onward.

"D-Dad What are you doing here?" Sokka asked as Hakoda walked closer

"We heard about Katara being attacked, why didn't anyone tell us" Hakoda replied standing in front of Sokka and Suki

Sokka and Suki looked off to the side unsure if they should state the obvious

"Gran Gran!" Sokka said letting go of Suki walking to his grandmother given her a hug

"And it's great to see you to master Pakku"

"Sokka how great to see you and your lovely wife" Master Pakku said warmly

"Where is Katara?" Hakoda asked

"She's talking to Zuko in the garden, she actually just woke up today.. but don't worry the servant already informed her your here, I'm sure she's on her way"

"Sokka why don't you invite your father in... we don't need a crowd forming any bigger... " Azula said noticing all the citizens gathering around like they do anytime the Royal palace gates open.

"Right.." sokka said with his hand gesturing for Hakoda and the water tribe to follow.

Hakoda looked puzzle when he seen Azula walking freely but decided against asking.

Gran Gran walked up to Hakoda pushing him to signal to talk to Sokka.

Hakoda walked up quicker to close the gap between him and Sokka

"Sokka ...can I speak to you"

"Sure... you there, please take my tribe to common area until rooms could be made"

"Don't worry about it Sokka I'll see to it" Azula said stepping in as she continued to lead.

Sokka let go of Suki hand watching her follow the rest inside, as his father and him lingered on the royal palace steps

"So what do you want to talk about"

"Firstly I would like to apologize" Hakoda confess "I was so focus on trying to bring our civilization back that I forgot what was most important...

honestly I'll admit I expected resistance from katara, she has kya spirit that way..."

Hakoda began smiling to himself as he remembered his loving wife

"But when you didn't follow me ..son it truly hurt. You was always my shadow, it's not to say I don't love katara but a son and fathers bond is something that can't be explain"

"I know dad... it upset me as well that we've been distant especially after all the time wasted, but I just couldn't go along with what you wanted... and I could never make Suki feel that way" sokka thought about his words and how hypocritical he sounded. He never wanted Suki to feel unwanted or had to worry about him leaving and that basically what she's been going through

"It's ok Sokka I respect your decision" Hakoda said hugging his son

"I am also sorry I didn't come to your wedding, I wasn't sure if you wanted me there "

"It's ok dad we're together now, and soon you'll have a grandson!"

 **POV Katara**

Katara held on to Zuko as they walked down the hall hearing noises coming from the common area. As they approach the open door Zuko could see the guards smiling to themselves as they watch how carefully their Fire Lord held onto his women.

"GRAN GRAN!" I said letting go of Zuko running into her arms.

"Master Pakku" I was gleaming of joy.

"It's good to see you" Pakku said then nodded to Zuko as to not make him feel left out.

"My little water bender" Gran Gran said looking at katara but her eyes quickly narrowed

"Katara what has happened to you!?" Gran gran said taking in her new blue hair and bandages looking back at Zuko realizing he felt responsible

"It's noting to bad" I tried to make it sound not to bad

"Katara?" I heard from behind me as I turned my head still attached to Gran Gran

"Dad.."

"Katara what happened to you.."

"I.. I-I uhmmm-"

"I think you should all retire to your rooms and you all can discuss what has taken place over dinner" Azula said coming closer to Zuko

"show hospitality ZuZu " Azula said whispering in Zuko ear

"I think that would be best especially since katara recently woke up and I'm sure she would like to clean up" Suki said stepping in understanding what Azula was doing

"Yes, that's a great idea I'm sure you all would love to freshen up and change given the drastic weather change before dinner" Zuko said coming to the ladies defensive.

"Very well" Hakoda said allowing the servants to carry them into there room.


	28. Chapter 28

**POV Katara**

Faia helped Katara into her bath.

Katara could feel slight pain in her back as she remembered being hit with Fire whips

"Do you need further help Lady Katara" Faia asked noticing the discomfort in katara face

"No -no I'll be fine, it's just my body getting use to the water I suppose"

Faia nodded and left me in the bathtub.

I began to wash myself I as saw what remained from my encounter of that day.

 _All these bruises_ I thought looking up and down myself.

Remembering what Chet did I instantly looked on my breast, happiness over toke my soul when I saw the red marks was gone.

My eyes wondered further down and noticed light bruising on my legs.

" noting happened" I told myself breathing in and out.

After washing myself I slowly and carefully gotten out the tub to get dress as pain over toke my legs.

 _I don't like it when the maids help bath and dress me but maybe I shouldn't be so stubborn right now..._

*knock* *knock*

I stood in my room covered with my towel

"..who is it"

"Suki, can I come in"

"Oh.. ..yes"

Suki walked in closing the door behind her dressed for dinner

"Zuko thought you might need help and knows how much you dislike having the servants tend to you"

I couldn't help but smile

Suki went threw my closet looking for something for me to wear that would be easy to put on.

We settle on a yellow dress that easily tied on the side. I sat down attempting to comb my wet blue hair

"I could do it for you" suki volunteered

"No your pregnant Suki you should relax"

*giggling*

"I'm not building the wall of BaSingSe katara"

I gave in to Suki demands especially since my side near my ribs was hurting when I lifted my arm to high.

"Suki did you talk to my father..."

"Yes, he actually found me and apologized"

"Apologies!?"

"Yup I think he just want to move forward with his kids in his life now"

"Mmm"

Suki finished my hair in a high ponytail with my hair loops. After Suki finished my hair she opened the door.

"Zuko? What are you doing here" I said in my chair in front the mirror a little shocked.

Zuko walked into my room and stop next to me.

"I was waiting for you to get dress" zuko said extending his to me

"I think that's my cue to leave" suki said leaving as she rubbed her round belly

I toke Zuko hand as he helped me stand.

He held me up walking steady and slowly as I needed until we reached the dinning hall.

Zuko pulled out my chair pushing it in as I sat down, then toke his seat at the head of the table.

As I sat down next to Zuko on his right I could feel everyone eyes one me. Gran Gran sat next to me as well as Pakku sat next to her. Across from me sat Azula, Suki, Sokka and father. The rest of our tribe members that travel sat within the empty seats on either side.

"Would your Uncle not be joining us?" Hakoda asked Zuko

"Actually Uncle has been checking the perimeter of Fire Nation for me with all the activity going on..., he should be back tomorrow"

The servant began to bring out countless dishes and placed it in the middle going down the long rectangle table. The servants began serving everyone.

As I reached out for my wine i felt a sharp pain in my arm and nearly dropped my glass.

Zuko immediately stood up to help me.

"Lady Katara would you like me to get it for you-"

"No I'll get it" zuko interrupted

The servants eyes widen in shock but decided against saying anything.

Zuko helped placed everything in short reach for me.

"So katara.. what happened to you" Hakoda asked

"Yes what happened" Gran Gran said curiously

"Well.. it's difficult to explain.. uh.."

"We got separated" zuko announce covering for katara "Ozai had a plan that separated all of us, that's when he strike and unfortunately katara was here at the palace alone."

"My poor water bender.. he did this to you" Gran Gran said with sorrow

I nodded my head

"I don't understand why didn't you run?" Pakku asked

"That was my fault" suki jumped in "I ran to her room and she sent me out a secret passageway and held them off"

"That sounds like katara " Hakoda said smiling

"Did you strike him down? Why are you so badly damaged and what happened to your hair?" Pakku continued

"Well-"

"No Suki it's ok" I said cutting her off

"The truth is there was ...one man who tried to take ...advantage of me while my hands was bonded in a metal glove... I couldn't bend at all, if it wasn't for Azula..."

"Where is he! Is he dead!" Hakoda said standing

"He's in custody, and believe me he would have been" zuko answered infuriated

"But?!" Hakoda said looking for answers

"But I stop him"

"Why katara?" Hakoda said sitting down

"Because Zuko is the Fire Lord and shouldn't sentence them without a hearing done in front of the advisers not alone and in rage, he wants to change the image of the Fire nation and has to remember that no matter how personal the crime is"

Everyone fell silent

"Katara sometimes you are too wise for your age" Hakoda said shaking his head in his hand side to side "so the blue hair"

"Ozai had me bend water into a ancient stone that can take away your bending.. else he would have harmed Suki.. then I remember he shot a fire line into my chest.. but the next thing I remember was pleading and arguing with Yue and..La."

Pukka almost choked on his food.

"You mean the spirit...La? And Yue yue?

I nodded

"Yes then I remember waking up today and Sokka telling me I had blue hair"

"then that's amazing La has chosen touch your life! That amazing!" Pakku said delighted

After I finished telling them my story, we all finished eating dinner with mindless chatter and went to our rooms after.

* * *

As I sat in my room with Faia combing my hair when I heard a knock. When I opened it I was puzzled to see my father, Gran Gran, Pakku, Azula, Sokka, Suki and Zuko.

"Katara can we come in? " Hakoda asked

"Uhm sure"

"Excuse me Lady Katara" Faia said leaving the room.

Gran Gran and Suki sat on either side of me to the edge of my bed as everyone else formed the rest of the circle from there.

"So are you all going to tell me what really happened and how you became so bruised up still two weeks later" Hakoda said watching all the young people in the room

"I'll tell you" zuko said

My eyes pleading with him not to

"It's fine katara " zuko said to me

"The truth is... it's my fault" zuko said bowing to a Hakoda whom had a eyebrow raised. zuko raised up and began talking.

"We had a fight earlier that day and when katara wanted to talk about it I ignored her for other reasons that turned out to make me look extremely foolish now...

Sokka and I left for a mission by the time I figure something wasn't right Suki had appeared in the woods and filled us in on what was happening. Ozai gotten his bending back from a Lion turtle bark he then search for a stone that can take benders ability away. He was trying to become a avatar and wanted katara bending ...he also-"

"Zuko"

"It's ok Katara," zuko said looking at me then turned back to Hakoda "if I'm going to marry you then he deserves to know the truth"

Hakoda listening even more carefully then before now

" he wanted katara as well... he did this to katara all of the bruises and wounds you see.

A nobleman trapped katara further and almost.. toke her.. if it wasn't for my sister I don't even want to think what would be happening right now.. on the beach Ozai ashot katara and she died..

I am truly so sorry Hakoda, I didn't take well enough care of your daughter "

Zuko knee down to Hakoda and bowed further to the floor.

Everyone but Hakoda was taken back by Zuko respectfully gesture.

Hakoda stood there in shock listening to everything that toke place to his daughter with his hand on his chin.

"Yue had appear and told zuko to take katara into the water, there was a bright white light and next thing we knew katara hole had healed and her hair turned blue." Sokka said

A moment passed

"Please get up Zuko" Hakoda said grabbing him to stand.

"I know you are sorry and deeply care, I continue to hear whispers of the servant talking about how you barely left katara bedside while she was in a coma"

"I don't just care about katara, I truly love her"

Zuko raised his fist into his palm and bowed once more to Hakoda.

"I also would like to thank you as well Azula.. I'll admit I was taken back when you was at the gates but I'm truly indebted to you " Hakoda said nodding to Azula

"Katara why haven't you healed yourself?"

Pakku asked

"I've tried but ...noting"

"When have you tried"

"Today... a little while ago I'll admit"

"It's probably because your at a weaker state" Pakku said "you should rest and try again later"

"I will "

"We should leave, Katara needs her rest" Gran Gran said leading everyone out.

Hakoda held the door open and gave Gran Gran a nodded knowing he was going to stay behind as he closed the door.

"Katara"

I looked up acknowledging my father as he walked closer.

"I wanted to apologize to you to.. I didn't want you to marry Bato just because, I wanted you to marry him because he was the only one I could ever trust with you... I understand the age was a big problem but please understand I only wanted someone who could really add value to your life"

"I understand.. but you know zuko does..."

Hakoda smiled towards me

"You are so much like your mother..."

"Dad ...I want you to understand Zuko will take great care of me... even though we was in a fight when everything happened.. I don't want you to blame him.."

"Trust me I know katara, the Fire Lord just kneel to the ground and bowed to me in the Fire Nation in his own home in front of everyone... I understand his feeling for you"

* * *

The next morning I awoke with the warmth of the Fire nation sun coming in my room. It wasn't as hot as it usually was but still pretty hot for someone who was use to the constant cold weather of the South Pole.

I heard a gentle knock before Faia came in

"Lady Katara are you ready to wake up?"

Faia said bring in a sliver tray

"What time is it?" I said yawning as I set up

"It is well into the day everyone has had breakfast already, Fire lord Zuko asked me to bring you something to eat "

"Uhm.. Where is ..he.. Fire lord zuko.."

Faia smile to her self from my awkwardness of asking

"He is in a meeting and should be done soon, also formal General Iroh will be coming back soon"

"Ah thank you Faia"

I said arising from my bed

"Would there be anything else my lady"

"No I should be fine"

"Very well, I'll be back for the tray soon"

Faia said bowing leaving my room.

I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, when I came out I didn't really have much of a appetite unfortunately not eating one bite of the food.

*knock* * knock*

I walked up to my door and opened it.

"Zuko? What are you doing here"

I said letting zuko walk in pass me into my room

"I ..uh.. wanted to check on you, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better today actually.. I'm not as tired , still a bit sore though." I said pushing a smile

"I thought you was in a meeting.."

"I made sure to end it early, uncle should be back soon and I want to talk about the prisoners punishment with him today"

"Oh.." I said moving away from him

"Katara are you..ok"

"Yes I'm fine" I said pushing a next smile as he walked closer

Zuko looked at the food left on the tray

"You don't seem fine.. you know you can talk to me"

I toke a deep breath in

*sigh*

"It's just thinking about it now has me worried... Chet.."

Zuko eyes narrowed in

"I just don't know zuko.. I feel ...afraid.. I was so helpless, what if Azula wasn't there.."

I stopped myself from beginning to cry

"Katara" zuko said pulling me in for a warm embrace "don't worry about it, he tried to harm you so he tried to harm me" zuko tilled my head up to his "I will make him suffer beyond repair"

"I don't want you to become hateful because of me.. I-"

"Katara I will make anyone answer to me who hurts you and what he did is unforgivable" zuko amber eyes was fierce and full of determination

"Spirit forbid you didn't come back I would have swept over the world with a comb to fine him"

"Zuko ..you can't.. you want to change the Fire nation image-"

"Damn the image! Katara your the only thing important to me! I wanted to died with you "

Zuko sat on the edge of the bed pulling me closer hugging me around my waist his face pressed against my stomach.

I lifted my arms around zuko placing my face on his hair. It smelled of fresh water and soft to the touch.

"Zuko I just want you to be great" I said twirling my fingers on the back of his neck.

"I know"


	29. Chapter 29

**POV ZUKO**

"I know... but I can't be great without you" I said to katara

 _I wanted to hold onto katara for just a little longer.. my arms around her I could feel the curve of her back, my face on her waist her full breast resting in my over my eyes.. I start fearing I wouldn't be able to stop. Katara arms wrapped around me felt as though an angel with soft wings held me._

I gently pulled katara down to sit on my lap as I continued to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I've missed you so much" I whisper into her ear.

I could feel katara gathering goosebumps on the back of her neck as my lips touch it.

"...zu..uko" katara said pulling herself away gently "We shouldn't right now.."

A grin appear on my face as I looking to my soon to be bride

"Your lucky I'm such a gentleman" I said teasing as I let katara stand up

* * *

"Katara! I'm glad your awake! How are you feeling?!" Uncle said greeting us in the hallway in front of katara room.

"Thank you" Katara smiling to Iroh as he walked closer to us "I'm feeling a lot better today I actually woke up yesterday"

"Uncle, I need to see you in the war room soon, I have somethings to discuss with you"

"Of course Fire Lord" Unlce said comedically raising his arm to his head as a salute

"funny..Unlce"

"Katara why don't you join us" uncle said

"no I should go visit my grandmother while she's still in the Fire nation"

"Your family is here?! I'll love to say hello" uncle said happily

"Uncle we need to-"

"Let go!" Uncle said completely ignoring me walking happily ahead

Katara began laughing at me as she gestured for us to follow.

 _Even though uncle is very annoying at times I do treasure times like this with him._

We walked to the training Arena where sokka was sparring with Azula and the small water tribe watched.

"Iroh it's great to see you" Hakoda said standing up to greet him.

While everyone else was saying there hellos Azula stood in the arena waiting for sokka to return. Speaking to Unlce was still a new and strange thing for her.

"Where are you two off to" Gran Gran said noticing zuko helping katara to sit but not sitting himself.

"Uncle and I need to discuss some things"

"The prisoners?" Hakoda said

"Yes among other things"

"I want to be at the trail" Hakoda said looking zuko in the eyes from a distance

"I will as well" sokka said listening

"It's not normal protocol .. however giving the circumstances I'll allow it"

"Great then let's go nephew" uncle said leaving.

"Uhm katara" I said lowering my head to hers "are you going to be alright.."

Giggling

"Of course Zuko, I'll probably try take Kei on a walk"

I smiled to katara stoping myself from laying an other kiss on her lips with her family so close.

"I'll see you later" then.

 **POV Katara**

Suki and Gran Gran accompanied me to the gardens after Azula and Sokka sparring.

"It's seem you are walking better today"

Suki Expressed

"Yes Zuko was being a little over cautious earlier helping me everywhere, but honestly today I am feeling better"

We all sat in the chairs by the table in the garden as I watched Kei fly around.

"You know Kei would sleep with you some nights as if he was guarding you" suki said

"Aww really"

*giggling*

"Katara" Gran Gran said bring a more serious tone in the air "Are you happy? Here I mean?"

"Yes very much Gran Gran"

"Are you sure" Gran Gran said looking me in my eyes for any hesitation

"I'll admit..we've had fights... and misunderstanding... but I truly love zuko and can't picture my life without him.."

"But do he feel the same? *sigh*

Katara You are old enough to know what a concubine is, are you certain zuko does not have them? You know this is there culture in the Fire Nation"

"Yes I know... and zuko and I have talked about it, he haven't taken any and wouldn't..I'm sure of it"

"But now I wonder have you followed your _Heritage_? Your _culture_?"

 _I was taken back, I knew exactly what Gran Gran meant... I can't lie to her ...but I sure can't tell her the truth? What would she think of me?_

"...I'm sorry.. Gran Gran... I did not" I said losing my eyes

Suki sat there unsure if she should leave

*sigh* "Katara...you know better"

I shook my head up and down motioning yes

"Suki, please do not take what I say to heart. True you and sokka conceived outside of marriage but sokka did the correct thing because he comes for the water tribe, my tribe.

but katara how do you know Zuko will do the right thing? What if you didn't have a miscarriage?" Gran Gran said firm

"H-how do you know" I asked stunned

"Katara I am almost 100years old " gran gran said laughing "when you get as old as me you can tell certain things"

Gran Gran breath deeply once more

"I was once a young girl to and understand, but we have these laws for reason and I don't doubt zuko love for you but I do doubt his ability to be able to commit to you even if he may want to.. he is still the Fire Lord"

" I understand your concern Gran Gran and I had them myself, but zuko have asked me never to leave him again and until he leaves me... I have to go off of faith... isn't that was love is?"

Gran Gran smiles to katara " then promise me you will not .. abandon your culture again"

"Thank you" I said hugging my grandmother

 **POV Azula**

After my sparring with Sokka I decided to leave the arena to take a bath and relax.

I looked myself in the mirror in my bathroom.

 _My hair has grown back decently_

I thought as I toke my hair out of its ponytail as I turned away dipping myself into the bathtub.

The sweat of today's sparring coming off of me.

 _Sokka isn't a bad warrior for someone with no bending._

I checked on my wound on my thigh,

 _It's healing up nicely_

I began washing my hair and body then coming out and changing into fresh clothes.

I sat in my sitting room coming to the close realization that relaxing isn't my thing.

I left out my room freshly clean, not really having a purpose to go I began walking down the hall and somehow stumbling into the garden.

I rarely come here since this was my mother favorite place but for whatever reason I couldn't walk away. I felt myself being drawn into the small pond where my mother use to sit by and feed the ducks.

One duckling wobbled up to me touching my boot. My instinct was to turn around but I didn't for some reason, instead I bent down and sat on the grass with the duckling in my hand.

 _It's soft... and fragile..._

I thought as my finger pet it on the head.

I could feel someone eyes on me as I turned around to a guard near, but this one ...looked familiar...

"Mihir _? "_ I asked

The guard lifted his helmet revealing it was him.

"It's great to see you Princess Azula, I wasn't sure if you'll recognize me" he said bowing.

Mihir was tall and fit like every other young guard, but his eyes was a beautiful dark brown that match his great olive skin against his lovely white teeth.

"Of course I would" I said trying to hide my blushing cheeks to my quick responses.

"Uhm please come closer"

Mihir walked closer to Azula until he was standing next to her.

"You can sit"

"Forgive me princess but I don't think I can, how would I protect you if someone was to attack"

"ha you forget who I am, I doubt anyone would get the better of either of us... please sit"

Mihir sat next to Azula looking at her lap at the small duckling.

"H-how have you been.. princess"

"Mihir do you remember when we was young and created troubled without a care in the world... now it's like the world is a different place"

Mihir noticed the sadness in Azula eyes as she held the duckling

"I remember you always started trouble" he said trying to lift Azula mood

A smile appeared on Azula face as she remembered the innocent trouble she use to cause

"And you would always cover of me... I think after a point they just stop asking because they knew it was me... thank you Mihir" I said looking at him smiling

"Princess Azula... how have you really been.. are you ok.. with everything I mean "

I let the duckling go into the water and sat back down

"I don't know... I just... I don't even know how to say it.."

"Just say it"

"My father is dead... and rightfully so... but am I a bad person for missing him? For feeling horrible for betraying him? He was the only one who ..actually loved me"

"Azula, while I wouldn't doubt your fathers love for you.. he still was a horrible person. Your not a bad person for doing the right thing... I'm actually really proud of you doing what's right isn't always the easiest"

Mihir said gently pushing the flying hairs in front of Azula face behind her ear.

This feeling I was starting to develop was foreign to me, I felt as though I had fireflies flattering inside me... what was this?

Suddenly I became aware Mihir and I was the only one in the garden ..alone

"MIHIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

General Lee said walking up behind us before I turned around

"Princess Azula!" General Lee said bowing slightly "Forgive me for being so loud I didn't realize you was here"

"It's ok General, Mihir and I actually known each other since childhood..we was just catching up"

"That May be so but you Mihir are suppose to be guarding the ground, now found me." General Lee said stern "once again please forgive me princess" General Lee finished as he walked off

"I hope I didn't get you into to much trouble"

"It's ok, I'm use to your mischief by now" Mihir said teasing and bowing before he ran off to find General Lee

I watched him leave before I turned back to the pond wondering as I walked along the edge. It was nice to see someone from my past who doesn't hate me

"Actually... can I ask you something "

I turned around to see Mihir standing behind me out of air.

"...what is it.."

"I was wondering if your not busy... would you like to go to dinner with me later today?"

I was a bit shocked but not offended

"..sure"

Mihir stood there with a huge cool smile on his face as he bowed and toke my right hand in hand and kiss it gently

"Until later tonight princess"

"Please just Azula"


	30. Chapter 30

**POV Katara**

After my talk with Gran Gran, Pakku found us and asked her to go on a picnic.

Suki and I was headed to her room.

"Are you ready? How have you been feeling"

I asked bending water onto her stomach

"Urgh I'm starting to feel like a Hippo Cow"

*giggling* "Suki no you don't it's all normal at 6 months"

"But I'm starting to feel puffy and my back aches and Urgh the heartburn"

"Well as far as I see he's growing fine, he seems a bit larger then normal but over all a very healthy boy!"

Suki smiles rubbing her belly as she looked down as I release the water back into the bowl.

"Hey what are you two doing " sokka said walking in

"Katara just finishing up a session on me" suki said to sokka

" I recommend you walk a lot get as much exercise as you can with out over doing it.-"

"Hey katara zuko wanted to see you"

I nodded to sokka "was there anything else you wanted Suki"

"No I'm fine and besides I'll boss my husband around if I want something" suki said grinning

"Hey!" Sokka said playfully

"If there's nothing else I'll leave you Two love birds alone" I said laughing as I gathered the bowl with water and left Sokka and Suki.

After I dropped off the bowl in the kitchen with the servants I went looking for Zuko. Confused why I could find him anywhere. I looked in his chambers, war room, ball room, dinning hall, his private study and the garden but noting...

"Lady Katara! Lady Katara!" General Lee came running up to me

"Hello General"

"Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko needs you outside at the gate"

I ran to the outside as quickly as I could careful not to cause to much pain to my sore areas.

 _Did new rebels attack?_

As I approached I seen Zuko she sending near a carriage looking cool calm and collected.

"Uhmmm what's going on" I said catching my breath

"I wanted to surprise you with a night out" zuko announce holding the door open for me

"Urgh I thought something happened to you" I said walking closer before I playfully smacked him on the back of the head.

Zuko smiled with his demonic grin as he held the door open for me to walk in.

As we approach the restaurant in the upper city I could see the guards had arrived early to keep all the citizens from blocking the door.

We walked in and was shown a private room on the third floor that only the upper class is allowed to dine in. It was beautifully decorated in natural woods with red yellow and golds and a hint of greenery.

After we sat down our waiter started bring out our courses.

"I love going on dates with you" I said to see Zuko face blush a little

"I enjoy them to... but katara I want to know something.. and please don't take it the wrong way... but are you sure you want to marry me?"

I was taken back

"Why would you ask me that? ...Are you having second thoughts?"

"About you? Never. I just want to make sure your sure.."

"Zuko I know there are going to be good times and bad.. but that's just marriage right"

Zuko sent me a reassuring smile "right, I just want your happiness.."

"I am happy"

"Good" zuko said holding food in his chopsticks as he lend over to feed me

"So ..when is the trail"

"Next week" zuko said with a hint of anger

"Why"

"Well a few advisers aren't here and requested to be... this is turning into a huge trail"

"I'm sorry... I should have never said anything.. when you were..."

"It's not your fault katara, you was right it just being dragged and I hate that.."

On our way back from the restaurant in the carriage zuko and I discuss how delicious he food was but I could still see he's a bit frustrated.

"..hunny what's wrong?"

"Noting" zuko said trying to give me a reassuring smile

"That's not going to work this time"

Zuko laid his head in my lap as we continued in the carriage to the palace.

His arms wrapped tight around me

"I just can't wait for everything to be over"

Zuko lifted his head to mines, his soft amber eyes dazzling with the moon light that was coming in from the opening on top. His chest felts like the strongest metal around.

Zuko was leaning in from his lips to touch my mines when the carriage stop.

We both looked around realizing we had made it back to the palace.

Redness over toke my face a little as I stepped out realizing I'm ogling my fiancé.

Zuko and I walked in silence, until we reached my room door

"Goodnight" he said as he bend down and kissed my cheek.

We paused at the closeness of our eyes, neither one of us moving. A moment passed before we both moved our lips with force meeting. My arms resting around zuko broad neck as my fingers move carelessly threw out his hair messing up his royal hair, his head piece sliding down as I caught it into my hands.

"You know taking the Fire Lord crown is breaking the law and requires harsh punishment" zuko said growling in my ear

I opened my door and step back daring zuko to walk in. Zuko walked in and close the door quickly. Our lips meeting once again with my back to the wall.

My dress being undone sliding slightly off of me.

Zuko heavy attire hitting the floor until he was standing in his under clothes.

"Wait zuko" I said as his mouth battle not to leave a red mark on my neck

"Why" zuko said paying me no real mind

"I promise Gran Gran.. I won't... a-abandon my culture again.."

Zuko not hearing one word I said as his lips trace my collarbone.

"ah z-zuko.."

Zuko sat down in the chair in front the mirror and pulled me to sit with my back to his chest. His lips meeting mines, he lifted my legs up making sure they was held up against the handles.

My expression becoming more and more shocked my cheeks turning into a high red

"w-what are you d-doing"

Zuko had no reply but instead grinned at my shyness.

He held his left hand to my neck gently as my ear fell near his lips

"Don't worry I'm not going to take you and make you break your promise... ...but I am going to punish you"

His words sent shivers down my spine, to make it worst his tongue met the back of my neck and spine twirling around.

Before I could gather my thoughts zuko lifted up my dress that had already fell from my shoulders and was clinging to my nipples barely covering them.

His hand meeting my bindings over my womenhood as he tried ripping it apart before setting a small flame to break it apart

"Zuko!" I said trying to close my legs

"Sit back and enjoy the show" zuko said pulling me back to my original position.

"So wet" he continued as he opened my delicate area with two fingers exposing my pinkness watching the juices dripping down slowly.

"Zuk-"

"Shhhhh" he said his lips leaving small kisses on my neck as he slipped two fingers in.

His hand moving back and forth rocking with desire.

I looked into the mirror watching zuko lust take over.

My dress barely covering my left breast as it had already fell off the right, zuko free hand fondling my exposed breast pulling on my nipple between two of his fingers.

A intense feeling over toke me as my neck and head moved back sweet moans left my throat, zuko impatient nature over toke as he violently pulled the dress down exposing the rest of my right breast. Zuko lifted me up higher as he slipped a third finger in and began sucking on my nipple closest to him.

The twirl of his tongue made my womanhood flow with more juices that I'm sure it was falling on the floor at this point.

The thickness of his three fingers feeling to intense as I try to close my legs only to be met by zuko repositioning himself holding my legs straight up in one hand and continues to move his fingers in and out.

"AAHHHHH Z-ZUK-KO"

My legs began shaking uncontrollably as the feeling of water rushing down.

Zuko held each thigh in each hand opening them wide exposing a gush of water flying out

"AUHHHHH"

Zuko released my wobbly legs as he turned my head to his kissing my lips.

My stomach moving up and down from the heavy breathing.

"Zzuko" I looked trying to find the words

With his demon smile he was so good at he looked me in my eyes

"You didn't break your promise, and your lucky these rooms are so sound proof."

My face blushed after thinking how loud I was.

We look at the mirror, it had splashes of water on it as well as zuko underpants,

my face flustered as I seen his arm with trails of my juice from his fingers to his forearms.

He slowly lifted his fingers out of my womanhood as he released me from his other hand.

Zuko lifted me up bridal style to the bathroom beginning to run my bath water as I slipped out of my dress that was just on my hips.

I walked into the tub looking at zuko as he kneeled down next to the tub.

"Are you not coming in?"

*Chuckle*

"I'm not the one wet" he grinned leaning over the water to my lips

"Oops" I said as I bend a small amount of water that splashed on his pants

"Guess you are now"


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry for taken so long!

 **THE NEXT MORNING ..**

 **POV Katara**

After a playful in night with Zuko I awoke alone in my room with the heat of the Fire nation sun touching my face.

My soreness slowly seem to be lesser then the day before. But my side was still in great pain and when I lifted my arm to high up as well.

However I can't let this hold me back.

I raised up off my bed. Set my feet on the floor as I stood up I could fell a sharp pain setting into my side.

"AHhh" I let out as I fell to the floor.

"Mm" I try to push myself up,

I tried to grab something to help pull myself to my feet but no success.

"Help..."

"Anyone"

The sun has just resin I'm sure everyone is either still asleep or now walking up.

I laid down on the floor thinking

 _Some time has passed not sure how long but enough to where the sun was fully in my room now._

*knock* *knock*

"Lady katara" Faia said slowly entering my room. "Are you in the bathroom?"

"FAIA! Please help me up"

"Oh my! Lady Katara! How long have you been on the floor!" Faia said helping me to my feet.

"We all thought you was getting ready"

"I had woken up this morning trying to but I end up falling and couldn't get back up my shoulder hurt to much when I pushed"

"Let me help you to the bathroom"

Faia walked me to the bathroom staying close enough to make sure noting else happens her face extremely worried.

Faia continues to help me get dressed. Until I was done.

Faia held my hand helping me walked out of my room

"Faia you don't need to hold me, I can walk"

I said honestly but not sure if I could.

Faia stop walk and looked to me and bowed

"My Lady, the Fire lord will kill me if anything happens to you. Please allow me to help you."

I thought about it as Faia bowed in front of me, after everything with Ozai and Chet I know Zuko would be over protective of me.

"Ok you can help me more just don't say anything to Zuko- I mean the Fire Lord"

Faia stood up and nodded

I noticed we was walking to the training area on the west.

"I thought we was going to breakfast"

"My lady everyone has finish already. I was going to take you to the Fire lord in the West then bring you something to eat"

Faia words fell on deaf ears as my feet stop in front of the throne room.

The doors was wide open as I noticed the spot I was chained up was starting to be repair. I let go of Faia hand as I slowly wobbled to the inside.

Standing over the spot I seen the walls have been cleared of my blood but the scorch of fire from Ozai remained on the floor _._

 _I must not have noticed when I came in a few days ago._

I thought looking at the floor.

 _He had me here... this whole time I was focus on Chet but.. Ozai had me here the wounds that still lingered was because of him. The bandage on my thigh was from his attack_

All these sudden memories coming back.

My stomach started feeling heavy as I thought if only a few things was different with the past events I would be in Ozai bed right now.

Suddenly I felt a gentle arm wrap around my waist. I felt the embrace tenderness and knew who stood behind me

"What are you doing here" zuko whispered softly into my ear.

"On my way" I said lending back into his strong embrace

When my back touched zuko chest I could feel he was shirtless.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked turning my head to the side looking up into his eyes

"I was sparing with Azula, sokka,Pakku and hakoda " zuko expressed holding me closer

"Did you sleep in?"

"...no ..well yes I suppose" I hesitated and looking down

Zuko look down at me his fingers lifting my chin slightly to meet his gaze

I tried to keep calm but those golden eyes of his continues to suck me in.

"My Lady" Faia interrupted " I have your breakfast ready in the garden"

Zuko broke out of his glaze on me.

"Let's go you must be hungry"

He held me close to his body helping me walk to the garden

 _Did he see Faia helping me walk?_

We reached where suki and Gran Gran was sitting at the table with tea. I could see in the distance Pakku, sokka, azula and my dad training.

Zuko helped me sit down

And honestly I was relieved to sit down and rest my legs.

"My little water bender" Gran Gran began as she loving placed her hand on my face

"Where have you been? Did you sleep in?"

"Yes Gran Gran I must have been tired"

Faia set some fresh fruits in front of me

"Eat " Suki said "You must be hungry"

 **POV Zuko**

Katara has been ...different this morning. She didn't really eat yesterday, she's been picking at her breakfast for the better part of a hour now. And Faia has been strangely close to Katara.

Even though I'm on the ground training I could see perfectly well when it comes to katara.

"Zuko!"

I turn my head to see Uncle walking quickly towards me.

"Zuko, the other noblemens are here in the war room"

"Why , the trial is set for next week" I said focusing on what I was doing again

"It seems some don't ...agree with Chet imprisonment"

I drop my Fire I was training with from my hands and turn towards my uncle

"What did you say"

 **Moments later...**

I walked into the war room after I quickly changed my clothes. Sat on my throne with the eternal flames on both sides of me growing from my intense breathing.

I looked at each man eyes waiting for someone to speak.

The room remained silent

"Is there a problem gentlemen ?" I asked low and strong

"Fire Lord Zuko while we understand

... _certain circumstances_ had taken place with Lady Katara and nobleman Chet. We feel as though it's wrong to just throw him in jail and have him killed "

"And why is that" I sat back trying to hold my anger back and control my breathing

"He is a nobleman! One of the wealthiest in the Fire nation!" another one said yelling

"All of you are replaceable" I said in a low irritated tone

"He committed treason and harmed the future FireLady,

His actions, are worthy of death!"

"If I may speak,

Lady Katara is not Fire Lady yet. Over many years there have been many future Fire Lady's whom never became Fire Lady,

take Lady Mai as a example" an old nobleman said

"The point is we do not know if she truly will be the next Fire Lady and to sentence Chet for treason against the Fire Lord and the _future_ Fire Lady is unheard of"

I sat back in disbelief

My katara has been badly beaten, stripped of her bending, almost raped and even killed. Now they have the audacity to want me to show leniency.

 **POV KATARA**

It's been some time and I'm not sure where Zuko has run off to. Shortly after that the others left with Suki and Sokka as GranGran scold me to finish eating

"Lady Katara, you look a little tired" Faia said worrying "Do you need to lay down?"

"No I'm fine" I said giving a small smile

Just as I finished say that my head started spinning, and eyes became heavy before I knew it I had blacked out.

 **POV Azula**

After ZuZu left I decided I break away from the group. It was nice having so many people around who genuinely care how your day was and if you slept well. However I was still new to being around so many people and will like some alone time.

In my room I decided to take a nice bath then see where the day leads.

As I walk out my room I heard a voice

"Azula!"

I turn my head to see Mihir running up to me

and I started to walk faster.

"Wait" Mihir said catching up to me pulling me back from moving further.

"Let go!"

"I'm sorry Azula, I really did mean to meet you last night"

I pulled my hand away enough to make him let go as I continued to walk away

 _I waited for an hour for him and he never showed. Why is he here now._

" Wait please! Azula"

"What do you want " I said planting my feet on the floor.

" I really did mean to meet you" Mihir said swinging around me till he stood directly in front of me. "It's just the general had me doing so much that by the time I was off you left already"

"What was I suppose to do? Camp there and wait" I asked sarcastically

"Of course not. It just-"

"Look Mihir, it was a cute idea but reality set in. Your not serious about me and I'm not looking for my trust to be betrayed again"

"Azula..." Mihir said looking down as I stormed pass him walking through the gates to enter town.

As I walked in town I thought about Mihir

 _Even if it was a accident.. it's probably for the best.. I don't have happy endings_

 **POV SUKI**

As I walked around with Sokka his father and tribe i couldn't help but think about my son.

 _Will we move to the South Pole? Or back to the city? What if I give birth to him here in the Fire nation? It seems as if so much is still undecided. How will he grow up.?_

 _I am still a warrior... will my baby and husband just travel with me.._

 **POV Azula**

As I turned a corner I look down and see a gold necklace on the floor. As I pick it up I try to look around to see if anyone is near. In the distance heading into the forest I see the only other person.

"Excuse me!"

I yell running trying to catch the person before they get away.

 _This person must be a track star!_

 _They move so quickly_

"HEY!" I yell louder hoping they stop

Suddenly I couldn't see anyone anymore. I stop dead in my tracks looking around to see if I could find anything's moved, any tracks in the forest. But there was noting..

 _How strange_

I began to walk back to town around a rather large tree when

"AHHHHH"

I stepped on a net disguised to be the ground.

It fling me up into the air. All the way into the tree leaves high off the ground.

"Mihir?"

Before I knew it I had landed in Mihir arms in a tree with a large branch that was unusually wide.

"What are you doing" I said with a snare

"Your not going to get away from me that easily" Mihir announced unusually confident.

As his words set in and we watched each other's eyes, I realized I was in his arms from when he caught me a few moments ago. I could feel the strength in this arms as we stared into each others eyes. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"So it was you who drop this" I said pushing myself off of him.

"I shou- AGHH"

As I jumped out his arms and landed on my feet, the leg that had been hurt in battle began hurting. Luckily I was less then a foot from him unlucky I was now face to face with Mihir as I looked up realizing he was less then a few inches from my face.

His arms had caught me again, his hands held my waist strong and steady.

I could see in his face he wasn't that same little boy anymore. He was a man now, the features in his face the intensity within his eyes. Nerves set in as I realize I wasn't the same Azula either, I didn't know how to play this role.

I tired to pull my self away and break whatever this was between us happening

* _ **thump***_

As I pulled myself of him again I lost my footing and fell on my behind

Mihir chuckled to himself as he picked me up

"Hey what are you doing" I protested

Mihir walked a short distance and sat me down gently. I didn't even notice he had set up a small picnic.

"This is just faith making sure you can't get away from me" Mihir tease

"Funny" I replied sarcastically

Mihir toke the gold necklace out of my hand and my eyes followed him, as he put it on me.

"It's suppose to be from the sun warrior times"

"Where did you find it" I asked curiously

"It's been in my family for generations"

"Oh no I can't take it" I said about to take it off

Mihir caught my hand and brought them back down "I wouldn't have given it to you if I wasn't sure"

 _Urghhh that eye intensity again_

Mihir handed me some tea and sat out some things to eat. I started looking at the view, it was very beautiful you can see the whole Fire nation but you have the benefit of being secluded.

"How did you find this place" I wonder

"Just by playing in the woods as a kids"

I look around again

"It feels so peaceful up here..."


	32. Chapter 32

**POV Katara**

"...katara " "Katara..."

I keep hearing a soft voice calling my name

"Katara.."

I can't see anything it's just a darkish blue filled with stars

"...katara..."

Something is calling me

"mmMm... mom...mom... MOM!"

I jump out of my hallucinations looking around unsure what was going on.

*urgh*

my side waist began hurting once again forcing me to lay down.

"Katara"

I look over my right shoulder and there GranGran sat next to my bedside with Pakku standing over her

"..what-... mMMm what happened?"

I faintly got out

"You fainted! It was a good thing Faia was by you when it happened"

I heard Suki said as I looked over my left shoulder watching her walk towards me with a warm rag to place on my head

I looked straight and saw Sokka and my dad standing at the end of my bed talking.

*door open*

"Lady Katara how are you feeling"

Physician Dinkar said walking closer to me nodding to acknowledge everyone in the room.

"A bit tired" I confused

"Please will everyone wait outside, I need to run some test" Dinkar said bowing to katara family

 **POV Faia**

As I walk back and forth in front the war room I can't help but be nervous to open this door.

 _If I tell him Lady Katara might be upset with me ... but if I don't and anything happens to her the Fire Lord will certainly punish me_

* _creak_ *

I turn to see the doors opening slowly and the former General stepping out

"Faia? Is it?" Iroh asked

"...un... y..es.."

I clear my throat and answer him more clearly

"Yes it is" I said dropping to my knees

I've never really spoken to the former General before

*hahaha*

"Get up dear" iroh said laughing

"Now what is it"

I remain bowing looking at the floor

"I'm not sure if I should say anything General, Lady Katara-"

"I'm sure you won't be here if it wasn't important" Iroh replied interrupting me

I stood up and blurted it out

"Lady Katara fainted outside! She also fell this morning when she woke up and can barely walk!"

I look up to see a surprise General standing next to the Fire Lord

 **POV Azula**

We continue talking about life, how our destinys pulled us in different directions. Our embarrassing moments and greatest.

As I lifted the tea up to my lips I felt a sharp pain in my thigh

"AURGH!"

"What's wrong?"

"My leg just got a little painful out of nowhere"

"From the battle?"

Mihir asked nervously

I nodded in responses

"Let me see" Mihir announced

He rose up to his feet walking closer to me

"no that's ok" I said putting my hand out to stop him

"Stop being stubborn"

Mihir lifted opened my dress slit to near the hip bone. Lucky my dress had a rather deep cut so I was able to cover myself.

He held my leg out strain his strong arms gently placing it down and slowly examining binding that is wrapped

"Your bandage wrap is loose, you have no support that's probably why it began hurting"

Since my injury was between my knee and hip bone on my thigh all I chills do was watch. I've never had a guy touch me... well at least not past my hands unless of course it was the Royal Physician.

Mihir notice my intense stare at his hands and it seems he realizes just what was happening and where he was touching me.

He began to tilt his head to my eyes and mines met his.

Nervousness began to take over butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I seen his face moving closer to mines, his lips only inches from mines.

If this had happened while my father sat on the throne Mihir would be thrown into a cell.

Before I knew it Mihir lips gently touched mines I could taste the flavor of cake he was eating a few moments ago.

Mihir lifted my body up and place me on top of him, his mouth trying to go slow but his hand is sliding down my arm, is this all too much?

I could tell he was trying not move to fast. It was so much happening. A good much. Wasn't it?

All I could do was just whimpered. As soon as the sound leaves my mouth, he's moved me backwards off him and pressed me harder against the bark of the tree. His left hand is caressing my cheek and his right hand is gripping me by the waist, pulling me against him. I could feel my legs getting weaker, as his lips move to my neck.

This feeling.. I never felt it before... Mihir left hand lefted my cheek and found its way to my center.

My eyes shot open and I realized where I was. I push Mihir back

"Stop" I said getting my breathing right

Mihir backed away a step or two

"I.. I need to go"

I said grabbing my binding to my leg and skill fully climbing down the tree as I began running to the palace.

All I could hear in the distance was Mihir pleads for me to stop

 **POV Katara**

"Lady Katara you really need to eat this isn't healthy" Physician Dinkar explained

"I just don't feel like it, I feel full and heavy all the time"

*doors open*

"Katara!" Zuko announce walking in.

He sat by my bed gently placing a hand to my cheek as I lifted my hand to met his and locked eyes with each other

"What's wrong with her" Zuko questioned

"Fire Lord" Physician Dinkar began "as he walked to the door making sure to shut it

"It seems Lady Katara has.. I don't know how else to put this... rocks in her abdomen and hip area."

"Rocks?"

"Yes when I examined her I can feel it, very hard different size rocks"

"Can't you take it out " zuko asked

" sire it wouldn't be wise for me to, one Lady Katara hasn't been eating correctly, she's also a master water bender and didn't feel anything in her own body, I suspect because of her weakened state.

Next she has lost a lot of blood three weeks ago again i can't stressed the fact that's she's in a weakened state enough and have a slim chance in traditional surgery-"

Zuko raised his hand from my face in a effort to silence the Physician.

"Sire, Lady Katara , may I suggest a alternative.."

Zuko nodded and Katara listen

"Find a talented earth bender. One who can see passed their self and would be able to feel the earth with in Lady Katara body."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other with the same person in mind

"Toph"

"Toph"

"My lady I must warn you" Physician Dinkar said walking closer to me "it will hurt, takening just a guess they will need to shot them out your body and break through your blood supply, muscle, tissue and skin.

But I truly before this way will be the best in the long run"

I nodded looking towards Dinkar

"Thank you now leave us" Zuko commanded

Physician Dinkar bowed and left us alone.

Zuko caressed my face gently with his hand once again, bring my attention to him.

"How do you feel" he said me

"Just a little tired" I confused once more

"Why you didn't tell me what happened earlier"

I didn't have a answer. Instead I placed my hand on his face motioning for him to come closer.

I cupped my hand over his cheek as my other hand let the cool silk slide beneath my fingers, his face was sharp and angular, and his jaw tensed, as though he was worried I'll crack.

He gasped and pulled back.

"I don't ..." his eyes filled with worry

*smack*

Zuko was hit on his head with a paper.

We both looked up to see GranGran standing there unmoved

" no no no."

"Not until marriage"

GranGran announced loud, with the rest standing there in shock

Zuko looked at me as we both chuckled

"Yes ma'am" Zuko replied as he stood up

"I'll make a arrangements for us to leave"

"What are you talking about" hakoda questioned

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain I left out of a meeting, I'll let Katara fill you in"

Zuko expressed as he bowed slightly before leaving.

"GranGran why did you hit him " I said softly laughing not expecting a answer

"No more of that anymore" GranGran replied

"Anymore? What's does that mean" my father interrupted

"Don't concern yourself with it Hakoda " GranGran answered back

Hakoda thought about arguing but decided it would be best not to go down that road with GranGran

"Well Katara what exactly is going on with you that you faint" Hakoda asked

 **POV Zuko**

As I walked back into the war room I felt the nobleman eyes follow me.

"Fire Lord I hope everything is all right for us to continue" the old nobleman announced

"Yes" zuko motion his hand out gesturing for someone to speak

" Fire Lord we can not have Chet sit in jail for this length of time-"

"Your absolutely right" zuko interrupted.

The Nobels looking around unsure why the Fire Lord views changed suddenly

"his trail is set for the end of this week"

Chet long time friend a nobleman as well stood up

" that's in two days "

"I suggest you start to make your case then"

"..."

* * *

As I sat in my private chamber signing paperwork for the better part of the day. I look outside the small window realizing the sun must have went down hours ago.

 _I need to finish all this before I leave with Katara_

I thought as I look at the 5 stacks of paperwork.

 **POV Azula**

 _I made it back to the palace hours ago but only left my room once to visit Katara in her room. I didn't even eat dinner with everyone instead I had my maid bring it to me._

*knock knock*

"Come in" I answered as I stood in front my window

"Princess here is the tea you wanted" Natsumi my maid answered

I moved to the small table I had in my room that Natsumi set up my tea on.

"Thank you Natsumi" I said as she was pouring my cup

Natsumi hesitated nearly over spilling the tea she had been pouring.

" what's wrong I asked" noticing her almost mistake

"I'm sorry Princess I just didn't realize you knew my name"

"You have work in the palace since we was little of course I would remember it"

Natsumi smiled to me

"How old are you" I asked wondering

"I recently turned 20 princess"

"Really we're only a year apart, I turned 19 about 4 months ago. Did you do anything fun for your birthday?"

"...uhm.. no your highness... "

Azula could sense of sadness in Natsumi

"Let's go to dinner"

"PRINCESS I CAN'T" Natsumi said taken back

"Why not ?" I question

"I'm only your servant I can't be seen out with you so ...casually"

*hahaha*

"Let's go" I said pulling Natsumi out the door

While we sat in the restaurant by the edge of the volcano Natsumi seemed very uncomfortable

"NatsumI please relax"

"Princess I really shouldn't be here... with you"

"Listen this is for me to. I wasn't able to do anything for my birthday either, and I had a interesting day...

For the rest of the night your not my maid working at the palace for the Royal family.

You just my friend"

"...friend..."

"Yes"

Well into the night we drank and laughed, spoke like we was friends for years. Status didn't have a meaning that night.

"Princ- ah ..Azula there was a man looking for you before I came to your room.. well a guard"

"Mmm"

"What's wrong?"

" he's a ..old friend from when I was younger.."

I began to explain what had happened with Mihir today. Natsumi listen carefully we drank and I talked.

"I see" was all Natsumi finally words to what I said was

We lefted the restaurant arms locked laughing as the palace guard opened the doors for me and Natsumi.

As we arrived at the palace gates Natsumi

and I got out the carriage

"Princess that's the man!"

I turn my head the the direction Natsumi pointed to.

There he was Mihir inching towards us

"Oh I'm so tired" I pretended and fell on Natsumi shoulder. "Take me to my room" I said in a whisper

"Do you need help" a guard asked

"no no Natsumi got it" I answered quickly

As we got to my room Natsumi opened the door

"ugh thank you so much"

"Of course Princess, but ...why are you avoiding him?

"I told you call me Azula and I don't know... "

I sat on my bed in the dark with the moonlight shining in my room as the only source of light

Natsumi sat next to me, and I tilled my head on her shoulder.

"Princess.."

I looked up to Natsumi my eyes were wide as Natsumi lips touched mines, I felt the need I tried to push her to break the kiss but didn't. She held my hands as we stood up lips still together. I gasped in pain and she took it as a chance and slipped her tongue.

Her kiss was doing strange things to me. A moan escaped from my mouth. She pulled back, we both were breathing heavily. I looked down, I just couldn't met my eyes with her.

"You are so beautiful."

She said and picked me up. I held onto her shoulder.

 _Am I so really so light everyone is just picking me up today ?_

She placed me on the bed and get on top of me. I stared at her lustful eyes.

Her hands freely roam around my body and squeezed my breast that was wrapped in my binding as I gasped in shock. I squirm under her grip trying to get free but not sure if I really wanted to succeed. She pinned my hands above my head and starts to grind her hips on my mine. I was feeling hot in my core. She moaned as she grinned harder. I was trying not to moan but, unfortunately it slipped out of my mouth. With her free hand she ripped my robe.

I screamed that time, that was going too fast. She slapped her hand on my mouth shutting me off.

"If you scream"

She warned in a seductive manner

"someone might come in and I'll have to stop" she finished with a light kiss on my neck. Fear took over me and I nodded my head submissively.

She tore the rest of my robe open, her lustful eyes hungrily roam around my body. I closed my eyes in shame. I don't want this I kept thinking... but my body was saying I do.

She kissed my cleavage and tore my binding on my breast off.

Her hands did it's job on my breast slowly caressing and pinching my nipples. I moaned in both pleasure and pain. Her mouth connect with my right breast and I moaned loudly. "Uhhmm."

She smirked and licked and sucked my breast playing with my nipple with her tongue. Flickering up and down.

Her other hand reached between my thighs and rubbed my clit through my panties. I moaned in pleasure.

She kept on rubbing roughly. She stopped and fell to her knees strip me out of my panties. My cheeks were flushed. It was wrong but it felt so right that time. She kissed my thighs and rubbed my cIit I could help but gripped the sheets tightly. She moved her head to my pussy and left a small kiss.

She began to sucking and nibbling my clit as I felt breathless. My moans were getting louder. She suddenly stopped and pushed her fingers in me. Pain rushed in my body, I whimpered at the force but soon the pain was replaced with pleasure.

"Ahhh- faster." I screamed.

She smirked at me and increased her speed. She was pumping in and out her finger in my pussy. My hips were grinding slightly along her fingers. Her stroking got faster and faster, I felt myself ready to release something .

"I-I'm cumming."

Natsumi got off her knees and on top of me her fingers never stopping.

My legs spread wide, her mouth sucking my nipple

"Cum for me Princess." She whispered in my ear.

As I reached my climax with her last stroke.

"Aahhh." I screamed loudly.

My cum were all over her finger, she licked it all of them. I blushed hard. I thought she was done but boy how wrong I was. She get down and placed both of my legs on her shoulder and started to lick me out.

I moaned again, the pain of my clit over work made me immobilized to her.

Her hot breathe and lips were making me crazy. I arched my back in pleasure as she continued her violence. My hands unknowingly gripped the bed sheets tightly. Her tongue did it's work on my throbbing core.

"Pl-please I-I can't." I whispered closing my eyes.

The pleasure was too much to handle. Her eyes met mine as she raised her head. Her eyes held lust that gave me shivers.

"No princess, I know you want it too." With that she licked the soft spot of my lips that made me moan as I reached my climax. My breathing were heavy and my eyes still closed until I felt her get on top of me and whispered something in my ears.

"It's only the beginning"

* * *

 _NOTE_

 _did anyone see this coming? lol_

 _I recently thought about this curveall_


	33. Chapter 33

**2 days later**

 **POV Katara**

I woke up early the morning of the trail.

As I look out the window I see it's still in the dead of the night, no sun in sight.

I haven't really seen Zuko for the last two days other then a quick hi and bye.

 _His room is only down the hall_ I thought.

I haven't been off my bed for long periods of time, since it's really painful to walk.

I decided I really wanted to see him even if he's sleeping.

I stood up at the edge of the bed using the frame of my bed for balance, and began to slowly make my way to Zuko chambers.

As I opened the door I could see Zuko laying flat out on his bed still fully dress from the day. I closed the door as I stepped in slowly making my way to his bed.

As I sat on his bed I finally could breath a sign of relief from the walk. I look over to see Zuko had a few single strains of hairs framing his face as well as his crown still tied in his hair.

I decided to release his hair and take out his crown hopefully make him feel more comfortable.

I placed his crown on the shelf next to his side of the bed and brushed back his fly-aways

"Shouldn't you be in bed"

A voice in the dead of the night said

Zuko eyes opened as he turned his head in my direction. Zuko lifted his head to lay on my lap as I continued brushing his hair back.

"I haven't seen you for a while.."

"I know.. I'm trying to get everything done before we leave" zuko expressed wrapping his arms around me while his head still laid on my lap.

I could feel Zuko arm against..something hard on my side.

"Are you still in pain" he asked wondering

I sat in silence not sure how to answer that.

 _Yes I was still in pain, it have eased up these last two days since everyone have made sure I stay in my room._

 _But I felt guilty saying so, looking around this room seeing how tired Zuko was, knowing he's been in his private chambers trying to finish work ahead of time so he may be able to leave and not worry so much of the demands of the Fire Nation._

The silence filled the room

"Can I lay down with you... here.."I asked

Zuko looked up, his eyes looking into mines, he picked me up with one arm, my legs finding their way wrapped around his torso as he pulled back the silk sheets.

Zuko laid me down carefully as he began to take off his bulky royal robes leaving noting but a light shirt and pants. He came and laid down next to me, I laid my head on his chest taking in his scent my fingers twirling on his chest.

Zuko arms wrapped around me tighter. The warmth, the security of his grip, the way I could hear his heartbeat made my self feel at peace.

 **POV Zuko**

As I felt the sun on my face peaking into my room I heard a small breathing sound. I looked down to see Katara completely sleep unaware I was awake.

 _Sometimes when I think back to how we go here I still can not believe it. That girl who I invaded her small village, who was never scared to stand up to me she even trusted me first in Ba-Sing-Se_

She seems so peaceful sleeping here, but then my eyes lower to her breast pushed against my arm, the curve of her hip under the sheet. Even the way her blue locks frame her face and dropped over her shoulder

 _Katara..._

I could feel my member starting to rise to the close view of her breast pushed against my arm, her cleavage showing, the color different in her nipple slightly peeking out made me want to ravish her now.

 _I began thinking of the time I took her up to cabins in the mountains, the way she looked in her wet clothes before I burnt them off, the way her hair fell- wait her hair.. it was brown back then ..._

I looked at Katara and her luscious blue hair

 _Maybe I shouldn't have acted to impatient with her on our date night a few days ago..._

Then the thought of hearing Katara fainting cross my mind.

 _Besides the fact her family is here maybe I really should slow down in that ..department... Katara been through a lot_

I slowly peeled my arm away from Katara to stand up. Then scooped my arms under her lifting her up gently to not wake her

"It's best I get you back to your room before anyone wakes up... or before you Grandmother try's to beat me again" I said laughing to myself

 **POV Katara**

I woke up to the sound of Faia entering my room.

 _I suppose Zuko brought me back here sometime after I fell asleep_

Faia quickly began to help me get dress, I put on a red choker sleeveless top, long enough to reach my knees but had two main long slits that reached my hips, accompanying that Faia had chosen a dark red flowing fabric wrapped around my arm and held on my forearms with gold cufflinks, and a long dark blue skirt that pulled the lighter blue of my mother stone in my necklace out.

Faia comb my blue hair into a bun with a long braid that fell to the back of my back. Faia added the gold fire crest on the front of my bun. A gold arm cuff on my right and a set of gold bangle on my left to match.

"You look so beautiful Ms. Katara"

Faia added admiring her finish work on Katara.

 _I guess this would be part of my life for formal meetings.._

 _But it'll be a small price I'm willing to pay.._

I stood up looking in the mirror thinking

 _Maybe with less jewelry next time_

 _As Faia helped me down the hallway to the throne room. As I entered I could see my father, sokka, Pakku, GranGran, Azula and Suki sitting on the right of the room the noblemans, lords, judges and there families sitting mainly on the left._

As I walked in everyone was talking amongst themselves but silence began to over take the room as I took each step closer to the throne meant for the Fire Lady. I sat down with all eyes on me.

"Entering his majesty first of his name seventh son of the sun Fire Lord Zuko" General Lee announced, opening the large dark cherry wood door for Zuko to walk in.

Zuko came in with his traditional royal robes and crown on looking very sharp and clean. Iroh followed and the doors was shut.

I noticed all the younger girls who came with their family's blushing as Zuko walked pass them down the aisle, giggling to each other.

When noticing all those girl I also noticed some really high officials

 _This is really big..._

Zuko sat on his Throne right next to mine as I looked to the side I could see Faia standing just out of view Incase I needed anything.

I could feel my heart beginning to race a bit, every eye felt like it was on me. Unlce took his place standing at the bottom of the steps on Zuko right side.

"Bring in the accused" zuko announced

General Lee nodded to Zuko command as he signaled for the other guards to bring the prisoners in.

 **POV Azula**

After Zuko command the prisoners be brought in, the doors reopened.

In walked Mihir behind the line of prisoner as a different guard lead.

Mihir eyes made contact with me and all I could do was look away in shame.

 _Arugh that's night... I'm unsure what to do with my self._

 _As I thought back to my encounter with my maid Natsumi when her tongue played with my clit and my cheeks turned bright red_

"Urgh this isn't the time for that!"

I said loud enough for Suki who was on my right and Katara Grandmother who was on my left both turned to me confused.

All I could do was look down embarrassed as Suki laughed to herself.

 **POV Katara**

Zuko sat back looking calm and collected like this was second nature to him as the guards brought in the prisoners. I on the other hand felt so nervous and scared. I felt as though everyone eyes was on me, judgmentally .

Chet, Rokurou, Sue and the four Dai Li agents was bought in and made to kneel down.

Chet eyes was the only one who looked up to us.

To me I felt uncomfortable but I couldn't let my feeling show.

Zuko sat up straight and said

"You are accused of attempting kidnapping, attempted murder, attempted rape and treason of the highest order how do you plead former Nobleman Chet, former Guard to my lands Rokurou, former servent to the royal family Sue and former Dai Li agents"

Zuko finish looking each of them in their face as he went down the list of names.

"It was only Chet whom attempted to rape-"

Rokurou began before being cut off by Zuko

"You all was in on the plan you all will bare the punishment" Zuko snapped back

"How do you pled" uncle reiterated

"You wasn't there you don't understand what happened, how Ozai is, who created the plan" Chet pleaded

"Are you attempting to blame the dead for your actions " zuko added angrily

"It's the truth! It was all Ozai plan! " Chet screamed sounding convincing

 **POV Zuko**

I looked over to Shige, Chet longtime friend. He was looking to confident, I then realized the other nobles, lords and judges was nodding.

 _That was his case defense. To make it seem this is all Ozai fault, blame the dead, because how could the dead talk?_

" Rokurou, Sue how do you plead"

"Innocent" Rokurou added Instantly

"The only thing I'm guilty of is loving the Fire Lord" Sue said "we was something once" Sue said looking up to me hopefully

But my eyes shifted to Katara who looked as taken back by Sue words.

"Dai Li how do you plead" I asked

The four men looked to each other and said noting

"I'll take that as guiltily "

"Do any of you have anything to say before we continue with the sentencing" Iroh asked

"..."

"..."

"The Fire Lord has no proof I created this plan, all he has is a bias opinion, I've made my case" Chet spoke

 _Chet decided to be daring today, I'll love to melt off that smudged look he has_

"But I'll like to apologize" Chet said

Now that took me by surprise

I was unsure what he was trying to do

"I'll like to apologize to Lady Katara, and after the charges are drop I'll like to make up for any missed understandings"

"THE HELL YOU WILL" Hakoda said standing up

"Order!" Uncle yelled

"Zuko you better do something" hakoda warned still standing

"Are you going to rule on _**commands**_ from a outsider or are you going to rule on laws and evidence like the Fire Nation have done for years...

Has the water tribe sink their teeth into you that far so soon!" Chet said challenging

*humph* *hmmmmmmm* the crowd went

I cracked my knuckles, take in a deep breath

"General Lee please bring the witness in" I calmly asked

All heads turned to the doors in the back.

In walked a small framed woman.

The room fell quiet

"Ezaria! What the meaning of this!" Chet bellowed

"Silence" I said snapping

"Please announce your name for the court"

"Ezaria Sekitan, wife to Nobleman Chet Sekitan, my Fire Lord " Ezaria said respectfully

"and what evidence do you have for the court"

Ezaria looked to her husband kneeing on the floor, then to the me.

She walked up to Iroh then gave him a scroll.

Then uncle handed it to me.

"That proves noting" Chet yelled

"It proves you signed it"

"So did Ozai!"

"Yes he did" I admitted "but you forgot one important detail, why is your signature first?

That shows you had the official plans and was the creator why else would you signature be before Ozai.."

Chet was stunned

*gasps through out the throne room*

Zuko flip the scroll around showing it to each side of the room.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us" I asked Ezaria

Ezaria nodded "Chet has also had a deep fascination with Lady Katara since before the 100year old war ended"

"What do you mean" Iroh asked

Ezaria looked nervous barely looking up

"Speak freely, you will be protected here" I told her

"...Since the old Fire Lord knew the day of black sun would come, Chet had heard of the exotic beauty traveling with the Avatar... and after they would be captured... he asked Fire Lord Ozai for her"

 _I sat there with my mouth open unable to speak... she was 14...14! I could feel the blood boiling in me, but what hurt the most was seeing the shame look on Katara face even though she tried really hard to mask it._

"Ezaria why" Chet said looking betrayed

"Your not the man I fell for. Your a man who lust after others and a man who forgets his family"

Ezaria answered

"Fire Lord I only ask you have mercy on my children and I, I am sorry I didn't say anything earlier" Ezaria said bowing to me

"I am ready to rule" I said standing to my feet

"For the crimes you stand accused I sentenced you all to **death** after you served a 90 day hard labor sentence"

Sue dropped her head and tears began falling

Rokurou fell onto his back in disbelief

*GAAAAAAAASP*

I raised my hand to silence the room

"Ezaria how many children do you have"

" ...Three boys Fire Lord"

"I hear by declare you may retain your husband lands and wealth, you will bare the name widower or if you choose to divorce before the sentence is finish,

nobility obliges will be your title and you will be allowed to stay in your social class

I'll give you two weeks to think about it"

 **POV Katara**

"death.." I said to myself.

Realizing that me as Fire Lady will be force to have these decisions in the future...

Zuko stood up as I looked up at him, he held out his hand for me to stand.

"You will pay for this!"

Our attention turned to the out burst. We could see the rage in Chet eyes. Zuko moves in front of me in a protective stands.

"I will take her from you!"

"Guards" Zuko command

The guard standing behind Chet dragged him by his arm while he was still on his knees out the door to the tower.

* * *

After Zuko and I finished walking around the room socializing speaking with his subjects and guests we walked outside in the garden. We sat on the grass and I noticed the evening sun going down and while I usually admire the gorgeous colors I couldn't help but fell a sadness in my heart.

"What wrong"

"... I'm just thinking...

Is this the role of the Fire Lady I will have to play...

will I have to sentence... people to death I mean"

Zuko looked up to the sun taking a more serious tone

"As Fire Lord I have to sign off on every death sentence there is no way around it.

You as my wife will have to be presents for only a few "

"A few?"

"If It has to deal with the upper class, or international affairs"

"Zuko I don't want to be some delicate wife, but it's hard for me to agree for someone to die"

"So you want him to life?"

"Of course not.. I ... I just ... I don't know"

I said dropping my head in my hands.

"It's ok, you don't have to know all the answers" Zuko expressed embracing me.

Zuko tilted my head up to his, so my lips will be able to touch his as he and bend his head to kiss me. I melted into him as his fingers tangle in the deep red fabric wrapped around my arm. My mouth opens to his, I instinctively lend forward wanting to embrace him further. Our tongues meet for the briefest instance before he pulls away. I felt as though the split amount of tenderness Zuko was giving me was suddenly taken away as he pulled back.

"Come you should start packing"

Zuko said extending his arm out. Lifting me to my feet.

"We'll leave tomorrow" he finished


	34. Chapter 34

**POV Zuko**

"How did you enjoy your trail today?" I said to Chet looking down at him in his empty cell.

The one narrow window in the cell room had the moon light shining in. I was certain when I take my Fire torch out of this room it would be extremely dark.

Chet looked up to the Fire Lord wishing he could make his face be one with the wall.

"You know how I gotten the evidence showing you helped Ozai?

Your wife came and begged me to spare her and her children lives"

I said kneeling down to Chet level

"Honestly if she didn't do that I would have taken all their lives in front of you" Zuko finished with the intensity of his Amber eyes almost mirroring Ozai.

As Chet looked at the young Fire Lord he almost had to take a second look, the young Fire Lord had the darkness of his father in him

"..."

" Noting to say? that's fine... you'll be put to work until your back breaks, I want you to dig your own grave and sleep in it.

What a grand story to Nobleman Chet last days" I said then stood up continuing to look at Chet and his dirty demeanor feeling at easy at his clear unhappiness.

"I wasn't lying when I said you'll pay for this! Just wait and see!"

"Is that right? LIEUTENANT!"

The lieutenant of the tower came in the room

"Fire Lord" lieutenant said bowing

"I want you to break a bone everyday..." i said as I started walking out the door. When I reached the door I paused for a moment

"Start with his toes work your way up" I finished then closing the door.

 **POV Katara**

The next morning Suki, Sokka, Zuko and I was standing on the deck of the Fire Nation Ship waving bye to Iroh and the Fire nation as we sail out towards the great gates of Azulon. I stood near the railing holding it for balance,

Sailing next to us in there boat was the water tribe.

As both our ships passed the Great Gates of Azulon, Zuko called for the ship to halt as Master Pakku waterbend our ships near each other.

"Goodbye GranGran" I waved child like as a tear weld up in my right eye.

Zuko standing behind me began waving good bye with his right hand as his left arm gently rub my back.

Sokka and Suki was also happily waving goodbye as our ships began to distance from one another.

" we should arrive to republic city in 4 days time" Zuko said to the group while holding me and continuing to rub my back

"Back on a ship" Sokka said stretching

"And with Zuko no less... come to think of it I don't think we have ever been on a ship with Zuko.. you know expect when we broke aang out after finding out he was the avatar"

"What about when you and Zuko left to free your dad" Suki asked rubbing her stomach

"That was a war balloon" zuko replied

* growls*

"AWWE is my little warrior hungry" sokka said bending down to put his head on Suki stomach

" no no I should be fine until later"

"Nonsense your 6 months pregnant you should eat" sokka said guiding Suki to walk inside to find the cook.

"Mmm" I said watching Suki, can't helping but envying a little

"What's wrong " zuko said turning his head from the ocean to my line of view

"Noting " I quickly replied

Zuko had seen where my eyes had just left and felt a bit of sorrow in his heart.

"When it's meant to happen it will" zuko said looking down at me

"What if I can't anymore " I said with tears beginning to well up again

Zuko cupped my face in his hand "We are going to find toph and I will beg her to help you and you will be better I promise"

Zuko fierce eyes looked upon Katara soft blue eyes, the tenderness in her eyes drawing him in. Katara hand rest on Zuko robes as she grip it in her hands. The sound of the ocean waves surrounding them, the sun shining on them as they stood on the deck, the feeling of the only two people in the world. Zuko Amber eyes softening up as their lips began moving closer.

The torturing feeling of holding Katara slender curvy waist.

Suddenly the thought of Katara falling down when Ozai shot her with fire came into his mind. Seeing the hole in her chest.

Zuko stop moving as Katara felt a difference in the mood. Her eyes opened questionably as she saw Zuko looking down at her

"Come, you must be hungry" zuko said nudging Katara to walk inside

 **POV Azula**

 _I should have went with them_ I thought as Natsumi began to wash my back.

Natsumi poured the liquid soap into the sponge and rubbed my back once more.

"Would you like me to move on princess"

"Sure" I replied

Natsumi stood up and undid the back of her dress till it fell to her feet. She stepped in and sat behind me with me lending back into her. She lifted my arm straight and rub the sponge all around my shoulder before moving the sponge to my chest. I could feel the water running down from my collarbone to cup of my breast and over my nipple. Natsumi started rubbing down to my nipple making sure to go over it a few times, my nipple coming more to life and sensitive to the touch.

Natsumi arm began moving down my stomach to my womanhood. I could feel the soft sponge with the slightly stiff texture rubbing against me.

"How is that princess " Natsumi asked softly

"w..wonderful " I managed to say

With that Natsumi let go of the sponge, as looked in front of me I seen it floats to the top I could feel her fingers rubbing up and down my thigh, something so simple was making my womenhood throb.

Natsumi mouth met my neck, her tongue swirl on my skin. Her hands move from my thigh up to my breast cupping it, before Natsumi could do anything else Azula turned around and lifted her up on the bathtub edge. Her butt cheeks hanging off the side as Azula open her legs wide. Natsumi sat there with her exposed womenhood , barely covered with a light V shaped bush of soft light brown hair as curly as the hair on her head.

Azula intense amber eyes took hold of Natsumi thoughts for a moment as she became flustered.

Azula eyes looked up to Natsumi exposed nipples slightly wishing her breast was as big.

Azula hands rubbed Natsumi breast, as she stood up so their lips could met. As they kissed Azula hand continued to rub on Natsumi breast and Natsumi hand found Azula back gently caressing it up and out.

Azula hand moved down to Natsumi sopping wet womenhood lips and she heard Natsumi let loose with a sharp gasp as her fingers slide against them.

 _I'm not a lesbian_ Azula thought.

But that thought quickly took back seat when her noise was inches away from Natsumi womenhood, the scent was going to drive Azula insane, Azula could feel her mouth watering wanting her tongue to just taste it.

The fair skin princess face was buried in her maids womenhood and her tongue emerged at last and fluttered against the clitoris before plunging between the swollen inner lips. The taste that flooded Azula mouth was exquisite! She savored the hot, somewhat fresh bath water taste that coated her tongue. The feverish heat of her bare flesh drove her tongue to probe deeper.

Now Natsumi felt a finger sliding inside her and the gorgeous big breasted maid let out a startled gasp. She was close, so close to orgasm now and she instinctively tensed up as she sucked in a deep breath. Azula followed her breathing and slowly pushed one, and then a second finger between Natsumi slickened lips. By now, the top heavy maid was so wet, Azula fingers slid in with no resistance.

Using the tip of her tongue, Azula resumed her mouth on Natsumi clit, Both girls were panting and moaning loudly now, caught in the throes of passion. Even with Azula and Natsumi in the bathroom in Azula room there was a chance (however small) that anyone can walk in on them, but then again who would just walk in on the Fire Nation Princess unannounced.

Natsumi climaxed the moment she felt Azula pushing a third finger inside her. The busty maid instantly tensed up as the first rolling wave of pleasure crashed over her, dragging her into an undertow of sensations so intense, she thought she would pass out.

"Don't stop!" Natsumi orders

Azula tongue continued to flutter against her lover's sensitive clitoris while her fingers pumped in and out. The feeling, though wonderful, was overwhelming! Azula beard down on her in a desperate attempt to fuck Natsumi womenhood with her fingers and tongue as long as she could. And then like an volcano, it came, and Natsumi let out an ear piercing cry of release water gushing out like a spray bottle.

"Oh my spirits..." Natsumi managed to say

Azula looked up as she thought she heard something. Azula quickly put her robe on as she opened the door from the bathroom to her room.

"Everything looks the same.." she said to herself

Azula walked over to the door that leads to the hallway, it was still locked.

"Maybe it was my imagination"

Azula turned around to see Natsumi standing there with something interestingly different on her.

"What's that" Azula said blushing

"A strap on"

Azula eyes took in the site, Natsumi had a manhood strapped over her womenhood. It was tan and had Leather straps that went between her legs and over her well shaped butt.

Natsumi walked up to Azula grabbing her and ripping her robe off of her, then laying her on the bed with Azula ass facing up.

It was only a matter of seconds when Azula felt Natsumi fingers tightening against the back of her head lifting her head back as Natsumi tongue met her face. Licking her face in one Motion.

Natsumi let go of Azula hair rather quickly as Azula head hit the bed under her. Natsumi tongue met Azula back sliding down her back making to Azula cheeks then her wet womenhood.

Natsumi hands roughly grabbed Azula butt cheeks as she spread them open exposeing her pink throbbing womenhood and asshole.

Azula could feel Natsumi breath on her thigh, heating her up. Natsumi shimmied downward and rested between her princess legs and then pressed her lips against the fragrant soft bush of Azula flesh near her womenhood. Without moving any further, she planted a reverent kiss just on her left cheek. Azula pushes her ass back, silently hoping that her friend would get the message. For the fair skin princess, this was torture, but it was a good kind!

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, Natsumi pressed her mouth against Azula womenhood, kissing it tenderly and running the tip of her tongue against the outer lips. Azula body suddenly tensed up. In that instance, the blushing princess let out a loud ragged moan. Her hips took on a life of their own as Natsumi licked, trembling and grinding against her mouth. The delicious sensation of the maid tongue fluttering against her clitoris was heavenly; she felt her body starting to melt.

"Good princess" Natsumi said raising up

*whack*

Azula felt a slap on her ass, it hurt for a moment but felt better the longer she thought of it.

"Ask me to stick my fingers in you"

"w..w..what?" Azula said unsure

*WHACK*

"Ask me to push my fingers in you"

Azula nipples was strangely becoming more hard for some reason this treatment was turning her on more.

"p..please stick your fingers in me.." Azula

obeyed slightly embarrassed

"Very good "

Natsumi said pushing two fingers in Azula womenhood at once. Her lips opening to welcome the forceful entry.

She groaned as Natsumi agile fingers pulled out, rubbed her clit with her juices, only to dig themselves inside her again.

Natsumi slowly added her thumb into Azula ass.

Azula let out a gasp of unexpectedly feeling the pain. It was strange one moment it hurt her and the other moment she felt she was being pushed off ecstasy

Natsumi buried her thumb, used her other fingers to maintain pressure on her pussy, shoving her digits inside and out, deeper each time.

"Your ready"

Those words sent shivers down Azula spine. Was she about to shove that thing inside her?

Up to this point all she ever had was fingers inside her.

Natsumi stroked the fake manhood with the juices from Azula and then stepped up closer slowly tapping the fake manhood on her lips. Natsumi spread Azula legs a little more and guided the head to the inside of her little lips. Natsumi was surprised how the head just slipped in.

"Well aren't you naughty, your so wet I could just slip in" Natsumi whispered to Azula.

Azula face began to turn red.

Natsumi moved her hips back and forth, holding onto the Azula hips which she pulled gently back bring her fake manhood out.

 _Azula had a sweet little ass_ thought Natsumi. _What a wonderful figure._

"AHHH"

Azula was heavily breathing with her head face down on the bed and her ass in the air.

"Do you want more" Natsumi asked

Azula began shaking her head up and down

"I can't hear you"

Azula face turning red once more

"Please can you fuck me" Azula said opening her ass wider exposing her open womenhood

Natsumi pushed her fake manhood in Azula rather hard then before

"ARGH!"

Azula can hear clapping, the juices noisily as Natsumi hips smacked against her womenhood.

"ARGH FUCK ME!" Azula screamed

Azula began feeling a stronger orgasm coming on. Juices started running down her thighs

"OHHHHH"

Azula began screaming with her face in her sheets as the most intense orgasm she had felt exploded out of her.

Natsumi slowly pulled her fake manhood out and could see the swollen lips Azula had now.

Azula body collapsed on the bed as Natsumi continued standing over Azula watching Azula own juices with a slightly red tint fall on top her cheeks.


	35. Chapter 35

35x

 **POV Katara**

 **The next evening**

Suki and I sat on the ship deck watching Zuko and Sokka spar under the setting sun.

"Two more days on the ocean, it's so relaxing"

"Yes it is" I answered plainly

"I suppose the next time we see you will be for your wedding"

"I suppose " I answered Suki

"What do you mean? Aren't you still going to get married?"

" I want to" I said looking over to Zuko without his shirt on. The scar on his chest only made his abs look even better to me. The strength moving from his arms made my knees weak even though I'm sitting down

"It's just ...I don't know.. he seems.. less into me" I said looking longingly at him

"I doubt that"

"Why do you say that" I said turning my head to Suki

"Because Katara everyone in the palace could see how much he loves you just by the look in his eyes when he sees or hears your name,

...maybe it's something else"

"What else could it be"

"Maybe it's just the way couples are when their from nobility. My warrior sister came from a high ranking family in the earth kingdom, but when her brother died in the war her parents tried and force her into marriage. From what she told us those marriages are dull and life less, they only join to have kids and that's it."

"But it's never been dull between us...Which is why I can't understand whats happing"

" perhaps it haven't been before, but with him being Fire Lord maybe that's just the direction it's heading... perhaps it's just unavoidable? I mean with all the work he must do and you moving forward "

"...I see your point" I said looking disappointing at my feet

"I'm sure you'll still have great times with each other"

"I guess it just comes with the territory..."

Suki and I noticed Zuko and Sokka approaching us.

"Boy im starving!" Sokka exclaimed

"I'm going to change and I'll meet you guys in the dinning room" zuko said before leaving

Suki noticed the hint of sadness in Katara face

"Still the same Zuko" Sokka said

"Is my big warrior hungry" Suki said in a baby tone to Sokka standing up to pinching his cheeks

" starving! I don't know why Zuko have so much energy!"

And my poor back hurts" sokka continued for pretending to whined

"AWWE my poor baby" Suki continued

 **POV Zuko**

 _I've been sparing with Sokka for hours and I'm still restless_ I thought to myself as I splash some water in my face

Katara looked so lovely in her dark red fabric dress that was accompanied by a gold belt that rested on her slender waist. Her breast moving to the rhythm of her hips swing as she walked into the deck holding Suki hand for balance.

*chuckle*

 _Katara what are you doing to me? You captured my heart all those years ago and now you taken over my mind._

I thought as I looked in the mirror

I walked in the dining room where the cook had prepare a small feast for us. Katara Sokka and Suki was already sitting at the table, I kneeled down to sit at the table as well.

"Everything looks so good " Suki said happily

"A...AA...MMMM" Sokka agreed stuffing his face.

I looked to my side Katara was gracefully eating some rice and grabbed a few pieces of fish in her bowl.

Her soft plum lips slightly opened to take in the small amount of rice from her chopsticks.

My mind began to wonder

 _I wanted to feel those lips against mine. Force my tongue in.._

 _Oh my spirits! Here I am day dreaming about her and she's probably in pain still_

Zuko stood up quickly

"What's wrong" Sokka looking up confused as he inhaled his food.

"Noting" I replied "I just remembered I needed to speak with the captain"

 **POV Katara**

Zuko sudden burst out made me jump,

 _all of a sudden he doesn't even want to eat with me now_

I look at Suki as Zuko leaves the room.

All Suki is able to do is looking down from my eye contact

*knock*

After eating I was in my room with the door open reading a scroll on advance healing from the North Water Tribe, sitting in my hanging woven hammock chair, I heard a knock

My head turned around to see Suki standing there

"Are you busy?"

"No Suki I was just reading" I said marking my place.

"I was thinking" Suki said coming closer sitting on my bed that was next to my chair, I closed my scroll looking at her

"If things don't workout with you and Zuko maybe you could come to Republic City and live with us"

"Oh no Suki, you and Sokka just got marry almost two months ago and you've been staying in the Fire Nation, you going on seven months of your pregnancy I can't"

"Of course you can, you and Sokka are my family" Suki said resting her hand on mines

"I would do anything for you two," Suki said giving me a warm smile "besides Yue said it's a warrior, I'm a warrior and Sokka from the water Tribe"

Suki raised her arms slightly up and struggled

"I see your nephew having a lot of bruises in the future, and if he turned out to being a water-bender he'll need a teacher"

"If he's as hard headed as Sokka was he'll need more then one teacher"

*LAUGHING*

*knock*

Suki and I both look up to see Zuko standing at the door with a cover tray

"Sorry I didn't realize you had company"

Zuko said looking surprised to see Suki

"Don't worry I was just leaving " Suki said stand up and walking out, closing the door behind her

"What's this " I asked sitting up

"Your eating less and less I wanted to bring you something" Zuko said placing the tray on the end table next to my chair.

It had a few pieces of fruit and leftover food from the dinning hall"

"Did you talk to the captain" I said harshly sitting back in my hanging hammock woven chair opening my scroll, not bothering to look at him

"wha- oh... don't be like that, I just needed to make sure we was headed in the right direction"

"Mmmm"

"Come take a walk with me"

Zuko said extended his hand out to me

I looked skeptical at him

"Please just come "

I took Zuko hand, walking towards the door that leads to the deck, I could see a few boxes at the end of the ship.

"Why has the ship stop?" I asked noticing the ocean under us was very still

"The crew needed to check something with the engine and I thought this would be a great opportunity"

"An opportunity for what?"

I noticed there was a long line of gunpowder that's lead from us on one side of the ship to the other where the boxes was.

Zuko made the smallest amount of fire on his index finger and shot one fire strike into the gunpowder line. Zuko then wrapped his arms around my shoulder, moving us back, distancing ourselves some

*CRACKLE*

* * *

...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOSH*

My eyes follow up into the sky, massive amounts of lights began to light up the night sky.

"FIREWORKS" I exclaimed

"ZUKO ITS FIREWORKS!"

Zuko warmth smile looking down at me, entertained by my excitement.

For a moment we seems so small when the lights shined, the fireworks showed just how far into the middle of the ocean we was, far from everything, from responsibilities, from the fire nation, ...even from Chet and it was peaceful

Zuko arms moved down from my shoulders to my waist holding me from behind, my head lend back rested on his chest.

We look onto the amazing show, that every color was presented.

Soon the Fireworks ended and the crew started the ship up again.

"That was amazing " I said walking with Zuko on the deck

"I glad you enjoyed it"

"It was so beautiful, it reminds me of when we was running from you actually"

I said gently and playful nugged him

*chuckle*

"Why is that" Zuko asked

"When we was running away from you we stubbles into a village having a festival and they had this show! I think it was call Fire Day Festival? But the guy was incredible!"

"Incredible?" Zuko said with a eyebrow raised

"Yes he did this cool trick that release doves into the air and made this amazing dragon ..but Aang thought I was in danger, jumped on stage and we end up having to run from some guards"

*he-he*

"Sounds like fun" Zuko said rolling his eyes

Stopping in front of Katara room door

Katara stop as well and faced her door with her hand on the handle.

"That's where the fun ended... after that was the first time Aang fire bended and burnt my hands... but I suppose the sliver lining was that when I learnt to heal myself"

Zuko thought back to when he asked to join the avatar and the regret in the young avatar eyes when he explained he had burnt Katara

"Thanks for the show Zuko... I really enjoy it"

Katara said walking in closing the door behind her

"..uh..."

Zuko felt his throat closing up as Katara walked into her room and closed the door.

He couldn't manage to get any words out.

Zuko head made contact with the wall as he quietly knocked it against it

*bang*

*bang*

 **2days Later**

Sokka and Suki welcomed the sight of Republic City as the ship docked. The new life everyone traveled here seeking.

 **POV AANG**

"Did you hear? The Fire Lord is in republic city!"

"He's soo cute! How long will he be staying in the city?"

"I don't know Ahnah,... do you think he'll come here?"

"To Avatar island? Yea right, Elua! you know Master Katara was with the Avatar but ended up with the Fire Lord now!-"

" what are you two lady's doing outside this late? You should be in the women's sleeping quarters"

The two young teen girls turned to see the Avatar himself standing behind them.

The girls bowed instantly to Avatar Aang.

"..w..we're sorry..

We was only trying to look at the ships docking at the city" Elua said

Aang looked on the cliff side to City in the near distance. His eyes began to squints and he noticed the unusual ship that he's never seen before.

"What's going on there" the Avatar mumble to himself

"It's the Fire Lord!" Ahnah said excited where you could almost see hearts coming out her eyes before Elua gave her sister a glance to be quiet

"The Fire Lord you say... interesting" Aang said

 **POV Katara**

"Did you want to go with them?"

Katara face looked over from the night sky window in the carriage to Zuko

"No..no.. they deserve some alone time in there new house" I asked Zuko then started looking out the window of the carriage again

"Where are we going anyways?"

" A place called Four Elements Hotel, supposed to be a luxury Inn basically" Zuko answered handing me a folded paper with the picture of the hotel along with all the amenities they offer

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this"

The carriage came to a stop, Zuko stepped out first met by photographer flashing bright lights as the Fire Nation guards opened the door, the bright lights hitting Katara eyes causing her to almost lose balance stepping down. A guard caught Katara hand before Zuko seen.

"I got it from here"

Zuko grabbed Katara hand helping her walk forward and fast.

The sight was overwhelming for Katara. The beauty in the lobby was amazing. It was beyond any Inn she had stayed in before.

"Fire Lord Zuko , Master Katara" a young women stood in front of us bowing as we walked deeper in the lobby.

"Please except this" the young women handed Zuko a key

"Your room is on the top floor, the Presidential Suite"

...

* * *

Upstairs was large and grand. It had the natural tones colors of the Earth Kingdom.

I began to take out my clean clothes as the guards brought them upstairs.

As I walk to the bathroom I could see Zuko speaking to the guards but had no idea what he was saying or cared.

In the tub I couldn't help but starting to feel a bit down. _While I loved the fireworks he did for me I just feel... I don't know how to explain it... a rift between us... maybe... wait!_ _He did for me_ _that's it! He did the Fireworks for me, took me on dates, took me to the mountain cabinet even build that escape chamber for me! But I have not done noting for him! Tomorrow that changes_

I thought as I stood up finished washing myself and got out.

As I walked out the bathroom Zuko eyes met mines

 **POV Zuko**

I heard the bathroom door opened and nearly dropped my jaw.

Katara stood there with her hair let down a tad damp, wearing a white fitted dress.. actually I'm not sure it was a dress it was barely long enough to covered her womanhood. It was slightly ruffled at the bottom but still flowed with the movement of her hips as I watched her walk to the bed. The top part hang off her shoulders exposing her collarbone.

"..yyyour sleeping in that?" I asked feeling my member starting to wake up

 _Go back down_ I thought to myself

"I always sleep in this" Katara answered looking to me.

Katara stood there looking at me for a moment before she walked closer to me.

I was dumbfounded, couldn't move couldn't think. All I seen was two D's bouncing side to side as she grew closer to me, it was clear she had no binding on.

Before I knew it Katara was right in my face. Her delicate arms wrapped around my neck, fingers twirling in my hair that I let down moments ago.

My eyes gazing down towards her lips my stomach becoming a bit uneasy yet I couldn't pull away from Katara ocean eyes.

 _I shouldn't be doing this right now, I shouldn't be wanting to kiss her right now, truth of the matter is I want Katara so bad but I know I wouldn't stop once I start._

I pulled Katara hands off me

"I uh.. I need to go to the bathroom"

To my surprise Katara didn't seem upset as she did in the past.

As I began walking away I felt someone hands pulled my face to the side and a pair of lips landed on my mines.

I wasn't sure what happened, all I remember was Katara perfect ass walking away.

 _A cold cold shower_ I thought


	36. Chapter 36

Not sure why

im having problems uploading chapter 36

i am working on it!


	37. Chapter 37

36

(finally figured out what was wrong!)

 **Don't kill me ! Sooooorry for the longggggggg pause :(**

 **I've literally been thinking and playing around with how I want this story to end.**

 **However I have one particular question that stood out that seems to need a answer...**

 **REVIEW Question**

 **Maddie:If you want I could edit this for you, let me know. Story was good other wise.**

 **REVIEW ANSWER**

 **MADDIE, I DO THIS STORY FOR FUN. I WRITE THIS WHEN IM AT WORK, BETWEEN RANDOM TIMES OF THE DAY, WHEN A GREAT THOUGHT ON HOW TO KEEP THE STORY GOING COMES TO MIND. MIX THAT WITH IPHONE AUTO CORRECT AND SOME OF MY LAZINESS TO GO OVER IT AND UNFORTUNATELY GRAMMAR ERRORS COMES OUT...**

 **How ever a BOMB ASS story comes with that to. So in short no I don't need help**

 **Thank you :)**

 **TOO THE PEOPLE WHO MESSAGE ME ASKING IF THE STORY WILL CONTINUE ...**

 **YES! It will sorry for taking a while to update I'll try to keep in mind I should do quicker updates!**

 **However... the story is coming to a end soon!**

But not today!

POV Zuko

Later that night

Coming out the bathroom I could see Katara fast asleep in the hotel bed. Walking closer I began to think

She probably got tired waiting for me and I honestly I hoped that she would.

She's in such a fragile state I can't risk anything with her.

Crawling into the large bed covered in that regal green and gold silk sheets of the earth Kingdom I lay down next to Katara. She was laying on her side with one leg slightly bend. Seeing the graceful curve to her body made my eyes travel up and down at the sight of her.

Her blue long hair flowing loosely around the pillows

I've forgotten what it felt like to sleep next to her, my manhood began to stand up at the sight of the curve in her back leading down to her round ass made me want to bite-

Wait a minute what am I thinking about! She's hurt! And I'm over here being ... URGHHH

As quiet as I slipped into the bed is as quiet as I slipped out.

The couch will be a better option right now

*FLOP!*

This couch certainly is not for sleeping

Flip flopping around trying to find a good position to drift off to sleep is worth less.

As I decided to just lay on my back

Images of Katara began floating into my mind.

I remembered first laying eyes on her in the southern Water Tribe, she was scared with round blue eyes looking at me... my mind shifted to a next memory when katara was upset with me in our younger years, I never thought this day would come where she is my fiancé.

My mind came back to the present as I mumble these words to myself

"I'm the first Fire Lord that's going to marry someone I actually love. "

The next morning...

POV KATARA

" YAWNNNNNNNNNNNNN.."

Katara eyes open to the warmth of the sun flowing in from the window. She had noticed the regal green sheets was kicked to her feet.

Katara turned to her side noticing the empty space in the bed next to her.

"Zuko?"

No answer came

Katara got up from the bed, feet touching the warm spot on the wooden floor where the sun shined in.

Katara began walking around the empty large grand presidential suite.

Walking pass the coffee table in the sitting room she noticed a note.

I'll be back in a short while with Toph

\- Zuko

Katara walk over the the window looking down to the street noticing the busy life of republic city in the morning.

She seen a young boy sell vegetables.

I could just ran out and get a few things before zuko comes back

POV Azula

Walking down the hall to the garden I stood above the small lake looking at the small animal living life.

"Azula"

My head turn to see Mihir running towards me.

Ahhh what do he want

"Azula

I've been trying to talk to you for a few days"

Mihir said when he finally caught up with me

" you can't be that mad at me"

I continue looking at the lake not bothering to turn to him

"Azula.!"

"What Mihir"

"I'm sorry for not making it in time for our date

And I'm sorry for being so forward with you that day

But can you please tell me what I did that have you just wanting to ignore me?!"

"It's not you Mihir"

"Oh I get it. It the not you it's me speech"

"It's not like that Mihir,

Just a lot has happened and -"

"I understand that a lot happened in your family recently"

"It has noting to do with that!"

"Then what is it!"

Mihir expressed loudly.

If any other guards was around I'm sure they would have been here by now

"...I can't say..."

"You don't want me..."

Mihir replied seeming down

"Urghh I'm just confused! "

I said storming passed him.

Mihir grabbed my arm pulling me back before I gotten to far.

"Azula..."

I turned my head backwards and looked at him.

You could see clear as day what was on my face without me saying a word

Mihir began walking dragging me with him

"Hey where are you taking me"

I protested and I was being pulled

"My shift is over and we're going on the date you agreed to"

Mihir answered directly without looking back

POV zuko

As I approach a large building, ten reporters swamped in on me trying to ask questions and flash a picture

"Fire Lord Zuko what's happened since the war"

"Is it true you marring Katara of the Southern Water tribe"

"Can we get a picture"

"What happens if your child is born a water bender, who will take over the throne"

I raised my hand up as my guards came in front of me and pushed there way threw the reporters

I been here only a few times but you quickly get use to this

Upstairs we walked to the 3rd floor

*knock* *knock*

"Sparky

what a surprise"

Toph answered as she opened the door

Everyone on earth calls me FireLord but not Toph, even the others call me Zuko but not Toph.

Even though no one else outside my family dare calls me any nick names I enjoy Toph slight bullying ways. Give me a sense of normalcy that I belong somewhere

"How are you Toph"

"Great, working on a few cases

Speaking of which I heard what happened in the Fire Nation

How are you doing?"

I paused for a moment and thought

how was I?

"I'm doing fine-"

"What about sugar queen? "

"Actually that's why we're here.."

POV Natsumi

I stood in the distance shadow watching Azula and Mihir walk out of the royal place front gates and this did not sit well with me. Azula was mine! Where is she going with him?!

I don't share my toys

POV Katara

"I need a place to hide these bags"

I thought to myself as I huff and puffed trying to make my way back up to the presidential suite as quick as I could.

I opened the door slowing and quietly, hoping not to make a sound. As I peaked my head in the massive room I seen it was peacefully, bright and most important empty. The sun shined so bright into the room you could see the fine dusk dancing in the air in front the bright window.

Further down in the massive suite I noticed a cabinet

"I could keep the things I brought in here,

it wouldn't be for to long anyways" I said to myself rubbing my hand on my outer thigh after I put the items away.

As my hand ran up and down on my side I could feel some rather hard circles in my skin.

Suddenly my mind grew dark, my vision was... going.

"A chair... I need a chair"

I frantically held the wall trying to hold myself up.

My eyes continued to grow heavy as my vision lefted me.

*drop*

POV ZUKO

Wonderful Toph will be on her way this afternoon I thought as I sat in my carriage heading back from Toph apartment looking out the window.

The smell of the city street food is intoxicating. My stomach reminded me we didn't eat this morning.

"Pull over" I ordered

There was no paparazzi

"All of you head back to your stations I be back in a short while"

"Fire Lord allow us to escort you"

"No need the hotel is right up Main Street and I rather walk"

"Yes sire" the guards said bowing before leaving

I began to make my way up the street heading in the direction of the hotel taking in the wonderful aromas around me.

One particular vendor stood out. His food smelled unbelievable and judging from the line it must be well worth the wait.

"Zuko?"

My head turned to the voice.

Surprise to see this fair skin women standing here

"Mai?"

"Oh zuko! I've missed you"

Mai answered jumping on to me with a warmth embrace.


	38. Chapter 38

40

POV ZUKO

In republic city park Zuko and Mai walked in silence. The thick green grass danced in the soft wind. Tree leaves soaked in the suns rays perfect temperature.

Today seem so heavenly to Mai as she walked with Zuko, however the silence was sitting uneasy within Zuko.

"uh...er... it's wonderful to see you again Mai"

"Zuko it's so amazing to see you again to"

Mai expressed reaching her hands out touching Zuko's hand gently as it hanged normally outside his robe.

This touch was different to Zuko, not the touch he was used to from Mai with the gloominess and staleness usually attached for publicity but instead there was a spark in her eyes and warmth energy that flowed from her finger tips to his hand.

Zuko retracted his hand closer to his body while leaving Mai hands alone to dangle, as if a stroke of lightening hit him by surprise.

"How..er ...how have you been? How's Jet?"

Zuko asked breaking the awkwardness he started to feel once again.

Mai unaware to any awkwardness answered boldly

"I've been doing well... but jet and I are going through some issues.."

"Why?" Zuko was stunned hearing this

"It's just been a lot going on... for a second I thought I was... *sigh* .. my life just isn't how it use to be"

"What do you mean" zuko asked Mai as she sat down on the bench causing him to stand near her in front a pond near the crossover bridge

"My life in the Fire Nation was just so different

I had everything I could ever want... I think I now realize how much I just took it for granted"

Mai said looking up to zuko

"You know what I mean?"

"Mai , I understand Jet isn't extremely well off but he willing to provide a comfortable life with you... come to think of it you never wanted your old life anyways"

"But that's just it, i understand now I'm not built for a comfortable lifeI've always had everything done for me, I've always had money, I see now,

this roughing it out isn't for me...

it was great when I was younger

an escape almost ...

but it was only periodically,

even when I was traveling with Azula we had money and status

I think ...I think I fell in love with a lust idea and allowed it to mess with me"

"Your over reacting- "

"No I'm not! Zuko you are my first love and I think I made a mistake leaving you.."

Zuko sat on the bench and looked at Mai

"You didn't make a mistake, we was drifting apart long before Jet came to the fire nation, things are just getting hard and your freaking out.

You need to go work this out with him"

Zuko finished saying as he patted her back before standing up to leave

Mai quickly grabbed Zuko arm to stop him from leaving while still seated

"Zuko I was thinking

I mean.. look ..you once loved me,

WE LOVED EACH OTHER,

when we first was reunited noone dare tried to come between us,

We even made loved all day and night

*sigh*

look I know I'm not the most exciting girl or the most emotional girl and this is probably the most we spoken then in our last year together but-"

"But noting,

Mai I would always care about you, and yes I loved you once which is why I couldn't sentence you in the Fire Nation, but Katara has my heart now and there is noting else to say" zuko finished pulling his arm away

"But You can't marry her!"

Mai screamed jumping up

"what if your kids are all water-benders? Who's going to take the throne! I was a fool before but I've changed now!"

"Mai stop it your only embarrassing yourself "

Zuko answered while still walking away

"No I'm being practical!"

Mai bellowed out

"I was wrong for letting you go but you can't be serious about her! You need a fire bender son to leave the throne too

you think katara can give that to you?!

If you must have her she can be your concubine and I'll deliver you a legitimate child!

You know my blood line! And you know her's"

Zuko stopped moving giving thought to what was said as the thought of katara and his possible future children ran throughout his mind. What if katara only could have water benders with him?

I would protect them till my last breath but what happens after that?

No I can't let Mai set doubt in my mind.

"Zuko I'm willing to put up and love your illegitimate children even as my own with herjust to be with you" mai express falling to her knees in front of zuko while clinging on the his robe

*deep breath*

" not that I'm entertaining this but if you have to put up with my kids that means you'll never love them,

I think it's best we never see each other after this moment"

Zuko said turning away, only to be met by Mai again as she jumped to her feet and swirl around zuko board wide shoulders to rest her lips on his.

Zuko could feel the passion Mai tried to make him feel through her lips hoping Zuko would grip her in a tightly brace deeping it more and more as she rested her hands on his chest.

Tears slowly ran down Mai cheek quietly as the feeling of helplessness set into her heart.

Zuko hands made his was to Mai shoulders only to pull her off while his eyes still remained closed

"Mai, ... Katara has been hurt because of me

She beard great lost because of me" zuko spoke in a low strong voice thinking about katara deep wounds Ozai left, the fact that they lost their first child so soon.

" despite all that she still continues to love me"

A small glimmer of hope lit in her watery eyes "Your saying you feel as though you owe her?

Have you forgotten I helped you escape from jail? My own Unlce's prison? I went against Azula who could have had me killed at that moment if she wanted to!"

Mai screamed reminding Zuko katara wasn't the only women who went great lengths for him hoping he hears what she's saying and stop in his ridiculous mind set.

"I know you did and I'll always be grateful to you "

Zuko said eyes open determined and focused on Mai. Zuko back straighten seems 8feet tall to Mai as he looked down mirroring Ozai.

"I asked her to marry me ,our engagement was announced with a grand celebration that included the Fire Sages blessings, the nation had a week long celebration

She's going to be FireLady shortly,as well as my wife and forever the queen of my heart"

"you...you never officially asked me...

you never even had a engagement announcement for us..." there was a stream of tears that rushed down Mai face, hurt was clear in Mai eyes and that pained Zuko to see, but Mai need to understand he wasn't hers anymore.

"Did you always know you never wanted to be with me" Mai wide dark eyes filled of sorrow looked up at Zuko

"Was I just there to warm your bed until something else came!"

"Please do not miss understand I did think of you as my future wife at a time.. but after the war it was just assumed by the Fire Nation and even us,

when we began to drift from each other ...there was no point of moving forward with a marriage

Especially since it seemed you didn't want it ."

Zuko thought about his words, was they a little harsh? Yes it was, but Mai needed to know whom his heart belonged to

Mai thought about what zuko said until realization of what he was saying hit her. Feeling stupid she had hope moments ago

"It was me you thought you owed! Wasn't it!?

You felted you owed me! You stayed with me out of pity and your precious Katara wasn't around! She was to busy fucking the avatar! "

I looked at Mai with those deep words she used as knifes to cut at me.

Was that the real reason she was just my second choice. Facing the truth is always painful, but I never expect to have this conversation with Mai. She was suppose to move on

"Mai..."

"Don't! Go back to your whore water bender!"

I took a deep breath I know mai was upset but the insults to katara was trying my patiences. "Please work this out with Jet..

He owned up to a lot just to be with you,

He deserve you.. I just hope you realize that before it's to late"

I said to Mai leaving a small friendly kiss on her forehead before turning around again leaving her standing in the park with silent tears flowing down her cheek.

POV AZULA

"Mihir you don't need to buy me anything"

I said to Mihir as we looked in the jewelry shop he dragged me into.

"Don't be silly Azula"

"I'm not, I have hundreds of jewelry in the family vault. I don't need anymore"

Mihir continue to ignore me as we waited for the shop owner to come out from the back.

"I found your order"

The shop keeper returned saying holding a small green box

Mihir opened the box to himself and quickly closed it

POV Natsumi

I finished putting Azula clean clothes away as I looked over her room to make sure noting was out of place.

Where is she. I don't understand why she keeps leaving.

I noticed on Azula night stand was a hair tie. I opened her draw only to be meet by a Golden chain

"But all the royal jewelry is locked away in the vault?... unless this isn't part of that"

The look of hate began steaming off Natsumi face.

POV ZUKO

Finally making it to the Four Elements Hotel I could see the paparazzi piled up at the front door.

Great there waiting for me now

I wondered to myself

One photographer got a glimpse of me before swarming me with questioning, then the rest joined in

"FIRE LORD ZUKO WHY IS MASTER KATARA SO SICK!"

"DID YOU HARM MASTER KATARA "

"FIRE LORD FIRE LORD ARE THE RUMORS TRUE!"

Oh my.. KATARA

I dashed pass the crowd of people and paparazzi making my way to the top floor.

Fire Nation guards stood line up outside the suite in the hallway.

Walking inside there stood a few in front of the bedroom door.

I pushed my way passed to see katara passed out in the bed in cold sweat.

Toph was standing, leaning against the wall with her arms folded and the head hanged a tad low

"Oh you back, we're was you?"

Toph demanded

"I.. uhm.. I was taking a walk" I said,

it wasn't a total lie

"while you took your little walk katara fainted as I arrived, if I hadn't arrive when I did there's a great chance she wouldn't have make it"

"What do you mean? Why did she-"

" exhaustion probably "

"Exhausted from what?"

"How am I to know maybe from a walk maybe from wondering where you went"

I finally noticed the floor. small hard almost rocks scattered all over the room, look closer and you could see small amounts of blood stained on to them.

"What happened " I asked as my heart began racing

"What do you think?!"

"Everyone get out" Toph ordered as the women whom helped wrap Katara jumped in fear and exited the room quickly.

There was only Zuko and Toph lefted in the room, Toph spoke with her arms continued to be folded in a disappointing stands

"Listen here Fire LordI don't know what you was doing but I could feel guilt vibrating off of you.

If I didn't arrive when I did katara would be dead"

"what... what... are you talking about" a faint voice from the bed said.

Zuko rushed over to katara side only to take in the image of katara wrapped up in bandages from her stomach to her toes

"Make sure you get someone to change her bandage about her every 2hours until the morning...

feel better sugar queen" Toph said before leaving the room

I heard Toph lefted the room as my eyes gazed over katara.

Her long hair pushed up into a messy bun, on the side of her bed was a a bowl of cool water and a rag.

I pick up the rag, ringed it out and damped it gently on katara forehead where small amounts of sweat has formed.

"Some how I'm always sick" a small voice said.

My eyes looked down to see katara eyes bearly open looking at me

A small smile creeped onto my face as I looked down at katara.

I lend down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. I was taking in katara scent before my calm moment was shattered in my mind. The imagine of Mai kissing me in the park took over my mind as I thought I how dare I kiss katara with the same lips she kissed me with.

Disappointment set into my face, even in katara weakened state she noticed quickly

"What's wrong" katara said faintly as she took noticed of me.

"Noting" I faked it as my hand gently caressed katara jaw line.

A small smile found its way onto katara face as she tried to lift her head towards me, her eyes closing as her lips was only moment away.

Urgh I can't kiss katara not after what happened with Mai. Not like this

"Katara you should rest"

Katara eyes opened her lips barely any space between us. Confused was the look in her eyes

"...o...k..."


	39. Chapter 39

**POV AZULA**

Mihir and Azula exited the Theater with the other guest in the darkness of the night with a Crescent moon hanging above however very few stars was able to shine over the luminous light that beamed from the fire nation well lit Streets.

Goosebumpsraised on Azula arms from the thought of the play replaying in her mind.

"That play was so amazing!

And the way they preformed it was out of this world!" Azula expressed excitedly not even noticing she instantly grabbed Mihir hand.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Mihir said smiling to himself blushing as he walked next to Azula and watch the joyfulness coming out of her.

"It's definitely in my top 5!

Where are they from?"

"They traveled from the earth kingdom near the city Omashu. This year is their first time preforming in the Fire Nation. Just goes to show you how far the world has moved forward after the war ended."

Azula fell slight and the gleam of light from her eyes seemed to died down as she remembered her youth. How she walked into Omashu taking over Mai parents Authority. Realizing now she didn't really care at the time about Mai baby brother safety, a innocent child, and now the regrets of not being able to go back and fix her mistake really weighting heavy on her heart.

Mihir toke a notice in Azula expression seeing the sadness in her eyes

"What's wrong?"

"Noting " Azula declared coldly as she brought her head back up covering her deep feeling inside

"Azula you could tell me"

"I said it's noting " Azula stated firmly until she began walking away

Mihir walked up trying to quickly capture Azula arm. She could feel Mihir presents closing in on her from the back.

"Go home" Azula finally scream before leaving Mihir behinds for good as she made her way to the palace.

 **POV Katara**

My eyes could bearly open to the coolness of night surrounding me. I could feel the moon immortal energy depositing into my body, I could even feel myself moving my own blood inside my veins. Yet my eyes lids remain to heavy to open.

I tried to open my eyes once again but my body proves to be more weaker then I expected. My head turns slightly and a new source of heat flowing onto me.

The scent of Red Flower mixed with Sage let on a trusting feeling. I felt safe and relaxed feeling that's so familiar scent around me.

 **POV Natsumi**

" _Did you see the princess shamelessly walking in the palace at this time of night"_

I carefully put my back to the palace wall in the hallway, slowly creeping to look down the connecting hall. There stood two maid sweeping and gossiping as always.

"I heard she went on a date with a guard!"

The second maid announced

"Oh my spirits! Which one?!"

The first maid began to inquire

"I'm not to sure, but I know he is favored with general Lee"

I slowly retract myself from peeking.

"So she was on a date" I thought to myself.

I could feel the heat in my eyes as I storm to her room in the royal family wing.

I pushed open Azula door to find her shocked to see me standing there.

"Did you go in a date!" I screamed to Azula as I slammed the door behind me

Azula composure returned as her expression became neutral

"Answer me!" I demanded as I walked closer to Azula as she stood bearly a foot away from me.

Azula still remained calm and neutral eyes staring back at me.

My arm extended to Azula hair as I gripped a hand full of it pulling her closer to me.

Azula eyes widened with the surprise of my actions

"You are mine. Do you hear me"

 **Following week later...**

Katara arises to the warmth of the republic city piercing in from the large window. She turned over to see her finance was once again gone.

It's been weeks since she felt better and now that she could stay awake longer, walk further it seems Zuko haven't had time for her. He would come in late to the hotel and leave early.

 _I understand the public appearance he has to make to show the bond the fire nation has with the republic city,_

 _but... something off.. and I can't put my finger on it_

 **POV Sokka**

Zuko and I have been training in the Arena for the past few days when he doesn't have a public appearance to make.

I've grown fondly of the thought of Zuko marrying into my family, until my mind asked me _where has katara been?_

"Zuko, where is katara?"

I asked while zuko while he threw a fire flame at me as I strike it out with my duel bladed swords.

"She should be getting up soon" zuko answered unemotional.

Suddenly I got the feeling something was up from my question.

"Are you going back to the hotel after this?"

I asked inquiring as my sword cut the ground flinging rocks in his directions.

"No"

He simply answered, but that wasn't good enough I thought as I stood straight up looking him straight into his eye from a few feet's away unwilling to continue until he finished talking

"She should be just getting up"

 _True it was extremely early but something still didn't seem right_

"What is really going on"

"Noting " zuko simply answered again

"I known you for a pretty long time now _Fire-er Lord_ , I have a pretty good idea how you act when something's wrong, now what's up"

Zuko rolled his eyes to the way sokka said _Fire lord_ when it was used to be sarcastic

"Fine.. it's just katara has been trying to have sex and-"

" WOOH HOLD ON THEIR BUDDY!"

I expressed wanting to ripe out my ears off from hearing those words

*ha-ha*

Zuko laughed at the pure childish reaction Sokka gave off covering his ears like a little child

"You asked" zuko said struggling his shoulder unable to stop smiling and laughing

"Well leave that part out !

She's still my little sister!"

*giggling*

"Fine, katara is throwing strong hits about wanting to do _things_ but-"

"But you only could picture her dying" Sokka added in a serious tone

"well ..yea that's a big part of it"

Sokka walked up to Zuko

"Let's pretend for a sec this isn't about katara,

my head can't wrap around talking about my sister like this."

Sokka clarified sticking his tongue out in disgust

"But in a way I understand what you mean,

When we was helping Aang end the war there was a moment where Suki fell off one of the fire nation air ships Toph and I was on. She screamed she was ok but in my heart all I could think was that I was leaving her to die.

I even had that same terrifying feeling with ozai "

zuko tilted his head to the ceiling while continuing to listen to Sokka.

"After the war when we officially was together with no more distractions a part of me felt guilty as if I wasn't good enough for leaving her...

the thought would creep up in my mind ... quite a few times after that"

"Yea something similar to that"

Zuko said while thinking that was definitely part of it, but the part of Mai kissing me sat heavy on my mind to

 **POV Suki**

"Katara I'm so glad your feeling better"

Suki said while holding Katara hand in the tea shop on the Main Street of republic city

"Thank you Suki,

What have you been up to?

How's the baby"

"Katara I'm ready to pop! Next week I'll be 9 months

I can't wait to get this over with"

*giggling*

"Suki your too much" katara said laughing starting to enjoying her time in the city

The two girls finished up lunch and lefted the tea shop talking, laughing and catching up.

" **PAPER PAPER!"**

A saler screamed

Katara eyes glanced over to see a sight she couldn't fathom from the conner of her eye.

The breathe was stolen from her she could breath as her eyes popped out her face. She grab a newspaper from the man

"Aye lady ya gonna have to pay for that!"

Katara threw a 20 dollar bill at the man just to shut him up as she continued to scan the paper with disbelief

Fire Lord old flame

It seems Master Katara isn't the only lady of

Fire Lord Zuko heart. A source spotted the two taken a lovers walk in the park one week ago today. Our report took 5 days to tracked down the Ledgett old flame whom wish to remain unnamed.

Katara and Suki mouth dropped open as the photo of Zuko and a women kissing from a far broke katara heart

"Oh katara..maybe.. maybe it's a mistake

...or miss understanding ?

I can't believe Zuko would do this-"

"Suki does this look like a misunderstanding to you" katara said lowly as the tears flowed freely

"It's clearly him Suki!

Even though the photo is far ..I know what Zuko looks like"

Katara finished her voice cracking at the end.

 **POV ZUKO**

After a long day of publicity zuko couldn't wait to get into bed at the hotel. However upon his arrival he noticed the suite seemed... empty. Zuko walked to the bedroom to find a empty bed.

Zuko didn't think much of it, assuming katara was out with Suki being happy she's not being held in this room anymore by Toph orders.

Zuko undressed himself took a quick shower before going off to bed.

 **AT SUKI AND SOKKA HOME**

Suki was sitting in the guest room in her house where katara was staying.

Katara head laid on Suki leg as she patted Katara back trying to comfort her.

"h..how could he do this?"

Tears started to fall again

Katara thought about all the recent mornings Zuko had left early and all the nights he had came back late. Was this what he's been doing?

 **The next morning**

Waking up to a quiet room was the same but different.

Zuko eyes opened to the side of him as he stretched out his hand to a empty spot, before jumping up frantically

"GENERAL!"

"Fire Lord" the general said in knowledge-meant when he entered

"Where is Katara?"

"... sire.. I really don't want to get to involve "

Now Zuko knew something was up

"I didn't asked what you wanted"

The General bowed and handed the Fire lord the yesterday paper.

 **POV Katara**

*knock knock*

Katara opened her puffy eyes to a empty room and the sound of her door being knocked.

"who ..who is it?"

Katara said with her voice still cracking from the hurt she wrestle with all night

"It's me" sokka said

"and Zuko downstairs"

"AUGHHHHH" katara screamed at the top of her lungs

"I DONT WANT TO SEE HIM!"

"He's your fiancé katara"

"My fiancé wouldn't do that!"

"Katara at least hear him out"

Katara rushes to get up and accidentally breaks her glass of dried wine but took little interest in that and continued to the door while she swung it open.

To her surprise Zuko was standing there with Sokka.

"..."

Katara had so much to say yet the words couldn't make it past her lips as she just stood there starring at this man

"We'll give you two some privacy"

Suki said appearing right before dragging Sokka off whom had no intention of leaving

"Katara, believe me it didn't happen the way you think"

Zuko expresses walking into the guest room causing katara to move backwards in a effort to keep the space between them.

Katara mood was still speechless,

"What else have you two done... are you in love ...with her.."

I asked nervous to hear the response

"What happened with Mai was-"

"DID YOU SAY MAI?!"

Zuko glup to katara question

"You didn't know it was her?"

Zuko asked unsure how to proceed

"NO I DIDNT!

I WAS TO BUSY PAYING ATTENTION TO YOUR PHOTO"

Katara scrambled to find the article near the broken glass and pick up the newspaper off the ground once again scanning the photo now noticing the slim pale figure with long black hair

"...it's... it's Mai"

Sadness over took katara once more her world was falling apart. The world she fought so hard for, at times scared to even want such a forbidden world. Now everything was crashing down, and she had no idea how to stop it.

"Katara-"

"How long"

Katara asked broken turning her head so zuko don't see the water building in her eyes

"What you mean?"

"How long you was going to lead me on? Until you figured out a way to get her back in the fire nation?!"

"Katara it's not like that "

Zuko said walking closer to Katara turning her around so he could look at her.

Zuko reaches out his hand to grab Katara's he hesitated at first until courage came over him understanding Katara grew less and less interested in being near him

"Come" he said pulling the sobbing water bender out her brothers house to the carriage.

After sitting inside the carriage for a few minutes katara began to feel uneasy

"I'm not going back to the hotel"

She demanded he know

"We are not going to the hotel"zuko simply said while looking out the window

"Then where are you taken me"

Suddenly the carriage stop

"We're here " zuko announced

Zuko exited first while lending out his hand to help katara come out. Katara looked at zuko extended hand before rolling her eyes and jumped onto the ground.

"What are we going here "

Katara asked as she took in the busy sight of the active street.

"Here" zuko said opening the door to a clothes store

Katara look around hesitant to walk further.

"Zuko!" Mai expressed while smiling widely, she dropped the hamper of clothes she was folding and made her way to the front of the store, where the Fire Lord walked in.

"Im glad you came here.." Mai started before noticing Katara standing there with the royal guard.

"What's uhm.. what's going on"

Katara breathing started to become heavy and faster as she looked on the scene unfolding. Hearing the way Mai so happily called Zuko name made katara want to bloodbend the the blood in her throat and make her choke painfully.

"Mai" zuko began "I need you to tell katara what happened"

"Oh ... well I'm glad your here"

"You are" katara asked Mai questionably

"Yes I want to clear up this big misunderstanding"

"Go ahead " zuko added feeling happy inside

"I'm sorry to have to tell you katara,

But Zuko and I are together"

Mai said with a devil smile

"What"

"What "

Zuko and katara screamed

"Mai stop kidding around !" Zuko added with fire in his eyes

"I'm not playing! You told me you still wanted her as a concubine since you feel responsible for her. I told you she would never go for that.

But you said you needed a real wife, someone who would guaranteed to give you a fire bending son! "

Mai felt a satisfaction in the despair look in katara face.

Katara looked up to zuko as his mouth hung opened.

"Katara it's a lie!"

Katara eyes was so very fill of rage and fire.

"He's been sending me letters and visiting me quite often since coming to the city, he told me how sorry he was and wish we could pick off where we left off-"

"MAI!" Zuko yelled

"And we did pick up where we lefted off ...last night"

Mai finish as a grin creeped onto her face.

Katara standing there feelings of betrayal and anger, disappointment and hurt swirled around in her veins.

"Katara don't listen to her" zuko said walking up to her, grabbing her by her shoulders hoping katara could see how sincere he was

"But your the one who dragged me here!"

Katara yelled back

Zuko body jumped back a little.

She wasn't wrong, he did bring her all the way there thinking Mai would tell katara the truth.

"I know I did, but she's lying!"

"No I'm not we did talk about that" Mai said

"Ok we did katara, but not as she described it"

Zuko added

"So now you did talk about it. She's been gone from the Fire nation for months now Zuko"

Katara screamed before pulling herself out of his grip

"Just answer me this zuko..

How would she know it was a issue of me giving you a fire bender, and it just so happen she speaking of me being a concubine just like the others!"

Zuko mind was a blank, he didn't know what else to say.

"Katara... please..don't go" zuko said trying his best not to lose katara in this moment

"You want me and her"

"No just me" Mai finished as she walked up to Zuko lying a thick kiss on his lips

Katara eyes widen, she was seeing it right in front of her face. The fire and rage in her eyes was nomore. Katara ran out of the store tears fully raining down as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her, in the far distance behind her she hear her name being call by Zuko.


	40. Chapter 40

.

POV Zuko

"KATARA! PLEASE STOP!"was the last thing zuko yelled out before his water bender was completely out of his site on the busy street of the city

"What the hell was that!" Zuko screamed grabbing Mai arm holding her hand above her head so she can't move.

"I want you, I don't care who I have to hurt even if that person ends up being you !"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!

DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?!" zuko screamed while shaking Mai.

Mai wrist started to become hot were Zuko strong grip held her.

"If that's what you want to call it, but before you do something stupid I suggest you think it over"

"What are you trying to say" zuko said while letting go of Mai and folding his arms

"Your a smart boy, You'll get it"

"If you dare try something to hurt katara I promise you it'll be the last thing you do"

Zuko said with his piercing amber eyes.

Mai looked onto the young Fire lord and was truly frighten for the first time, however the feeling didn't last long

"Like I said your highness you'll figure it out"

Zuko looked at Mai and wonder when did she become so crazy. He looked at her up and down and became disgusted with Mai at the thought of her actions before walking out the store. Thoughts of burning this place down temping him as he left.

Zuko looked in the empty carriage when opened hopeful katara would be inside even if she didn't want to speak to him, but of course this was wishful thinking.

He was about to enter the carriage when zuko called General Ching to his side.

"General, look into Mai"

"Understood" General added

POV SUKI

"Sokka!" Suki screamed from the front door

Thump

Sokka came running from upstairs sword in hand ready for anything. Until he stopped at the open front door looking at Suki confused as she was opening a letter and seemed to not be in any danger.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked confuse rubbing his head realizing he had bumped it somewhere on the way.

"We got a letter!" Suki expressed with excitement

"...we... got... a letter?" Sokka repeated

"You was screaming about a letter?"

"Sokka it's from Aang "

"Throw it away, where was he when we needed him"

"Sokka don't be like that.

Besides it's says we're invited to air Temple island to celebrate the anniversary of ending the 100year war 6 years ago"

Sokka rolled his eyes to the letter while looking it over.

POV AZULA

Looking over my shoulders walking down the hallway I could see a few maid stunned that they made eye contact with me.

I hate all this whispering going on behind my back

I began to walk quickly until I was out of site down the long regal hall. I Jumped out the window in pure stealth mode crouching low to the ground, spider crawling on the grass until I made it back to the open window where those two maids was.

Azula quietly peeped her head in the Conner of the window looking at the two unaware maids.

"She definitely has, "

Azula heard the maid say

"It's clear she's being a little whore"

"Song! Don't talk about the princess like that! You can lose you head for speaking lies!"

"I'm technically not lying, you even heard the noises coming from her room! Just wondering which guard it is" Song said as she kept scrubbing the wall not wanting to fall behind on her work.

Azula face grew redder then a hogmonkey bottom as she flopped onto the grass floor underneath her

"Great just great not only am I the laugh stock of the fire nation I'm the first to be considered a whore as well. "

Azula breathing became heavy eyes glowing with fire, smoke coming out her nose, as her first instinct was to jump in the window and give them lighting bolts for speaking about her in such a way.

"Deep breaths " she whispered to herself

I can't do something so reckless...

Zuko took a vacation maybe I should do the same.

POV KATARA

"SON OF BITCH

I HATE HIS ASS!"

Katara yelled walking down the busy streets of republic City as innocent unaware citizens looked on the exotic southern water bender confused as to why she was yelling at herself .

"Hey sweets!"

Katara looked to the side of her seeing a tall slender man talking to her as she continued

"What ya look sad for? Come talk to me"

Katara kept walking unwilling to stop for anyone as the thought of Zuko and Mai wirled in her mind.

"dollface you can't hear!"

"Not interested " katara snarl to the man

"not interested?" The man repeated now following katara "do you know who I am? I am republic city, everything stops when I say so"

"don't care

Go away "

"Ay doll you making this hard on yaself " the man said reaching out grabbing katara, pulling her unexpectedly into the ally she was just about to pass by.

The man pushed katara back onto the side of the building scratching her elbow on the side of the brick building.

"Coulda made this easier ya know ?"

Katara eyes still full of hate and anger looked onto this slender man smiling down at her and all she seen was mai kissing zuko. Then it happened.. she snapped

"ARGHHH" katara yelled out a warrior cry as she blood bend the man moving his body against his will slamming him against both sides of the alley, then dropping him from the 6 feet in the air.

"You could have made this easier!" Katara screamed as she bloodbend him on his knees twisting the man arm to the back of him, his eyes seeming to bulge out

"You know!"

"WAIT WAIT! PLEASE... S-STOP!"

The man began to beg as blood started rushing from his nose

"STOP?

DID YOU THINK OF STOPPING BEFORE YOU KISSED HER! BEFORE YOU PLAN ON BEING TOGETHER! BEFORE...before..."

Katara started thinking clearer looking at what she had did to this man. Dropping him at once.

The man laid on the ground thankful for this treatment to be over but weak and unable to move.

Katara looked over him horrified at herself for doing something like this again.

"I'm-I'm sorry I was just so angry I-I"

Katara stuttered standing over the man whom haven't moved an inch from the ground weakened.

POV AZULA

Azula looked onto her rounded Unlce sitting under the gazebo, as she walked into the garden.

"uhm ..er.. Unlce"

Iroh looked up at his niece whom never really been closed to.

"Azula how are you, come enjoy some Jasmine tea with me " Iroh asked politely

"I think I'm going to go to the beach palace for a few weeks.." Azula said as she sat down in the next empty chair getting to the point of her visit. Azula was never one to make small talk and enjoy each other company with family ever since she was young, she also didn't even know where to start if she wanted to.

"Is something troubling you" Iroh said sipping his tea.

"I just need a break from here, but I'll still be near by if needed..."

"It's not good to run from your problems"

Azula looked off to the side at the flower bed in the dirt not wanting to look in Iroh direction

"If you think it will help you then by all means go ahead, but I think your making a mistake" Iroh said continuing to take a sip of his jasmine tea

"It's not a mistake! I just can't breath right now!" Azula yelled snapping as all the servers watch frightfully, expect Iroh whom expect Azula to become uneasy

" Azula all your life you knew how to control and manipulate people around you, now your own choices have put you on a new path and your scared because you never had to navigate on a course like this.

You shouldn't run away, but if you feel you need to go you are more then welcome. I'll let the Fire Lord know where you are when he returns"

Azula felt a small ounce of embarrassment from her tone of voice when she yelled just now,

"T-Thank you" Azula spoke out shyly

POV Zuko

As I arrived inside my hotel suite I seen a small envelope sitting on top the table. I grabbed it to open

Dear Fire Lord Zuko & Lady Katara

I am inviting you to join me on Air Temple Island in celebration of ending the 100 year old war 6 years ago. The nations have maintain peace and harmony. I sincerely hope you will join me.

Your Friend

Avatar Aang

After reading the letter my noise picked up a scent almost something rotten.

I follow the scent to a cabinet opening it and a stronger odor hit me causing me to lose my breath for a moment turning my head to the side. Inside sat a few bags that looks as if they was shoved into the cabinet in a rush. When the scent subsided I decided to open the bags.

"Vegetable? Seasoning? what in the world?"

I spoke to myself

In a lil brown bag inside the larger bag was seaweed neatly wrapped up.

Who put this hereI thought.

The scent from the vegetable that was starting to rot was strong and filling up in the room quickly.

I walked over to the window having a strong urge to have it open and not feeling as if I'm suffocating any longer.

*YELLING*

*BEEP*

I look down from my high hotel suite andseeing the busyness below.

I never noticed how nosy it is here, but then again what would you expect when staying in the middle of republic city

I continue studying the bustling city under me, all the carriages trying to get by one another's with their ostrich horse. The people on the side-walk yelling the things they had for sale and I noticed a shop below with light green and deep green arches over the door of their business. It's looks like they have

Vegetable

Did katara go down stairs? But why would she hide it if she bought it?

I sat down near the window with the realization

"she was planning something sweet for us even in her weaken state, but now this ridiculousness happened with Mai! She must really think I've been with Mai this whole time

I thought to all the little times katara just wanted to be near me even before we left the fire nation but instead I left her alone.

"I have to do something about this" I said as my head tilted to the side and my eyes fell onto the invitation on the table.


	41. Chapter 41

.

NOTE: I seriously don't think anyone was expecting this to happen 

POV Katara

2 days later

"Welcome" the air temple newly converted staff greeted us at the dock of air temple island.

"Lady Suki, Warrior Sokka and Master Katara

please come this way, we have prepared your rooms" an nomad staff said before starting guiding us, although she stop before walking to far

"Forgive me but isn't the Fire Lord traveling with you Master Katara? Should we wait?"

"..uhm...no .. no he's not"

"Ah very well let us move forward"

I followed Behind sokka and Suki up the long white stone walk way.

"Air Temple Island is so beautiful!" Suki exclamatied

"Yea Aang really made this place like some kind of sanctuary" sokka added looking around at the wonderful scenery.

The staff placed me into the east wing for women to sleep, however since sokka and Suki are staying a few doors down from me since they are already married.

After the staff showed me to my room I fell down onto the bed happy to have a moment to rest without anyone. The room was bare only a simple bed and dresser but I didn't expect a whole lot. Air Nomads live in the moment with less only the essentials. Remembering my time traveling when we barely had the essentials, I chuckle to myself remembering how much I wish to had these little comforts.

As I open the straw window I felt a nice breeze flowing in the room the early afternoon sun shining down on the small island near republic city.

*Knock knock*

"Come in" I answer

"Master katara now that your settled in Avatar Aang has set up a small early lunch for you all, please join the rest in the main hall when you are ready"

"Thank you" I said to the staff women as she shut the door

In the main hall there sat Aang, Suki, sokka and Toph around a circle table.

"Sugar Queen glad to see your better" Toph said

"Thanks Toph " was all I managed to get out.

"Katara its great to see you! Thank you for coming" Aang said standing up excited to see me

"Please sit"

"Hello everyone" I said as I sat down,

Aang continuing to stand raised his glass up before speaking

"thank you all for coming, the last few years have been great for all nations-"

"Avatar Aang another guest arrived, Miss Mai of the Fire Nation" a nomad staff interrupte

I could instantly feel my blood boil as I looked upon her pale slender face.

Mai arrived in the main hall wearing a long dark green tunic dress that was very light weight and I hate to say it but it looked well on her slim figure.

"What is she doing here" Suki asked harshly after knowing the story I told her a few days ago.

"She was apart of ending the war, if it wasn't for her Sokka and Zuko may never had got off boiling rock" Aang said unsure what was going on.

Suki folded her arms turning her head in the opposite direction.

"Did we miss something" Toph asked feeling the energy in the room

"No" I simply said

"...well.. ok then..., Mai please sit" Aang said continuing

"Please enjoy we'll have the celebration tonight and a lot of old friends will show up this afternoon" Aang finish and sat down not sure what was happening.

"Suddenly I'm not hungry" I said to myself but was loud enough for everyone else to hear keeping the room filled with uncomfortable silence.

POV MAI

I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I watched katara clear discomfort.

She stood up to her feet the moment I sat down at the table and walked out on the large sun patched front patio.

"How have you been Mai " the stupid water peasant brother asked me

"being a home wrecking whore " Suki replies sarcastically in a modern tone as she sips her tea as if those words had no meaning.

My eyes glares to the side looking upon the fat watermelon belly warrior.

"I have been well since the spirits seem to be changing my path" I said sipping on my tea

"Don't let it change to much you might not like to deal with the consequences" Suki reply

Aang and sokka only looked at each other feeling the uncontrollable tension between Mai and Suki.

"soo Suki how far along are you" the avatar asked

"8 months now" sokka replied trying to put a smile on "Soon we'll have a little clone!" he added to the conversation, this small ice breaking conversation between Aang and sokka was better than mai and Suki coming at each other with knives.

Toph sat there listening to everyone. She could feel the vibrations coming from everyone. The sarcastic comments, the slight head turns even the subtle deeper breaths. One particular moment she kept picking up was sokka's eyes on her, she could feel this electric feeling vibrating off of him. Toph kept her head tilted down as if she unnoticed anyone movement.

Hours Later...

Air festivals

Katara wore a light blue deep sweetheart A-line shaped dress that a sheer barely dyed pink furisode sleeves hung loosely on her shoulders. A white corset wrapped around her waist making her breast look very round. Her large skirt was covered in beautiful red design against a white background.

Katara walked through out the party smiling and making small talk with everyone. Aang had gotten a extra large canopy and placed it outside. From what she could see all nations was under one roof so to speak, the northern chief, the earth king and his pet even Toph parents was here.

"Katara you look amazing! Oh my spirits! Look at your waist"

" thank you but I could barely breath" katara replied giggle "Suki you look so adorable!"

Suki wore a light yellow kimono with a gold ribbon that laid above her stomach as well as a jewel dripping head piece that crystal lay on her head all around.

"Thank you- urg "

Katara turned her head around looking at what made Suki make such a face.

There stood Mai walking towards us. She had on a black sequence halter top that showed off her arms and stomach, as well as a long skirt that had two very deep thigh high slits that reach her pant line. She stood tall and proud as every man turned their head to get a peak.

"Hello Suki , katara"

Mai started off

"I hope there's no bad blood between us"

"Of course-"

"No there isn't" I said cutting Suki off

"I'm glad" Mai said smiling as I could see a little grin coming on her face.

"It nice we can work pass this issue after all I'm sure we'll see enough of each other in the future" she finished and walked off

I could feel my eyes welling up at the thought , did it really only take for Zuko to see her again for all this to happen.

POV Toph

"Why are you here" I said to Sokka as his back faced me from a short distance.

"AH!" Sokka screamed for a second and jumped slightly

"I didn't know you was right there"

Sokka walked up the small forest secluded path to the edge of air temple Island following me on the opposite side of the party.

Of course I could feel him coming which is why I sat on a boulder that was no more then 3 feet from the forest path.

"I was wondering were you was going alone"sokka confused

"Alone?"

"Yea I was just worried"

"that's funny sokka. Don't you know who Toph beifong is?"

Sokka chuckled to himself, he knew exactly who Toph was and what she was capable of but yet he worried about her.

"Why are you here alone?" sokka asked sitting next to me

"Isn't this a celebration?"

"Well yeah? Which is why there's a party going one back there"

"Sokka you don't know me by now? This is how I celebrate. Alone "

Sokka laughed to himself, it was quite clear to sokka early on that Toph had her own way of living.

Sokka looked on to Toph sitting next to him.

Toph bangs had gotten longer but only slight, her hair out blowing in the wind. Wearing a light green kimono that showed off her now women figure, and had dark green sleeves reaching her finger tips. Accompanying her outfit was long silver branch earrings.

"Toph there is something I want to say.. about last time-"

"Sokka stop, last time.. at your wedding was a mistake and we should have never went that far."

"aah ...yes"

"It was a mistake and will never happen again"

"..."

I stood up by myself to leave

" good! Now that, that's out the way I have a party to get-"

Just as I was about to finish my sentence Sokka grabbed my arm and had gotten himself up as well

"I'm not done" sokka said bring me closer to him. we now stood face to face chest to chest I could feel his breath exhaling as he spoke.

"Toph I shouldn't have kiss you at my wedding, but I want you to know I don't regret it at all,

I really, truly do love Suki,

...but I would be foolish to say -"

"No don't, don't even say it,...you don't " I snapped my head around to leave

Sokka hand grabbed me while turning me back around, tilling my head up to his

"Yes I do...

I love you Toph"

I could feel the heat in my face, while Sokka looked onto the blind earth bender face watching her go from her normal light olive skin to a bright red.

"..sokka...I..."

Toph could feel Sokka movement as his head lowered closer to her.

"...we.. can't.."

Sokka didn't stop he moved closer till his lips touch those lips he wanted for a long time, they were soft as a petals the tastes of alcohol barely present.

Sokka hands grasp Toph side gently with strength he tried to keep back. As Toph lips answered back Sokka lifted Toph off the ground as she wrapped her legs naturally and instinctively around Sokka waist. Sokka sat back down onto the boulder, his lips never parting from hers.

His lips started to make their way to her neck as his right hand cup the back of her head gently and his left hand opened her kimono dress starting with the first button, lips moving down leaving small red spots on her newly exposed skin, as evidence to him being there.

Sokka undid the first 5 button when he paused, Toph breast was being held by a tiny black strapless bra barely covering her nipples.

Toph hands moved to cover her exposed breast in a X, her face becoming red again as she felt him stop moving realizing his eyes was now on her breast.

Toph never had a insecure feeling come over her like this before, she was always Toph strong as nails, the greatest earth bender whom ever lived. No one seen any weakness in her before, but here now in such a vulnerable state she felt more nervous than if she was to jump into a volcano.

Sokka grab Toph arms gently while kissing her neck as he pulled her arms off her chest slowly back to her side. Moving his lips from her neck to her shoulders.

Sokka released her arms to pull her bra down exposing Toph round pointy pink nipples. She could feel her nipple exposed as the wind blown against them making her nipples harder.

"So beautiful" sokka whispered

Beautiful? Not a word Toph hears often to describe herself. Her cheek blushed as every breath she took made time seem to slow down.

Sokka tongue touch her nipple sending shivers down her spine. He softly twisted his tongue around one then the other as Toph soft moan going out in the wind.

"Toph.. " sokka said as his lips left the earth bender nipple looking up to her

the sound of her own name made her jump slightly as her mind was brought back

"..yes.."

"Do you want this"

Sokka realize what he was doing, what was on the line for him, his wife, future child home, even his reputation as the only son of the Southern WaterTribe chief , perhaps even his new place on the council, he would take the blame for all of it he sweared, but he had to know if this is what she wanted to.

Do I want this... I asked myself do I?

My heart afraid to answer that question. While Suki and I wasn't the best of friends I still consider her my friend. But this was about Sokka and I.

My lips moved down to kiss Sokka, that was my way of letting him know I want this but my silly stupid pride won't let me say it, my loyalty to those whom help me to be where I am today wouldn't let me say it.

Just one night I thought I only want one night

Sokka picked Toph up there and then lips still together as he walked behind the tree line from the path. He found a small clearing with soft grass the tree line formed a canopy above, the night sky slight peaking through.

Sokka opened the rest of Toph Kimono to find a slender body hidden. Sokka lift his shirt above his head taking it off before hovering over her still mezmerize by Toph beauty

Sokka hungrily ran his tongue along the groove of her neck where her pulse ran faster by the moment. He nipped at her collarbone and licked down toph sternum and between her breasts trailing along underneath her tender breast. Toph couldn't help but get wet to this act she had never felt before.

His tongue ran up to her nipple once again sucking harder and harder

POV TOPH

"AHH"

Oh spirits Toph thought I had to bite my lower lip, I could feel some small amount of droll running down my lip.

Sokka released my nipple only to played with it with his lips and tongue slowly allowing me to breath for a moment.

Sokka hand pulled down my panties and a bit of shyness took over my face again,

I was soaking wet I could feel it and now he was looking at it.

Sokka fingers rub my on clit, and the sensation of him brushing against my sensitive womanhood was enough to send me mad.

Sokka hand intensified every second to the movement he had me in, his lips meeting mine.

His fingers intensifying every moment after the next, I could feel the heat in my body building up.

"sokka... ah...slow...down"

Sokka looked over the panting earth bender who laid out in front of him, her mouth open trying to grasp air, legs a bit shaking, nipples hard, sokka took notice of Toph womenhood it was slightly puffy glowing pink from all the activities. The image of Toph laid out for him, dripping wet, her womanhood lips pink and slightly puffy just for him made his inner instinct want to take control.

"Forgive me But Toph I cant"

Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore Sokka fingers left, only to replaced by his teeth. Gently his teeth were on my clit just like they had been on my nipple. Clenching just short of pain then relieving it for a slick tongue to swirl against a raging clit.

I could feel myself allowing a fluid to come out my womanhood, only letting myself get more and more wet between my legs.

Sokka stuck his tongue into my women-hood.

Toph wrapped her legs around him so that her feet were on his back. Toph didn't want to "see" at that moment she just wanted to feel in that moment that was her way of closing her eyes.

She felt his tongue run up and down her slit, and then make it's way into her tight, small hole. In and out his tongue went, and then he was licking her outer lips . The sensation of her not being able to tell where he would move next was exhilarating. Soon she felt that feeling go through her body again, and when Sokka softly bit her clit, she threw her head back, as her slim torso lifted off the ground.

"Are you ready" sokka softly asked not entirely sure of Toph was still a virgin or not.

Toph still laying down with her hair wildly around her nodded. Her feet undoing them self's to release Sokka. Sokka stood to his knees as he pulled off his pants his member standing tall , and hard. He moved between her legs, positioning himself for what was to come, but then noticed Toph legs was laying straight down on the ground. Sokka lifted Toph leg while bending them at the knee, positioning them so her soles of her feet was on the ground directly.

Sokka took notice of Toph confused expression as he lend down to kiss her neck right next to her ear and whispered

"I want you to see everything "

Sokka pushed the head of his members into her, Toph threw her head back raising her body once again, her grey blind eyes opened wide, and mouth opened in a silent scream as her face was in slight discomfort.

Sokka could swear he heard some rocks fall off the cliff.

Sokka waited so that she could get used to him, and then slowly started pushing in again.

He slowly moved in then out with only his head as he lend down and kissed Toph neck. Trying to relax her a bit more, since as it seem he had to force himself in her without letting his cum explode within her.

Just when Toph was starting to get use to this, he

pushed in until she felt him hit against the barrier in her.

Toph took in a deep breath, and Sokka pulled back a little. When he pushed his way past the barrier, and deep into her, Toph couldn't help but screamed out in pain, as she dug her nails into his back.

"Are you ok-"

Toph whimpered

"...I'm fine"

her voice barely loud enough to hear, a bit of tears in her eyes came along. Sokka kissed Toph passionately as a mix of agonizing pleasure and delirious pain jolted through her body as it attempted to adjust to him while he thrust.

Soon enough Toph wanting him to keep moving faster,as her body heated up and her natural juices formed round his member inside her making him now slip in with ease. Her animal instinct kick in her legs locked around him, Toph had to moan as she felt Sokka hard members slide in and out of her. He would move slow, and then speed up. Slow, the fast and slow again. They stayed like this until Sokka couldn't pace himself any longer. Toph womanhood squeezing tight, she could barely hold back on her need for release, Sokka member now throbbing for Release, as he explode inside the young earth bender.

POV Azula

As I finished ordering the servants on which items I want packed in my suitcase, I noticed a shadow behind me standing in my room doorway

"Is there anything you want me to do princess"Natsumi asked

"Actually yes, I'm leaving the palace for a few weeks. You will reassume your old task before you were my personal maid."

Natsumi eyes widened with unpleasant shock.

"Will this be temporary princess?"

"I didn't asked for any questions" I snapped back.

The other servants in my room seemed hesitate to my outbursts but did not dare turn and look at me.

"you can leave now" I told a stand still Natsumi.

Natsumi eyes looked like piercing daggers to my words. The shockness to my unfriendly words made her blood boil.

She left my chambers without a next word. I could breath a sign of relief.

...

After I order my things to be packed in the carriage which will allow me to leave in the morning, I lay down in my dark room on my huge bed covered in red silk sheets.

The moon light peaking in between the crack of my curtains.

*CREAKKK*

I sit up in my bed looking at the door. My eyes adjusted to the light

"Natsumi? What are you doing here"

A smirk appeared on her face as no explanation was given.

"Don't take one more step. " my voice filled with power.

Natsumi circled around me. She climbed up onto my bed as I tried to look unshakable, she began breathing on my neck.

"I own you. I own that pretty little face of yours. " she said glaring at the side of my face

*SMACK*

"I even own that pussy you plan on giving away." She finished

I was about to protestI have no idea what your talking aboutbefore she stop me

"Not one more word out of you. I know Mihir will be leaving with you. Speak and It'll only make things harder on that hot spot of yours. "

With that she pushed me down and drove up my night dress flipping me over on the mattress and smacked my ass. Making me wince in pain.

"AH!" I screamed out at the unexpected hit


	42. Chapter 42

...

"Not one more word out of you. I know Mihir will be leaving with you. Speak and It'll only make things harder on that hot spot of yours. "

With that she pushed me down and drove up my night dress flipping me over on the mattress and smacked my ass. Making me wince in pain.

"AH!" I screamed out at the unexpected hit

Natsumi pulled my panties down causing the fabric to tug at my skin as she violently tore it off. Natsumi returned Azula screams with gagging her throat with her own night panties.

Natsumi laid down on top of my face down body . As she bury her head in my neck and stucked a finger in my ass.

"I know what you want me to do."

Natsumi jumped off me

*SMACK*

Then Two more times across my ass.

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

Natsumi ran her fingers between my legs touching my dripping wet womenhood as I still laid face down on my bed.

She stuck two fingers inside forming a hook shape having no mercy on my insides.

I could feel the anticipation building as my womanhood grew warmer and warmer nearing release

"Turn over" Natsumi demand as she pulled her magical moving fingers out leaving a trail of clear fluids and a very unsatisfied princess.

Azula does as told without question.

"Lovely. " Natsumi added

Natsumi eyes take in Azula breasts as she bury her pretty dark olive tan face in them. Natsumi start to pinch her nipples making them puff up and out. She looked on adoring Azula nipples, as Azula herself tried not to have her soft moans escape her lips.

Natsumi would torture them to the point of no return for her wrath, although Azula suddenly felt a warm tongue working her breast as she felt the wetness between her legs and she rub them together.

*BITE *

"OW!"

"You, kneel before me!" Natsumi stated after she bite the princess on her sensitive nipple.

"I'm going to cleanse you of all those filthy thoughts on who you would let fuck my precious spot. Mine! Not yours. I decide who gets to fuck you. I decide."

Natsumi said grabbing Azula hair in a fist as she gotten up from the bed only to kneel in front of her.

Natsumi lifted up her long skirt to reveal a womenhood cover in small amounts of hair. Natsumi shoved azula head into her womenhood slit, she had a slight scent that fulled the room.

"My womenhood haven't been clean all day, CLEAN IT" she ordered

I was about to stand up to run a bath when Natsumi grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me down to the floor again

"With your mouth" she hissed

I put my face right up to her olive womenhood lips, and started to kiss it.

She put her hands under her skirt and roughly grabbed my head. She shoved my head into her, forcing me to push my tongue in and out. I let my saliva drip down on my breast that was still revealed, slowly one drop fell on my breast then another and I started to lick her out passionately.

I circled her slit the way I would want a lover to circle mine, big slow circles leading up to small fast circles as I got closer and closer to her her pretty button, I could smell her arousal more clearly and decided to centered in on her button, and flicked my tongue right on it.

Before I knew it a warm liquid flowed on to my lips.

POV KATARA

Breathe katara breathe I thought to myself as I watch that skinny pale twig walk away from me.

"So now she and Zuko? Their a couple?!" Suki asked demanding "what the hell katara!"

"I ...I...I don't know" I could feel the tears being to stack together in my eyes. Suki gave me a hug as she rubbed my back.

"Here" Suki said as she handed me a tissue

"announcing Fire Lord Zuko" the Air Temple staff announced as they did for every other guest before.

"Fire Lord" Aang said walked towards Zuko with open arms

"I'm so glad you came"

"Thank you for having me Avatar Aang" zuko said with a respectful bow

"What is that?" Aang questioned

as he opened his arms for a hug as zuko smiled and returned the gesture.

"Thank you for having me Aang" zuko said as he looked around making eye contact with me.

Zuko was wearing a long less formal fire nation clothing in charcoal gray lined in gold. His hair pushed up into his bun with his regal fire nation crown. His chiseled face looking prefect as always, as his two guards stood beside him giving his enough room to move freely.

"Thank you for coming" Aang answered breaking zuko his focus

Zuko left Aang and began walking towards me. I wanted to run, to hide but I couldn't there was so many people around.

"Katara "zuko said looking at me "how-How are you?" He added with a hopeful look

I didn't reply I only just kept looking at him trying to figure out if he was genuinely asking me.

"Zuko dear" mai said as she appeared out of nowhere placing a hand on zuko arm.

My eyes widened to the act.

"Get off of me" zuko said pulling his arm so Mai's hands would fall off his.

Mai looked a bit shocked before brushing zuko words off.

"Were have you been dear"

"None of your business and stop calling me dear, snake" zuko hissed, his voice starting to carry having a few people look over to us.

At this point I couldn't figure if this was a act from zuko and Mai or if this was real.

"Have you seen sokka?" Suki asked looking around noticing sokka haven't been around for a while.

"No I haven't. Let's go look for him" I answered ignoring zuko and Mai.

As Suki and I began to leave I could hear Zuko next to me

"wait" zuko said

Suki and I wasn't going to stop but then Aang called for everyone attention.

"ATTENTION please"

Suki and I stood still to listen however Zuko stood next to me his well defined arm resting on my back, I could feel the weight of his arm. I wanted to melt but the joy of having Mai looked at us with hate make me smile inside.

"Friends " Aang said lightly tapping a glass

"It has been 6 years since the end of the 100 year war. The road to peace have not been a easy one, but with everyone's help we have achieved a level of harmony between all nations. The scars left are not 100% healed yet, but with everyone continuous support we will reach there one day.

Thank you to everyone whom came this evening.

You all have work so hard and deserve a night of fun!"

*CHEERS*

*CLAPPING*

I clap my hands together as Aang walks over to us.

"Thank you guys again for coming"

"Thank you for having us, Aang" I answered

"I know we all have had our issues as the Dynamics changed within our group , but I want you all to know I do value you all in my heart" Aang finished smiling

" thank you Aang I feel the same way" I said smiling nicely back

"Aang have you seen sokka" Suki asked

"No I haven't ?"

"I haven't seen him in a while" Suki added

"Well why don't we spilt up and look for him" Aang suggested

"I'll go with Suki and Mai and you and zuko could go"

My eyes rolled so far back into my head.

"Or I could go with Zuko" Mai jump up and said.

"No I'll go with my fiancé" zuko interrupted.

"Stay here" zuko told his guards before

pulling me by my arm closely as we walked out the party.

Zuko waited till we was out of site with the guest and pushed me against the wall

"Where have you been" zuko asked demanding as his arm raised above me blocking me from moving.

I looked up at Zuko his Amber eyes intensely looking down at me through the darkness of the night. His scent I loved so much filling the area around us.

However when my brain caught up it made me flabbergasted by his comment. This man whom I found out that was seeing Mai behind my back is questioning me.

"I don't have to answer you " I said pushing him out my way as I walked pass him

"I have been looking all over for you, everytime I went to your brothers house Suki said you wasn't there" he expressed

"Your point is"

"Katara look I'm sorry I am. But noting happened with Mai and I since we broke up. She's lying to mess with us."

"Fire lord we're you not the one who dragged me to her store to ask her?

Now she's lying? But if she said noting happened I'm supposed to believe her?" I said walking away circling around the building not sure where I really was trying to go.

" I know it's crazy right now but please katara stop and think about it, believe me" zuko said following me

"No this is what you were doing when I barely had strength to breath? When I use to wonder were you was?! When I just wanted you with me!" I said screaming turning to him

Zuko could see the hurt in katara eyes, the share confusion of not know if she was betrayed by someone she loved. Then the shine of katara betrothal necklace caught Zuko eyes on her neck, he became happy with joy. That showed Zuko, katara was still his ,she still wore it! Even though she's unsure what's going on, somewhere deep down she still had faith for them.

"Katara " zuko said walking to her closing the gap between them and placing her hand in his.

"I understand this looks bad but I promise you I never betrayed you and I never will"

Katara looked up to her fiancé, his amber eyes giving her a sense of hope warmth and security that just maybe he wasn't lying. But how could she know for sure.

"Fire Lord" I voice from the side said. We looked over to see a guard of the fire nation.

"The earth king is requesting to speak with you"

Zuko nodded then looked over to me. He bent down as he pushed my fly away hair strands behind my ear and kissed my cheek softly having that small chest feel as though it was lingering on my cheek.

" we are not done here" zuko said softly leaving my cheeks a turning a little peach color before walking off

Aghhhh how he still makes me blush

I thought angrily to myself before I raised my fingers to my cheek and softly touched the place Zuko lips just left. I was angry but my heart was smiling.

I began walking down a stone path my mood different not as angry as I once was. As I kept walking I noticed a figure stained in the distance.

"Katara "

"Hey Aang "I said smiling

"Where's Zuko"

"Oh uhm the earth king wanted to talk,

Where is Suki"

"She's in the bathroom " aang finished saying as we stood outside near the women's bathhouse

Anag and I stood in awkward silence as we had no idea how to even speak to each other

"Aang"

"Katara " we both interrupted

"Let me go first" aang said Bowing deeply

"Katara I am sorry. I know I've said this before but I am truly sorry for my actions."

"It's ok aang"

"No it's not ok katara, I screwed up and I dare tried to force myself on to you.

My actions are inexcusable, I was so ashamed of myself I couldn't even come to the fire nation and show support after Ozai tried to take over ...or even when you was sick.."

"Thank you Aang"

"I don't think I would ever lose feelings for you, but it clear how Zuko feels about you... and you about him"

All I could do was nod my head

Aang took my hand in his "katara I want you and zuko to live a good life together "

"It means so much to have your support aang" I said pulling Aang in for a hug trying not to tear up

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Aang and I looked up to see the pale slim snake Mai standing there smiling evilly

POV MAI

"I'm going to go keep looking for Sokka" Katara expressed to Aang before leaving and walking pass me not caring to speak.

I looked at katara as she walked off, I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

"You want her" I said to the avatar

"What" aang said confused

"Don't play dumb, I see the way you still look at her"

Aang eyes glares over his cheeks blushing a little.

"...Katara with Zuko"

"So what" I challenge "you want her? Take her"

"I can't do that , katara just doesn't feel that way about me"

"It doesn't matter what she feels, your the avatar! "

"That doesn't matter you can't force someone to love you Mai, I've learned that and you should learn that quickly, it will be easier on you " the young Avatar said

"I prefer the hard way, I've loved Zuko since I was a school age child. I should have never given up, and neither should you"I finished

Aang only struggled his shoulders

"By the way you haven't looked up Water Tribes laws? Have you?" I asked

"What do you mean"

"Avatar Avatar " Mai said smiling shaking her head side to side

"Water Tribe law states a unwed women who bare a child must marry that child father by force if not willing"

"Ooook..."

I could see the confusion on the avatar face, he had no clue the information I've just given him

"Hellooooo that means if you get katara pregnant she would have no choice but to marry you"

"...a force marriage?... NO I can't do that to her! We are not even together anymore for us to accidentally end up in bed-... no I just can't" aang said pushing the thought of him and katara out of his head

I smiled seeing the avatar have such conflict within himself.

"All you have to do is give her a few strong drinks and take her upstairs.

She wouldn't know the difference "

"...I ... I can't do that"

"Your lost, just be prepared to lose her forever and call her Fire Lady now" I said walking off knowing I've just planted a great backup seed.

POV KATARA

Urghhh that damn Mai, always ruining something.

I walked the rest of the path to the party since I couldn't find Sokka. I walked and walked until I could see the light coming from the party not but 20 feet from me.

I wondered back into the party everyone around making the atmosphere feel sweet and amazing.

"Hey Toph " I said walking up to the earth bender, but then stoped as I took in the site of her

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean ?" Toph answered confused

"Your dress is all wrinkled and slightly torn at the bottom, you hair is wild and is this...a twig?" I said pulling a small twig from her hair

"Oh yea a branch fell on me when I was walking"

"Oh well let me help you" I said fluffing out her dress then I went behind her smoothing the back of her hair. Then I noticed a few red spots on her neck.

I couldn't help but smile to myself

Yea a branch I laugh thinking to myself.

"Toph! Katara!" Suki said walking up to us

"Hey where's aang?" I asked Suki

"When I came out the bathroom Mai was with him, and I decided to leave"

" did you see Sokka?" I asked

"No" I answered

"No" Toph answered

"Oh... Toph your face has a little dirt on it" Suki said looking at the her

"She said a branch fell on her" I said to Suki smiling pointing to the few red spots on Toph neck.

Suki giggled as she reached out with napkin wiping Toph face.

Toph heart hurt at the thought of what Sokka and her have just did. And now the mother of his child and wife still being so kind to help her not knowing the tore clothes and dirt on her skin was caused by her husband lips and hands.

"Listen guy.. I'm actually going to go back to republic city ...tonight I mean " Toph choked out.

"Why ?

Why?" Suki and katara both said

"The party only one night and everyone will leave in the morning" Suki finished

"Yes but I am the police chief... I shouldn't be out the city for long... I'm going to find my parents and then leave.." Toph said walking off before turning around

"Listen... I'm really..sorry..."

"What are you sorry for? you have a important job" Suki said smiling

Toph then kept walking till she was out of our site.

POV ZUKO

"You know your wrong " I said to Sokka as I watched him in the male bathhouse wiping his face with water.

Sokka looked in my direction his eyes low to the ground as a pitiful look took over his face.

" thank you for not saying anything when you saw us" sokka answered

"What was you thinking " I said scolding sokka

"You have a wife! A child that's almost here!"

Sokka couldn't say anything he was right.

"You know how much Suki adores you? "

"Isn't your commitment being questioned right now? The last person to give me slack shouldn't be you " sokka snapped back

"My situation is noting like yours, Right now the women I love thinks I'm a cheater because of some crazy chic! But unlike you I never did anything to cross her! Katara and I lost a child together! Do you know the kind of pain that is! You literally have one coming less the a month away! If you had doubts you should have handled that before you married Suki!"

Zuko was now looking Sokka with fire in his eyes and Sokka was not backing down for his actions

"I said thank you what else do you want? I'll deal with what I did" sokka said firing back

"How?! Do you know it will crush Suki!"

"Why do you care do damn much!" Sokka fires back

"Because she's basically Katara best friend! Your little sister that you try so hard to shield and protect! But then treat the women your with horribly! You would lose your shit if katara was ever treated that way, yet look at what your doing!"

"What's going on?" Aang said opening the door "Sokka?! You know Suki looking for you"

Aang paused as he noticed Zuko and Sokka was staring intensely at each other.


	43. Chapter 43

43

POV ZUKO

"What's going on?" Aang said opening the door "Sokka?! You know Suki looking for you"

Aang paused as he noticed Zuko and Sokka was staring intensely at each other.

"Thanks Aang I was just about to go find her"

Sokka said, still looking at Zuko intensity.

Sokka walked out the door slamming it hard behind him, leaving Zuko in the men's bath house with Aang

"What was that about" aang asked curiously

"Noting aang" zuko said taking his thumb and index finger to the inner conners of his eyes to rub it frustratedly

"But you was arguing about Suki? Wasn't you?"

"It's really not my business to tell right now aang" zuko said removing his hand from his face deep breathing

"I ...understand "aang said feeling lefted out of everything going on with his friends.

POV SOKKA

As I walk up to Suki at the party my heart starts to weigh heavy, and Zuko words running in my mind only made me feel worst.

"Sokka where have you been?" Suki asked standing near Katara and Haru.

"Sokka you remember Haru? Don't you " katara said not noticing Suki being upset

"Yea..Hey how are you" I said extending my hand out for a handshake.

"I've been great sokka, and I've recently heard the great news! congratulations! " Haru replied looking to Suki who was running her hands around her stomach.

I smiled to Haru, my voice seem dried all of a sudden. As I turned my head to the side I could see Aang and Zuko walking to meet up with us.

"Haru great to see you again, thank you for coming " aang said approaching friendly as zuko face was completely unemotional, as it was clear Zuko had forgotten him and didn't care to associate with anyone.

"This is Fire Lord Zuko" aang added

"We meet before, great to see you again" Haru said friendly-ish looking at the Fire lord.

Haru quickly turned his attention back to katara and Suki

" anyhow it was great seeing you two again, especially you katara " Haru said bending down, holding katara left hand in his right as he brought her hand to his lips and lefted a gentle kiss.

Katara face instantly turned red with surprise as Zuko looked at Haru and Katara, his blood started to boiling. Zuko pushed passed his way behind aang to stand near katara side. Reaching out for Katara hand Zuko pulled it out of Haru grip and brought it to his chest as katara face now clear with embarrassment and couldn't look Zuko in the face instead her eyes looked straight down to the floor .

" we'll be seeing you again in the future"

Haru was taken back

"You two are-"

"engaged? yes! " zuko said proudly gently placing his hand on katara jaw as he trying to bring her eyes up.

Haru looked onto katara neck, looking at the necklaces on her.

"I didn't noticed your engagement necklace, my apologies" Haru answered looking embarrassed but somehow still have a sparkle in his eyes as he looked to katara.

"It's ok" katara mumble

"Hey were did Toph go? I wanted to dance with her" Aang asked

"I seen her earlier thought she'll be here by now " sokka answered not really paying attention.

"Before she left?" Suki asked

"No earlier when ..." sokka stopped himself realizing he was about to rat himself out

"I saw her walking "

"But when I saw her earlier, she said she haven't seen you" Suki answered looking sokka up and down now noticing how dingy his clothes was looking

POV KATARA

I walked away from Zuko, lefted him standing with Aang and the others after that scene with Haru just took place, my cheek still slightly red as I poured my glass of red wine at the beverage stand.

So much went on in my mind, why I did I reacted to Haru kissing my hand? I suppose on some level I did have a crush on him when we was in prison together, but I just froze. However when I thought about Zuko instant reaction it did make me a bit happy to see him get so jealous so quickly, that must mean he do love me. Right?

"So you and Zuko" a voice said behind me, I turned around with my glass in hand as I stopped daydreaming to see Haru lending on the beverage table.

I nodded in response.

"How did that happen? I thought he was with that gloomy girl"

I choked on my glass of wine thinking about the beginning of our relationship when technically I was dating zuko when he and Mai was together

"I suppose you can say we unknowingly always had feelings for each other, and things just blossoms when I went to the fire nation a few months ago.." I stop letting the last word drag off my tongue.

"Then what's the problem now"

"Uh what problem?" I said trying to play dumb

"Katara, come on it's clear, there's something wrong between you two"

Katara breathe in deeply sighing as she didn't want to go into many details

"Something just happened that makes me uncomfortable..."

Haru chuckled as he looked around seeing zuko burning eyes on him as if he had the opportunity he would use him in target practice.

"Hey do you want to go outside " Haru asked bring his attention back to the water bender

"There's something I want to ask you"

"Sure " I answered bring my glass with me

Outside was still the nice cool air as before with a half moon now fully over the island.

Haru stopped just outside as we step to the side of the canopy. We both looked up at the stars before Haru attention caused him to look at me.

"Katara, I don't think I would have the courage to say this another time.." Haru began

"What is it? Did something happen?" I asked concern looking at him

"I always wanted ..to...just.. " Haru voice faded as he leaned his head towards katara peach lips. As katara saw Haru moving towards her she instantly became startled and dropped her glass

*SHATTER*

Katara head moved back causing Haru eyes to open when he heard the noise.

"What's the matter" haru asked confused pulling himself up to stand straight

"Haru are you crazy! I'm engaged!"

"So you just said your having issues"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to do something like this ! Haru I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but.. but I love Zuko "

"Katara he's from the Fire Nation, I understand what he did to help end the war but, think about your mother, your village he once destroyed, the blood he has in his veins, what kind of person he is-"

*SLAP*

"Dont you dare bring up my mother, and Zuko has been nothing but wonderful to me! How dare you say something like that! If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be alive, he does everything he can-" I stop myself, in defending zuko I realize how stupid and scared I've been. How easy it is for someone to just try to kiss you without you truly wanting them to.

I walk away from Haru, rushing back to the party as I walk through the open canopy doorway I instantly was looking around. Zuko and I made eye contact as I rushed to his side.

"Katara what's wrong-" Zuko barely getting his sentence out.

I reached up placing my hand on the back of Zuko neck as I pulled zuko lips to mines before he could get another word out.

Sokka, Aang and Suki all looking surprised at my sudden actions, as they just stood there watching.

POV ZUKO

Katara kiss was hungry and hot like I've never felt from a kiss before. I tried to pace myself trying to keep up with her pace. She kept pushing into me eager to get as close as possible her hands moved to my chin as one of my hands grabbed her waist and the other held her jawline. I stumbled back a little unable to stand up to her passion, but holding her waist as tight to me as I could, I couldn't bare to let it go.

Katara lips greedily spread on my lips while continuing to invite me . Zuko emitted a soft sound of surprise as he felt her respond to his kiss by allowing her own tongue to sneak wonderingly into his mouth. Zuko grin at her as their lips separated. A fiery and demanding kiss, until Katara pulled back from me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have believed you" katara expressed looking up to me with those ocean eyes.

I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at katara apologize. My hand resting on her cheek.

"No I was wrong I should have told you when it happened"

Katara hands held onto me tightly, as I wrapped my arms around her embracing my katara.

POV SUKI

We all looked at katara and Zuko, honestly I was happy for them but something isn't right with Sokka. Sokka isn't looking me in the eyes, he's always changing his eye direction.

"I need a drink" sokka announce before walking off.

Aang only looked at me and smiled awkwardlyas I returned one.

Zuko and katara giggled together starting to be in their own world.

"Aang" I whispered

"Yea"

"What's going on ..with sokka I mean"

Aang was silence for a moment,

"Maybe you need to start thinking about yourself Suki"

"What do you mean"

"It's just.. I shouldn't say, I heard some stuff but I can't-"

"Aang!" Zuko shouted startling katara from his sudden out burst

"What is it" katara questioned while her arms still around her fiancé.

We all just looked at Zuko. Zuko looked back at us deciding how he was going to handle this situation.

"No! nope! I'm not saying anything, I literally just got out the dog house" zuko expressed as he pushed katara in front of him to stand behind her with his arms on her shoulders.

"You brought it up Aang you deal with it" zuko finished

"Aang? " katara said while both her and Suki looked at the avatar.

"I ..don't know anything " aang tried to pled

"Don't try that, you bought it up" Suki lashed out

Aang looked up at zuko looking for confirmation, although zuko just shaked his head side to side gesturing no.

"She's waiting" katara added impatiently

"I only heard zuko and sokka auguring about you" aang broke down saying to Suki

"Zuko " katara said looking up to Zuko

"What is he talking about "

"Suki I'm sorry I just can't, at this point you need to talk to Sokka" zuko answered lowering his head

"Talk to me about?" Sokka asked walking back to the group with a drink of brandy in hand.

"The argument in the bathroom with zuko" aang clarify

Sokka face turned white as a ghost

"did you tell her !" Sokka screamed at zuko while attracting the attention of the room.

"No" zuko simply said while folding his arms

All the guest eyes was now on the old avatar group, watching the scene.

"Uhm I kind of said something when she asked" aang said stepping in

"All I know is Zuko was upset about how he was treating you, although I'm not sure why"

"Sokka what are they talking about" Suki asked

Sokka stood there for a moment, he wasn't prepared for this, for Suki to find out so soon.

He did want to tell her but Zuko made a good point in the men's bathhouse, Suki was pregnant and this maybe is to much for her to handle. What if she falls ill after hearing this and something happened to her and the baby. But now it seem his hands was tied.

"Come with me" sokka said pulling Suki outside realizing the commotion they were making amongst everyone.

Zuko looked at the water bender warrior as he sunk his head while walking out and bringing his bride behind him.

"We better go with them" zuko told katara.

Katara looked to Zuko her eyes confused telling Zuko she wondered why.

"Sokka may need some protection"

...

Outside was peaceful as Katara, Zuko and Aang rush outside to see Sokka standing next to Suki.

"Suki .. I .. a..I "

"What is it Sokka" Suki said smiling at her loving husband

Sokka fell to his knees surprising Suki and Katara and Aang looked onward with question.

"Suki I really don't want to tell you until the baby is born"

"Sokka what is going on, why are you on the ground " Suki said trying to pull her husband to his feet to no success. Sokka wanted to stay in the floor, after what he did he knew he deserved to stay there.

"Suki please" sokka pleaded "I've done something stupid but I don't want any harm to fall on you and the baby"

"Sokka spit it out!" Suki expressed becoming more and more confused

Sokka looked up to Suki with weeping eyes, then looking to Zuko the only other person who knew what happened.

Zuko felt Sokka pain knowing very well he might loss Suki forever, but she needed to know. Zuko nodded to sokka, and

Sokka knew that meant it's time to tell Suki, he looked back to Suki.

"Suki..I...I slept with someone-"

*SMACK*

Suki smacked the air out of Sokka as his body wasn't expecting that kind of force from a pregnant woman, his face went far off to the side.

GASP came from Aang and katara their eyes both widen.

" YOU KNEW?" Katara added turning to Zuko

"yes I walked in on them when I arrived" zuko admitted

*SMACK*

"IT WAS TODAY!" Suki screamed at Sokka as she landed another hit to Sokka

"Why didn't you say anything?" Katara questioned Zuko

"No Katara, it isn't his fault " Suki began "its this lying no good piece of hog monkey shit fault! I want a divorce!"

"Suki wait" sokka pleaded as he grabbed on the bottom of Suki skirt falling to his hands and knees "Suki please can't we work this out"

Suki kicked her leg making sokka let go of her long skirt "you just fucked some whore and you want me to stay with a low life like you!

I'm leaving and I don't want you to be apart of my life anymore"

"Suki please we're married and have a child almost here" sokka said almost breaking to tears

"So what? Our marriage means nothing to you! this is the 19th century marriage is voided on the count of adultery! I just need a Council to acknowledge it and I have witnesses" Suki said walking off

Sokka couldn't move, she was right The act ofadultery in republic city will void any marriage. Sokka felt his soul left his body unable to feel anything but the pain in his heart.

"I'm going to find Suki" Katara said before running off

POV KATARA

I ran up behind Suki finially catching her in the women's side of avatar island. Her eyes blood red from all the tears she cried in that short time.

"Katara I don't want to hear it" Suki said pushing the door open, thought of sokka clear in her mind as she stood in what was her and sokka room. I stood in the door way just watching Suki.

"How could he do that !" Suki yelled tears flowing from her eyes uncontrollably.

All I could do was embrace Suki in a hug.

"What am I going to do? My marriage has failed"

"I don't know" was all I managed to whisper to her.

Suki could do noting but cry my arms as I tried to stay strong for her.

POV MAI

I couldn't stop drinking after I seen Katara just kiss Zuko. For me it seem to just stop time when their lips join. I wanted so badly to throw my pocket knife into her throat at that moment I thought as I told another slip of wine at the bar.

What had change ?

*tweet tweet*

I had a small bird noise.

But bird are not nocturnal ?

OH SHIT THE SIGNAL !

I told myself as I flew up from the bar stool and storm passed the people left in the party as more then half already retired to their rooms.

POV KATARA

*close*

I closed the door behind me with a small tea kettle on a tray in hand. I looked down the hallway to see Sokka, and Zuko standing not to far from where I was now.

Zuko looked at Katara she had changed out of her party dress into a simpler outfit. A long sleeve grey wrapped top that came a bit pass her hips with a black pants that was very tight and form fitting.

"Katara!" Sokka started as katara walking walking closer to them " is Suki ok?"

I only could shake my head no

"Of course not sokka, she just found out at the end of her pregnancy you cheated on her, she doesn't want anything to eat or drink"

Sokka lend back on the wall falling down until he felt the floor underneath him.

"Where are you going" zuko asked looking at katara holding the kettle

"To the kitchen, I want to make some tea for Suki"

"You know I could have a guard get it for you" zuko offered with a twinkle in his eye and a devil handsome smile

"It's ok I know a nice blend to help Suki right now"

"Can I come with you then " zuko asked so politely, his amber eyes looked tempting.

I couldn't help but blush a little "no it's ok I'll be right back and I rather you stay here and make sure Sokka don't go inside Suki room"

Zuko frowned looking at me

"I'll be right back " I reassured before I walked out the hallway to the stairway and walked all the way downstairs to the ground floor.


	44. Chapter 44

44

POV ZUKO

"I need to go see her" sokka said about to walk pass me to Suki room.

My arm instantly went up and made contact with sokka chest stopping him from moving any further.

"See doesn't want to see you"

"she's my wife" sokka replied as he fling my hand off of him

Zuko could see his guard clutching their weapon quickly,ready in case they needed to defend their Fire Lord at any moment.

Zuko raised his hand near his waist gesturing for the guards to relax.

Sokka walked up to Suki door.

"Sokka don't do it" zuko said looking at the water bender as his hand froze from opening her door.

Sokka took a deep breath as he pushed opened Suki door despite Zuko warnings.

"GET OUT!" Suki screamed as a glass cup flew inches from Sokka as he lucky moved his head in time and the glass hit the wall near him.

"Suki please talk to me" sokka begins to pled.

Sokka looked around the room seeing Suki items was packed up, he looked at his duffel bag and saw it was pushed off to the side.

Suki has change out of her regal outfit from the party into a long green tunic dress.

It was clear to Sokka Suki had no intention of speaking with him, but that didn't stop Sokka from trying.

"Suki I am so very very sorry about what I did"

"Your apology mean noting! Don't you get that! You broken any trust I have for you!"Suki screamed while throwing a brush at Sokka head.

Zuko walked up behind Sokka trying to pull him back, to give Suki some space.

"Suki please... where are you going to go? I'll follow you" sokka said as his body was being moved back by the Fire lord.

"It's not your concern " Suki coldly said

"I have to know suki..."

"No you don't! You think I want my son to know what kind of a low life his father is!? You clearly was not worried about us when you was out fucking some whore! Don't worry about us now!"

Sokka dropped to his knees as Zuko tried to lift him up, but sokka did not want to stand his guilt weighing heavily on his consciousness.

"..Suki please don't go.. I wouldn't be able to-"

"Live with out me!? I think you'll find a away" Suki said turning her back onto Sokka. Her eyes filling up once more with tears. This hurt Suki more then anyone knew. This wasn't the first time she had questioned his loyalty to her but it will be the last, she was tired of the empty promises, the lack of trust between the both of them.

We're is katara Zuko thought to himself, as he realized he was not equipped to deal with this. Sokka was just pitiful to him right now, but he couldn't blame him either and thank the heaven Suki wasn't a bender else Zuko surely would've been scared for his life.

"Suki I'm going to follow you"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am" sokka said walking up to Suki standing in front of her.

"Your going to give birth very soon now, your probably going to go back to kyoshi island.. and that's fine I want you to be comfortable after all this...But I'm going to be there and protect you until you give birth, then - then I'll leave if you want or I'll live in the woods a good distance away I promise. I can even come back to republic city until you decide you want to see me again"

Ooh sokka Suki thought, this was the man Suki knew, it almost brought tears to her eyes from his compassion, this man...a man that was selfless not selfish. A man whom cared about his family and duty, but she didn't know if this was the man of her dreams any longer.

"Sokka ..please ..just get out" Suki said her voice starting to crack from the overwhelming day and frankly being exhausted.

POV KATARA

Everything is black I can't see any light peeking through. I only remember someone putting a damp cloth over my mouth and then.. then I drifted off into a sleep that over took my body before I could even understand what had happened.

I tried to move my hands, I can't see in the darkness, but when I lifted my hands they was stopped as if I couldn't move any further.

*cling-cling*

I recognize that sound, this heavy metal feeling of something over my hands... chains.

POV ZUKO

"Why are you still here? Get out" Suki demanded of Sokka sounding forceful

"HELP! HELP!" an air nomad women staff came running down the hallway. She barged in Suki and Sokka room dashing passed the Fire Nation guards.

"What is it" I asked

"LADY KATARA IS GONE!"

"WHAT?!"

I rushed pass the women as well as my guards making my way as quickly as I could to the ground floor, I didn't know who was following me all I heard was a crowd of people on my heels.

As I reached the outside passageway to the kitchen I could see a small crowd of nomad staff forming around Aang. He was standing over something looking down at the ground.

"WHERE IS SHE" I demanded pushing pass all the people.

My eyes followed Aang gaze to the floor by his feet. There on the floor was the ceramic kettle cracked in two pieces, that katara was carrying along with the sliver tray not to far on the floor.

I bent over and picked up the broken kettle.

"It's not even warm" I said "she never made it to the kitchen"

katara why couldn't you just stay with me. I could have just sent the guard. All of this wouldn't have happened.

My head was spinning, this was déjà vu all over again. My heart increasing, I could feel the air coming into my body and I could almost see it leaving me.

"Zuko we don't have guards on the island, have your guards spread out and search the island" aang said

I couldn't move, my body still frozen with the broken kettle in my hand. I wanted to fall apart.

"Sokka" Aang started again

"You go south of the island, I'll go west and Zuko you go east "

"What about me " Suki said with a fainted voice standing a little way behind sokka.

"Suki I think it would best if you stay here, your to close to your baby being due" aang added

Suki nodded in compliance

Aang took notice of Zuko body language still in the same position.

"Don't worry Zuko, we will find katara " Aang finished as he patted my back, before opening his glider and flying above us.

" sire" a guard said with his arm over his chest.

"Do as the Avatar says, and if you find anyone bring them to me at once" I said looking the guards in the eyes threatening.

POV KATARA

I don't know where I was but the air seemed hot, hard to breath. I shaked my arm again and heard the rattling of the chains. I brought my hands close to my eyes but the darkness was to much I couldn't see anything in front of me no matter how hard I tried.

"Relax" a chilling voice in the dark said

I heard that voice and my eyes instantly widened. My spine felt a cold chill running along it.

"CHET ! SHOW YOURSELF!" I demand

A light lit far away in a oil lamp further back in the room. My eyes adjusted from the pitch black darkness now seeing this large room I was in. It's was so very dim and hot. My eyes looked around,the ceiling was made of earth.

" am I in a cave?" I mumble to myself

"yes"

To Chet voice said as my neck snapped back to his voice. I watch as he slowly limped his way to me. His face becoming clearer as he walked in from the darkness into the dim light.

*Gasp*

Chet was still about 20 feet from me but I could tell he was bandaged up, his arm covered in bandages as well as his hands. Only one side of his face was the left side, and his eye was showing. Hundreds of little cuts surrounding his face and these was the ones I could see. I always knew the Fire Nation had millions of ways to punish a person of crimes I just never thought I'll be face to face with it.

I had to turn my face away.

My breath was taken away by the sight of him. He looked as if he's been threw hell.

"I know dear. Your fiancé had the guards do a lot to me."

Chet softly said out loud walking closer to me.

I went to stand up and noticed I was sitting on top of a bed. I looked around frantically when I seen right in front of me was a mirror. Even in the dim light I could see the oval mirror that the bed sat on a high frame with four large posted and almost black sheer sheets hanging above.

Then I noticed my clothes was changed to a pink very short kimmo dress. From what I could tell the skirt reached just below my ass cheeks. My blue hair was in a high ponytail with a very large silver earrings. Seeing myself like this I only felt horror in my soul.

"Like it" Chet asked now standing right next to me gleaming at the jewelry and outfit.

I could now see his skin must have been close to being boiled that's was the only explanation.

I turned my head in disgust. The boils and scars was heavily presented, and I just didn't know how to look at him.

Chet grabbed my face pulling me to his direction.

"Don't look away from me! Do I disgust you?"

I pulled myself back out of his grip.

"Do not touch me!" I spat out rudely

"Where am I! Where is Zuko!"

Chet only smiled smugly to himself.

"These clothes" Chet said running his bandage fingers along the neck line of my cleavage

" I stole this just for you, the light pink really brings out the warmth in your skin, don't you agree. That child took away my assets away, Otherwise I would made your chains gold"

"Did you put this on me" I said looking up wanting to claw his eyes out

"No I prefer you be awake when your eyes roll back to my touch " Chet said smiling resting his hand on my face. I could feel the bumpiness of his bandage hand.

"I had someone else do it, I believe you know her"

My eyes widen in disgust

"Yes dear" Chet said looking down at me, his touch was soft but forcefull.

I raised my hand to hit Chet unfortunately my chains didn't allow me to go far.

"HaHa, Don't waste your breath" Chet said happily

"And don't think of water bending. Your body" Chet began as his pointer finger ran down along the crease of my breasts

"Is dehydrated, don't you feel the hot air around you. Your bending ability will not help much and frankly you'll only tired yourself out more" Chet brought his lips down by my ear

"I want to be the one to tired you out"

He finished as he rolled his wet slimy tongue on my cheek

"URGH!" I granted as I hit the side of my head to Chet face.

Chet stumble back a few steps before looking up at me. The Conner of his lip bleeding slightly, his fingers touch it and bought his fingers in front of his eyes seeing the red liquid.

POV ZUKO

I ran down the dirt path south of Aang's temple. There was two mountain I had to search in the east, after talking with the staff at the dock I found out the only person who left after Toph was Mai. Katara has to still be on this Island... hopefully.

I made my way to the top of the first bare mountain, it rarely had any tree as I stood on top I could see the avatar island.

I could make out each of my men combing out the areas behind me, I needed to make sure I didn't miss anything.

I heard the wind blowing above me as I stood on the highest point and saw the avatar himself gliding above me before he landed.

"Anything" aang said

I shaked my head no, I couldn't lie I was feeling a-shamed of myself for not finding her.

"Zuko we will find her"

POV KATARA

I looked in horror at Chet as he unwrapped every bandage to his body? my face couldn't hide my disgust of his appearance.

Chet removed his bandage from his head and the scar was unbelievable worst then Zuko. Half his head had literally been burnt off with his hair, his skin was beginning to heel from what I could see, it wanted to scab over but looked as if it continue to be disrupted. His left eye seem to be limited vision as he kept checking things on that side of his body.

Chet then removed his shirt as he unbuttoned it his back had large whip marks but I didn't suspect it was done with fire bending.

He drop his stretch pants to his feet were he only had a loincloth on him. His legs had large wrapped burns but from his feet I could see boils as if he was forced to stand on hot coils.

"You know" Chet said looking to me "your precious fiancé would sometimes come to the prison just to watch them torture me, and if the guards seem they we going soft on me he would show them how to do it"

"Lies! He wouldn't stoop so low" I defended

*Chuckle*

"Oh but he did, he enjoyed it. Do you think he's just like Ozai"

"Zuko is noting like Ozai"

" such an sweet innocent little water bender " Chet said grabbing my chin pulling me to him

" always wanting to believe the best in people"

Chet then forcefully crashed his lips to mines, pushing his disgusting tongue in my mouth as I chocked a little from the force.

"I want you to remember me, I do believe the fire nation will find me some time after we leave, But I will live inside your mind forever"

Chet said softly to me, the eyes of a mad man looking down at me.

"After the boat get here, I'm going to make sure you are carrying my seed-"

"IF YOU TOUCH ME IM GOING TO-"

"To what!" Chet said laughing as he ripped my kimono open, I was wearing a white laced slip dress with noting else under the kimono. No undergarments. No under wraps. I was disgusted with myself, true I didn't put this on but now to be chain to the bed in noting but this small amount of clothes where my nipple color was noticeable under the white laced frabic in front of him. This... this was to much.

I had to try and fight back.. I had to.

With all the strength I had lifted the sweat from my body quickly as I could, cut the chains at the base and with the same motion sliced Chet on his chest as he fell back.

I jumped off the bed running across that large room, struggling to opened a metal door my breath becoming heavier with each passing second and I began running like hell.

"Noooo" I heard yelling behind me.

I could see a dim white light at the end of the tunnel, that must be the moon in night sky.

But as I kept moving the dry hot air inside the tunnel was growing strong over taking me as I fell to my knees and then to my stomach laying flat on the ground. I looked up ahead of me seeing I wasn't more then 40feet from the outside.

But my throat was so dry my body was dehydrated and I could barely move. I was made of sea the spirit of the moon, I was trying to survive as a fish out of water and I was loosing. Even the added weight of the cuffs and long chain still attached to me was to much for me to even lift.

*chucle*

"It'll take more then a little cut to stop me"

Chet said turning me onto my back, then

*slap*

he slapped me across my face.

"I wanted to do this different"

Chet said dropping to his knees

"I wanted this to be nice you"

He said as his pulling my hair out of my ponytail letting it fall free

"But now!"

He said pulling at the white laced, slip tearing it,almost revealing my breast nipples. I tried pulling the fabric back to my skin, but he was stronger then me. And he was right I used up my strength trying to get away.

"I'll make this a nightmare for you "

Chet let go of the loose fabric he stretch out by my breast, to grab a fist full of my hair and violently pulled me up pushing his lips to mines. His mouth was wet and I wanted to throw up. Still holding me by my hair he pulled his face from mine a long string of saliva still connecting us with the distance.

"URGH!" I screamed tears forming from my eyes

I tried to lift my hand to hit him hard right in his lip, but my reflexes was slow and he caught my hand mid stride.

Chet smiled to himself seeing me almost break down in front of him as he dropped me and gravity brought me to the floor.

Chet opened my legs to a my womanhood only inches from him and I was already exposed. Who ever dressed me made sure my clothes wouldn't stand in the way of Chet.

My face couldn't help but my grow red.

"I'll finally" chet started to say as he lifted katara thighs high up looking down at her womenhood, a pretty tan hole with peach folds enticed him

"get to taste"

Chet put his head between katara thighs finial getting to tasting her womenhood, as his tongue flicked up and down soon making circles along her clit.

"AHHHHHH" Katara screamed tears flowing stronger

I have to get away

Katara said to herself. She knew she was to weak to bend and frankly was out of water.

I have to try something

Katara twisted her body and swag her leg kicking Chet in his face as he fell backwards.

Katara now on her stomach begging her body to move fast as she crawl away, she felt the wetness running down her thighs.

"argh" katara heard behind her as she crawled away. It was Chet he was rubbing his head as he began to stand up.

Katara still crawling began to feel the cool air from outside as he got closer, she tried to stand to her legs but still weak she only slipped and fell laying down on her stomach.

Chet was now standing over her once again and she could feel the rage coming off of him.

"You just don't learn do you!"

Chet screamed kicking katara in her side as she rolled over to her side holding her stomach screaming in pain

"AHHHH!"

"I'm going to-"

Chet began before katara felt a heat source above her head.

Threw tearful eyes and blurry vision Katara looked up to see a very angry out of breath Fire Lord looking down at her.

"...Zuko" Katara said faintly, as she frantically tried to take her free hand and pulled her and stretched out kimono close

Zuko look down at katara as she held onto her stomach in pain her other hand trying to cover herself. His blood wanted to jump out of his body as he seen Katara in some ridiculous concubine outfit, the stretch out fabric along her breast. But what really made Zuko want to burn Chet was the wet liquid running down her thigh.

Hurt by what he saw he walked up to Chet picking him up by one hand wrapped around his throat lifting him to where he wasn't even standing anymore.

Zuko hand began to become hot, very hot. Zuko was boiling Chet throat .

"Zuko"

Katara looked behind her to see aang and a few of the Fire Nation royal guards , they must have gotten here when Zuko did but she hadn't noticed.

Katara felt uneasy seeing aang and a few guards standing there. For them to see her like this.

Zuko didn't look back he kept doing what he wanted, Chet was going to die.

Aang walked up to Zuko hitting his hand which cause him to drop Chet as Chet coughed trying to breath, the smell of burnt flesh filling the cave.

Zuko still looking down at Chet said

"You care to tell me why you did that. Why I shouldn't take my anger out on you now" zuko said three his teeth.

Aang was unfazed by Zuko, he understood why Zuko felt as strongly as he did but he couldn't let that affect his life mission

"I understand Zuko I truly do, but you can not kill him here not on my island. This is a sanctuary"

" does it look as if she's been in the sanctuary" zuko said now looking at the avatar

Aang eyes did run on katara, and what pain it was to see her that way. No matter what aang does in the future Katara will always hold a special place in his heart.

"I can't let my attachments to this world stop me from what I'm meant to do..

I looks like she wants to leave. aang replied.

Zuko thought about what aang said. His blood still boiling with anger, Zuko took a deep breath and the world could see the black smoke air leaving his nostrils.

"Guards! Take him to my ship. Lock him up and do not let him out your sight"

"Yes sir" The guards bowed before running past the fire lord to grab Chet and dragged him out the cave on his knees.

As Chet was dragged passed Katara he winked at the water bender who was still on the floor tears slowly falling.

Aang patted Zuko back before walking out following the guards. Zuko walked over to katara bending over after he took off is charcoal gray long robe revealing he want wearing anything underneath, he put it on katara, bring katara to her feet.

"I can't go out there" Katara said softly looking down at her feet

Zuko looked at katara confused.

"You don't want to leave?"

"Look at me" Katara said tears falling from her eyes.

Zuko knew katara wasn't wrong this would hurt her pride, almost everyone she knew was on this island. Anyone with common sense could see something happen to her.

"He ...he .. touch me.. Zuko.. worst then he did before ! I .. I just want to die" Katara expressed as she let the weight of her body take over and began to fall to her knees.

Zuko instinctively held Katara close before she could touch the floor. His strong arms holding katara to his body her legs barely holding her weight as Zuko held her up. Katara took in his scent it was so soothing.

"How can I face everyone Zuko"

Zuko didn't say anything for a while, a hard question Katara asked. Underneath his robe his placed on katara was a ridiculous outfit that made it into her body, had he not come when he did, his mind shattered to think of the potential position would have been in. But she was his and no one could take that away from him.

"You are my Fire Lady" Zuko finally said breaking the silence "noting short of that, no one will ever need to know of this"

Katara looked at Zuko it's wide sad ocean lemur eyes "but the guards-"

"Will never say anything "

Katara was still frighten, last time was different. Chet maybe had kissed her but he didn't get to touch her so intimately as he did this time. It scared katara to know someone could have that power over her.

"Zuko.." Katara whispered

"I'm... scared"

"noting " zuko said fiercely "will harm you"


	45. Chapter 45

..

POV Katara

It's been three days at sea since Zuko and I left after Aang and Zuko found me in the cave on Avatar Island, Zuko discreetly brought me back to the ship. Thankfully no one saw us as Zuko carried me covered in his robe bear foot onto the ship, he had made sure to inform the crew to be out of my sight as he carried me.

Now I stood on the deck of the ship noting but open water in front of us as I watched the moon beginning to be replaced with the sun. I thought about my last night on Avatar island I didn't want to leave the ship and have to sleep on the island that night, I was happier here. Suki Aang and Sokka came to see me early the next morning before we sail out for the Fire Nation. I tried my best to put on a brave face for Sokka and Aang but Suki could tell I felt like braking apart.

It was so very painful going separate ways from Suki, especially now, she was like a sister to me that I could talk to about everything. But now we both had to go our own way now. To Figured out what we both needed but, that was without each other support.

Suki did allow Sokka to follow her back to Kyoshi Island if they would continue to be together is another story.

I felt a warmth sudden embrace from behind bringing my thoughts back to the present. The quiet embrace made me jump a little as I turnt my head and saw Zuko.

"What are you doing up so early" zuko softly said. His warmth gold eyes looking lovely on me.

I looked at him, he is so perfect I thought as I melted in his amber eyes. He had on his Royal attire but I suspected he woke up early to train as he does most mornings.

"I couldn't sleep" I said as I turned fully around to him while giving a faint smile complying to his warm gaze.

Zuko looked at me doubtfully knowing katara still was shaken up from the recent activity she's been threw.

Katara looked into Zuko eyes and as seconds became moments her brain couldn't stop herself from cracking as tears began to build.

"Excuse me" Katara said quickly as she walked passed Zuko rather fast and continued until she reached her room out of site.

Katara switch her room from when she came to republic city a few weeks away,she felt safe in this small dark room, only one door in and one door out. This room unlike her old one had no nice big windows only a small rectangle window you couldn't open, that let the most smallest amount of light source in, and she loved that. Being out of anyone sight was the best feeling. Katara wrapped her arms around her folded legs on the floor, she felt empty and alone. But as her thoughts slipped away, the darkness drifted her off into a sleep.

POV ZUKO

My heart couldn't help but break a little as I watched Katara in so much pain. I don't know exactly what happened to her but I do know what I will do about it.

"You" I said pointing to the guard on deck

"Bring the prisoner"

I took off my ornate robe which left me with only my pants and shoes on as I began my deep breathing taking in the sun morning rays.

*THUMP*

The guard had return with haste as he threw the prisoner on to the floor.

Every morning on my ship when katara was still fast asleep I ordered Chet to be brought out. Fire nation law dictates every prisoner must have one hour of exercise a day. And I'm one for traditions.

I bent one knee looking close to Chet while he was on his knees. He was badly hurt from the last few morning exercises, how I wanted to end his life every time I looked at him and the thought of katara cross my mind but no that would be to easy.

"Stand" I commanded

Chet did not comply

"I said stand, I won't speak again"

Chet looked up to me "do your worst"

A Challenge I thought as a smirk appeared on my face, not like complying with me would make his punishment any easier but it definitely didn't help him.

"Guards. Leave" I said

Before I knew it the deck was empty

I was tired of fire bending, tired of striking him from a far, I wanted to be right near him and hear his bones break under me.

I threw the first punch to his face as he flew across the deck. I heard a small object fall, upon closer inspection as I walked to Chet whom was lay out on the floor, I saw a tooth on the deck a few feet from him.

"Looks like your falling apart" zuko laugh

" your family forgotten you by now. Your ex wife is being courted by a high official after I introduce them of course" Zuko said gleaming

"I wouldn't be forgotten"

I barely heard Chet said under his breath

"What did you say" I questioned

"She'll never forget me" Chet said loud picking himself up off the floor.

His sudden out burst did take me by surprise as my eyes widen

"And I'll never forget how sweet she tasted" chet finished smiling at Zuko as he wobbled on his own two feet

*cling cling cling*

The tooth fell from Zuko hand onto the steel deck as Zuko walked menacingly onto his prisoner.

Zuko grabbed Chet by the torn shirt lifting him up his feet dangling underneath.

Dead soulless gold eyes piercing through him.

"What did you do" Zuko spat out threw his teeth.

Chet smirked as a small trail of blood fell from the Conner of his mouth.

"She tasted like the rarest fruit I've ever had"

"you. tasted. what." zuko said as the rage within him was overflowing.

"Everything, she moaned and squirmed as her back arched when my tongue flicked her womenhood lips. It was amazing. If I only had five more minutes she would be carrying my seed now-"

Zuko dropped Chet to the floor as his hand pushed Chet head to the ground slamming it causing a loud bang.

Zuko pried Chet mouth open with his hands forcing it to open. The guards in the look tower was beyond shocked as they watched the Fire lord.

Chet struggled as he tried to push the young Fire Lord off, unfortunately for Chet Zuko was running on adrenaline and hurt for this future wife. Not to mention he was one of the best Fire Masters in the Fire Nation.

In no time Zuko had Chet mouth open as wide as he could. He reached down grabbing ahold of Chet tongue Zuko then heated his hand quickly as a monster flame arises. Chet heart dropped as he looked threw his watery eyes, there was a angry Fire Lord who's whole hand was on Fire. He could smell burning flesh, how Chet wish it wasn't him but the burning feeling within his month confirmed his fear.

"AHHHHHH!" Chet screamed in pain

Zuko raged was brought down a bit when he was satisfied with Chet Black burnt tongue color. It satisfied Zuko knowing his mouth will always be disfigured, he didn't know if Chet will continue to live until they reached the Fire Nation.

the only thing stopping Zuko from killing him on this open water ocean was the fact he wasn't on his own rightful land. As much as it had pissed him off that Aang told him to stop, he knew he had to. He couldn't risk the other nations knowing how much hate and darkness he carried in his heart.

"GUARD!" Zuko yelled.

Even though he told the guard to leave he knew he was never truly alone. Zuko already spoke to the few guards whom seen Katara that night. He informed them if any rumors arise from this he would have all their children and wife's heads on a plate, and the guards knew better then to go against their fire lord.

"Sire" both guards said and one brought Zuko a bucket of clean water and a towel

"Take him back" zuko said as he washed his hand of the blood from Chet mouth.

Chet was rolling around the floor in agonizing pain before the guard dragged him away. his vision was still blurry, but the pain this time was coming from within him and it was unbearable.

Zuko grabbed his ornate robe in his hand not bothering to put in on as he walked inside the ship. He just released some stress but the pain he felt in his heart was to much.

*knock knock*

Zuko knocked onto katara door to no answer

*knock knock*

Still no answer. Zuko decided to open her door just to check on her with the key he had.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw his little broken water bender laying on the floor. Zuko heart went from hate to sadness in a matter of seconds, the pain she must feel. But Zuko understood only time would help her now that he knew what had happened.

He was going to leave but not before he adjusted her. Zuko lifted katara bridal style from the floor onto her bed. He moved the covers over her and kissed her head, as he wanted to take a moment to look at her before he left.

*tug*

Zuko felt a small fragile hand grab his wrist.

"Will you stay with me" Katara small voice in the darkness spoke as her eyes was barely open.

"If you want me to" zuko said smiling relief she wanted to be around her.

"I need you to" Katara replied trying not to sound broken.

Zuko gently laid down next to katara as she wrapped her arm around his well define chest.

Zuko lips touched the top of Katara head, she missed his warmth embrace.

For a while Zuko and Katara laid down in silence for several minutes.

"I'm sorry Zuko.." Katara spoke I'm the dead silence

"For what " zuko asked

Katara sat up on the bed leaving Zuko laying down.

"for.. for what happened"

Zuko shot up sitting

"You have noting to apologize for"

Katara head was turn slightly where Zuko couldn't see her delicate face,all he heard was soft sobs

"Katara" zuko said

"Katara look at me"

Katara was reluctance to turning her head, as all she felt was shame. Zuko moved his body slightly up so their shoulders was almost lined up, he gently placed his hand on her chin turning her head to face him.

"Katara this is not your fault"

Katara couldn't control the emotional tears that seemed to pour from her eyes. Zuko leaned in placing a meaningful kiss onto katara lips, her tears still flowing but her heart was somewhere between hurt from Chet and beyond happy from Zuko understanding nature.

THAT EVENING

"You sure you'll be ok alone" I asked Katara as I walked her to her room in the palace hand in hand.

We docked moments ago as the sunset was taken place. I wanted to quickly get Katara back to the palace. True she's been acting a lot more at ease since earlier this morning but I just wanted to protect her so much during this time.

"Yes Zuko I'll be fine. Besides there are hundreds of guards protecting the palace and at least 10 protecting the royal family wing"

I couldn't help but smile when Katara said family wing. She is my family, soon to be wife. I brushed her hair back behind her ear then kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight" I added her cheek turning a slight pink.

Katara walked inside closing the door behind her. As I walked down the hall to my room my heart was light and airy as sweet thoughts of katara floated in my mind.

Before I made it all the way to my room I saw the servant girl Faia whom had attend to Katara before.

"You. Come here " I ordered

"yyyes sire " the servant girl tremble to say

Maybe I should work on how I speak I thought

"There's noting for you to be worried about, katara and I have returned, return to your position by Katara side."

" I'll be delighted, sire " the servant girl bowed and lefted from in front of me to katara door.

Returning to my room was a tad peaceful, familiar sheets lined my bed, but something off. The scent in here was familiar as well but I couldn't put my finger on it, until I saw her.

Mai walked in from my balcony dressed all in sheer black. No under wraps, that was very clear. I could see the outline to her slim body very easily.

"Hello Zuko"

"What are you doing here" I asked rather harshly standing not to far from the door.

"I know it's not easy" Mai said laying her hand on my shoulder as she inched closer.

"I heard what happened on Avatar island and I wanted to return as your friend.. comfort you in your time of need ."

My eyebrow raised slightly

"You did"

"Yes, I know how tough it is to see someone you love wanting to leave with another" Mai said with a glimmer of sprinkle in her eyes.

"You do" I said intriguingly

"Unlike the peasant, I wouldn't leave you my lord, not again" Mai added as she rested her hand on my cheek looking deeply into my eyes.

"And why would my bride leave me"

Mai eyes widen in shock, her heart stop beating as her hand fell from my face.

"She.. she didn't leave you" mai step back remembering that night

"But .. but he was supposed to-" Mai hand shot up to her mouth covering her lips, but it was to late. Majority of her sentence was already out, and Zuko had the conformation he needed.

"He was suppose to what " I demand grabbing her hand that touch her lips so she was unable to run.

Mai looked up at Zuko in fear. Fear of knowing what he was capable of, she's had seen it many times, and like a small baby Fire Ferret always out causing trouble she realize she had been caught by the most powerful player in the game.

"He was supposed to carry her unconscious body off the island!" I asked harshly grabbing her wrist hard.

"That You tried to mimic Katara hand writing so I'll believe this letter!" I said pulling the letter from my pocket out as I tighten my grip on her wrist again cause her to fall to her knees in front of me.

"It ...hurts.. Zuko-"

"FIRE LORD!" Zuko screamed reminding Mai

"You will address me as Fire Lord"

Mai eyes widen with fear and hurt. The man she had once opening play fighted with as kids, and sat on the beach making love with a few short years ago, was so disgusted with her actions that she wasn't even permitted to calling his name anymore.

"Fire ..Lord.." the words tasted bitter coming out Mai mouth to her, but she knew she had to

"I'm very sorry"

"You will be" Zuko said

"Guards!" Zuko announced as a few guards came running in.

"Take the governors daughter to a cell, she's to be treated as a peasants"

"Understood!" The hands full of guard said together as they dragged Mai away.

THE NEXT MORNING

We pulled into the Fire Nation dock yesterday Evening. Almost immediately Zuko had to go back to meetings with nobles and Iroh joined him.

When I walked around the palace, for once there was no gossips about us or our trip and what happened.

Whatever Zuko did to keep the guards quiet sure worked. Katara thought

Faia placed a bowl of fresh fruit in front of katara who was sitting in the garden.

"Faia how have you been"

"I have been well my Lady Katara, thank you for asking"

"Please just call me Katara "

"I don't think I could do that " Faia said giggling. Katara loved the honesty Faia always had and unconditional general good spirit.

"Ok just in public" Katara added smiling.

This was a conversation Faia and Katara had many times, and Faia knew she would have it many more times after.

Katara looked at the Koi fish's in the pond, being back in the Fire Nation was calming. She remembered how she use to long to return back to the South Pole but this past year it seems all she wanted was to stay here. but the fear of Chet was constantly on her mind.

Yes Zuko had him arrested and even though he escaped before she highly doubt Zuko would allow any prison to be lax in security now.

But there was still that fear in Katara mind. She would not allow him to control her, katara had moved on from what Chet almost succeeded in doing that night, by she needed to see him.

"Faia " Katara said

"Yes my lady"

"Where is Chet being held"

Faia was shocked Lady Katara asked about him. She heard Former noblemen Chet was dragged off the Fire Lords ship, apparently the Fire Lord found him on his travels with Lady Katara when he escaped the prison or so the rumor is but it was very clear from the guards no one should talk about this unless you wish to meet the spirits early.

"I..uhm... I don't know" Faia spoke softly

"Faia" Katara began "I like you because you've never lied to me, you have always been honest and had my best interest at heart, please do not make me think differently of you" Katara finished looking directly in front of her, her head held high.

"My lady I'm sorry but we were told not to speak of the Former Nobleman Chet any longer... fire Lords orders"

"I understand and I promise noting will happen to you, but I need to know"

Faia hesitate for a minute

"He's in the palace dungeon from what I've heard"

Zuko must have not wanted him far, and to my knowledge only a few people within the royal palace know of this dungeon, which made me wonder how did Faia know of this dungeon.

"How do you know of the dungeon"

"Please my lady it's not what it seems, my mother use to serve the Former Fire Lady. I grew up in the palace and would run around playing. My Curiosity lead me to the dungeon and my mother beated me very badly, she made me understand there are certain things that happens in the palace I should never speak of."

Looking at Faia I could see she was being sincere.

"Ok I believe you Faia, but I need you to take me there"

Faia nodded and I began to follow her.

Faia continue walking, lending me until we were in a part of the palace that looked rarely used. As I looked up and around I noticed the neglect of cleaning in this area. It began to have a dark dusty feeling.

"Faia, when was the last time the royal family used this area"

Faia hesitate again

"The royal family never uses this is the part of the palace any longer, it was Fire Lord Azulon place for business deals however Fire Lord Ozai turned it into his personal place to break his gifts of flesh long before he was to be married"

"I thought they stayed in the concubine quarters?" I asked curiously

"Those's were the women who wanted to be broken, my lady"

Faia finish saying as she stood in front of a wall. She side a ornament on the wall up then down.

*creak*

The wall sounded off as it opened backwards relieving a dark staircase spiraling going down into the earth.

Faia continue to walk leading Katara down the the stair case until they both was met by a hallway underground, a single door was cracked open and a low glow escaped into the darkness.

*screams*

Katara and Faia heard a loud scream down the hall.

"Who's down here" Katara asked Faia softly

Faia shrug her shoulders unsure whom else knew of this unspeakable place.

Katara kept walking ahead determined to see who was in there.

"My lady" "Wait" Faia spoke quietly

Katara body was to the wall as she peaked into the room from the doorway, only half her face was showing.

Faia stood next to her as her heart raced looking behind them to make sure no one would sneak up behind them.

"It's Zuko?..." Katara said to herself.

Zuko stood in front a hanging bloody beaten Chet as he was being held by his thumbs from the ceiling. The site was unsettling to katara, Zuko seemed as if.. if he was enjoying this.

His eyes was soulless but his facial expression was of joy.

There was no guard around and that scared Katara more.

"Faia I want you to leave" Katara whispered

"My lady I can't-"

"Go now!"

Faia bowed to katara before hastily running back down the hall and up the dark stairwell.

After Faia was out of site Katara walked in and just stood in the doorway, Zuko still unaware his bride was standing but a few feet from him.

Zuko busy at hand, took a iron stick with a hard pointy end, he heated it up with a strong intense flame on his left.

"Gonna... gonna ..bend me a pretty ..shape" Chet barely was able to say as droll of blood fell all onto his chest, his tongue was burnt and damaged unable to hold his own saliva in his mouth.

Chet body and mind was tired from all the torture he faced those last few days. Of course since docking in the Fire Nation the Fire Lord been having his fun with Chet every chance he had.

"Still have energy to talk" Zuko smirked at Chet as he tested how hot the iron was by pressing it against the wall

*SIZZLE*

Chet could hear the sizzling sound near him, however his neck was in to much pain and very stiff to try and turn to see.

Even if he did have the strength to look, his left eye was black and blue, unable to see out that side.

Zuko looked onto the pathetic Chet hanging there, in front of him. Zuko watched as the soul left Chet body when the hot Metal Stick slide into his side as butter would have. Zuko smirked again as Chet screams fell on his deaf ears he only saw the joy of this bastards pain. As Zuko removed the hot metal from Chet side Zuko laughed amused as Chet gasping for air.

*GASP* "oh my-"

That wasn't Chet, Zuko thought to himself.

Zuko quickly looked back to see a very frighten Katara standing there.


	46. Chapter 46

"Uh... er... Katara what are you doing down here" zuko asked dropping the metal rode to the floor.

*cling cling*

Katara looked up at Zuko, his shirt was off, it was clear he was warm as sweat dripped down his well defined chest.

His hair was half up half down same as Ozai. The hallow eyes she saw earlier now was fill with a tad regret looking back at her. Katara looked to Chet whom was hanging from the ceiling, his head dropped forward relief to have a moment of peace, his mind drifting off between the delicate line of death and life.

Katara stood there frozen at the site she uncovered, Zuko sub-conscience started to talk to him as he watch Katara reacted in horror.

Knowingly that what he was doing was morally wrong. He knew this right here wasn't acceptable by Fire Nation law, the law was very clear about any sentence being carried out. It need to be completed quickly and efficiently!

A prisoner being dragged around and tortured for selfish needs, after a confession was very much frowned upon in the Fire Nation outside of war.

Punishment and Justice have always been swift. Torturing wasn't something that happens to this extent after a sentence have already been established. But yet to Zuko this felt so right.

Zuko loved making Chet cower in fear, especially after what he did to Katara, his Katara.

But Katara clearly did not feel right about this, her hand was covering her mouth, trembling trying to find a breath to take in.

"Zu.. Zuko..what what is this" she asked her soft voice cracking.

"I know how it looks Katara, but please try to understand"

"Understand what zuko ." Katara was speechless, as her eyes continued to trail Chet up and down. Seeing all the blood and open wounds was unsettling to her, her stomach wanted to turn inside out with the Uncomfortability.

"Katara he did so much to you? what do you not understand! He deserves this and so much more" Zuko said while pointing to Chet

Katara eyes met Zuko and what she saw made her want to run and hide. Zuko words was full with misplaced passion yes. But his eyes was full of hate just as Ozai had been through out the years. His words mimicked the late Fire Lord that she used to hear about growing up in the South Pole.

Katara walked up to Zuko hesitating while trembling to reach out and touch him. Finally she made contact with his hand, as both her hands covered his. Katara looked at Zuko larger hand, seeing the dried blood made her want to fall apart, these hands that have always been gentle to her was hurting someone else for sport in her name.

She could understood why Zuko was upset, spirits she'd been upset to had someone tried to hurt Zuko! But the look in his eyes, that's what scared her more, if she could disappear right now she would but she couldn't, she knew if she ran from him now where this story would end up.

"Zuko" Katara said taking a deep breath

"I love you so much. I understand the feeling when someone hurt a person you love, they hurt you" Katara took in a deep breath as a faded memory of her mother came into her mind. She remembered the moment she could have taken revenge on the man who did it.. but who would that have made her?

"please I don't want you to go down this path, and become him...please for me.. let this go!"

"Become who Katara!? I'm doing this for you. How dare this low life piece of dirt dare to lay a hand on you ?" Zuko finish

Katara looked at Zuko as his words echoed in the dark dungeon. He was scaring her, as when she feared him the first day she saw him in the South Pole.

"Ozai! That's who! Did you see your face? Your eyes was hallow! Uncaring! Enjoying the pain you inflicted..." Katara breath out deeply looking down. In a softer tone "Zuko please" her ocean eyes look up to Zuko tears forming as they fell.

Zuko looked at Katara and could see the sincerity within her watery eyes. But could he let go of what Chet did. Katara was the victim, not Zuko, but yet it seem, Zuko was the one who was having trouble letting go of what happened.

Katara could see the hesitation in Zuko eyes, her mind began to worry. He could tell her no after all he was Fire Lord, and they were in the Fire Nation he could do whatever he felt was justified. Even if she was Fire Lady.

Zuko hand let go of Kataras in one motion as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders bring her body closer to his.

"I will for you" zuko said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Katara tears began streaming along her cheek heavier.

Katara arms instantly wrap around Zuko was relief to have all of Zuko back. During this journey they both lost each other, unsure we're their heads was. Now they both knew the sacrifices and lengths they was willing to go to save one another.

Chet still barely conscious hanging there watching and listening to everything. He couldn't help but feel a black pit in his stomach seeing Zuko embrace Katara.

The exotic water bender he had lusted after all theses years didn't even give him a second thought. She didn't plead for his life, only pleaded for her Fire Lord to not turn into his father. Even after he found her, tried to reason with her and pledged to take care of her.. she didn't even thinking about him.

"I'll find you in my next life" Chet said as fresh trail of blood rushed from his mouth again onto his chest.

Katara eyes widen as she looked over to Chet. Completely forgetting he was even there.

"I'll be there to" zuko added pulling Katara closer to his body. He grab his robe as he walked out of the dungeon bring his fiancé with him.

Zuko lead me out of that dungeon, as we walked up the staircase I could see two guards coming into my view and Faia seem to be in there custody.

The guards was taken back seeing me walk out of the secret passage way with the Fire Lord.

"What are you doing to her!" I said leaping to Faia defense

"Lady Katara" the guard said taken back from my present

"we didn't know you were here with the Fire Lord, we apprehended her for sneaking around this wing. No servants are allowed in this part of the palace"

Zuko looked at Faia up and down as her eyes we're glued to the floor.

"Release her" Zuko commanded

On Zuko command both guard opened their hands and Faia fell to her knees before she realized she was free.

Zuko then walked a few feet in front of me as he was talking to the guard.

"Are you alright" I said rushing to Faia

"Yes. Thank you your highness" Faia said deeply grateful bow

"Katara," zuko said bear the guards "I want you to come with me somewhere. Faia," both Faia and my eyes looked at Zuko in shock. He rarely spoke a servant name.

"Go back to Katara chambers and wait for her, I've instructed my guard to escort you there. Make sure no mishaps occur"

Faia looked at me for approval as I nodded my head. Zuko and I watched as one of the guards walked away leading Faia. The other guard stood at a distance from Zuko and I.

"Zuko what's going on"

"There's something I need you to see"

Zuko lead me to the towers telling me all he found out about Mai, as the one guard became two again and followed us at a distance.

"She is the reason Chet escaped prison!" I asked in disbelief

Zuko nodded his head.

"Chet was supposed to keep you unconscious and get you to a ship, after you docked that's when you were suppose to awake."

My hand flew to my chest. Breathing harder and harder. I looked up and we was here just outside the tower.

"Wait how did you find out?" Katara asked looking at Zuko

Zuko eyes glanced over

"She planned to tried and come back as a friend, then tried to seduce me last night "

Zuko could see fire widen within Katara eyes that made him thankful to the spirit she wasn't a firebender.

"Noting happened" zuko said waving his hands in front of him.

Katara looked up again at the tower at a slim window.

"So what you put her in prison after"

"yes and no, I did have to get women guard get the information out of her"

Katara didn't like the war battle in her mind. On one hand she was happy Zuko didn't do it himself on the other she wished it had been her torturing Mai. Didn't that make her a hypocritical?

"so why are we here"

"I realize I was trying to protect you at every turn, I didn't learn my lesson the first time. I should have been talking to you as my future wife, and future Fire lady "

Katara cheek grew a little heated hearing Zuko speak of them one day being married. Katara couldnt help but smile a little as she touch her betrothal necklace.

"What do you want to talk about"

"I want you to decide how to handle this, either quietly or publicly "

"Last time I choose to handle it quietly since I felt bad how things ended with her, but now we're a team and she went to far helping Chet" zuko said hand in hand with Katara as they walked up inside the tower.

Shorty they came to Mai cell, as the guard opened it Zuko and Katara step in allowing the door to close before walking deeper into the room.

"What are you doing here and what did you bring the peasant for" Mai cracking voice asked in the shadows.

Zuko held Katara pulling her close by the waist.

"Who's the one in rags" Zuko quickly asked

Katara arms rested on Zuko defined chest covered by his robe. Katara looked at Mai, she had a small cut above her lip and a bruise on her shoulder.

"Your here to tell me my punishment, get on with it" Mai shouted out, feeling uneasy as she looked like a dirty lowlife. In Mai eyes Zuko and that peasant stood tall above her just outside of her cell, that feeling of being beneath Katara was dreadful.

Zuko looked to katara as his amber and her ocean eyes looked on to each other. Mai grew madder as she watched them look at each other in that manner.

"I decided, " Katara finally said looking at Zuko. Katara then turned her attention to Mai "...because you teamed up with Chet, I'm sorry but you'll share the same punishment with Former Noblemen Chet... tomorrow "

Mai furiousness got the better of her as she jumped up rushing to the gate her hands gripped the bar cage handle.

"You can't deny me my rights you peasant!, I deserve a day in court with a jury! I am a governors daughter! High born and no peasant is going to tell me otherwise !"

"Last time I check Mai was dead, and wanted to run away with Jet" zuko shout back

Mai stepped back, remembering she did ultimately gave up her citizenship when Zuko spared not only her life but also Jet, and for what? She end up leaving a man who was willing to die for her all because she wanted a life of luxury again and couldn't work while living a simple life.

Mai fell down to her knees soft tears coming down her pale skin.

That night ..

Katara sat in the dinning hall with Faia standing by her side waiting for Zuko. The thought of handling Mai with Chet punishment together was heavily on her mind. Katara recalled when she first arrived to the Fire Nation almost a year ago, Mai had sat at this exact table and she was the guest. Now months down the line how both their roles have changed.

"Lady Katara, the Fire Lord is coming" Faia whispered in my ear. I looked up to see Zuko walking towards me.

"Katara!" Iroh shouted from behind Zuko

"Oh Iroh! How are you!" I jumped up from my seat to embrace Iroh running quickly past Zuko.

"I guess I'm not even here " zuko said lightly

"Hush nephew, you had her to yourself all these's weeks" Iroh said jokingly patting his nephew's back

"Sit Katara" Iroh said

As I went to sit down, Zuko was almost on cue to push my seat in as he smiled at me. His smile was ever so warm.

"How was Republic City ? ooh how was the Avatar Party!?" Iroh asked happily but urgently

Zuko and I just glanced at one another.

"It was a experience" Zuko finally said

Iroh nodded his head, as his demeanor changed to seriousness.

"Faia my dear would you please excuse us" Iroh asked so nicely it almost didn't seem he was telling you to leave.

Iroh waited for Faia to walk out of the dinning hall before turning his attention back to us.

"I'm going to assume it wasn't pleasant, correct?"

I nodded in agreement as Zuko looked uneasy and upset.

"Is that why Chet was locked in the dungeon? And Mai in the tower" Iroh asked as his expression now was very serious

"How did you know?!" zuko asked surprise that Iroh even knew.

"I didn't hear it from any of the servants if that's what your asking"

Zuko breath a side of relief.

Iroh rub his grey beard

"Zuko, Katara,

I don't know what happened but judging from the looks on your face I will assume it has to do with Katara." Zuko nodded to his uncle knowing he couldn't hide his distress to the situation when it came to her

"you need to prove to the South Pole we are more then capable of protecting Katara especially after what happened with Ozai."

Iroh said continuing to rub his beard up and down

"I don't think anyone will dare say anything about this event but I'm not so sure about the future"

Zuko nodded in agreement to Iroh

"I'm not going to ask what happened, but I am going to caution you both, ...how you handle this, from this date forward ... will set the tone for your Legacy.

POV AZULA

It's been a few day since Mihir and I lefted to go to the beach palace. I still feel so stupid for letting Natsumi take advantage of me that way. Although it's not like I didn't enjoy it...

it's true what Unlce said.. I am always in a place of control, people think I'm harsh and controlling from my younger days but it felt so good to be the one controlled instead.

While Unlce made me take Mihir as one of my bodyguards I couldn't help but wonder about Natsumi.

"Princess are you going to bed now " Mihir said walking behind me on the balcony Suki stood on when she shot that arrow during our battle.

"No I wasn't planning to"I said looking around the inside.

Uncle also had me bring some staff, Zuko already ordered staff be sent to clean this palace weeks ago after the battle happened with father-... Ozai.. it now was seeming like a home again. All the busy staff clearing out the old storage things, new items being moved around.. it was nice... different

"There is the small village nearby with a festival... maybe you'll like to go ...with me" Mihir asked glancing over his eyes trying not to seem eager

Mhmm a festival I thought I haven't been to one since it was TyLee, Zuko and ..Mai..

I did come here to clear my mind and haven't done much since arriving.

"Ok fine I'll go"

"Really?!"

"Yea I haven't been to one in a very long time, just let me go change "

I rush to my room looking for a outfit to go in.

"Perfect" I said to myself

POV Mihir

I could barely contain my excitement as I changed into more relaxing clothes. I decided to wear a dusty red pants with a black wrapped robe that laid to the length of my wrist.

I lefted my hair undid and brushing it back with my hand and a bit of gel as I lefted the staff quarters to meet Azula.

*knock knock*

"Azula are you ready" I asked knocking her door.

"Yes"

The door flew open, my face went from ghost white into hysterical laughter.

*Hahaah haaaahaahaaa"

"What?" Azula asked innocently

"Azula" Mihir said laughing "why do you look like your going to war!?"

Azula stood in front of Mihir dresses in a long black dress that had a armor shoulder spike in gold. As well as arm cuffs in gold, her pin straight hair pushed up into a bun.

Azula face blushed a little as she realize he was right.

"I guess I should change" Azula staid walking back into her room

"Well maybe if you lose the amor it'll be fine" Mihir said feel a tad bad he laughed so hard.

Azula felt a bit foolish, she should have known not to wear anything so war like. If she had walked outside in this everyone would continue to think she was the insane daughter of Ozai.

"Can you untie the shoulder pads" Azula asked "I ...don't want to call the servant again"

Mihir nodded as he walked behind the princess carefully untying the small strings.

He finially manage to get all the strings and lifted the heavy amor over Azula head.

"whoa " Mihir said stepping back with the shoulder amor in hand "that's heavy"

*thump*

Mihir places the amor onto the floor and looked up at Azula.

It was unbelievably breathtaking as he noticed her hair had fallen out of the bun. He now could see her dress had been a spaghetti strap which was very fitted around her waist, you could even see the outline of her thighs with every movement she took.

"..whoa" Mihir muttered under his breath

"I should take the cuffs off to"

Mihir grabbed Azula hand

"don't"

Mihir admire her beauty as he thought the gold cuffs on her wrist used traditional for fighting gave her silky black dress a edge only she could pull off.

POV KATARA

Katara awoke early the next morning, today was the day Chet and Mai will be executed.

*knock knock*

Faia open Katara door walking in.

"My lady your awake, the proceedings will happen a hour before noon. I must get you dressed"

Katara nodded, she had only just awoke before Faia had walked in and was still in a dream like state.

Katara walked into her bathroom yawning as she undressing herself. Faia had dressed and undressed her so many times Katara did not feel shame she had in the beginning by her nudity. Faia ran Katara bath water to a luke warm that she loved.

As Katara body emerged in the water her soul widely awoken, vision became clear and no more fussy morning sight. Katara hair was soaked wet as it flooded around her.

"Faia"

"Yes my lady"

Katara looked at Faia with a side eye

"I'm sorry ... yes Katara"

Katara and Faia had a small laugh amongst themselves.

"Faia... have you ever watched someone died"

"If your talking about the execution my lady-... Katara ...then no I haven't"

Katara eyes looked down at her knees in the bath unsettling.

"I'm sure if your feeling uneasy going the Fire Lord will understand"

"..will you come with me?"

"If that is what you wish"

"No faia, will you come"

Faia smiled to herself no one she served has ever asked if she will do something they just told her.

"I will love to accompany you"

Katara nodded and smile as Faia walked out and closed the bathroom door.

Katara finished washing up leaving the bathroom to enter her room wrapped in her towel, hair hanging down toweled dried.

"Zuko!" Katara said nearly jumping out of her skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," zuko replied. Zuko realize Katara was in the bath when he came into her room and saw faia laying out her clothes. When he order Faia to leave the room as he wanted to leave a some gift only Katara would see"

"What ..uh.. what are you doing here" Katara said feeling warm blood rushing to her cheeks as they become flustered.

Zuko stretch his arm over his shoulder out of nervous, he began to feel a throbbing pain between his thighs as he looked at katara.

His eyes shifted from her flustering cheeks to the wall.

"I came to leave this letter here for you to read"

"Who is it from" Katara said walking over to Zuko to take the letter

"It's from me"

"From you?"

"Yes, I thought I would be out at the proceedings right now and wouldn't see you"

Katara looked closer to Zuko she saw him in a all black robe that had a large fire nation insignia similar to his royal attire. At that moment he did look different, his attire signaled he was in a serious mood. But his grin signaled something else to her.

"What does it say"

Katara asked in a softer tone that sounding like a sweet melody to Zuko

"Just that if today is to much for you I understand you wanting to stay away. "

"You wrote a whole letter for that" Katara asked softly looking up at Zuko

Zuko and Katara shared a glaze lovingly and longingly at one another.

"I'll admit I am feeling uneasy.. but it's my duty to stand by your side"

Zuko couldn't help but grew a wide smile to katara words. Zuko raised his hand to katara chin tilting her head slightly up, that met his as their lips joined.

Katara mind raced as she remembered their first kiss was similar to this, the heat risings in her cheeks, Zuko left hand resting on her slender waist.

*knock knock *

"Sire, everyone is beginning to gather in the execution field" a guard spoke through the closed door knowing fully well this was the best way to let the Fire Lord know without losing his head.

"I'll be there shortly" zuko said loudly as his glazed did not leave Katara ocean blue eyes.

"I better get dressed" Katara said

"Need any help?" Zuko asked playfully

Katara smirked to herself at Zuko requests that she knew he wasn't serious, but decided to tease him a little.

"Sure"

Zuko eyes widen as he was not expecting Katara answer.

Katara step back and let her towel drop revealing her freshly clean soft skin.

Zuko member grew with discomfort against his pants to katara bold move. How he longed to ravish her right there and then.

Katara walked pass Zuko leaving the towel on the floor. She picked up her dark blue night sky dress off the bed as she stepped into it pushing her arms through the dress till the dress itself was on katara frame body.

"Are you going to zip it up or keep watching me with that bulge?" Katara said with a twinkle in her eye

Zuko smirked rather loudly as he walked up behind Katara walking his fingers down her back till he met her tailbone.

"I would love noting more then to ripe this garnet off of you" Zuko spoke movingly his lips closer to her ears. Zuko lips touched Katara neck as he placed a soft kiss, his tongue twirling in between each movement.

Soft moans escape Katara lips her nipples starting to harden.

Zuko had to peeling himself off of his finance and took a deep breath.

"But we need to go" zuko said damning himself for stopping.

Katara couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed to. Katara turnt to face Zuko after he zip her dress up, her hand gently raising to rest on Zuko well define jaw line his eyes closed taking in the moment.

"What a good ruler" Katara said playfully

"My lady"

Zuko and Katara heard a faint voice from the door.

*knock knock*

"My lady, I need to comb your hair for the proceedings"

Katara smile to Zuko, as his lips moved closer to Katara planting one more gentle kiss on the water benders lips.

"My lady are you still in the bath" Faia said threw the door starting to get worried.

Katara broke the kiss between Zuko and her

"I'm ready Faia "

Faia opened the door surprise to see the Fire Lord as she immediately bowed.

"Sire! Forgive me I didn't know you was here"

"It's ok " Zuko began when he saw the nervous maid "I was just leaving"

Zuko glaze return to Katara

"Don't take to long" zuko said with a devilish smile before he left.

Faia finished Katara hair in her famous her loops with a beautiful silver and red gem stone hair ornament.

*knock knock*

"Come in" Katara said

A head servant women whom was a elder and had worked in the palace for many years walked in Katara room with four guards as she pushed a large cart.

"Madam Kim? is everything alright"

Faia asked scared to see the Madam who was known for punishing the servants.

"The Fire Lord as order me to bring a few pieces of the royal family Jews for the Future Fire Lady to wear"

Madam Kim lifted the red frabic revealing a gold star link three layered chain to complement Katara betrothal necklace. A dangling two inch gold fire lilly with tiny red gems in the middle. There was also a thick gold 4 inch with bracelet with fire flames engraved.

"Oh my" Faia words slipped from her mouth.

Madam Kim instantly snapped her eyes onto Faia.

"What's the matter?" Katara said as she noticed something was off between the two

"Noting my lady" Faia said smiling as she placed the last piece of expensive gold onto Katara.

Katara was hurried on to a carriage with Faia, Zuko had left before her and she was certain he was there all ready.

As the carriage moved with heist Katara still wanted to know what happened in the palace.

"What was that about" Katara said to Faia

"It was noting" Faia said smiling

Faia clearly could see Katara wasn't buying it.

"Ok, those pieces was a few of the Fire Lord mother favor especially that bracelet"

"Oh" Katara said looking onto the heavy bracelet

"I heard she always told him, she only wanted the women he loved to have them even if he couldn't marry her... Lady Mai always thought he would give them to her"

"She thought" Katara asked

Faia smiling supportingly "she never held them"

Katara couldn't help but smile, the little things he did, she had no idea he was showing his love for her.

"No other women as ever had these pieces, and frankly my lady I am so thankful someone like you get to have have them"

"I can't believe it myself " Katara replied happily

As Katara approach the execution arena she stare out of the carriage on the thousands of Fire Nation citizens.

Hundred of people surrounded the sun filled area facing the man made stand, high off the ground where the criminals will be brought too.

Katara looked across from the stand, there was a open face tent.

The carriage door opened. A fire nation guard stood still and straight holding the door awaiting for Katara to exit.

Katara walked off, followed by Faia.

As Katara made her way to the open tent she could see Zuko sitting waiting in front as a few angry nobleman stood around upset she now arrived.

"Late" on nobleman said under his breath

"A Queen is never late" zuko said loud for everyone in the tent to hear while his eyes never looked back.

"Is that.. Fire Lady Ursa jewelry?" A nobleman wife whispered asking her husband.

Katara only smiled to herself as she took her seat next to her fiancé.

"Bring them out" Zuko ordered

Mai walked near Chet as she was pushed to walk in front of the guard.

"Fire Lord! What is the meaning of this!" A nobleman asked

"I know this girl, that is Mai eldest daughter of Ukano! She's also supposed to be dead unless you are a underhanded ruler!"

"Silence!" Zuko said raising his hand

"She has aided Chet in his plans as well as help him escape, I can not over look that,

And YES I did gave her a easy way out months ago, is that a problem ?"

No one dared open their mouth to challenge the young Fire Lord

The nobleman sat backdown as Zuko stood up

"Let this be a reminder none of you are safe ! "

Zuko intense eyes look down to the man whom gave the outbursts

"If you ever speak like that to me again it will be you up their next"

Zuko turned his attention to Mai and Chet.

"Guard prepare the nooses "

Zuko said as he sat down.

Mai looked at the cluster of upper class people who surrounded Zuko and that peasant. The upperclass she was once apart of by birth.

Mai noticed Katara was shinning as every head turn had a Sparkle.

The executioner guard made Chet and Mai stand on a stool and placed the noose around Mai neck then Chet.

"Any last words" the guard asked Chet

"I'll be looking for you" Chet said trying to wink his swollen eye at katara as a chill ran down her spine.

"Now " zuko announce disgust Chet would say anything to katara.

The guard followed orders as the stool was kicked from under Chet and the former Nobleman dangled by his neck until his legs stop jerking and death over took his physical being.

Katara breath out a large amount of air as she breath in she was feeling finally at peace.

The guard walked behind Mai tightening the rope around her neck.

"Any last words"

Mai took a deep breath in her all white rage dress and hair undone as she looked at Zuko,

Imagines of them as kids flooded her mind. Every instance when Zuko was nice to her in their childhood made her heart his. Then Mai in the distance from the couple, saw the bracelet sitting on the water bender hand.

A memory of when Azula and her sneaked into Fire Lady Ursula room trying to get Azula pocket knife back her mother confiscated.

"is this your mother's?" Young Mai asked as her eyes sparkled looking at the bracelet on the Fire Lady dresser not daring to lay a finger on it.

"Yea" Azula said opening her mother night draw

"She's says Zuzu supposed to give it to his future wife or some mushy thing like that"

Young Mai eyes locked on the bracelet with hope. One day it will grace her hand she promised herself.

Mai snapped back to reality, realization she never will have it. A tear fell from her eyes as she looked Zuko directly.

Zuko nodded to the guard as the stool was kicked from under Mai.

Mai slim body jerked around for a moment until the weight of her cause her to slip into unconscious death.

Zuko stood up from his seat now standing at katara side as she was still seated looking onto Chet and Mai lifeless body's beginning to be swung by the warm day breeze.

"Are you ready to go" zuko asked as he could see in Katara eyes the shock of witnesses a execution for the first time.

Zuko himself had seen many executions before his banishment, and even more when he became Fire Lord. He use to stay up late at night as a boy, remembering people faces whom Ozai condemned to death. Now it's didn't weight on his mind any longer, it was part of the Territory.

Katara fragile eyes looked up to Zuko as she nodded and stood to her feet, she lefted in silence with her Fiancé hand in hand as well as Faia following at a distance.


	47. Chapter 47

.

"Taste this one next my lady"

"No taste this one!"

"that's enough " Katara said

"My favorite is the 3rd one I had, one that will be served "

The servant nodded as they began to clean up all the cakes tasting flavors.

Katara stood up from the table in the kitchen were the bakers had been coming up with hundreds of flavors and left the room before anyone else had a opportunity to ask a question.

"Excellent job my lady" Faia said as she walked side by side with Katara leaving the kitchen.

"You don't think I was to harsh?" Katara asked unsure

"Definitely not! You sound more and more like a Fire Lady with each passing day"

Katara had began to be more straight forward with her answers these pass few weeks.

She tried to stop second guessing herself when it came to the staff, but started second guessing herself. She knew she had big shoes to fill, there haven't been a Fire Lady in the palace for about 20 years.

Katara was mid thought with every detail going on when a young guard came rushing toward her.

" soldier" Katara said

"My lady " the young guard said as he put his left arm across his chest and bowed.

"The Fire Lords mother, husband and sister has just arrived at the gate, the Fire Lord has been informed"

"Thank you " Katara said as she walked off to meet her fiancé. Katara head slightly turned to see a blushing Faia staring at the young guard, the young guard wasn't as cold as the other soldiers. Katara could see a warmth heat arising in his cheeks as well. Katara kept walking until Faia realize her lady was growing a great distance from her. Faia smile at the young soldier before rush up to meet Katara side once more.

"Do you know that man Faia?" Katara asked her head held high and hands touching within her long sleeve pink kimono dress as any Fire Lady before her

" of course not my lady"

Katara smile to her self Faia was an honest women but you could tell greatly the moment she lied.

"What's that guard name ..Chen?" Katara said walking down the long hall.

"CHAN!" Faia replied immediately and loudly, her eyes widen as she realized she had just screamed at her Lady.

"Uhm ..Chan my lady" Faia said her face red all over

Katara smirked to herself

"Yes Chan what a handsome man"

"You think so" Faia asked happily as she couldn't control her excitement

"When did you meet him?"

"I met-... uhm I have no idea what you mean, my lady" Faia said smiling as she continued walking at katara side

Katara met up with Zuko at the entrance to the palace. The large Red doors with a tad of gold lining the middle had already been open by the guards. Near the top of the stairs stood Katara handsome fiancé. He had on a dark red pants black boots and a Regal black Robe that held the Fire Nation symbol.

"Are you eager to see your mother again?"

Katara asked as walked up behind Zuko now standing at her fiancé side.

Zuko smile as he grabbed Katara hand from within her kimono long sleeve and brought it to his lips leaving a small kiss.

Katara cheeks blushed as Zuko release her hand. Katara quickly grabbed Zuko arms holding on to him as they waited for his mother to make it up the long path.

Moments later Zuko could see his mother coming out of the carriage as well as Noren and Kiyi.

"Mother" zuko said walked up to our guest as he embraced his mother in a hug.

"It's great to see you son" Ursa said delightful to see her grown son

"Hello Zuko" Noren said extending his hand out.

Zuko greeted Noren back as he shook his hand.

"Zuko!" Kiyi said running up to her big brother to hug him.

"Kiyi look how pretty you've gotten!" Zuko said as he hugged his baby sister. By Zuko calculation Kiyi must have been almost 13 now.

"Mother, Noren , Kiyi , you all remember Katara" zuko said looking back to katara as extended his hand out bring Katara closer to his extended family.

"Ah yes the water bender, you was traveling with the avatar last time ? Right? " Ursa said remembering the time Zuko and his friends found her a few years back.

Katara eyes looked down a tad disappointed remembering the last and only time she did meet Ursa was when she was with Aang.

"Oh my, don't look sad my dear I didn't mean anything by it nor would you two get any judgement from me" Ursa said eyes soft looking at katara.

Katara looked up with hope. She wanted to have a great relationship with Zuko mother since ultimately she didn't have a mother since she was just barely six.

"Fire Lord we have finish preparing the rooms"

A servant said bowing to Zuko outside.

"Please come in, your bags will be brought for you" zuko said as he nudged for his family to follow.

Zuko held Katara hand as they walked in showing their guest to their rooms.

POV Azula

It has been a week since I've returned from the beach palace with Mihir. I've heard the news of Mai death and couldn't restrain myself from visiting her remains in the burial grounds. Zuko allowed her family to claim her body so she may Rest In Peace in her family plot. I can not say the same for Chet since his ex-wife wanted noting to do with him. His remains was burnt by the capital.

I walked in the burial grounds with Mihir whom was giving me some distance. It was bright and soft winds blowing in the grass, white clouds hung above me framing the bright blue sky beautifully.

I finally met Mai grave with the fresh dirt that had not settled yet. The head stone had a lovely engrave picture of her, on it had her family name and a hole in the ground were one can add flowers to where I placed mines I brought with me.

I kneed to the ground with my hands in my lap.

How does this work? I thought to myself

Do I just start talking?

I took a deep breath as I tried to find the words I wanted to use.

"Mai... I'm so sorry we didn't remain friends. I just wanted you to know you were right to betray me all those years ago, I was still so soo angry up to a few months ago ...I'm just sorry I never got to tell you this in person and I'm so sorry things ended this way for you" a tear rolled down my eyes as I felt the weight of anger I had lifting off me. I didn't know how to process this I never had to before, and before I knew it another tear came and another and another. I tried to use my hands and wipe my face but the tears was faster then me. Then I left a warm embrace kneeing next to me.

"Mihir..." I whispered as I looked to him

Mihir instantly put his arms around me again, he didn't talk not even a word. Mihir held me and that all I needed at that moment. I then placed my hand on Mai headstone as if I was touch her.

POV KATARA

Zuko and I left Ursa, kiyi and Noren in their rooms as Zuko had to go back to his meetings and I had a few more etiquette lesson with Madam Kim. Whom I've gotten to know more then I would like.

"No! no! no! you need to walk with your head higher! You will be Fire Lady! Not a gorilla goat stomping on the floor" Madam Kim yelled from across the room

From the beginning of my lesson weeks ago she would have a long stick in her hand hitting the ground but dare not touch me, although it did make me think of how she dealt with new servant.

"My head is high, do you want me to kiss the sky!" I snapped back

"Tsh-Tsh I've never had this much trouble. So unbalanced!

When you enter a room every eye must fall on you. You must have grace and confidence strong will with regal speech! Not poor posture!"

"I think we are done for the day" I said dropping the books on the floor to leave

"Disgraceful" madam Kim said as I walked out

I made my way to the garden trying to keep my composure as I stomped on the ground.

"Urghhhhhh how dare she! " I said pacing back-and-forth on the soft grass.

"She dare insult me when all I've been doing for days is walking and talking how she want!

"head held high" I said mockingly "Everything I do isn't good enough"

I dropped down folding my legs sitting on my clean pink kimono. The pond in front of me looked daring enough for me to freeze and unfreeze, maybe it would help my anger but then I thought what would happen to the ducks, swans and turtles. In the end I just lifted some water out the pond while making different shapes.

"Madam Kim is still the same I see"

I instantly drop the water I was bending to turn around and find out whom was there.

"Oh Ursa , I didn't hear you " I said trying to stand up with my ridiculous puffed out pink dress.

"You don't need to get up dear" Ursa said as she bent her knees to sit besides me.

"I still remember when I first came here, Madam Kim was in charge of my finishing lessons as well"

"I'm really trying not to complain but I am trying sooo hard to do what she say and apply it when I speak-"

"It's just not working for you"

I nodded to Ursa as she was right. When I asked Faia how I acted she will always tells me I'm doing great but it just didn't feel organic to me.

"Katara it's not working for you because your doing what someone else want you to do. I know madam Kim seem harsh but truly she only looking out for you. When I first came to the palace I was the same as you very kindhearted"

"I'm not kindheart" I said looking down, the thought of me condemning Mai to death still weighing heavily on my mind.

"Yes you are dear, I've heard so many good things about you, gossip traveling all the way to my small village" Ursa said resting her hand on my shoulder

"But you see Kindhearted has flaws in these palace walls. In this society. She's only trying to protect you from people taking advantage of you. When I first came here I had all kinds of business men approach me where ever I was at, for a chance to have a meeting with my ex-husband or to get me to agree to things. And I did for a short time to get them out of my face.

But you can't be like that, if they can't get to Zuko they'll try and get to you.

Your going to be Fire Lady and you'll have a softer place in your heart then Zuko will, just because you didn't always live a life of luxury."

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do then"

"Stand up" Ursa asked.

Katara stood to her feet as Ursa did. Ursa reaches out her hand to katara chin gently tilting it up. Ursa then circled around Katara taking note of what she see's.

"Your foot placement is lovely,hair thick and healthy, skin flawless embodiment of perfection, you mother must have been very beautiful"

Katara almost chocked with tears as they exchanged a smile.

"but you need to relax your shoulders" Ursa said as she placed her hand gently pushing her shoulders down.

"At the same time don't forget to straighten your back, posture is everything "

Ursa said now standing in front of katara.

"Lovely " Ursa commented smiling to Katara

"Your smile should be warm as if kisses by dragon, but your eyes should be cold as the unexplored deep sea"

Katara closed her eyes thinking of the sea. Yes the ocean was bendable but there was only so much bend the ocean will grant. Katara opened her eyes to revealing a clam cold unreadable stare she didn't know she had

"Perfect" Ursa said smiling content that she was able to help Katara as her handmaid was able to help her so many years ago.

"There will be times Katara, many will still try to challenge Zuko. Your job is to never show fear. Every outburst they make is beneath you, remember that.

Your presence alone will make any noisily unruly room silence as you walk in, all eyes will look to you to uphold the rules and foundation set."

"My... that's a lot" Katara said

"That's the job of the Fire Lady my dear"

POV AZULA

"Azula"

I look back to see Zuzu calling for me, as he picked up speed to catch up with me.

"I've been looking all over for you"

"I've been here in this palace since I got back zuzu "

"Then why haven't you gone to see mother"

I snarled at the mention of mother.

"Why should I go see that women who replaced me" I said giving zuko a death glare

"Azula she didn't replace you or me-"

"With all due respect Zuko I rather not see your mother"

with that I walked away from Zuko trying to reach my room before anyone else ask me to see that women.

POV KATARA

I stood in the grand-hall after we all ate dinner. Iroh wanted to show Ursa and Noren the small remodeling he completed before making their way to the GrandHall to join me.

I walked around in the dark room only source of light was coming from the open door to the rest of the palace,as I looked at all the decorations being hung then rehung and rehung again. Iroh wouldn't let one small detail get away.

As I waited for the others, the sea of fabric red and gold ornaments was beyond regal and over whelming.

This will be our reception room, every table had a tall pole with three soft red lanterns. Hung above me on the ceiling was over a 1,000 tear drop clear crystals.. I'm told when the light hit it, it will sparkle in every direction.

"Cold feet?" A deep familiar voice asked as the person wrapped their arms around my waist from behind.

I turned around facing my night stranger

"I don't think you can't get rid of me now" I said wrapping my arms around my soon to be husband neck.

Zuko lean down passionately kissing Katara lips, his large hand resting on both sides of her jaw line allowing his thump to brush her cheeks.

The gentle touch of Zuko fingers send shivers down her spine.

Zuko body moved Katara back until he felt the wall behind Katara.

"If you want me to stop, say it now" Zuko spoke through his lips as they was still connected to Katara's.

Katara didn't protested as Zuko hands moved down her side, Katara arms now resting on his board shoulders once again.

"Or now" zuko said as his lips moved down connecting with Katara neck leaving small red marks. She couldn't help but let out a small moan as her eyes rolled back and lip bruised from the gentle bite of her own teeth.

"Or -"

"ahemmn" A throat clearing sound came from behind the couple, Zuko and Katara opened their eyes to a well lit room that has been dim just moments before.

The young couple both looked behind Zuko blushing to see Ursa, Noren and Iroh standing in the opening of the double door way.

Katara and Zuko awkwardly stumbled off each other as Katara couldn't help but blush harder then Zuko was.

"Nephew please. Control yourself" iroh scolded

Zuko eyes instantly rolled over.

"I'm happy to see you two in such love" Ursa said standing next to her husband.

Zuko grab Katara hand as they walked closer to the small group.

"As I was saying" iroh continued "this will be the reception, I finally got all the crystals hung in the correct spot on the ceiling. All the flowers will be arriving shortly "

Ursa and Noren both looked up

"Well would you look at that" Noren said amazed

"It's going to look so lovely " Ursa added

Iroh continued with his tour of the reception to the large balcony where Ursa was told her grandfather Avatar Rouk himself wedding took place.

Ursa looked to the young couple, she saw Zuko tender love and care for the water bender as he held his soon to be bride hand closely, something she never experienced with Ozai. It truly made her soul delighted to see her beloved son not act as his father, she just hope they would be able to stand up against all that came to them. As the night air kissed her cheek with cooler air she had a greater sense of hope for this nation, more then she ever could when she was Fire Lady.

POV URSA

Iroh had finished showing us his grand design nearly and hour ago now it was pass midnight. I love Iroh dearly I always have,he has always been the kindest to me, but SPIRITS can he talk.

"Thank you for showing us the wedding details , it's going to be amazing" I said yawning as I brought my hand to my mouth

"Your welcome " Iroh began "but I'm sure you all will love to get to bed"

"Finally " Zuko said

I heard Zuko slight comment and saw Katara nudge him. I believe these two will definitely be good for each other.

"Thank you for showing us, We'll be retiring for the night now" Noren said shaking iroh hand.

"Yes it is time we go to bed after all that traveling earlier, good night iroh " I confirmed

I walked up to my son whom I couldn't have been prouder of, said my good nights to him and Katara as my husband and I left.

"How was it? " Noren asked just moments after we made some distance

"How was what dear" I asked unsure

"Being back here, I mean this use to be your home"

"It's been an interesting for sure" I answered honestly

"on one hand I remember these walls" I said remembering moments I had with Ozai

"but on the other it's an actual home now for Zuko and that makes me so happy-"

I stop mid sentence just ahead of me was Azula

"Azula!" I said happy to see my daughter,

Azula stop walking as if she seen a ghost her eyes shot open wide but then regain her normal gaze and kept moving in my direction.

"Oh I thought I wouldn't get to see you"

Azula kept walking right pass me as if she never seen me.

POV ZUKO

"Thank the spirits mother got uncle to stop talking "

*giggle*

"Zuko, you should work on being nicer"

"It's true " zuko said with his warmth smilie to his bride as they kept walking.

As the young couple approach the family wing they notice the door of the remodeling room was open just down the long hall.

"Our room we had Commission is complete?" Katara asked

"Yes, it was complete today "

"But it was less then a month?"

"Katara " zuko said as he rested his head on her shoulders from behind. " you forget I am Fire Lord"

Katara couldn't help but blush "let's go see how it looks"

Katara and Zuko walked right pass the guards in the hall into the living-room as Zuko turned on a lamp and shut the door. Zuko had three large rooms turn into a private suite only of them.

The room walls was a light beige color with dark red borders. The first and only room you may enter had a large sitting room, that was furnished with three dark blue couches in the shaped of a rectangle and a glass table in the middle. On the other end of the room was large floor to ceiling window that open up onto the balcony.

Between the exit door to the rest of the palace and the balcony was a door that lead to the couple bedroom.

Zuko and Katara walk through the door and was greeted by their bed, It was large with a bedpost in a dark cherry red. The Fire Nation symbol hanging proudly behind the bed. There was two doors on either side of the bed. Katara walked over to the side she claimed and open the door to find one of two large empty walk-in closet.

"My word" Katara was speechless

"Zuko are you seeing this" Katara turned around to find him in the sitting area of there soon to be bedroom near the large floor to ceiling window that open onto the balcony and connected to the sitting room balcony.

"It's nice" Zuko simply said

"You don't like it?" Katara asked closing the closet door. She noticed Zuko had move to one of the two sitting chairs in front of the large glass window and decided to walk to him with her hands folded

Zuko grabbed Katara hand pulling her to sit on top of him.

"Katara I didn't have this built for me."

"Your not going to be living in here" Katara asked becoming defensive and beginning to feel anger. He promised her they would not have the married of the pass Fire Lords. Their marriage with have love and respect. Katara tried to get up, but was forced back down by Zuko large strong hands.

"That's not what I meant, this room was rebuilt for you, I want you to have somewhere that feels like yours instead of just a room.

I understand in the water tribe it's customary for a new husband to build their wife's home. We obviously have to live in the palace, but this is ours" Zuko said as he brought Katara hand to his lip.

Katara face blushed red once more, as she thought how sweet Zuko was to her. Zuko rested her hand back down gently as he looked up to her intensely with his amber eyes. Katara looked deep into his eyes as she turned her body to probably sit over Zuko body as each leg dangle over the other. She passed her fingers in his hair gently pulling it out of his bun as his crown fell out his hair. Zuko hair fell down shaggy but framing his more mature chiseled face.

Zuko wrapped both arms around her waist as he pulled for her to move closer. Katara fingers playfully danced in his hair as her lips moved down towards Zuko. She hungry kissed him as she was over joyed with how much he loved her.

"Zuko I can't believe-" Katara started to say as she sat up

"I know I'm amazing " zuko said smirking to his own beat.

He was amazing to katara and as Katara lifted an eyebrow she was determined to show him how much.

Zuko sitting in the chair as Katara continued to sit on top of him feeling his bulge beginning to grow. Katara started showing signs of her hunger for him, as her hips moved seductively on his lap. Zuko could feel the heat building between them but dare not make the first move on fear of everything she went through not to long ago.

Katara felt her inner lips beginning to drip with desire. Zuko hands gripped the side of katara soft mocha curvy frame as he beg himself not to move to rash.

Katara couldn't take the tense feeling any longer it had been weeks she has had him she would make the first move tonight.

Katara lend over began to kiss him more and more rough as she added her tongue surprising Zuko but that where their fight for domestic will start.

When Katara pulled off Zuko she couldn't help but gasped for air as she noticed Zuko was to.

Katara stood up only to fall to her knees before Zuko could stand up. Katara lean her plump lips near his pant as she playfully tugged at it seductively.

Zuko looked down at his fiancé the heat in his pants growing. Zuko looked Katara in the eyes from where he was sitting, he was about stand and throw her onto the bed but Katara lifted her hand to his pants quickly tugging before he could move.

Katara pulled at Zuko pants draw string only to have his member flop out as a straight sword.

Taking his member in her mouth, her head started to bob up and down slowing twirling her tongue around.

Katara pulled her lips off of Zuko member as her tongue trailed behind his thick shaft. Katara gently brush her fingertips up the shaft of his member now enjoying the view as it bounce excitedly. As Katara continued to tease Zuko in this way she made eye contact with him and the first drop of glistening liquid appeared at the tip of his shaft.

Katara fingers delicately ran around his shaft placing her thumb on top brushing it lightly over the surface of his shiny exposed head, polishing his member with his own brand.

Looking up to Zuko again his bright amber eyes glowed in the very dim room staring at her with intense hunger.

The look in Zuko eye made Katara womenhood pearl tingled.

Katara fingers curl around his rock hard shaft and gently move up and down, letting his shaft travel in her loose grip rather than holding too tight.

Zuko let out a moan from his lip. Katara was fully aware the power she had over him at that moment. She enjoyed this early tease, quicken the pace gradually until she felt as if he can't take any more; that he needs to be in her mouth and now.

Katara swirled her tongue around his shaft as Zuko breath couldn't be control or so she thought.

Katara felt two hands pulling her up.

"Your not going to be the winner tonight" zuko said his eyes glowing dangerously at her.

"Looks like I am" Katara said before reaching for his member once more moving her hand up and down.

Zuko smirked as he tried to keep his composure his fingers traveling around her hair as he stood up causing Katara to move back. Zuko bend over as he picked Katara up effortlessly moving from the sitting area to the bed.

*floop*

Zuko dropped Katara on to the bed forgetting what the word gentle was.

"Zuko-" Katara was about to protests. Before she felt Zuko rip her dress from the middle with one hand movement.

Katara cheeks was red as she was disrobes in a matter of seconds her hands instinctively covering her breast.

Zuko pulled Katara to the end of the bed his tone body hovering over her. He wanted to show Katara how much he wanted her but he also wanted to pace himself. Although he wouldn't admit it tonight Katara almost did bring him to competition.

He began his lips trail at her neck kissing slowly and biting gently, savoring her smell and every inch of her flavor.

Sweet soft moans left Katara lips, Zuko fingers trailed to her breast. The Sensacion was enough to puffin up her nipples, zuko fingers slightly pinching them only sealed the deal. He made his way to her toned brown belly and grazed his lips over her nipples, watching her tummy rise and fall as her breathing became more enthusiastic. A tongue twirl followed by Zuko sucking her nipples gently made Katara womenhood wet. Zuko moved down positioning his shoulders under her thighs and gazed at the beautiful, brown to pink rose between her legs, kissing the inside of her right thigh, then suckling the inside of her left. He reveled in her scent and moistened his palate with a long, flat tongue he tasted her.

Katara teased so sweet, so juicy, so gratifying. He loved her flavor so much he wrapped his thick strong arms around her legs and pulled her closer to his face, burying his mouth in her delicious folds. He didn't want her going no where, Zuko could feel her wetness soaking his lips but it only made him more excited. He danced his tongue around and around like some wicked waltz responding to her gasps and moans. She followed his lead, grinding her loins against the entirety of his mouth, using him as an instrument with which to orchestrate the crescendo of her desire.

Zuko flicked his tongue across her pearl like a stick on a drum.

"ahhhh ah ahh" Katara voiced sounded begging him stop but at the same time keep going.

Zuko inserted two eager fingers into her slick center. Her moan rose into a pleasure-filled shriek, he felt her gasp quicker and faster and her walls close tight around his fingers until finally she released in a succulent explosion that left his mouth soaking to the bottom of his nose and his hand wet all the way to his wrist.

Katara lay sprawled out, unable to open her eyes, but with a contented smile on her lips as the waves of her body's aftershock shook her, gently bouncing her breasts.

Zuko raised above her as she felt his body standing over her. Katara opened her eyes to see a naked Fire Lord standing in the dim moon light.

Katara still laying down her eyes in Ecstasy licked her lips.

"I want you inside me."

Zuko was surprise to katara bold statement but wasn't one to disappoint.

Katara gasped as she felt his rigid shaft slide easily into her moistened womenhood, like a sword slamming home into its proper sheath.

Zuko grunted as he pulled his hips back only to plunge them forward, pushing in her with hard, deliberate thrusts. Katara stared into zuko eyes as she felt him pound her snatch with a steady cadence. She opened her legs wider and tried to relish the feeling of his shaft ramming so deeply. Certain primal things couldn't be wished. He was making love to her - savagely, yes, but no fragments of her will resisted.

Zuko lended down as Katara reached for his lips pulling his mouth closer touching her. There lips savagely attacking each other as wet tongue force in each other spaces Zuko hips continuing to thrusts into Katara hips.

Their bodies joined again and again as the mattress and Katara legs shook.

Katara opened her eyes and looked at zuko pleadingly, biting her lower lip hard.

Zuko couldn't pace himself anymore he flipped Katara over as she arched her back, throwing her head back in ecstasy as Zuko entered.

Zuko grabbed a handful of her hair and used it to pull her back against him as he slammed his member into her hard and fast.

Katara was moaning with abandon now,

Zuko was so hard and felt so good in that sweet womanhood who belonged to Katara. Zuko grabbed her shoulders with both hands and started pushing harder. Katara came hard as he felt another rush of liquid along with Katara screams but that didn't stop him.

She came again but this time in a series of small orgasms that just stacked up one after the other.

Zuko slide his hands down her arms until he had her by the wrists. This was his favorite position, his signature move and Katara was begging for it. Holding onto her arms Katara face was back on the mattress, and he could really pull her back onto his member. Zuko felt harder and bigger than he had ever felt and pounded her for all he was worth.

Katara just relished the feel of his member slamming hard into her from behind, the constant cadence of their bodies smacking together until she felt the heat of arousal burning through her veins again. Katara cried out as a rare, unexpected orgasm erupted from the sheer force and depth of the thorough action he gave her. Soon enough, he chased her orgasm with one of his own. He groaned and thick ropes of seed shooting inside her now soaked womenhood.

Zuko gently let go of katara hands as they flopped down beside her, he back out of her seeing all he had let go inside of her flowing.

Zuko was laying down as Katara laid in his arms on the bed that they had just christened.

Katara hand rested on Zuko well defined chest and Zuko twirled Katara long hair within his fingers. The sheet covering Katara breast while just covering Zuko waistline. Zuko noticed Katara wrist was slightly blue from bruising more then likely when he was gripping her earlier. He brought her hand to his lips placing a kiss to it.

"Make sure to wear long sleeve, I don't want uncle yelling at me" zuko said

Katara looked to Zuko as they both laugh.

Katara raise up sitting with the sheets covering her naked body, looking at Zuko whom was looking content.

"I need to go take a bath"

"No you don't" zuko expressed smiling

Katara let out a small laugh "yes I do, we're laying in a wet puddle.

Zuko raised up as he moved forward causing Katara to flop down on the mattress, the sheets falling off her breast, only covering her womenhood now. Katara breast was round a perky under Zuko, her blue hair had fell wildly under her but true beauty was in unplanned perfection. Zuko moves his fingers up till they intertwined with Katara on the bed.

"We could make a new one" zuko said with a devil handsome smile that had amber eyes glowing. He looked down at his fiancé at that moment as a prey he needed but also as a delicate flower he must try and not bruise any further tonight.


	48. Chapter 48

.

Six weeks later...

Faia was in Katara room brushing Katara hair back with her fingers trying not to disturb the curls she had formed. Faia finish manipulating Katara hair in a low messy bun showcasing her curls as a few strands framed her face.

"I found them!" Suki exclaimed as she burst through the door.

Suki brought within a white crystal diamond hair ornament Hakoda bought with him from the South Pole to hold Katara nest of hair in place. As Suki walked closer to Katara she admired the red Cheongsam dress that stop just below the knee, she picked for the bridesmaids. The Cheongsam top was designed with dark blue lace panel patterns as the skirt fell free in a solid red.

"It's perfect" Katara said happily smiling to Suki looking at the hair ornament. It was exactly as she remembered, one of the few items left amongst her mother things.

"Did you go see the boys?" Katara asked

"No Sokka is checking on them "

Katara was delight when she heard the great news Suki had a safe delivery with two healthy boys. She was even more delighted when they arrived to the palace a few days ago with the water tribe. Katara was finally able to hold her twin nephews for the first time.

She saw how sweet and gentle they both was, Zuko had pick up one twin as Katara held the other, Katara couldn't help but look at Zuko inner glow with the baby that he tried to mask.

"Ok don't move, I need to finish your makeup" Faia instructed.

Faia was looking lovely as well in a peach pink short sleeve floral dress that came down to the floor.

Katara sat still with her eyes close as Faia brought the makeup brush to her eye lid.

"Oh Suki, I was wondering.. have you seen Aang yet?"

"unfortunately I haven't"

Katara felt a bit sad, aang did not RSVP or send any messages of any kind.

"Don't worry Katara I'm sure he'll try his best to get here" Suki tried to reassure as she watched Faia finish Katara make-up.

Suki and Katara heard many footsteps approaching the room.

"Your highness " madam Kim said walking in.

Katara opened her eyes to see Azula walking in with Madam Kim whom was rolling her cart covered of jewels once again. Azula was wearing the same Cheongsam dress as Suki, but with a gold chain Katara had never seen before.

"Former Fire Lady Ursa picked these items herself" madam Kim announced

Faia step aside from Katara view as madam Kim drew back the cloth, the gold uncovered was soft in color complementing the honey sun shining in the room. The gold necklace that embody a upside down tiara was placed on katara neck by Faia, along with one arm cuff and 5 bangles.

There was also a large Fire Nation insignia earrings sitting on the cart.

"Theses earring was gifted to me from Ozai Mother." Ursa said in the doorway. We all looked to Ursa, although Katara could tell there was a large tension stewing from Azula the moment she set her eyes on Ursa.

Ursa walked into the room picking up the earrings beginning to place them on katara ears.

"The Fire Lady before my time and the one before hers all wore these earrings. Single-handedly this is the Fire Lady most icon piece"

Katara felt humble by Ursa who gifted theses pieces to her.

"Thank you" Katara said trying not to tear up

"After today you will no longer be Katara of the water tribe, but Fire Lady Katara whom joined two nations, if no one told you this... I am very proud of you"

Katara was touched hearing such words from Ursa.

"HUM" Azula sounded as she stood up and stormed out having enough of the lies her mother used.

Katara looked down to the floor as she tried to understand Azula feeling on the matter of her mother.

"It's wonderful thank you " Katara said smiling to Ursa who was still looking at the door where her daughter just walked out only seconds ago.

"Katara you look so beautiful!" Suki exclamated changing the conversation.

POV AZULA

I didn't mean to walk out on katara Azula thought as she hope to explain that sometime soon, but the infuriating words of her mother annoyed her so.

"Where are you going" mihir asked as he followed the princess.

Azula had almost forgotten Mihir was standing outside Katara room waiting on her, as he was her plus one for today.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said hastily walking away.

"Azula" Mihir said grabbing her hand

"Will you just let go of me" Azula said yanking her arm away

Azula continued walking away from Mihir till she was in the garden. There, in the short distance was that little infection Kiyi and some other annoying children around her age who was in the upperclass of the Fire Nation. Azula looked away disgusted by the one who replaced her.

"Your just a peasant" a nobleman daughter name Ziri screamed causing Azula to take another turn back looking at the small group.

The small group of demon young teenagers laughed as another nobleman daughter named Hama threw Kiyi to the ground. Dirt covering her knees on her light yellow kimono dress.

"Would you like some work in my house?" Ziri continue tormenting Kiyi.

"I'm sure father will give your servant mother some work and then you could afford a better dress from the capital then this country side rags you sew together."

The group of young teenagers kept laughing. Azula rolled her eyes in disgust not because some annoying children were torching Kiyi but because kiyi was allowing them to.

Don't this demon brat know who she was?

all Kiyi did was cry on the ground as they kicked dirt at her.

"You!" Azula yelled from the outside hall.

The hand full of young teenagers froze for the fear of Azula, they heard many story's some lies and some true but all told of her temper, fighting skills, precise calculated move and love of torture.

Azula walked close to the group of children as her head held high to her status.

"What are you all doing"

"S-she was lying. When we stop her to question where she was going, she claimed to be a guest of the Fire Lord."

"Who are you" Azula asked

"Now she's going to get it" Hama whispered as Kiyi looked at the ground still on her knees scared to look up at Azula who has never looked at her kindly.

"I was talking to you" Azula said looking to Hama. Hama had a lump growing in her throat as she looked up to the Fire Nation princess whom expression was serious, her eyes towering over hers, glowing with disgust.

"Were you appointment keeper of this palace to question anyone" Azula question with a golden glow in her eyes scaring the young girl.

Hama and the group of young teenagers looked down daring not to look Azula in her eyes any longer.

"..no princess Azula" Hama said

Azula picked Kiyi off the ground pulling her to her feet, face full of fresh tears leaving streaks of dry trails on her cheeks.

"This is The Fire Lord and MY sister"

The group of young teenager face turned to horror as they now knew who they offended "next time you see her you are to fall to the ground and kiss it as she walks by! Is that understood?!"

"Yes princess " they all sounded off to scared to dare say anything else.

"ON THE GROUND" Azula yelled.

All the young teenagers drop to the floor kissing the sharp blades of grass leaving small cuts to their lips as Azula lefted out of the garden with Kiyi.

Azula continued walking until she reached her room pulling Kiyi inside. Kiyi stood near the close door unsure what to say as Azula rampage through her closet.

"Princess you called" a women appeared at the door closing it behind her.

"Yes " Azula said as she pulled out a small dress from her youth.

"Change her into this and clean her up quickly" Azula finished as she handed the maid a light pink Long Cheongsam Dress with white floral design.

Kiyi looked amazed at the gown, her eyes sparkled at the high quality frabic. Kiyi only thought when she married she would be able to wear something so pretty.

Azula paying kiyi no mind sat at her make-up table where she kept a few pieces of jewelry.

"This to" Azula said grabbing a gold beaded bracelet that had a gold beaded choker necklace to match and handed it to the maid.

Azula went to walk out the door when she hear a small whisper "Thank you" from Kiyi before she shut the door behind her.

POV KATARA

I stood in front of the mirror in my empty room alone with the sun rays floating in revealing the hidden dust as it flooded into the light. My long Qipao Robe was a blood red, design with the great Dragons of the past in gold. A heavy gold elaborate Phoenix Coronet rested on my head with a few gold string pieces dangling in my face. My Robe of rank that rested on my shoulders was a beautiful dark blue unlike the Fire Lady's of my past whom had a red one.

After this moment I will be one with Zuko, mind body and Soul. I thought as I looked myself in the mirror.

Looking around my room, it was bare.. the last items in my room was my night clothes from last night and makeup. As soon as I leave the servants will get to work ripping the sheets off the bed and clearing out this room of any personal items they might find, from now on Zuko and I will sleep in the same bed for the rest of our days our lives joined to the end.

"Katara are you ready ?" Suki said coming in my room

I slightly turned my head to the side looking at her my head held high and neck long.

"..Katara ... y-you look like a Queen "

I look back at myself in the mirror taking a deep breath.

"I-I think I'm ready"

I could feel butterflies with every step I took, following behind Suki and Azula as we approach the large red doors.

The guards looked to Azula, Azula turned to looked to me as I tried to control my breathing.

Breath in breath out I told myself.

My eyes met Azula and I nodded

I'm ready I told myself.

Azula nodded to the guards.

*BANG BANG*

The two guards on either side of the large doors began banging their large thick metal rods to the floor.

*BANG BANG BANG*

The other guards lined down the halls joined in, then I heard the echoing throughout the whole palace beginning to joining in as the noise echoed louder, and louder it match my breathing. I could feel the floor shaking, every sense was deepening and the noise only increased.

Then *SILENTS*

The guards stop banging as on cue the large Red doors opened to the sun light. Azula walked out into the soft sunlight with gracing all with its light energy, then soon Suki followed her. My eyes adjusted to the open door light as I hid in the dark shadows of the palace, I heard songbirds chirping flying around. I could see outside stood all our friends, family and nobleman with government officials. The one person I couldn't see was Zuko, there had been so many government officials, nobleman their wives and kids that the groom side was over flooded.

Azula and Suki made their way to the Alter as they took their place now facing the aisle I'll walk down in seconds.

The soft music coming from a Pipa began playing,

Breath

I took my first step out from the shadows into the light.

Just breath

I felt the warmth of the sun touch my leg as the rest of my body followed under the sun ray.

*gasp*

POV ZUKO

I stood at the end of the aisle with Sokka to my side, Unlce sat next to Ursa, Noren and Kiyi in the front row of the groom side. While Katara grandmother and father sat on the brides side and held Suki and Sokka twins.

I waited for my bride to come but didn't anticipate when I laid eyes on her how I would feel.

Katara delicate foot step out of the shadows as the rest of her body followed. The warm day light glistening off her eyes, the yellow rays complementing her tan skin. The hot cement floor line with white fabric landing at the altar, with the addition of red pedals , blanketing every step she took.

Zuko could feel his knees buckling as his heart began racing. His arms trembled and pure shocked ran through his veins as his eyes connected with the gorgeous blue eye creature whom stood but 20 feet's from him.

A smiled creeped up on his face, seeing how Katara beauty was enhance by the small additions of hairs framing her face.

As the music played every eye watched Katara walked towards the altar, no man nor women was able to turn from her beauty. For Zuko it seemed the laws of time cursed him, time and physics didn't work correctly on his wedding day. It moved so slow before he was granted the opportunity to touch her.

Oh the sweet agony he thought.

The closer Katara got it seem the more beautiful she became, Zuko use to think blue complemented her rich skin.. but now it seem Red was always her true color.

"Finally," Zuko thought " finally, finally," she was standing in front of him , stunningly, overwhelmingly gorgeous. Red lips with blue ocean eyes that hypnotize him.

Then It hit zuko like a ton of bricks, she my bride. Only mines.

" This day is one of a grand celebration!" A Fire sage step forward to began.

" The progeny of two nations shall be joined by Marriage. We all will bare witness to our Nation future Rulers show their loyalty and devotion before the Spirits, the heavens and each other."

Zuko and Katara both kneeled on the ground and faced each out squaring their arms and bowed before each other cheeks blushed red as gleaming eyes looked to one another.

"Rise as FIRE LORD ZUKO AND FIRE LADY KATARA "

*CHEERS*

Sound of cheers roared all around those who witnessed.

Zuko stood up quickly unlike Katara whom dress didn't allow her as easy movement, Zuko extending his hand helping his now wife to her feet blushing as their eyes met. They were now Rulers of a Nation, King and Queen, husband and Wife.

"The Fire Lord and Fire Lady will now greet their nation as one" the Fire Sage finished leading the way to the guard gate where they will both get into a open carriage.

The Jiaozi was deck out in royal Red design, gold dragons and surrounded with flowers.

Zuko held Katara hand as she climbed into the Jiaozi before Zuko got in taking his seat next to her's. Katara looked to the open side she sat at, their was all the guards and people who was dressed to walk along side them. Servants had drums and dressed in elaborate costumes ready to preform. Zuko fingers lifted katara hand causing her to look at her husband on the left, his lips delicately making contact with Katara hand gently kissing it.

Zuko touch was gentler then ever,Katara thought.

"I'm not going to break" Katara whispered sitting next to him teasing her husband.

"I'm not going to take that chance" zuko said smiling.

Katara couldn't help but smile as she bit her bottom lip looking at him, her eyes now turning a bit sinful.

" stop it " zuko whispered wanting to push Katara back taking her then.

"Don't lose your cool fire lord" Katara continued to teased.

Zuko smirked at his wife, her playful ways, always testing him. But right now he will allow her to win, that's what a great husband does, right? At least... for now it is.

* CHREEK * the gates opened breaking Zuko glaze from his wife.

"Today " the Fire Sage began walking passed the open the gates.

"Is the day a daughter of the Ocean and your son of Fire joined by marriage" the Fire Sage finished and stepped aside "Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara"

Katara and Zuko began moving in the Jiaozi carriage as a hand full of street performers move to the front, walking down the main road of the Fire Nation Capital preforming moving dances and Acrobat tricks.

*CLAPING CLAPING CLAPING*

*CHEERING*

Hundreds of thousands citizens showed up to greet their new rulers. Many people stood outside cheering hoping to catch a glimpse of their new rulers. Zuko waved as the carriage moved by, Katara looked at Zuko who was so natural at this. She followed his lead waving to the people they passed.

"Your highness! " a young boy ran trying to meet the carriage, catching up to katara side.

"Please accept this" the young boy about 8 handed Katara a hand full of Red peonies flowers that looked at if he plucked it from a garden.

"Oh how sweet, thank you" Katara stated her face lite up like fire works in the night sky, accepting the small hand full of flowers from the young boy. The young boy waved to katara blushing as he ran back to his mothers arms.

"Looks like I have competition" zuko playfully whispered in Katara ear.

After sometime Zuko and Katara made their way back to the entrance of the palace to the area they will have their reception. All the guest had moved to the reception hall awaiting the young rulers returned.

"Your Fire Lord and Fire Lady "

The newly wedded couple walked in as the large crowds clapped to Iroh announcement.

To their throne Katara and Zuko sat side by side, looking at all the guest whom began coming to them and giving their blessings, as well as gifts. One by one guest came to the young rulers.

"Congratulations " Suki said standing in front of the young rulers on their throne, she moved closer to hand Katara a small green box with a gold ribbon.

"Can I open it?" Katara said looking go Zuko

"Traditional we'll wait until later, but we're family" Katara smiled outwardly and inwardly hearing Zuko considering her family now his. Carefully she unboxing the small gift holding up two golden lightweight bracelets in her fingers.

Suki took the bracelets placing the smaller one on katara wrist then the slightly larger one on Zuko.

"These are life bracelets, as long as you two are alive they can never be removed."

Katara smiled looking up eyes tearing up a bit

"It's perfect, thank you"

Sokka walked up extended his arm out to Zuko for a formal water Tribe shake.

"Congrats" he said approvingly.

"Welcome to the family" Hakoda said nodding from a distance to his now son-in-law.

"Oh my little water bender " gran-gran express holding out her hands cause Katara to stand up and move closer to her family below the throne.

"Congratulations my water flower," gran-gran said holding her only granddaughter hand tightly.

"Thank you gran-gran.. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when Master Pakku passed.

"Don't you worry about that, today is your day. you... Come" gran-gran said looking to Zuko.

Zuko stood up from his seat, moving to stand at the side of his beautiful wife.

Gran-Gran took Zuko hand and placed Katara's hand in it.

"you two will have a strong bond, and live happy long lives together" Zuko lovingly looked Katara in her eyes, her hand still in his

"I plan to" zuko whispered causing a heat to arise in Katara cheeks.

"I'm sorry but my gift isn't available today"

Zuko and Katara heard from the door.

The young couple both looked ahead delighted to see Aang standing there.

"Aang" Katara excitingly exclaimed as she ran to the air bender arms.

Zuko quickly followed his wife wanting all the nobleman and government officials to think noting of this.

"It's so good to see you, Aang"

Aang hugged Katara back lifting her slightly off the ground placing her gently back on her feet.

"Aang " zuko said extending his hand out to the young Avatar.

"Zuko " aang smiled back accepting his hand shaking it, then going in for a hug.

"Why didn't you send word?" Katara asked now standing at her husband side.

"I had to stop at the earth kingdom and wasn't sure when I'll arrive, I didn't want to get your hopes up"

"We're just glad you came aang" Katara said resting her arm on her husband chest

"Will you be staying" zuko asked the avatar

"It's that's alright with you"

"Of course" zuko answered extending a invitation.

Zuko and katara made their way around the room greeting more guest in every direction. As Katara stood by her husband who was talking to a government official, Katara saw a short earth bender in the short distance.

"Toph" Katara said hugging the short earth bender "thank you for coming "

Toph wore a white dress with a light green floral designs that cinched right below the breast line. The dress came right down to the floor, katara suspected to cover her feet, she also had delicate sheer light green shawl.

"Thank you for inviting me" Toph said with no unusual expression to her.

Toph was standing not far from her parents whom the invitation extended to since they was highstatus figures in Gaoling, earth Kingdom.

To katara Toph skin looked as if it was glowing from the inside out.

"Toph your skin looks so rosy, what have you been doing" Katara commented

"I don't really have a beauty routine, I just haven't had a taste for meat and been carving more fruits the last few weeks"

"Ooh ...are you seeing anyone.." Katara asked quietly as a thought popped into her head.

"..don't " Toph voiced shake a bit moving her head side to side, realizing what Katara was getting at.

"Well I should go see who else my mother wants me to meet before I go back to republic city, and while I still look like a real Beifong " Toph finished trying to pass it off as a joke.

"Toph wait," Katara called "if you need anything and I mean anything you can always talk to Sokka... or me"

"Thanks Katara "

Katara watched as Toph disappeared through the thick crowd of people.

POV AZULA

The ceremony went on without a hitch, katara and Zuko was making their way around the room laughing and smiling with everyone they came across. I sat at the Fire Lord and Fire Lady table where everyone can see and those who sat here could see everyone.

"uhm ..Azula"

I heard a faint voice asked from the side of me. I turnt my head slightly to see kiyi standing there, body language showed a timid girl.

"what" I answered as my arms was crossed looked back to my line of view of the wedding.

"I just want to say thank you for what you did for me" kiyi so gratefully expressed

"I didn't do it for you. You are related to royalty and need to know how to hold your own in the palace " Azula rolled her eyes

Kiyi hopeful eyes shot down feeling a tad hurt.

"I'll return your dress and-"

"Don't, keep it" Azula interrupted.

Azula dazed out a bit in her memories then pressed her lips "I'll prefer you to have it, I don't even know why I kept it"

Kiyi looked at Azula a bit confused unsure what she meant.

"I ...I don't know why I said that... excuse me" Azula concluded as she gotten up dropping the napkin on the table that had laid on her lap moments ago.

Azula made her way outside the large balcony over looking the large lake on the side of the palace the sun starting to set in the distance, red, orange and yellow tones in the sky flighting the dark night.

"Hey"

Azula turnt to see Mihir standing to the side of her.

"What" Azula said rolling her eyes turning her head from his view.

Mihir walked behind Azula wrapping his arms around her slender waistline his jaw resting on her shoulders.

"What are you doing " Azula questioned

"Your a great person, you know that" Mihir smiled to Azula

"I have no idea what your talking about" Azula said trying to slow down her breathing

"What you did for kiyi"

Azula looked puzzled at Mihir wondering how he knew about that.

"I don't know what you mean" Azula replied breaking free moving out of his grip.

Mihir quickly grab Azula hand pulling her back into his embrace their lips touching unexpectedly.

Azula cheeks grew red with embarrassment that Mihir was able to catch her off guard.

Azula tried to push Mihir off from his chest but his strength was more then she thought, actually more then he let on. Azula unwillingly gave in to Mihir kiss until dare she think, she wanted more.

Mihir finally let Azula step back her eyes wide with the unexpected movement.

"Why did you do that"? Azula asked her cheeks still red with heat.

"Your going to be mines" Mihir smiled walking passed his princess.

Azula looked at Mihir as he walked back inside her fingers touching her lips from that unexpected kiss. Feeling of butterflies arose in her stomach as the touch of him faded.

POV KATARA

As the night went on, the palace guest began to leave with Katara and Zuko seeing them off at the door.

There's sokka Katara thought.

"Uhm sweetie" Katara looked up at Zuko

"I need to go talk to Sokka"

"Everything alright" zuko questioned

"Everything's fine I just need to talk to him about something"

Zuko lend down kissing his wife softly and quickly on her lips and allowed her to leave his side.

Katara moved quickly till she was face to face with her brother.

"We need to talk" Katara said cornering Sokka alone pushing him to sit down at a random empty table.

"What?" Sokka asked unsure as he slip his drink

"You need to talk to Toph" Katara said folding her arms in front of her big brother.

"Why would I do that? Do you not remember what happened last time? " sokka confusedly asked.

"Yes I do. You do?"

"Exactly my boys were just born and Suki just started to actually have conversations with me again... why would I even mess that up now?" Sokka kept slipping his drink not paying his sister any mind

"Sokka you need to think... what happens after a night of what happens "

Sokka looked up at his little sister, his mind not following what she was saying

Katara took in a deep breath

"Toph looked great tonight, she says she been craving fruit a lot"

"Ooook?" Sokka questioned his arms spread wide.

"And can't stand the taste of meat"

"But Toph loves meat" sokka eyebrows contributed to a confused look.

Katara slammed her hand on the table

"Exactly, what can make a women not want to eat something she normally love"

Katara looked seriously at sokka until it clicked.

"Hey you"

Suki and Faia ran up to Katara grabbing her arm

"Sorry Sokka we're stealing her now" Suki said laughing. Sokka was lefted with the realization of what his action extended to from that night.

He admitted to himself that he always had a pull towards Toph he couldn't explain, and while that night was blissfully and amazing he just didn't know if he could face Suki with what might be true.

"Where are you taking me?" Katara questioned as she was being carried in the halls of the Palace.

"It's your wedding night and this is customary to be dragged to your room by your wedding party"

"Then where's Azula? Or Ursa ?"

"I don't think Zuko mother or sister wants to have part in having him bed his new wife" Suki laughed as katara cheeks blushed.

Faia opened the door of Zuko and Katara new room. There was fresh flowers flooded all around them in the sitting area.

"Wow" Faia whispered to herself

"I got this for you to wear" Suki grinned while handing Katara a flat rectangle box.

Katara opened the box to pull out a sheer red dress.

"Suki I can't wear this!" Katara blushed

"Oh come on katara it's not like you haven't seduced the mighty Fire Lord before." Suki teased.

Katara cheeks now blushed with embarrassment but tonight was different it was her wedding night. She couldn't be so forward on her wedding night?

"Faia what do you think"

"Me?" Faia questioned. Katara nodded looking for her answered. Faia walked closer looking at the sheer fabric.

"I think you should do it" Faia nodded.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Suki lefted Katara sitting on the bed in their newly renovated room, awaiting her husband.

The Red tight sheer dress stopped mid thigh with thin strips adding a lace detail around her breast. Faia ran a lip brush of deep sin red over Katara lips making her eye color pop with desire.

Katara gulp one her throat as she left a slight breeze kiss her nipples, her hazelnut skin peeping through the red sheer fabric exposuring her rich brown nipples. She felt naked and vulnerable , her thighs quivered on the bed she sat on as Faia finished by placing a Red cloth over the New Fire Lady head.

Another Fire Nation tradition katara thought.

It's only been six weeks! Get it together girl! Katara yelled at her self inwardly.

The young Fire Lady didn't know why she was so nervous now. They had been together many times before this night, but this night.. this night was suppose to be special. She was officially his and he was officially her's.

There's no more Ozai, no more Sue, Chet or Mai... it was finally just the man of my dreams and me. Katara thought smiling to herself.

Katara felt the heat of the flames kissing her mocha skin, Faia had lit red dragon and phoenix candles before she left. White flowers blanketed all available floor space, soft gold fabric hung off the bed rail above.. the dark night sky's peeping in ad the candle glow fought for dominance.

Katara sat on the bed, her head held high although the gold Phoenix Coronet weight extremely heavy on her head, but she had a image now she told herself.

*creek*

Katara heard the first door to the sitting room open then close. Moments later..

*creek*

Then she heard the bedroom door open

*tab tab *

Katara heard foot steps move towards her, feeling a body standing over her and more nerves setting in.

POV ZUKO

As I approach my wife sitting on our bed, my animal instincts wanting to take over. The sheer fabric not concealing much, rather enticing as it gave the illusion to look but not touch.

Zuko looked at his wife and loved what he saw. She must have still had her Phoenix Coronet on her head since it created a unnatural high shape under the cloth. Her breasts, which he could've gauge in her tight sheer fabric dress, was pushed tight against the fabric revealing themselves as ample orbs with hard nipple pointing upward, begging to be sucked a teased.

Katara clearly had noting else on underneath,which was a different path for her since she was not usually bold in the beginning.

a daring choice Zuko thought.

Katara face was covered by a red cloth that hung over dripping to her shoulders.

The traditional Gold tongs sat near the bed on a table, Zuko pick up the tongs carefully grabbing at the cloth lifting it off Katara head revealing blue ocean eyes sparkle beyond any mountain peek looking up to him.

Zuko was lost for words looking at his wife. The red stain still on her lips looked sinful but the natural pink blush on her cheeks revealed her flustered feelings.

"You look beautiful" zuko said standing over his wife as his fingers caressed her cheeks.

Katara closed her eyes while clutching her hands together.

"I have something for you" Katara said opening her lovely eyes looking up to her husband

"Sounds fun" zuko said bending over kissing his wife as his body weight caused her to move back.

"Wait, mMmmm...not that" Katara said pushing her body to sit up causing Zuko to move back.

Zuko let out a slight huffed sound as he took a seat right next to his wife on their bed looking at katara.

Katara opened her hands revealing a ring.

"I made this over the last few days in the armory" she held up a rough sanded metal ring.

Zuko smirked happily as he took it. It was a metal ring, extremely rough finish around the exterior to the point you can see all the lines. He had never really received gifts from anyone before and frankly never really mind it. But this small thing touched his heart.

"Does it fit?" Katara asked rather excitedly.

Zuko slide the ring on his finger where it stopped two-thirds of the way

"Oh no ..it doesn't fit" Katara said looking down sad. Zuko looked to his wife fingers, they had small cuts and bruises which tugged to his heart.

"I have a idea" zuko remember standing up. Zuko made his way to the chest furniture that held some of his clothes and personal items.

He then came back with a gold linked chain in hand unclamping it as he sat down on the bed next to katara slipping the ring onto the chain.

"Put it on me" he handed the chain to katara.

Katara stood up in front of Zuko putting the chain on him, when suddenly he grabbed his wife lifting her up and placing her on top of his lap as if she was straddling a chair.

Katara cheeks blushed a tad as Zuko hands never lefted her side cupping her round assets. She could feel the light sheer material between them causeing goose bumps to appear over to spots he caressed. Her womenhood open feeling air slightly tapping against her.

"There" Katara said as she completed her tasked moving her body slightly back allowing Zuko to look at her face. Katara fingers followed the chain to where the ring fell, she looked up to Zuko, now realizing Zuko eyes never left her as his golden honey gaze was deep, strong and loving.

Zuko moved closer, hesitating at first as his fingers laid on katara chin tilting her head down, Zuko gently moved his lips up to hers.

He kissed his wife's soft lips and parted them with his forceful gentle tongue getting a first real taste of her that day. Katara opened her mouth partially giving way to her husband demanding tongue.

Zuko broke the kiss looking up to his wife loving eyes. He raised his hands to her hair carefully undoing her Phoenix Coronet and removing it from Katara.

Instantly it felt as if a huge weight had been removed from her, Zuko placed the Phoenix Coronet on the table that the gold tongs sat on. In the morning Faia or another would come in and place it where need be.

Katara stood to her feet, intwining her fingers with his bringing her now husband to stand.

Katara slowly moved her hand up to Zuko hair, as Zuko fingers ran in Katara's hair as well, when he found the white diamond hair ornament that held her hair up, Zuko pulled it out gently, causing her long blue curls to fall, tickled the top of her hump with its curly ends bunching with the air. Zuko then grab the sheer dress lifting it above Katara head, trying not to rip it since it became an instant favorite of his.

Katara now standing naked didn't feel the nervousness she was fighting earlier. Her fingers explored her husband wide strong shoulders, her hands moved down finding the buttons located in the middle, opening it one by one moving down exposing his muscular chest. Katara pushed his robe back letting it fall to the ground.

Zuko taking his wife's cue lifted her up allowing her legs to instantly wrap around his waist , Zuko took his wife asset firmly in his hands, cupping her and pulling her closer to him.

Katara body was responding to Zuko strong touch as their lips met and began fighting for dominance.

She could feel his hard manhood wanting entrance into her womenhood. Zuko was not here to play, unexpectedly to Katara he had not worn anything under his dark robe and while Katara did not pick this outfit she also was not wearing any undergarments.

Zuko strong hands pulling her womenhood toward him with each light thrust not entering her but rubbing his manhood up and down against her wetness. She got excited when one hand supported her, as his other hand wandered up her body, finding their way to her breast, tugging and squeezing her nipples.

Zuko laid Katara onto the bed. The last time they were intimidated was right here, but six weeks ago, and spirits know just how much he missed her. As the day of the wedding got closer Katara was adamant about them not being together and keeping to their rooms. No matter how much he beg and pleaded, and now like a dragon on the hunt he was more then ready.

He knelt on the floor, between his bride's legs hungry to taste her. Katara body was spread out for him, taking it in slowly as if she was a rare delicacy. He plunged toward her wet womenhood, taking her pearl between his lips, aggressively sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. He worked down to her tight hole and rammed his tongue in and out. Alternating teasing her engorged pearl then penetrating her with his tongue.

Katara, whose body was now awakened with intense feelings, arched her back and threw her head back with pleasure as Zuko continued to work her. She could hear herself moaning as the feeling in her womenhood intensified. Feeling his hand gently caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh, working their way up, getting wet with the juices of her womenhood. She felt Zuko finger reach down toward her second hole and play with it, gently working his finger in and out, loosing her tight hole. As more of his finger penetrated her backside, along with her womenhood taste of pleasure became fuller and more intense.

Zuko could tell, by the way his wife was arching her back that she was close to reaching an orgasm. Before she could explode with excitement Zuko turned Katara onto her knees and hands making her push her golden spots towards him. Grabbing his wife by the hips, pulling her backward proceeding to plant several kisses on her round cheeks.

Zuko ran his hands over her back and down her thighs, finally bring his fingers up caressed her round hump gently. Lowering his head, he kissed and licked at her womenhood, letting the heat of her body fill him with sexual desire. More and more he grew excited, he ran his tongue back and cross over her womenhood , touching lightly the target he so desired to enter. He slobbered over her, licking at it, kissing it, pressing his tongue against it lovingly. Katara body was tingling with anticipation and sexual excitement as Zuko mouth and tongue slaved over her. She wriggled her womenhood and pushed it against his face, loving the way it felt to have his mouth around.

With out warning Zuko tongue ventured slightly up swirling around her second woman spot, his tongue lapping in her.

Katara head fling backwards in pleasure as her cheeks bright red with heat, her internal body temperature raising with desire. Small tracks of sweat tanning over her body.

Moving into climax Katara began shoved her flower against his face, little drops of perspiration dotting her forehead. Spirits. It was so exciting to feel his mouth there, his tongue trying to get inside her.

Katara bit her lower lip as she pressed herself against his face.

Zuko moved his fingers up to her two golden spots with his thumb and forefinger while his lips and tongue concentrated on her womenhood pearl, pecking it with thrusts of his tongue and then taking it into his mouth and licking it hard. He kept up the pattern, his wife's moans becoming more and more intense until he could feel the waves of her

orgasm wrap themselves around his fingers.

Zuko flipped his wife over to her back without warning, wanting to witness the look in her eyes as her head pushed back into the bed, her back arched her soft belly in the air. Zuko reached up with his free hand and gripped her breast, rolling her hard nipple between his fingers as she came.

"AAAAAHH "

Listening to his wife's moans as he worked her womenhood in his mouth, the act made Zuko member expand to maximum capacity. He knew he needed to dive in her tight womenhood. He climbed on top of his wife, spreading her legs wide with the width of his mass. He knew he should go slower with her tonight, saver this night.. but she tasted so good, her moans so addictive, he wanted her and wanted her now.

He prayed to the spirits he would be able to pace himself, however knowing that she was his wife, that she was supposed to never leave him and he would be with her every night , turned him on even more.

Zuko moves on top of katara, her fingers pulling Zuko lips towards hers. Tasting all the fresh juices she created off his lips made her nipples stand hard.

While she loved the mind-blowing orgasm she just had, having him now move on to spreading her womenhood lips with the top-heavy head of his member pushing on top her tight hole drove her wild.

Zuko folded Katara leg back and pushed hard against the tightness of her wet womenhood , feeling just the tip of his member enter her tight warm walls. He pulled out briefly looking at the glistening member, tapping it on her womenhood pearl and then thrust into her harder as his whole body lended down their lips touching once again, this time feeling her envelope his whole member.

Katara let out a yelp of pain, taking zuko whole thick member in one hard thrust. she grabbed for his back, scratching from his shoulders down to his middle back and then pulling him deeper into her. He knew she was enjoying this.

Zuko found his rhythm, giving Katara five or six hard blows, reaching deep inside her, followed by a few slow tender thrusts. He knew he couldn't keep from cumming much longer, and was relieved to hear her breath shallow and her moans become deeper. She found her own rhythm of bringing her hips up to meet his hard blows, trying to get as much of each push inside of her as possible.

Zuko lips moved down sucking on Katara hard nipple, playing with the tip with his tongue, she hit her pleasure high. Katara came hard while Zuko gave her hard blows delivering his hot seeds deep inside her while the waves of her orgasm made him cum faster and harder.

Zuko collapsed on top of his wife, supporting himself on his forearms that cradled either side of her head. He looked down at his sweaty satisfied wife's face, his member still inside her, and kissed the bride.

Katara awoke to a warm room that felt stifling hot. Her eyes dried along with her lips the sun peeping in seeing all the dust floating in the sun rays.

Katara was finally able to fully open her eyes, she had fell asleep with her husband his large arm holding her around her waist the sheets only covering their bottom half.

Katara lifted Zuko hand moving it off her allowing her to stand. The feeling of not being able to breath growing more and more strong by the hot air circulating within the room. As she stood up stumbling she looked around the room, all the candles was unrecognizable shaped that melted to the bottom, the flower petals opened the balcony door breathing in the fresh air, the breeze kissed Katara naked body causing her nipples to harden as she stood in the open doorway. The cooler air bring down her body temperature as it danced on her.

"If your going to do that every morning I'm going to have a forest built right there" zuko said looking at his naked wife from the bed

Katara turned around making her way back to the bed laying down next to her husband.

Her lips touch his "Good morning"

"good morning " he replied pulling his wife under him allowing his head to rest on her stomach.

Katara fingers played in Zuko messy raven hair

"Zuko we have to get up soon"

"No we don't" zuko lifted his head leaving gentle kisses along her belly button. His lips traveled up kissing the cup part of his wife round breast.

"Katara I haven't seen you all day! It's almost 1". Suki winked as she sat down next to katara in the garden.

"So how is it"

"How's what?" Katara said blushing as she looked at Suki not sure how to answer

"Being married DUH!"

*giggle*

"Oh... It's has been... amazing" Katara train of thought left as she remembered her first night as a wife

"Where is Mr. Amazing now?" Suki questioned picking up a piece of fruit off the table to eat.

"I think with Aang"

"Well they better hurry up, I almost thought you two would miss your own tea ceremony" Suki teased

"Finished eating? We have to get you dress!"

POV ZUKO

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Aang yelled at Sokka

"Sokka how could you?" Zuko questioned as his thumb and fingers rested on the bridge of his nose. Zuko had stop buttoning his shirt for the ceremony half way, upon hearing what happen.

"When you said you needed to talked to us just now I didn't expect this!" Zuko finished

"Look I didn't mean for it to happen! It just happened" sokka tried to explain

"What are you going to do? It's toph! Not to mention she a BEIFONG! " aang expressed lifting his arms up

"I thought the Avatar was much more calm" Zuko joked

"How can I be calm Zuko! She pregnant!" Aang said looking at Zuko, then a thought popped in the avatar head "wait are you sure she's pregnant?" Aang asked sokka

"I'm not sure, but the way Katara made it sound as if she knew" sokka said to Zuko and Aang while taking a shot of dark liquor.

"What exactly did Katara say" zuko eyebrow arched as he finished fixing his shirt looking at himself threw the mirror.

"She didn't tell you?" Aang question Zuko

"We weren't exactly talking yesterday aang" Zuko defended looking at aang threw the mirror.

" dude ew, she still my sister" sokka said taking a slip of alcohol

"And she said couldn't stand the taste of meat.."

"Ok maybe she seen the light and became a vegetarian like me!" Aang said

"Aang get real Toph loves meat and fighting..." sokka took a deep long breath

"I'll admit it's not a straight answer I was given, but if I tell Suki... spirits only know where this will lead and if toph isn't I'll be bring it up for no reason" sokka said sitting down

"But what if she is... you'll have a third child you'll just miss out on?" Zuko said presenting another point of view.

Sokka look up to from he distance he sat, then sunk deeper into the chair pouring another shot.

*knock knock*

"Come in" zuko said from inside his Study room where he was getting dress alone until moments ago Aang and Sokka came in wanting to talk.

Hakoda open the door, having three pair of eyes staring back at him.

"What are you all doing in here? The tea ceremony will began soon"

"Sorry Hakoda we'll be there shorty" aang step up saying trying to keep a sense everything was under control here.

Hakoda was about to close the door when he noticed the dark liquor bottle and shot glass in his son hand.

"What's going on" Hakoda questioned looking to Sokka, then aang and Zuko.

All three of the young men turned their heads looking in different direction from Hakoda.

Hakoda step inside closing the door behind him.

"What's going on" Hakoda said in a much more harsh tone.

He looked to Sokka since he was the one with the half way liquor bottle in his hand.

"Noting dad"

"A man doesn't drink a half of a bottle so early for no reason, start talking " Hakoda said sitting down near his son.

"...I think Toph is pregnant... and I might be the father" sokka barely let the words escape.

Hakoda stood up quickly folding his arms as his back faced his son, breathing deeply.

Hakoda was lost for words, Suki had really grown on him as a daughter-in-law.

"Dad" sokka pleaded standing up "please don't tell Suki. She doesn't need to know this. I'll get Toph to get rid-"

*SMACK*

" IS THAT WHAT A MAN DOES?! YOU GOT ANOTHER WOMEN PREGNANT AFTER AN AFFAIR AND YOU'LL FORCE HER TO GET RID OF IT" Hakoda yelled at his son, his hand stinking a bit from the smack he laid on Sokka.

"I was very proud of you that day almost a year ago when you stood up for your wife... now ...shame"

Hakoda walked out slamming the door behind him.

In the small room in the west wing, only the young rulers close family of Suki, Sokka their twin boys, Aang, Hakoda, Gran-Gran, Iroh, Ursa, Noren, Kiyi and Azula where allowed in the room.

Suki, Sokka their boys, Noren, Kiyi and Azula sat on the floor on top a large pillows and across from them sat Gran-Gran, Hakoda, Ursa and Iroh in a chair with a small table in front of them.

Zuko and Katara walked in holding a tray with two cups each of hot water with loose tea leaves in them. The newlyweds dressed in matching gold clothes, katara wearing a gold Hanfu adding designs of sliver and blue which match Zuko Tang suit top as he paired with a dark blue pants.

The young rulers kneeled down holding their tray careful, hoping not to drop them. Katara and Zuko placed the tray on a small table between them and the "elders".

Directly in front of Katara sat her father Hakoda and grandmother Gran-Gran.

Directly in front of Zuko sat his mother and Uncle. Katara kneeling handed her grandmother and father their cups of tea, slipping it approvingly. Zuko proceed to had his mother and uncle their cup trying to steady his wobbling hand, successfully handing them over.

To Zuko understanding this was a water tribe tradition that showed elders in the family their thanks for bring up their partner, Zuko also figure it's so cold in the South Pole it may have started as a necessity during the wedding.. either way it was nice tradition.

Katara stood outside after the tea ceremony back against the palace wall.

"It's to late for seconds thoughts you know" zuko said peaking out from the shadows of the open door.

Katara smiled and kissed her husband when he finally reached her.

"I didn't think that was a option"

"It's not" zuko expressed lifting his arm blocking her right path but allowing her to escape from her left.

"Then I guess we better get along" Katara fingers lifted to Zuko Tang top crunching it up in her hands. Zuko soft lips rested on his wife petal lips taking in each other air.

POV SUKI

"why didn't we have a tea ceremony?" I asked Sokka after Katara's ceremony was complete.

"What do you mean?" My husband replied

"I mean this is a water Tribe thing right? Why didn't we have one?" I asked as I cradle my older son who was wiggling in my arms.

Sokka held our second born as he thought of a reason "I honestly don't know... want to have one now... with me?"

"Now? But I'm not dressed correctly"

Sokka smiles to himself, as he understood now Suki still had feelings for him.

"I think you should do it now to" Katara said entering the room again with Zuko

I thought for a moment

".. ok let's do it! Gran-Gran, Hakoda can we serve you tea"

"Yes my dear " Gran-Gran agreed

Hakoda shake his head yes but was stand-off-ish as his eyes looked coldly to Suki and Sokka.

"We'll hold them!" Katara volunteered herself and Zuko to hold my boys.

Zuko, Katara, Ursa, Noren, Kiyi, Aang, Azula and Iroh now sat on the floor watching Sokka and I serve Gran-Gran and Hakoda tea.

One of the twins squirm in Zuko arms as he tried to figure the best way to sit and infant who was only a few weeks old.

POV SOKKA

Suki and I brought in the tea or Dad and Gran-Gran, Suki face was lighten up and over joyed.

My heart only felt guilt each minute that pass, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the sting of my fathers slap still lingering on my face.

He was right, I was selfish for me to want Toph to get rid of the baby if there is one... but there's no way Suki would forgive me this time I just know it.

I know what's right here I should drop to my knees and beg... but I can't help but continue to entertain the idea of having Toph at my side.

POV AANG

After witnessing Katara and Zuko tea ceremony then Suki and Sokka unexpected tea ceremony, I was in a place of great comfort. Being surrounded by my friends was a great feeling.

Ursa and Noren went to take a walk in town with their daughter Kiyi. Azula left with a guard, as katara grandmother wanted to go to her room and rest, while the rest of us were all just relaxing in the small room talking playing board games, it reminded me of the day after I defeated Fire Lord Ozai... everything was just at peace. Everything has fallen as it should.

"Katara, Zuko " I called near the door, Katara and Zuko both looked to me

"I have a gift I want to give you" I said

"Ok" Katara said standing in front of me as she was joined by her husband.

"Not here, outside." I said pointing threw the open doorway.

"Actually everyone can come " I said on second thought.

Suki, Sokka, the twin boys, Hakoda, Iroh, Zuko and Katara follow me as we made our way to part of a isolated Terrace in the palace.

Aang stopped walking then turned towards his friends.

"I want to just say this is a gift only I can give you" aang said smiling and jokingly

"I'm sure it will be wonderful" Katara yelled giggling.

Zuko wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as katara back pressed into Zuko chest. Zuko strong arms held on to his wife as they swung slightly side to side.

"You'll only have a short time" aang said stern looking at katara.

Katara looked over her shoulder up to exchange a confused look with her husband.

Aang closed his eyes and opened them revealing a white blue lighten glow that made his tattoos glow as well, he had tapped into the avatar state.

Aang clapped his hands once to the side of him opening a portal.

Aang places his hand in the portal slowly bring it out as he was attached to something.

Katara eyes opened wide as she looked on curiously, till she saw a tan hand coming out.

Her breath dropped and heart stop, with a white spirit shine covering her a women stood there in a long white-blue dress to her feet yet you could not see any feet.

"...mom? ...MOM!" Katara screamed loudly pushing passed her husband grip rushing near the portal. Zuko followed quickly standing behind his wife. Sokka rushed by Katara side while holding one of his sons, as Suki followed hesitantly.

Outside the glowing portal stood Kya with raven hair and flawless skin untouched by time. Her tan skin peeped through the white hue glow around her.

"Kya" Hakoda spoke in disbelief moving closer, his knees weakened as the love of his life stood in front of him once more, as if that day she was taken never happened, he had, had a similar dream of meeting his wife again but never he thought it would be in life.

Kya smile was warm and bright she looked down at her daughter proud of the women who was standing in front of her.

Kya rested her hand on katara cheek wiping a tear away with her thump.

"My dearest look how you've grown"

Katara felt a cool hand gently touch her, but that scent was so familiar. It reminded her of the childhood she was rob of, the smell of fresh water Iris flowers.

"mom I can't believe your here" Katara spoke threw tearful eyes.

Kya looked behind Katara noticing the fire Bender standing behind her.

"Mom this is my husband.. Zuko"

Zuko formally bowed to the older image of katara standing in front of him.

Kya lifted her hand placing it in Zuko chest

"My.. what a lovely heart you have"

Zuko felt a gulp in his throat, unsure if it was because Katara mother spirit was standing in front of him or if he was nervous with just beyond belief.

Kya turned her head smiling looking to Sokka, moving closer having a good look at her son.

"..mom" sokka muttered the memory of her face now being engraved in his mind replacing the fuzz image of her mixed with Katara "This is my wife, Suki and our sons"

Kya look lovingly on to her first borns grandsons, their sleeping facing were beyond peaceful.

Kya looked to Suki "beautiful" she complimented in one word.

Suki was speechless smiling back to the women who resembled Katara so much.

Kya turned to her son placing her hands on his cheeks gently pulling him towards her, leaving a protection kiss on his forehead releasing him after.

"Fix it" Kya spoke to her son. Sokka didn't know how but he knew she meant fix what he did and the situation he was in.

Kya looked to her husband Hakoda, his eyes were soft as they always were to his wife, unable to believe she was standing here. The sparkle Hakoda saw reminded him of the first day, long long ago when he saw his wife in the South Pole for the first time, eyes like crystal formed by the ocean.

"Kya" Hakoda said scared to lift his hand and touch the beauty in front of him, for fear his hand would fall threw the image he looked at, that would only confirm to him this was not real.

Kya sprinkling eye hypnotized Hakoda as they moved closer and placed a gently kiss on his lips. Pulling away Kya moved back to the portal.

"mom.. wait" Katara pleaded

"Can't you... I mean you could...

*sigh*

don't go.. please..." Katara voice broke tears trickling down her cheeks as her husband held his wife waist keeping her standing.

"My dearest, time is a funny thing. Yesterday I saw my last's born married, today I met my family physically, soon there'll be an addition for you to love." Kya smiles over her shoulders looking back.

Katara thought back to her wedding day yesterday, the only thing standing out was the birds whom appeared out of nowhere.

"...The songbirds... were you?"

Kya smiled looking to each of her beloved family members.

"I've never left you.

Any of you"

Kya finished walking into the portal

Aang hands closed and his glowing eyes turned back to normal.

Katara felt the world feel a tad bit bigger and tad bit loner as she turned to her husband supportive chest trying to dry her tears, Zuko board shoulders rubbing her back as he held on to his fragile water bender.

"That was an amazing present young avatar " Iroh said walking up to aang and checking on him to make sure he was alright.

"It's going to be hard for anyone to beat that !"

"Ha thanks Iroh " aang said standing up straight

"Yes aang thanks"

Hakoda said shaking the avatar hand

"Wait... didn't she say soon there'll be an addition" Iroh question

The small group looked over to Suki and Sokka.

"What you all look at me for? My days are done I felt to fat for to long!" Suki exclaimed

"Plus I'm not the only one that can get pregnant here"

"Katara was just married yesterday" Hakoda expressed

"Dad did we wait till we were married" sokka asked trying not to get to deep in a conversation with his father at the moment.

The small group then turned their attention to the young rulers of the Fire Nation. Katara lifted her water filled eyes up to Zuko then the group, touching her stomach with wide eyes still a few tears lingering.

Fin


End file.
